


Operation

by LucyHeart32



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/M, Mentor Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 94,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyHeart32/pseuds/LucyHeart32
Summary: A Quirkless boy encounters the surgeon of death and from that point on...the world of Heroes and Villains are changed forever. But how much of the world will Izuku change? AU and X-Over.





	1. Surgeon Meets Boy

Here's the original version of "Operation" for those who like the IzuOcha pairing over the TodoDeku pairing. If you want to see the TodoDeku pairing for this fic, its on Fanfiction.net. Pin name is: Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Inko Midoriya was in the waiting room of the hospital with tears streaming down her face. She and her son were simply out shopping when a bomb went off in the mall they were in. They were in a clothing store when it happened, when she opened her eyes and managed to clear her vision she saw her son-her pride and joy was lying on the ground covered in blood trying to protect her. She was his mother! It was her job to protect her son, not the other way around! How could she let this happen to her baby?! When they were found by the medical team they had to forcefully separate her from her unmoving son’s body, kicking and screaming.

 

So here she was now, waiting out in the waiting room while her son was being prepped for surgery. He had lost a lot of blood and needed a blood transfusion, she immediately offered but she wasn’t a match. She began to pray that someone, anyone would save her son!

 

“Inko Midoriya?”

 

Hearing her name be called she lifted her head and saw a young man stare down at her. He was a slim man of a relatively tall height. He has faint shadows right under his grey eyes, he was wearing a northern-style fur hat, which is white and has a spotted pattern along the bottom and the bill. He has short dark hair, a majority of which is obscured by his hat, save for his sideburns and small goatee. She noticed he was wearing a black hoodie, which had a yellow smiling face in the center. The other thing she noticed was the tattoo on both his hands and fingers, but what stood out was the one that spelled  **D E A T H**.

 

Standing next to him was a tall white polar bear wearing an orange jumpsuit was carrying a cooler in his hands.

 

Who was this man?

 

“Ah, yes!” She finally replied after observing him for so long, “Who are you?”

 

“Trafalgar Law,” Law replied, “I heard your son needed a blood transfusion and volunteered to give him some of mine.”

 

“Eh, r-really?!” She grabbed both arms hoping this wasn’t a dream.

 

“Yeah. When I looked at your sons chart I noticed we had the same blood type and volunteered to give him some of mine, even though those idiots told me not to.” Law said dryly.

 

Inko let go of him and bowed, “Please! Please save my Izuku!”

 

Law stared at her bowing form, “I plan on it.” He told her walking past the woman and going into the ICU room. The white bear turned to the woman before going inside the ICU.

 

“Don’t worry, Captain knows what he’s doing since he’s a doctor.” The white bear told her before following after Law.

 

Inko stood there as she processed what the bear just said. That man’s a surgeon? he certainly didn’t look like one. But even so, he promised to save her son no matter what so she would have faith in his skills.

 

_‘Please...please save my Izuku!’_

** ICU Operating Room **

Law stare down at the boy, seeing the various wires and bandages all over him covered in blood. This kid was a mess. It was a wonder he was even alive to begin with especially since he didn’t have a “Quirk” as they call it here. When they first arrived here by the port he decided to see how the medical stuff here works. Whatever Straw Hat and the rest of crew did on their own free time was no business of his. Truth be told, he didn’t even get permission from anyone to be in here but when he heard a kid was sent to the ICU his curiosity got the better of him. According to the kids records he was what they called a “Quirkless,” meaning one without a Quirk. From what he gathered, people without Quirks are seen at the bottom of the food chain, and this kid is no different. But there was something else that interested him about Quirks, you can transfer a quirk through various methods as long as the person has the DNA of the individual. Since he was about to give this kid some of his blood he wondered what effect it would have on him. And if the kid somehow managed to acquire some of his Devil Fruit power then that’ll be interesting.

 

“Captain?”

 

Law smirked, “Interesting. This kid should be dead but he’s hanging in there albeit by a thread anyway.”

 

The white bear looked at Izuku, “Are you sure about giving your own blood to him, captain?”

 

“Yeah. I’m kinda interested to see if this kid‘ll stay Quirkless or become a Devil Fruit user,” Law smirked, “Bet he’ll surprise the hell out of ’em, right Bepo?”

 

Bepo nodded, “Yes, captain.”

 

Law rolled up his sleeves, “Let’s get started then.” He then felt something grip his jacket and was shocked to see it was the kid. Grey eyes locked onto to green ones, there was something about that look the kid was giving him that made him think about himself for a minute.

 

“Captain!”

 

Law ignored Bepo and kept his gaze on the kid, “You wanna live, right?” A grip was his response as well as ragged breathing. He snorted.

 

Yeah, this kid was interesting.

 

He smirked, “Time to operate.”

 

* * *

 

  _That was how the Quirkless boy met the Shi no Gekai (Surgeon of Death). Whether their meeting was fated or a coincidence is unknown._

* * *

Three months past after the bombing incident and Izuku’s surgery was done at the hands of Trafalgar Law. Inko was so grateful to the man that she insisted on inviting him to dinner as a thank you for saving her son’s life. Though Law protested he eventually gave in knowing the woman wouldn’t stop pestering him until he said yes. After the kid got out of the hospital Inko practically dragged both Law and Bepo to their house and eat with them. Izuku had taken an instant liking to both Law and Bepo, proven by how the green haired boy would climb on the white bear’s back and play with his ears. Bepo took it like a champ though and never once complained. Law chatted with Inko while Izuku played with Bepo in the living room. The grey-eyed captain would often eye Izuku, waiting to see if the kid would awaken the same power as him. After giving the kid some of his blood, he waited for him to heal so he could give the kid some of his DNA. As gross as it sounds, the only thing he could think of was to yank some of his own hair out and put it in the kids soup when he wasn't looking. The kid ate all of it and Law noticed the hair he put in wasn't in the bowl, meaning it was already inside the body. All he had to do now was wait, but then again, there was no guarantee that it would work though.

Not even two weeks later he met up with the mother again and she yanked him to the house did he finally get the results he wanted. Once he stepped into the living room he saw it was covered in a blue circle.

He couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his face.

 

Guess the kid‘s a Devil Fruit user now, and not only that but he’s using his Devil Fruit power. Things just got more interesting.

 

Inko and Izuku sat down on the couch as he explained to them what was going on with the kid after help cancel Rūmu (Room).

 

“So...its not a Quirk?” Inko questioned.

 

“No, instead of being a Quirk user he’s a Devil Fruit user,” Law told her, “We’re stronger than Quirk users.”

 

“Stronger?” Izuku blinked.

 

Law looked at Izuku, “Yeah, where we come from there’s no such thing as Quirks, only Devil Fruits. Mine’s called the Ope Ope no Mi, in translation it means “Operation.”

 

Inko leaned forward, “Then these Devil Fruits have different abilities and gives these abilities to the users who eat them?” She didn’t like that it was called “Devil Fruit” of all things, but she ignored that in favor of wanting to know what effects it would have on her son.

 

“Basically, since I gave the kid some of my blood for the blood transfusion he now has the same powers as I do. That blue sphere you saw is what I like to call Rūmu (Room).” He explained.

 

“And what does that do?” Inko asked.

 

“It allows me to create a spherical space around a target,” he began to explain, “Like me he can control whatever’s going on in the circle, hell he can even make it a big as he wants but it takes more concentration.”

 

Izuku stared down at his hands in awe. He didn’t care that this power wasn’t a Quirk and instead a Devil Fruit ability. An ability given to him by the very same man that saved his life.

 

Law stared at the boy who was either lost in thought or was admiring the fact that now he has powers like everybody else. Normally, if someone would want to transfer a Quirk to someone they need a portion of that person’s DNA. All he did was give the kid some of his blood, not DNA-and yet this kids became a Devil Fruit user instead of unlocking a Quirk of his own. But like he said before, Devil Fruit users are stronger than Quirk users, including their blood.

 

Needless to say, Law still got the results he wanted so he wasn’t complaining.

 

“I have a request, Law-san.”

 

He raised a brow,  _‘Law-san?’_

“What?”

 

She bowed, “Please...train my son!”

 

Silence.

 

Wait...what?

 

“Huh?” Was his response.

 

She raised her head, “I don’t want Izuku to suddenly lose control or for him to accidentally hurt someone. Please!”

 

His eyebrow twitched at the sudden request. This seems like something Straw Hat would get himself into, not him. And those eyes, the eyes the kid was giving him was making it very hard to say no. The real question was why couldn’t he just say “no?”

 

Dammit.

 

With a sigh he leaned back into the couch, “Fine...”

 

And just like that, he unwillingly decided to train the kid.

 

* * *

Law rubbed the bridge of his nose as Luffy kept grinning like an idiot like always and the other crew members were just being...themselves. The kid was currently hiding behind him because he caught a glimpse of Brook and promptly hid behind Law but peaked his head out a little as a sign of shyness.

 

“You’ve started kidnapping kids now?” Zoro questioned, raising a brow.

 

A tick mark appeared on Law’s head, “No! I was asked to teach the brat!”

 

“Teach him?” Sanji questioned, puffing out some smoke from his cigarette.

 

“What are you gonna teach him?” Usopp was confused as to why anyone would ask Law of all people to teach a small kid anything.

 

Law grunted out a response, “The brat’s mother asked me to teach him,” he gave them a serious look, “Because he has the same powers as me.”

 

Silence.

 

Izuku could have laughed at the expressions some of them were making but he was still to shy to act on such an impulse.

 

“Wha...how...?” Nami was the one to ask.

 

Law brought the kid forward but kept both hands on the boy’s shoulders, “The brat was involved in that terrorist attack.”

 

“The one that was in the papers?” Usopp asked.

 

“Yes, there was a report that some people didn’t make it and only one person was in critical condition,” Robin told them, “The critical patient wasn’t named, but it was reported that it was a child.”

 

Brook looked at Izuku, “So he was the boy they were talking about. The poor boy.”

 

“But he looks okay now,” Chopper pointed out, “So that means Law must’ve done something, but what did he do to cause the boy to have the same Devil Fruit powers as him?”

 

Law answered that for him, “He needed a blood transfusion because he lost a lot of it. I looked at the kids files and found out he was classified as “Quirkless," so I gave him some of my DNA to see if he'd get the same abilities as me.

 

Robin put a finger to her chin, “Interesting. So the properties of this world effects us despite us not originally belonging here."

 

"What does that mean?" Usopp questioned.

 

Robin elaborated, "We are what's known as a "new element" in this world. And because of that, this world sought to correct that by making sure we became effected by its properties here."

 

Chopper was starting to get it, "So you mean, because we're now effected by the properties here, that means if Robin, me, Luffy, and Brook can transfer some of our DNA to anyone here and they'll gain the same powers as us?"

 

"Yes." Robin nodded, "While its impossible for something like that to happen in our world, its possible here."

 

Usopp groaned, "This whole thing's giving me a headache."

 

“Shishishi, its fine, isn’t it?” Luffy grinned, “If Law says everything’s okay, then its fine!”

 

Nami and Usopp sighed but otherwise said nothing as Izuku looked over at all of the crew members and gave them a polite bow, “U-Um, I’m Izuku Midoriya! Its nice to meet all of you!”

 

Luffy grinned, “Monkey D. Luffy!”

 

“Nice to meet you, my names Nami.” Nami introduced herself next.

 

“My names Chopper!” Chopper smiled.

 

“I’m Usopp, the King of Snipers!” Usopp introduced dramatically.

 

“Nico Robin.” Robin introduced with a smile.

 

Sanji took another puff from his cigarette, “Names Sanji.”

 

Zoro crossed his arms, “Roronoa Zoro.”

 

“But you can just call him Marimo.” Sanji smirked.

 

Next thing Izuku knew the two of them were going at it making him sweat-drop, especially since Luffy was laughing at them.

 

“Yohohoho! Pleasure to meet you, young man. My name is Brook, and if you don’t mind me asking there’s something I wish to ask of you.” Brock said.

 

Izuku was still a little scared of Brook but answered anyway, “S-Sure.”

 

Brook walked over to him and bent down a little, “May I please borrow some money?” He was promptly kicked away from him by Nami.

 

“Don’t ask a little kid for money!” She yelled.

 

Izuku blinked a few times.

 

Just what is wrong with these people?

 

“The names Franky and it’s Super nice to meet ya!” Franky did his trademark pose as he greeted Izuku.

 

Izuku’s eyes sparkled as he stared at Franky, “A cyborg!”

 

Franky gave him a thumbs up.

 

Law walked past Izuku getting his attention, “Oi, Sanji-ya! Zoro-ya! You’ll training the kid, too!”

 

Sanji and Zoro stopped their momentary brawl, looking at Law as though he’d lost his mind, “HUH?!”

 

Izuku was surprised too. They were also going to be his teachers?

 

“He can’t just know how to use Devil Fruit powers,” Law stated, “He needs to learn how to fight.”

 

Franky inspected Izuku, “The kid does have skinny arms.”

 

“Well, he is a kid.” Usopp deadpanned.

 

Izuku bowed politely to them again, “P-Please take good care of me!”

 

Zoro clicked his tongue, “Why do we have to teach some gaki?”

 

Luffy jumped down from his perch on the Thousand Sunny, “Come on, Zoro it’ll be fun.”

 

“Tch, fine,” Zoro stared down at Izuku making the boy scared a little but kept his gaze, “I’ll turn you into a beast! Be prepared, gaki!”

 

“H-Hai, Zoro-sensei!” Izuku stuttered. 

 

Zoro smirked at Sanji who gave him a certain look before turning to Izuku, “Listen kid, being a beast is good and all. However...so is being a gentleman with the ladies!”

 

Izuku started mumbling much to Law’s ire but otherwise said nothing, “I’ll do my best, Sanji-sensei!”

 

“Don’t brainwash the gaki, Ero-cook!” Zoro exclaimed.

 

“What was that, Marimo?!” Sanji shot back.

 

Izuku then started to laugh at their antics no longer feeling afraid, while Law meanwhile looked annoyed but that was nothing new.

 

That’s just how the Straw Hats are.

 

* * *

“Keep going at it, gaki!” Zoro yelled.

 

Izuku grunted as he kept pushing himself to keep running the 30 minute lap Zoro made him do. For the first part of his training Izuku had to strengthen his body and who better to do that than Zoro himself. It took Izuku 2 minutes to realize that Zoro can be a real sadist. First, Zoro made him do 30 push-ups, 30 sit-ups, and now...30 laps. Izuku nearly passed out a few times but hung in there and refused to give up. He was told at school multiple times that he would forever be “Deku,” meaning unable to do anything by Kacchan but that changes now. He’d train and work on his Devil Fruit powers and strengthening his body in order to protect those he cares about.

 

When he reached the last lap he fell to his knees, his breath heavy with sweat pouring down his face. His arms and legs felt heavy, but there was a sense of achievement he’d never felt before so he would ignore his sore arms and legs and keep pushing forward. A water bottle landed before him and he looked up to see it was Zoro-sensei who tossed it over to him with a grin.

 

“Not bad.” He complimented.

 

Somehow, Izuku managed to give the man a grin and even speak, “Th-Thank you, Zoro-sensei...” He thanked, taking the water bottle and chugging it down hungrily.

 

Chopper then showed up, “Now make sure you eat something too after you work out, then take a bath.”

 

Izuku finished guzzling down the water bottle and nodded, “Hai!”

 

“Oi, dinner’s ready!” Sanji’s voice rang out to everyone.

 

“DINNER!” Luffy’s voice was loud and clear.

 

Izuku stood up slowly as he walked over towards the kitchen with Chopper following right behind him, just in case he fell over. Zoro meanwhile stood there impressed by the kid’s mental discipline. Usually kids his age would be whining and complaining about every damn thing, but not this one. Heh, it actually made him was to keep training the kid some more.

 

The green-haired boy saw the good looking food in front of him and forced himself not to drool. He clasped his hands together, “Itadakimasu!” taking his first bite he made a humming sound before he kept eating with a smile on his face.

 

“Is it good?” Brook asked.

 

Izuku nodded happily not feeling scared of Brook anymore, instead finding the skeleton man funny. A little perverted, but funny.

 

Robin giggled, “He’s such an honest boy.”

 

“He’ll grow up to be quite the heartbreaker when he gets older,” Nami said, “Hopefully he won’t be a pervert.”

 

Robin giggled.

 

Luffy was stuffing his face as usual along with Usopp, Chopper asked Izuku how he was feeling and the boy told him he was a little sore. Law and Bepo were eating with them too but had more manners than the rest of the Straw Hats when it came to eating.

 

“How’s training with Marimo coming along, kid?” Sanji asked.

 

Izuku swallowed his food before answering, “Really good, Sanji-sensei.”

 

“Yohoho, make sure you don’t hurt yourself too much.” Brook told him.

 

“Mm!”

 

Law finished his drink, “Take a shower after you finish eating. You’ll be working with me next.”

 

Izuku gave him a determined look, “Hai!”

 

Nami swooned and hugged the boy, “You’re just soo cute~!”

 

Sanji and Brook were taken back by the sudden hug attack by Nami and got jealous, wishing they were the ones being hugged.

 

“We’re cute too, Nami-san~!” Sanji and Brook wailed.

 

Izuku blinked as he was being hugged by Nami but didn’t think about it much and hugged the woman back with a smile, “Nami-san is pretty! Robin-san, too!”

 

“Kyaa!” Nami squealed and hugged him some more, “You’re just so adorable!”

 

“How sweet.” Robin smiled.

 

Sanji and Brook had to give the kid some credit. When it comes to older women he played the charm on well.

 

Smart brat.

 

* * *

Law stared down at Izuku, “You ready, brat?”

 

Izuku nodded.

 

Law didn’t waste any time getting started, “Rūmu (Room).” A blue circle surrounded them, “You already know about this. Like I explained before I can make this circle small or bigger if I choose,” he made the circle disappear, “Your turn.”

 

Izuku took a deep breath before copying Law, “R-Rūmu (Room)!” The same circle appeared and covered the two of them but Law spotted the difference.

 

“Slightly smaller than mine,” Law observed, “We’ll be working on that.”

 

“Hai, Law-sensei!” Izuku said.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Law told him.

 

“Eh, um, Law-san?” The boy tilted his head.

 

Law made a face and decided to just let the kid call him whatever he liked. The rest of the Straw Hats were watching them.

 

“That’s so cute,” Nami smiled, “Law seems like the type that would be good with kids.”

 

“Really? He seems like the last person that would get along with a kid.” Usopp said.

 

“Then we can say the same thing about these two.” Nami gestured over towards Zoro.

 

Zoro gave her a face.

 

“Speaking of which, did you really have to make the kid do 30 push-ups, sit-ups, and laps?” Usopp questioned.

 

Zoro crossed his arms, “That was just a warm up. Tomorrow the kid will do 100.”

 

“Are you trying to kill him?!” Usopp, Nami, and Chopper exclaimed.

 

Luffy simply laughed.

 

Izuku wasn’t paying attention to them, instead focusing on what Law-san was telling him. He promised to get stronger and become a hero that protects people with a smile on his face, just like All Might.

 

No matter what he will become a hero!

* * *

**A Child's Desire**


	2. A Child’s Desire

Izuku spent his days after school with Law and the Straw Hat pirates. His training was going well, too. He would train with Zoro-sensei first, then Sanji-sensei, and lastly Law-sensei kept helping him train with his Devil Fruit power. Law-senses told him both the strengths and weaknesses of the Ope Ope no Mi, which he made sure to write it all down so he wouldn’t forget. The time he would spend with the Straw Hate Pirates, including Law-sensei was the best thing that happened in his life. The terrorist attack wasn’t something he liked to look back and remember about, but it allowed him to meet Law-sensei and the others, even becoming a Devil Fruit user. He wondered why they were called Devil Fruit users and reminded himself to ask Law-sensei about it later.

 

Today’s training was different. After Izuku witnessed Zoro practice his swordsmanship he was entranced and couldn’t look away. The green haired man noticed the boy staring at him and saw the same spark that he had when he first learned swordsmanship. Instead of letting Izuku practice with a real sword he gave him a wooden sword in order to avoid getting hit by Nami for teaching the kid “bad habits.”

 

Yeah right.

 

So here Izuku was now, practicing with his wooden sword with his shirt off. Zoro told him to take his shirt off before he started practicing. He didn’t question it, just did as he was told. He was so focused he almost didn’t hear Chopper’s gasp, making him jump slightly having not expected it.

 

“Izuku, what happened to your arm?!” Chopper asked, freaking out.

 

Izuku was confused at first until he finally understood what made Chopper freak out. He was referring to the burn mark Kacchan gave him a long time ago. His mother asked him the same question, but couldn’t bring himself to answer her. Now Chopper was asking him and he didn’t know whether he should answer or just tell him to leave it alone, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that.

 

“Um...Kacchan did that...” Izuku confessed.

 

Chopper gave him a horrified look, “Your mother did that to you?!” Unfortunately the little reindeer mistook to words “Kacchan” for “Kaa-chan.” Honest mistake.

 

“No! Mommy didn’t do this to me! Mommy‘s Quirk lets her move things,” Izuku corrected quickly, “Kacchan, my best friend game me this.”

 

“Oh,” Chopper breathed a sigh of relief which was soon replaced again by horror, “Wait, your best friend did this to you?! On purpose?!”

 

Izuku gave him a small nod, “Kacchan got his Quirk before me...but he uses it on me all the time. He calls me Deku a lot, too.”

 

“What does Deku mean?” Chopper asked.

 

The green haired child looked down in shame, “...It means useless.”

 

Well that settled it. Chopper officially hated this Kacchan person and decided to tell Izuku about his feelings.

 

“Then he’s not your friend!” Chopper yelled.

 

Izuku flinched at the sudden loudness but he was more shocked when Chopper started to yell.

 

“Real friends don’t hurt each other! That Kacchan person isn’t really your friend if he’s hurting you like this!” Chopper kept on going.

 

“But...” Izuku looked down again.

 

“Lift up your head.”

 

Izuku did indeed lift his head up when he saw Zoro and wondered how long the man had been standing there for.

 

“Never bow your head down to anyone,” Zoro told him, “Not even this _friend_ of yours. He’s weak.”

 

Izuku looked confused, “Weak? Kacchan?”

 

Zoro grabbed his sword and slammed it down, “Flaunting power around shows what a weak person you are. And that so called friend of yours is no different.”

 

Chopper agreed one-hundred percent. He hadn’t even met the boy and he already didn’t like him.

 

Izuku wanted to stand up for Kacchan, he really did. But Zoro-sensei’s words resonated within him, preventing him from trying to say how wrong the man was. He knew that deep down Kacchan was really a good person, he had to be.

 

Right?

 

* * *

“Thank you for coming with me to buy some food for the crew Izuku.” Chopper thanked.

 

Izuku smiled, “You’re welcome, Chopper-san.”

 

“Just call me Chopper,” Chopper insisted, “It feels good to walk around like this and not have to worry about people staring at me all the time.”

 

“Really?”

 

Chopper nodded, “Back where we’re from humans would always stare at me because I’m a talking reindeer. I’m glad I don’t have to worry about that here.”

 

“That’s good,” Izuku smiled, “Chopper’s the best person I know!”

 

Chopper blushed, “Hearing that doesn’t make me happy, you jerk!”

 

Izuku giggled knowing Chopper didn’t mean it and was simply expressing how embarrassed he was. Before Izuku could say anything else he saw what appeared to be a girl with pale blonde hair, wearing a white dress with matching shoes cowering away from what appeared to be...

 

Kacchan and his friends!

 

Without even thinking he ran forward, pushing Kacchan away before standing before the girl protectively, “Leave her alone, Kacchan!” He felt Chopper ran towards them with worry, even dragging the groceries with him. The little reindeer stood next to Izuku and actually growled at Kacchan with anger in his eyes. His attention was brought back on Kacchan as he saw the blonde glare at him with such intensity that it almost felt suffocating, but Izuku would not back down.

 

Not this time.

 

“Deku, you little-!” Kacchan growled.

 

“His names Izuku, you jerk!” Chopper yelled at the boy.

 

Izuku chose that time to check on the girl behind him, “Are you okay?” he was looking her over for any injuries and luckily she had none.

 

The girl smiled at him, “I'm okay.”

 

“Eh?” Izuku was surprised by the lack of feminine tone in the girls voice and sounded more boyish. Why was this boy dressed as a girl?

 

“Move!”

 

He was brought back to reality when he heard Kacchan’s threatening voice. Looking back he saw Chopper refusing to back down, showing no fear of the ash blonde haired boy. He stood next to Chopper fearlessly, “I-I won’t let you pick on him anymore Kacchan!”

 

“Same here,” Chopper said, “So leave him alone already you big bully!”

 

“Hah?! You’re just a Deku!” Kacchan told Izuku.

 

“His names Izuku! Why would you call him something so mean?! Aren’t you supposed to be his friend?!” Chopper was really angry at this boy. He reminded him of the enemies the Straw Hats had encountered on their journey.

 

Kacchan scoffed, “As if! Like I’d be friends with this Quirkless weakling!”

 

“Izuku isn’t weak! The only weak person here is you!” Chopper retorted his hateful gaze never wavering.

 

Izuku was touched that Chopper would stand up for him like this. He was such a nice reindeer. But Izuku knew Kacchan all too well and knew he would be angry with what Chopper said to him. Even Kacchan’s friends looked at him with pitying gazes.

 

Izuku watched as Kacchan’s hands ignited, “Who....” the ash blonde began to shake, “ARE YOU CALLING WEAK?!” Just as Kacchan was about to use his Quirk on Chopper, Izuku’s body moved on its own. The green haired boy stood before Chopper, holding up both arms up to cover his face something unexpected happened. His arms were soon coated in a purple like armor that took the full front of the blast. Smoke covered those gathered and when it cleared it showed Izuku was unharmed, as well as Chopper and the mysterious boy. Izuku looked down at his arms in awe but also confusion.

 

What just happened?

 

“Busōshoku no Haki (Armament Haki)?” He heard Chopper mutter but didn’t know what that was.

 

“What?” Was his response.

 

Chopper got his bearings back together, “That was Busōshoku no Haki (Armament Haki) you just used! That means you can now use Haki just like Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Law!”

 

Izuku blinked but was happy with the new information, “Really...?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

He didn’t know what Haki was but from the look on Chopper’s face, he guessed it had to be something really good. The boy standing behind Chopper smiled at him with an interesting look on his face. He knew that look all too well. That was the same look he would give when he heard about All Might’s achievements. It was a look of admiration.

 

Why was the boy looking at him like that?

 

“Deku...you...”

 

Izuku turned his attention back over to Kacchan, watching as the boy began to shake with such intensity that he wondered if the earth would shake right along with him.

 

“Kacchan just stop! Stop doing this!” He pleaded. His friend was never like this before, so why after he got his Quirk would he act like this now? He wanted the old Kacchan back, he wanted the boy who would play with him all the time. The boy who would take them to their secret hideout and invite nobody else and it would be just the two of them discussing about their favorite heroes.

 

There were times where he wished Kacchan never got his Quirk.

 

And he still thinks that...even now.

 

“Kacchan...”

 

“SHUT UP!” Bakugo was about to use his Quirk again, gearing up for a powerful explosion when Izuku did something else that caught Chopper off guard.

 

“STOP!!!” All of a sudden Bakugo and his friends were sent flying back with their eyes completely white and they weren’t the only ones effected by it either. Bystanders who were watching and not trying to help at all were on the ground unconscious. Izuku stood there frozen stiff then started shaking as he stared down at the unconscious Bakugo and his companions.

 

“I...I...” he didn’t get to say much else because Chopper grabbed him and ran away, the groceries forgotten and left on the ground. Izuku didn’t even look back to see if the boy he was defending was still conscious.

 

Only he was.

 

* * *

Law stared out into the ocean at night, simply watching as the water moved around as it pleased. No matter where you are, the sky and sea will always stay the same, even in this weird world they ended up in. He was leaning on the deck of the ship thinking about what happened earlier. The brat and tanuki were supposed to be going on a simple shopping trip, but it didn’t work out that way.

 

Nothing ever does with this crew.

 

When the two came back-minus the groceries, the kid practically squeezed him to death in a hug. While normally that wouldn’t bother him since the kid had hugged him plenty of times before, this time was different. Kid was shaking like a leaf and had him a death grip refusing to let go. He had no choice but to pick the kid up and take him to one of the rooms of the ship all the while hearing him mutter, “I didn’t mean to” over and over again like a broken record. After he got the kid to settle down he went back outside the room and heard the little tanuki explain why the kid was a mess.

 

Busō-shoku no Haki (Armament Haki) and Haō-shoku no Haki (Conqueror's Haki).

 

Only six years old and already he awakened two types of Haki. Before anyone could say anything Robin turned the television volume up and some random woman started talking about what happened.

 

_“Earlier today a strange phenomenon occurred right here at this local park where children play. Witnesses were either looking elsewhere or didn’t see what happened when all of a sudden they just collapsed out of nowhere. When Pro Heroes All Might and the underground Pro Hero Eraser Head arrived to the scene he described that the people in the area including three children were simply unconscious and that no harm was done to them.”_

An image showed a kid with ash blonde hair who was unconscious, the little tanuki started pointing, telling them that was the same boy that gave the kid his burn mark. Law was indifferent to the brat and couldn’t care less. He along with the Straw Hats saw more unconscious people be carted off into those strange ambulance vehicles. While he didn’t say it out right, Law was impressed with how many people the kid managed to knock out with only his first try. And it was simply used as self defense.

 

_“All Might and the police are urging the person responsible to turn their self in so they can explain themselves. I repeat, the authorities along with All Might are urging the individual to turn themselves in.”_

Robin had turned the volume down, “To make those within the surrounding area lose consciousness, and on accident. Its an impressive feat.”

 

“Maybe, but Izuku’s scared out of his mind,” Nami‘s tone expressed worry, “And on top of that, both the authorities and that All Might guy want him to turn himself in.”

 

“We can’t let the kid turn himself in!” Usopp shot that idea down quickly, “There’s no telling what they’d do to the kid once he does! They might lock him up!”

 

“Still,” Sanji took a puff from his cigarette, “You see all those people he knocked out? Give it a few years and he might be on the same level as Luffy.”

 

Zoro looked over at Law, “You talk to the kid’s mother yet?”

 

“Yeah. Told her he’ll be staying the night over here, she didn’t complain.” Law replied.

 

Brook breathed a sigh of relief, “That’s good. I think its best he stays here so we can explain to him what happened.”

 

Franky crossed his arms, “First time I’ve seen a kid use two types of Haki. He’ll be a real fighter when he gets older.”

 

Luffy was silent and hadn’t said a single word. He just stood up and walked away, still quiet. There were times where the crew couldn’t understand what he was thinking and this was another one of those times. It was best to just leave him alone for now.

 

So here Law was, still awake with Bepo sleeping at his side with his back leaning against the railing. Never did he realize that coming to this strange world via some dumbass Transponder Snail would give him this much of a headache. What amazes him is the fact that none of the Straw Hats caused enough trouble to be noticed by the heroes but he wasn’t complaining. He was no mood to deal with the “Heroes” here. Just calling them that makes him want to vomit. The distinct sound of sandals catches his attention but he makes no move to acknowledge Straw Hat, opting to wait for the captain to say something himself.

 

He didn’t waste any time.

 

“Law,” Straw Hats voice carried a serious tone like he expected it to. He already knew what Straw Hat was about to say, “Let me train him too.”

 

And there it is.

 

A smirk made it way to Law’s face as he sat up from his current leaning position and eyed Luffy out of the corner of his eye, “Haki, huh?”

 

Luffy simply kept his serious face and no more words were said.

 

No, no more words needed to be said.

 

* * *

“Haki?” Izuku questioned. Morning came and Izuku was feeling a little better having gotten some sleep and reassurance that Bakugo and everyone else he accidentally knocked out yesterday were okay. As soon as he sat down for breakfast Law did the explaining, having stated he didn’t trust Straw Hat with the explanations making the boy pout.

 

Law kept his gaze on Izuku, “You, have two types of Haki. Busō-shoku no Haki (Armament Haki), allowing you to create invisible armor around yourself like you did yesterday. And Haō-shoku no Haki (Conqueror's Haki), which is rare and can’t be learned through training. Only one in several million have this ability, like you and Straw Hat-ya.”

 

Izuku stared at Luffy with a newfound respect, “And it...lets me put people to sleep?”

 

Nami smiled nervously, “Sort of.”

 

“This Haki allows the user to exert their willpower over others,” Robin explained, “It is also stated that whoever possess this type of Haki has the qualities of a king.”

 

Now the kid had star struck eyes, “King...” his interest didn’t stay for very long as he looked down, “But...if you can’t train me then...”

 

“Actually we can, or Luffy or Law can anyway.” Sanji said, “See, while you can’t be trained you can strengthen your will in order to have better control. The only reason you used it on accident was because that dumbass kid provoked you.”

 

Izuku wanted to say something to prove Sanji wrong but found no words coming out of his mouth and simply decided to agree with him.

 

“Straw Hat-ya and me will add that to your training,” Law said to Izuku, “After you eat get ready.”

 

A determined look appeared on the boy’s face, “Hai!”

 

** Elsewhere **

Toshinori Yagi or better known as All Might was currently in a meeting with Nedzu and Aizawa. They were waiting for Recovery Girl to arrive and get her opinion about what the hell happened. Soon enough the short old woman walked in the room with an odd expression that none of them could identify.

 

“Well?” Toshinori inquired.

 

She took a deep breath, “I am unable to identify the cause.”

 

Silence.

 

“...Say what?” Aizawa said.

 

Recovery Girl repeated herself, “I don’t know what happened to make those people and young children suddenly collapse. Not only that, but I can’t find the cause since they have no markings on their bodies.”

 

Nedzu looked thoughtful, “So not only do we not know what the perpetrator did to knock everyone within the facility unconscious, we also don’t know what sort of Quirk has such an effect. This is quite disturbing.”

 

“Did the victims say anything?” Toshinori questioned.

 

She shook her head, “All they said was they felt an unpleasant tingle they never want to feel ever again. But that boy with the foul temper did mention something about someone named “Deku.”

 

“Deku?” Toshinori questioned.

 

“What else did the kid say?” Aizawa asked.

 

“Hmph, the boy refused to say anything else but Deku.” She sat down on the couch.

 

Nedzu hummed, “Perhaps this “Deku” character knows what happened. Be on the lookout for anyone with that name, but don’t try to apprehend this person until you can be sure this individual isn’t a threat.”

 

“I understand.” Toshinori nodded.

 

Aizawa merely yawned but he understood too.

 

* * *

Izuku stared up at the clear blue sky, his arms and legs unable to move because of the extensive training he underwent today. It was still scary how he managed to knock all of those people out with his Haki, but Chopper assured him the effects were only temporary and that they should all be awake now. He closed his eyes as he pictured that boy he saved from Bakugo and wondered why he was dressed as a girl. He should ask his mom about it when he gets home. She must be very worried about him, and that made him feel bad. He shouldn’t be making his mom worry so much.

 

Reluctantly he sat up, whimpering as his muscles began to sting but he fought through the pain and stood up. He needed to get home and see his mom so he can apologize for worrying her so much, hopefully he’ll be able to get home by himself. Before he could attempt to walk he was hoisted up by Bepo.

 

Where did he come from?

 

“You shouldn’t move around,” Bepo told him, “Where are you trying to go?”

 

While still a little frightened that Bepo snuck up on him all of a sudden but answered anyway, “My mom...I want to see my mom.”

 

Bepo didn’t say anything and simply began walking down the ladder but not before telling Law where he was going. The surgeon simply waved them off but not before keeping an eye on them as they left.

 

“They’re leaving?” Robin appeared next to him.

 

“Kid wanted to tell his mom where he was.” Law grunted.

 

Robin giggled, “He really is sweet.”

 

Law didn’t say anything.

 

** Location: Midoriya‘s Apartment **

Bepo and Izuku finally arrived at the apartment complex. The white bear still didn’t put Izuku down though and opted to keep carrying the boy on his shoulder. The white bear knocked on the door politely and waited for Inko to answer. He didn’t have to wait long for the woman opened the door rather quickly with a relieved expression, “Thank goodness...I was about to go down by the docks and get you.”

 

Izuku smiled nervously, “I’m sorry, mom. Law-sensei and the others said I had to stay with them after-”

 

“After what happened yesterday.” She finished for him much to this surprise, “Law already told me what happened so you don’t have to worry. Actually I’m glad you’re here because there’s some people here who want to see you.”

Bepo put Izuku down finally much to his relief, “Who?”

 

Inko smiled, “That boy you stuck up for is here along with his parents.”

 

Izuku gasped as he almost forgot about the boy he protected yesterday. He‘s here? And he wanted to thank him? Wasting no time he walked inside the apartment, albeit at a normal pace rather than try to run, especially with his sore muscles. Bepo bowed before leaving and heading back to the ship where his Captain was waiting for him.

 

Once he was in the living room he spotted the same boy from yesterday and saw an older woman who looked just like the boy and a man sitting next to her. The woman had long blonde hair that she kept in a side ponytail, while the man had black hair with red outlines. The woman had ocean blue eyes while the man had light purple eyes.

 

The woman spotted him and smiled, standing up and bowing to him, “You must be Izuku, my name is Sofia Shimizu or Shimizu Sofia as the proper introduction.”

 

Izuku stood up straight, “U-Um, pleased to meet you! My names is Midoriya Izuku!”

 

Sofia smiled softly, “Yes I know, your the boy that protected my son from those bullies yesterday. Thank you.”

 

“Y-You’re welcome.” He blushed.

 

The man stood up this time, “Well sine my wife introduced herself I guess I should, too. Nice to meet you Midoriya, my name is Shimizu Asahi.”

 

“Nice to meet you sir.” Izuku bowed to the man politely.

 

And lastly, the boy he protected yesterday introduced himself to Izuku, “Hello, my names Shimizu Salomo. Thank you for yesterday.” He smiled.

 

Izuku blushed, clearly embarrassed, “Y-You’re welcome...um, would you like to see my room?”

 

Salomo looked to he parents, asking their permission and they nodded making the boy smile. Salomo eagerly grabbed Izuku’s hand and the two of them went into the green haired boy’s room while the adults talk.

 

“Looks like they get along just great.” Asahi smiled.

 

Inko sat back down on the couch, “That’s my Izu, he’s always making friends.”

 

“We really can’t thank your son enough for protecting our son from bullies,” Sofia said with a grateful tone, “Its bad enough our son’s Quirk effects his health, but on top of having to be bullied...I just can’t stand it.”

 

Asahi rubbed his wife’s back, comforting her.

 

Inko looked down, “When Izuku was diagnosed Quirkless by the doctor he was also bullied.”

 

Asahi shook his head, “Its disgusting how our society treats those without Quirks.”

 

“And children can be very judgmental, and cruel as well.” Sofia said.

 

Inko agreed with them both. But she was no different. When her son was first diagnosed Quirkless she cried and cried, blaming herself and not stopping to understand how it was making her son feel. There were times where she believed herself to be a horrible mother, but Izuku would simply give her that smile of his and suddenly she felt lighter.

 

“He’s not Quirkless anymore,” she told them, “My son gained his Quirk.”

 

Asahi looked intrigued, “So he’s a late bloomer then, huh? Its rare but that does happen.”

 

“In our son’s case his came early.” Sofia said.

 

“Early?” Inko questioned.

 

“Yes, while normally most children get their Quirk at the age of four, but our son got his at the age of three,” she explained, “Not only that, but its so powerful that it effects his health so he has to use a fraction of his power.”

 

“Goodness,” Inko placed a hand over her mouth, “Just what kind of Quirk does your son have?”

 

Sofia and Asahi looked at each other before looking back at Inko, “His Quirk is...”

 

“Alteration?” Izuku questioned.

 

“That’s right,” Salomo said as he sat down on the bed next to Izuku, “My Quirk lets me change reality, at least that’s what my parents tell me.”

 

“Change reality? What does that mean?” Izuku asked.

 

Salomo shrugged, “I don’t know, but whenever I make a drawing or think about something it comes to life.”

 

Izuku’s eyes sparkled, “Really? That’s amazing!”

 

“Thanks! What about your Quirk?” Salomo asked kicking his legs.

 

“M-Mine? Um, its called “Operation.” Izuku told him.

 

“Operation? You mean like a doctor?”

 

“Um, its sort of like that but its different.” Izuku mumbled.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Izuku started kicking his legs now too, “I-I can create a blue sphere and anything in it I can control.”

 

“Wow! That sounds cooler than my Quirk!” Salomo told him.

 

“Eh? No way, your Quirk‘s better!” Izuku said honestly.

 

Both boys became quiet before they suddenly started laughing all the while still kicking their legs. Izuku couldn’t remember the last time he talked with another kid his age and not have that kid call him “Quirkless” or make fun of him all the time.

 

It was nice to feel like this again.

 

Salomo looked around the room again, “You have a lot of All Might stuff.”

 

“That’s because All Might’s my favorite hero!” Izuku told him.

 

“He is?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Salomo looked thoughtful, “Well...I guess he’s okay, but I already have a favorite hero.”

 

“Really? Who?” Izuku asked.

 

He was given the most sincere smile ever, “You.”

 

Izuku then blushed and started stuttering, “M-me?! B-but wh-why?!”

 

The blonde kept smiling, “Because you were so cool yesterday when you protected me from those guys.”

 

Izuku couldn’t take all of the compliments and hid his face with both hands, quivering, “S-stop it...you’re embarrassing me...”

 

Salomo giggled, “But its true. No one has ever done that for me before, but you. That’s why...you’re my hero!”

 

Izuku stopped quivering as a slow but small smile appeared then tears started falling. He was a hero. He was already somebody’s hero. He started wiping the tears from his face as he felt Salomo hug him. He wasted no time in returning the hug.

 

He has a friend that saw him as a hero.

 

And that was all he needed.

 

Back in the living room Inko and Salomo’s parents were still talking. The green haired woman was impressed by their son’s powerful Quirk, while at the same time saddened that it caused his poor health. And because of that, the boy couldn’t make any friends, especially since he dressed like a girl. His parents explained that they have him wear girl clothes so that he’ll have a healthy body when he grows. Inko know all about that and luckily she didn’t have to do that for Izuku since he’s a healthy boy.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are your Quirks?” Inko asked.

 

Sofia giggled, “How silly of us. We were so caught up in talking about our son’s that we completely forgot to tell you about our Quirks.”

 

Asahi chuckled, “Ladies first.” He gestured towards his wife making the woman giggle. For a split second Inko felt a twinge of jealousy because of the love these two share and how well they support each other.

 

 _‘Unlike me and my...’_ shaking her head she smiled before the two.

 

“My Quirk is Telekinesis,” Sofia smiled, “Though I’m sure you already know this already, but I can manipulate any objet with my mind. Its advanced over the years and I try not use it against individuals I don’t particularly like but that always seems to fail.”

 

Inko nodded with her. Her ability may not be Impressive, but that doesn’t mean she won’t use it to protect her son if need be.

 

Asahi coughed into his fist, “My Quirk is Chaos.”

 

“Chaos?” Inko had never heard of that kind of Quirk before.

 

“It allows me to create, shape and manipulate the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing me to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality.” He explained.

 

Her eyes became wide. Shatter reality? What a powerful Quirk!

 

He gave a nervous chuckle, “I guess you can say our son got his Quirk from me even though they have different names, they have the same abilities.”

 

“And his Quirk is very powerful, but his drawback is very different.” Sofia said.

 

“Its different?”

 

He nodded, “Instead of sickness, it just makes me extremely tired. I once overused it so much I was put into a coma, but that was back during my younger years. I’ve got no reason to try and use it to the full extent now, well...not unless I have to.”

 

“I see.” Inko said.

 

Sofia looked at the clock and stood up, “Look at the time, we must be going.”

 

Inko stood up as well, “It was a pleasure having you here, please do come over again. Salomo is welcome to come by anytime he wants to play with my Izuku.”

“Thank you for your kindness.” Asahi bowed.

 

Sofia meanwhile knocked politely on Izuku’s room and when she didn’t get a response, she opted to open the door instead. Once the door was open she instantly froze at the sight before her. There her son was hugging Izuku as they were fast asleep. It was the cutest sight she had ever seen.

 

“What is it dea-oh.” Asahi made an “o” shape when he saw the two boys hugging each other in their sleep.

 

Inko had to hold back a squeal at the cuteness, but it was very hard for her.

 

“I need to take a picture!” She whispered.

 

Sofia wasted no time in getting out her camera, “I’ll make sure to send you lots of copies.”

 

Inko loved the woman.

 

Asahi sighed as this seemed to be a normal thing with them.

 

The only difference was this time his wife had a friend she could do these kinds of things with.

 

Oh, joy.

 

* * *

Months passed and the incident Izuku accidentally caused was forgotten by civilians, but that didn’t mean the Heroes wouldn’t be on the lookout for him but he wasn’t worried about it right now. Having met Salomo he trained his body hard with the help of Law-sensei, Zoro-sensei, Luffy-sensei, and Sanji-sensei. One week, Law would work with him on his Devil Fruit abilities, the next week he would work on sword techniques with Zoro. The week after that, he and Luffy would go into the woods and he would practice his Haō-shoku no Haki (Conqueror's Haki) on the wildlife there, even though he was scared most of the time. Next, he would work with Sanji and the blonde haired chief taught him Kuroashi no Waza (Black Leg Style), which he thought fit the tall man perfectly. Since he was so small his kicks didn’t really have an impact on a man taller and stronger than him, but he still practiced and made sure to write down the list of techniques Law, Zoro, and Sanji sensei taught him.

 

Its become a habit of his lately. He would start to write things about Quirks, and observe those with said Quirks. His first analysis was on his Idol All Might before he went on and made more notes on the other heroes and even some villains. It doesn’t hurt to be prepared in the near future. When he had days off from training he would spend all his time with Salomo and they would have their annual sleepovers on Friday. Since it was still summer vacation, Izuku was taking full advantage of spending time with his friend. Salomo didn’t use his Quirk all that much, mostly because it would effect his health but they still had fun.

 

He asked his mom to get him a book about the human body, which she happily got and he would read the books very carefully. Since Salomo’s Quirk makes him sick then maybe he could try and heal his friend when they’re older. When Inko asked if they wanted to invite Bakugo to one of their sleepovers both boys told her “No!” The woman wasn’t blind not to notice her son didn’t want to be near Bakugo anymore, and when she asked him why he didn’t give her an answer.

 

She took that as a sign to let it go.

 

Obviously whatever happened between the two of them would stay that way, so she wouldn’t pry.

 

Everything was fine...until Izuku learned Law and the Straw Hats had to leave.

 

He stood there trying to keep himself from crying as he faced the Straw Hats and Law-sensei. It was a good thing he introduced his friend Salomo to them before this. Everyone took a liking to him too, which he was grateful for.

 

Chopper, Usopp, and Bepo couldn’t contain themselves anymore and gave the green haired boy a hug, “We’ll miss you, Izuku~!” They cried in unison. Izuku hugged them all back as best he could, his own tears showing.

 

“My turn!” Nami said, pushing the three of them out of the way and hugging Izuku close to her. He blushed as he was pushed in between her breasts but otherwise hugged the redhead back.

 

Robin giggled as he got her turn to hug him. Sanji was in the background weeping and crying about how lucky Izuku was right along with Brook. Luffy had that grin on his face as usual before saying they’ll meet again, and deep down Izuku hoped they will. Zoro told him that if he wants to follow the path of a swordsman then he shouldn’t hesitate. Izuku didn’t understand what he meant by that but something told him he will eventually. Sanji told him to always respect women, while at the same time Nami told him to never peek in on a woman when she’s bathing. And if he finds a boy that tries to do that then he should send him flying. Its better to listen to Nami on that one. Robin told him to always respect history and he promised her he would. Franky and Brook gave him their advice on things before it was finally Law’s turn.

 

Law and Izuku were far away from the crew as they talked privately. There was so many things he wanted to say to the man, so many things he wanted to thank him for. There were so many things and yet...no words came out. So many thoughts going through his head all at once, but none came out.

 

“They’ve changed.” Law decided to break the silence.

 

“Eh?”

 

The surgeon turned to him, “The look in your eyes, they’ve changed.”

 

Izuku still had no idea what he was talking about. What was wrong with his eyes?

 

“Determination.” Law emphasized.

 

Izuku’s eyes widened as he finally got it. There were people he wanted to protect, his mother and Salomo. That’s why he’ll do whatever he can to protect them.

 

Grey eyes bored into young green ones, “You have power now, so what do you plan to do?” Law questioned.

 

Young innocent eyes stared right black into those grey ones, “I...” he clenched his fists, “I’ll use this power...to protect those I care about!”

 

Law raised a brow at the declaration but wasn’t surprised in the least. The kid told him that he wanted to be a hero, while Law didn’t have a high opinion of those who call themselves heroes he had a feeling this kid will trump them all.

 

With a smirk, Law ruffles the kids head, “Then do it. Use that power to protect whoever you want.”

 

Izuku grinned happily, “Mm!”

 

Law's face became serious, "Remember, since you have the same ability as me, there's also the possibility that..."

 

Izuku nodded, "I know, Law-sensei. I promise I won't let anyone know, and I won't use it."

 

Law dropped the subject and decided to leave Izuku with some parting words, "I didn't tell you my full name."

 

The boy looked eager to finally hear his sensei's full name.

 

"Trafalgar D. Water Law."

 

HIs full name...

 

"You have a D in your name, too? are you related to Luffy-sensei?" Izuku asked.

 

Law snorted at the question, "Nah, but who knows? The Will of D is what we are."

 

 _'The Will of D?'_  Izuku thought. Whatever it was, its obvious that the initial "D" must be important and wondered if maybe he should add it to his name, too.

 

Izuku waved goodbye to them, along with Inko who came a lot later. She was sending her silent thanks to Law and the Straw Hats and was sad to see them go, but it is what it is. She will always be grateful to them for everything they’ve done, and pray they have a safe journey.

 

Meanwhile back on the ship Law wasn’t convinced as to why they had to leave and decided to voice his thoughts.

 

“So, what did you do, Straw Hat-ya?” Law questioned, seeing not only Luffy flinch, but Zoro and Sanji as well.

 

Nami put both hands on her hips, “Well?”

 

Luffy whistled innocently prompting Nami to whack him upside the head, “Don’t act innocent!”

 

“Ow, that hurt Nami!” Luffy whined, “All we did was play with some Villains and then the Heroes showed up so we left. But then they started bothering us even though we had to go so we had a fight.”

 

Silence.

 

Usopp grabbed him by the shirt collar, “You mean to tell me...you picked a fight with both Villains and Heroes?! Are you crazy?!”

 

“But I wanted to see if some of them wanted to join my crew.” Luffy said, seeing no problem.

 

“What Hero was there?!” Usopp shook him, “Which one did you piss off the most?!”

 

Zoro cracked his neck a little, “Some grinning weirdo who called himself All Might.”

 

The color drained from Usopp and Chopper’s face when Zoro said the name.

 

“HE’S THE NUMBER ONE HERO IN ALL OF JAPAN!!!” Usopp and Chopper yelled.

 

“Why did you idiots have to pick a fight with the strongest Hero?!” Nami yelled at them.

 

Zoro gave her an uncaring look, “Relax, it doesn’t matter now anyway since we’re leaving this place.”

 

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT!” Usopp and Chopper exclaimed.

 

Robin giggled at their antics while Law rolled his eyes.

 

“What about you, Law?” Nami asked, hoping the man didn’t do anything to make any heroes mad.

 

Law was calm when he spoke, “I went into different hospitals to observed some patients, that’s all.”

 

Nami and Usopp sighed with relief, “Thank god...” she said.

 

“Should have expected Law of all people not to cause any trouble.” Usopp smiled.

 

“I cut up some idiots that wouldn’t stop bothering me afterwards.” Law finished.

 

“HE’S NO DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHERS!” Nami and Usopp exclaimed as they went through the portal that brought them here in the first place. Needless to say, the Straw Hats presence did stir things up as always.

 

* * *

“Izuku, nice to see you as always.” Sofia smiled.

 

“Hello again, auntie.” Izuku greeted.

 

“Salomo’s in his room.” She told him.

 

“Okay.” He bowed to her before walking in and heading upstairs. Salomo and his parents live in the neighborhood near them, but they were close enough where Izuku could simply walk there while making sure to always be aware of his surroundings.

 

Seeing the door was open he walked right in the room and saw his friend was reading a book, “What are you reading?”

 

The blonde smiled, “Alice in Wonderland. I love this story.”

 

Izuku sat on the bed next to him and saw it was a picture book with words at the bottom, “I’ve never read it before.”

 

“You should,” Salomo told him, “Its my favorite story of all time.”

 

“What’s it about?”

 

Salomo flips the pages back to the beginning, “Its about a girl named Alice who sits on a river bank with her nee-san. Feeling bored and drowsy, she sees a white rabbit with a pocket watch run past. Curious, she follows the white rabbit down the rabbit whole and sees a hall with many looked doors of all sizes. When she finally lands in Wonderland she meets many different characters, the Mad Hatter, Cheshire Cat, Caterpillar, March Hare, Queen of Hearts, and many others.”

 

“Wow, it sounds really interesting.” Izuku smiled, “Who’s your favorite character?”

 

Salomo grinned, “The Cheshire Cat!”

 

“Why is he your favorite?”

 

His friend put the book down on the bed, “The Cheshire Cat knows all, and is always giving advice even if he gives them out as riddles. He’ll always be my favorite character.”

 

Izuku picked the book up and stared at the cover, it was of a girl with blonde hair looking up at a cat that was lazing around in a tree.

 

“I’m Alice.”

 

Green eyes turned to look at clear blue ones, “Eh?”

 

Salomo got off the bed, with both hands behind his back, “I’m Alice and this is the real world. But, soon I’ll be whisked away to Wonderland. When I’m strong enough, I’ll create my own Wonderland with my own characters.” He turned and smiled at Izuku, “Will you come with me, Icchan?”

 

Go with Sacchan? To Wonderland? With his quirk he could create his own world with his own characters that resemble those in the Alice and Wonderland world.

 

With a smile he held out his hand, “Mm. Let’s go together, Sacchan!”

 

Salomo grinned as he took the hand held out to him, squeezing it slightly. For the rest of the day they stayed in Salomo’s room and did drew what sort of world his Wonderland would look like and the many characters that lived there. The blonde‘s drawings were amazing and he complimented him on it, much to the blonde’s delight. As they were drawing, Salomo told Izuku that he would be going to the same school as him which made Izuku grin and tackle his friend in a hug. Summer vacation will end in two days and Izuku was looking forward to going back to school with his best friend.

* * *

**Vow**


	3. Vow

Time seemed to go by so quickly for Izuku because before he knew it, he was already in Chūgaku. Since the departure of the Straw Hats, the young green haired boy had continued to train diligently. The friendship between him and Salomo continued. When it was time for them to go back to Shōgakkō, both boys stuck together like glue and only hung around each other while ignoring their classmates as though they didn’t matter. The biggest problem of course...was Bakugo. Izuku had stopped calling him Kacchan since that day and hadn’t tried to speak to him either, having remembered Zoro-sensei’s words. But Bakugo wasn’t the type to just leave people he didn’t like alone and was always hassling them and saying cruel things since Shōgakkō. The two boys were more preoccupied with others things to even think about the short-tempered blonde, and Izuku was focused on training and his medical books.

 

But in true Bakugo fashion he didn’t take kindly to “Deku” acting all high and mighty, so he did the most typical thing he always did. Pick a fight with Izuku, and out of pure instinct, Izuku kicked the ash haired blonde in the stomach and nearly sent him flying. Izuku would have apologized but stopped himself and simply walked away with Salomo, neither boy turning back. Izuku was well aware that his classmates still believed he was Quirkless and didn’t bother to tell them otherwise because it was none of their business. Salomo didn’t bother to interact with any of the students either after seeing how they treat his best friend. All in all, the two of them were considered outcasts in the entire school, but neither really cared. Izuku still wrote in his Quirk Analysis books, and had about 20 of them stashed inside his room. He wouldn’t dare bring them to school for Bakugo to get ahold of them and try to destroy them. The relationship between the two was estranged to say the least, and his mother noticed it, as did Aunt Mitsuki. He remembered waking up late at night and overheard the two of them talking, aunt Mitsuki was telling his mom how she noticed the two of them hadn’t been hanging out with each other. Not wanting to hear more of their conversation, he went back to his room. There was still a part of him that believed Bakugo had a good heart, and his mother always told him that people aren’t always what they seem.

 

If that’s true...then why didn’t he believe it?

 

A poke to the cheek made him lift his head up from the desk. He gave a mini glare to his friend who gave him a cheeky grin in return.

 

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Salomo smiled. Its been years but his friend had opted to let his hair grow long and it surprisingly looked good on him. He noticed the blonde was wearing his hair in a low ponytail today, its a wonder he didn’t get any love letters from girls.

 

Izuku sat up straight in his chair letting out a small yawn, “I wasn’t sleeping.”

 

“If that’s true, then why is there drool on the side of your mouth.” Salomo smiled.

 

With a small blush he wiped the drool from his mouth pouting as his friend chuckled at his misfortune, “Its not funny.”

 

“It is to me.”

 

The pout on his face doubled if possible, making the blonde chuckle and comment how cute it was. As Salomo took a seat next to the boy he noticed something.

 

“Did you gain more muscle?” He asked, grabbing the green eyed boy’s arm and squeezing it to confirm.

 

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck, “Probably, I might have gained some more muscle in my legs more than my arms.” He said as the blonde let his arms go, “What about you? How are you feeling today?”

 

Salomo smiled, “I feel fine, actually. My mom’s been taking your advice for me to train my body a lot more and I haven’t felt any pain or sickness. Thank you for your great advice, doctor Izuku.”

 

Izuku almost choked on his spit at the indication, “I’m not a doctor! Well...not yet anyway.” He mumbled the last part.

 

The blonde leaned on his desk, “But I’m surprised. Do you plan on being a both a hero and a physician?”

 

Izuku fully faced the blonde, “I am. You could say Law-sensei kinda got me interested in it to begin with. Whenever we took a break from training together, he would tell me about how he used his power’s to become a great surgeon and save some people. But...I have another reason why I want to become a doctor.” He tilted his head away from Salomo when he mumbled that last part, _‘I’ll become a doctor. And I’ll make sure you never feel pain from your Quirk ever again.’_ He saw first hand how Salomo’s Quirk effected his health over the summer before they became Chūgaku students. Salomo said he was feeling good enough to use more of his powers, but that soon backfired when he gripped his chest tightly and fell to the floor writhing in pain. Izuku had never felt so scared in all his life, as he clutched his friend’s hand tightly and stayed with him until they arrived at the hospital. After he was cleared to leave after a week and his fever went down, he recovered at home until his fever was gone completely. Izuku stayed over all that time, wanting to be there for his friend. He would never do that with Bakugo, and even if he tried the Explosion Quirk user would sneer and say he didn’t need his help. Izuku used the time he spent over at Salomo’s place to go through some more of his medical books. Since the blonde’s Quirk effected his health so badly, then the best thing to do right now is to make sure his body’s both strong and healthy enough to handle it. So Izuku had his friend work out just like him, but nothing too intense though. Slowly but surely Salomo was able to use more of his Quirk and hasn’t had another incident since, but Izuku was still worried.

 

Salomo huffed in amusement, “Last I heard Aunt Inko was trying to get you to intern with a hero that has a healing Quirk.”

 

“Yeah,” Izuku confirmed, “The only person I know of with a healing Quirk is Recovery Girl, but I don’t know if she’ll let me observe her.”

 

“What are you saying? Of course she will,” Salomo assured him, “Out of every single individual in this whole school there are only three smart people here. You, me, and him, but out of us three you might as well be a prodigy when it comes to the medical field.”

 

“I wouldn’t go so far as to call me that,” Izuku moved some of his hair from his eyes, “When it comes to me...once I start towards a goal, I can’t back down. This is no different.”

 

“I know. Or did you forget that I know you better than anyone.” Salomo reminded.

 

Izuku snorted, “No, I haven’t forgotten.”

 

Salomo chuckled, “And besides,” he taped his forehead, “We have a closer bond than anyone.”

 

The green curly haired boy merely smiled. Back when they were in elementary school, Salomo decided to link their minds together so they would be able to know if either one was in trouble. He didn’t think much of it, but knew it was convenient.

 

“Are you still playing the piano?” Izuku asked randomly.

 

“Still playing the guitar?” Salomo countered.

 

Izuku gave him a mock glare, “I blame you for that by the way.”

 

“Who me? Why?” He questions innocently.

 

Izuku leaned back towards the window, “If you hadn’t suggested a guitar would be good for me I never would have tried to play one and gotten hooked.”

 

“You can’t blame me for that. There was a part of you that always wanted to play an instrument. You just didn’t know which one to start with.” Salomo stated.

 

“Well...I liked listening to some music oversees and watching some guitar tutorials, so I can’t say that I hate it. My mom was surprised I wanted to learn to play the guitar though, she seemed really happy about it.” Izuku sighed.

 

“I figured she would, has she bought you one yet?” He asked.

 

Izuku nodded, “She did. I play for her sometimes.”

 

Salomo leaned his head down on the desk, “Hey, Icchan?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Salomo stared into his eyes before speaking up again, “The two of us...we’ll become heroes together, won’t we?”

 

A smile appeared on Izuku’s face, “Of course.”

 

A soft chuckle escaped the blonde’s lips, “You’re still my hero.” He said softly.

 

“I know.” Izuku responded in kind.

 

Their conversation ended when the teacher came in and everyone went to their seats. The two of them already decided they were going to UA together and were going to be in the Hero Course. From the information he gathered, the school had many different Departments. There was the Department of Heroes, Department of General Education, Department of Support, and Department of Management. Since Salomo’s health has improved from what it once was, he’ll be able to join the same Department as him. There’s a possibility Bakugo would be attending too, but he could care less. The friendship that was once between the two...

 

Had died out years ago.

 

** Location-Aldera Junior High: Gym **

The class was doing gym outside to day, which Izuku was okay with. He would rather do workouts outside rather than inside. The fresh air and beaming sunlight felt nice and was relishing every second of it.

 

“You look all set and ready to go.” Salomo said, walking towards him.

 

Izuku smiled, “I can’t help it. This school isn’t my favorite place to be, but I don’t mind the classes here. Especially P.E.”

 

“You would,” Salomo said with amusement, “Help me stretch?”

 

Izuku stood up, “Only if you help me.”

 

“Yes, yes.” The two of them did their stretches and Izuku was still surprised with how flexible his friend was. Pretty limber, too. Done with the stretching, the two simply waited for the teacher to tell them what they were going to do today.

 

The teacher blew the whistle that got the other kids attention, “Listen up! Today will be a free day, so that means all of you are free to do whatever you want! You can play ball, volleyball, soccer, or do stretches, anyway you’re free to do any activity you want!”

 

“Hai!” They all chorused.

 

Salomo gave Izuku a side look, “So he says.”

 

“Guess you’re stuck with me.” Izuku smiled.

 

“Please take good care of me, Icchan.” Salomo chuckled.

 

“Likewise.”

 

A pair of red eyes had been glaring at them since this morning. Bakugo continued to glare at Deku and that...Trans-Blonde for what felt like an eternity. Since that incident he noticed many things had changed. First, Deku stopped trying to hang around him all the damn time. Second, he and that damn blonde had been together since Shōgakkō and refused to interact with anyone else. And lastly, that damn nerd had gotten full of himself lately. The kick to the gut was just the beginning, next the little turd would start thinking he could kick his ass without even trying.

 

Who the hell did he think he was?!

 

“Hey, hey, those two are always hanging out together.” One of the boys next to him said.

 

“Heard they’ve been friends since Shōgakkō,” the boy next to him informed, “Come to think of it, didn’t they go to the same school as you Bakugo?”

 

Bakugo gave him a fierce glare, “Shut up!”

 

“Whoa, whoa, calm down!” Another boy tried to calm the blonde down.

 

“Tch,” Bakugo returned his glare back over to Izuku and Salomo, “Damn Quirkless nerd!”

 

The boy next to him with the short blonde hair smirked and picked up a baseball, “Then why don’t we put him in his place?” Bouncing the ball up and down.

 

Before Bakugo could say anything the other boy had already thrown the ball, aiming right for Izuku’s head. The other kids around them simply watched, believing the ball would strike the green haired teen in the head.

 

But it didn’t.

 

Mouths hung wide open they all saw as Izuku grabbed the baseball with his bare hand that had now turned black with steam surrounding it.

 

“S-Seriously...” the boy who threw the ball said with wide eyes.

 

Even Bakugo had to stare at what he just witnessed before it contorted into absolute rage. He couldn’t believe that fucking nerd had been hiding his strength this whole damn time!

 

Izuku said nothing as he threw the ball right back at the idiot who thought it be funny to throw it at him, and watched with hidden amusement as it got the boy right in the gut making him keel over. His arm became normal again and he flexed his fingers a little bit. After the first time he used his Busō-shoku no Haki (Armament Haki), he kept training with it and soon enough it went from purple to black. He was worried about it at first, but since it didn’t seem to bother him in the least he left it alone.

 

He heard Salomo chuckle next to him and rolled his eyes, “Not funny.”

 

“Pretty funny from where I’m standing.” The blonde countered.

 

Izuku pouted, “Whatever. I’m going to do some more stretches.” He said, walked away.

 

“Lead the way.” Salomo teased, following right behind him.

 

“...You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Izuku deadpanned.

 

“Maybe.” Salomo stuck his tongue out.

 

The students watched the two as they walked away, talking normally like Izuku didn’t just catch a baseball and throw it right back at the moron who threw it at him just as hard.

 

“Hey man...you okay?” One of the boys friends asked carefully.

 

“Ugh...” said boy croaked.

 

Bakugo stood there seething with rage as he watched the two walk away. That little shit. This whole time he had a Quirk and hid it from him! Then what was that he did back when they were six? Was that part of his Quirk too?

 

Clenching his fist tightly, he grit his teeth, “Deku...!”

 

* * *

Izuku sighed, standing up as the final bell rung. He couldn’t wait to get home, especially since he was being bothered by his _classmates_. He wouldn’t have to be dealing with them in the first place had one of Bakugo’s lackey‘s not thought it’d be funny to throw a baseball at him. Once PE was over and they went back to class the rest of the students started pestering him about what his Quirk was and why had he been hiding it all this time? He ignored all their stupid questions, simply focusing on reading one of his medical books. Aside from looking at his medical books, he was looking up on what might be on the U.A. written portion of the exam. From what he’s seen the written part might be the hardest part of the Entrance Exam so its best to study up on the materials now rather than later.

 

“Deep in thought?”

 

Green eyes locked with clear blue ones, “No...its nothing.”

 

Salomo gave him a knowing smile as the blonde wrapped an arm around the green haired child’s shoulder, “You’re thinking about the U.A. Entrance Exam aren’t you?”

 

Izuku sighed as they walked out of the classroom, “Its been on my mind lately.”

 

“It’ll be okay,” Salomo said, “You’ll do great on the written portion of the exam. Actually, you’ll get the highest score out of everyone there.”

 

“I could try, but who knows?” Izuku said.

 

Salomo walked ontop of a stone wall, making sure to keep his balance, “We’ll be heroes together. That’s our promise.”

 

“Mm.” Izuku agreed with a nod.

 

Salomo then faced Izuku, “Hold your hands out.”

 

“Eh? Why?”

 

“Just do it.”

 

Izuku sighed and did as he was told, “Yes, yes.” He felt the soft touch of Salomo’s hands covering his own. He always thought Salomo’s hands were soft even when they were little. Sometimes when they took naps together during one of their sleepovers, Izuku would wake up first and noticed they were holding hands. It was at that moment he realized just how soft his friends hands were. These same soft hands that was burdened with a powerful Quirk that his body wasn’t able to handle. Yet despite all that, Izuku had never once heard his friend complain and took everything in with stride and with a smile plastered on his face, but he could tell.

 

He could tell from just one look...that his friend was in constant pain, but tried not to let it bother him.

 

“You can open your palms now.” Salomo‘s voice rang through his ears.

 

Izuku blinked as he realized he had been so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Salomo had let his hands go. Having both hands together he slowly opened them, revealing something small yet so cute in the palm of his hands. He was possibly staring at the cutest little animal he had ever seen. It was orange with black stripes like a tiger, cream colored hands and feet, and on its belly, and finally topping it off with two cream colored tails and around its neck.

 

It was absolutely adorable.

 

Izuku’s eyes lit up as he stared at the adorable creature, “So cute...”

 

Salomo chuckled, “I based it off of a Iriomote cat I saw in a picture book once.”

 

Izuku was about to say something else when he saw the little thing yawn cutely before opening its eyes, which he noticed were green. The small kitten stared at him before letting out the most adorable meow he’d ever heard.

 

“Judging by her face I take it you like her.” Salomo grinned.

 

Izuku nodded his head up and down, “What’s her name?”

 

“I‘m not the one who has to name her, you do.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Well yeah, she is yours.”

 

Izuku turned his attention back to the small kitten and used his finger to rub under her chin, making her purr a little. There were a whole list of names he could give her, but only one had to be special. A names that expresses how much he’d love having her around and show just how much she was beloved.

 

Beloved...

 

“Nala.”

 

‘Nala’ gave out another meow, responding to her new name. It was decided then. She would be names Nala.

 

“African for “beloved,” right?” Salomo inquired.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Salomo rubbed the top of Nala’s head with a smile, “I like it. It suits her.”

 

Izuku snorted, “Mom’s gonna love her.”

 

“Now that I don’t doubt.”

 

Known fact that Izuku’s mother absolutely adored small and cute things.

 

** Location-Midoriya Residence **

“I’m home.”

 

There was a noise coming from the kitchen as his mother appeared, “Welcome back. How was school?”

 

Izuku took his shoes off, “The usual.”

 

“Aunt Inko.” Salomo came out from behind Izuku and hugged the woman with a smile, “Missed you.”

 

Inko giggled softly, rubbing ther boys back, “You’re so silly. You see me every time you come over here.”

 

Salomo removed his face from her shoulder and pouted, “I still missed you.”

 

She rubbed his cheek gently, “So sweet. What took you boys so long?”

 

Izuku said nothing as he merely showed her Nala. She froze stiff in place, staring at the adorable little kitten. When Nala rubbed her head with her paw that was it for Inko. All self-control went out the window as she scooped up the little cutie and rubbed her cheek against the tiny kitten.

 

“SO CUTE~!” She squealed.

 

Izuku gave Salomo a look, “Told you.”

 

“Well at least she likes her.” Salomo chuckled.

 

Inko held the little one in front of her, “Where did you find this adorable creature?”

 

“I made her.” Salomo told her.

 

“Eh? You made her? Are you okay? Do you need me to get you some medicine?” Inko rambled off with worry.

 

Salomo had both hands in front of him, trying to calm her down, “I’m fine, Aunt Inko. Creating something that small doesn’t bother me.”

 

She sighed in relief, “Thank goodness for that. Now what’s this little one’s name?”

 

“Nala.” Izuku told her.

 

Nala jumped away from Inko and went back to Izuku, landing on one of his shoulders. She rubbed against his cheek and mewled. He rubbed underneath her chin, “She’s going to be living with us from now on mom, is that okay?”

 

“Of course it is!” She told him immediately, “Such an adorable creature can only stay here with us and no one else!” She skipped back into the kitchen, leaving a trail of flowers as she did so.

 

Salomo blinked and rubbed his eyes, “Did I just see flowers?”

 

“Don’t bother trying to figure out how its possible. I had already given up.” Izuku told him as they went to his room. He placed his bag on the bed as Nala jumped down from his shoulder and settled on the pillow, curling up into a little ball.

 

“I just thought of something.” Salomo spoke.

 

“What is it?” Izuku asked as he skimmed through his Quirk Analysis notes.

 

Salomo gave him a gentle smile, “You’d make a great ‘nii-san.”

 

A choked sound came from curly green haired teen as he gave his friend a disbelieving look. Him an older brother? Doubtful.

 

“You don’t look convinced.” Salomo said with an amused look.

 

“Well of course.” Izuku almost yelled, “Why would you say that all of a sudden?”

 

“But its true,” Salomo smiled, “You’re always taking care of people with suck love and care. If you were to suddenly become a big brother it would be the same.”

 

Izuku turned away as a blush covered his whole face at the statement, “Y-You don’t know that.”

 

“Yes I do.” Salomo teased.

 

Before Izuku could try and get his hands on the smiling blonde, Nala jumped in his lap and stayed there instead of the pillow.

 

“See? Even Nala agrees with me.” Salomo said.

 

Izuku rubbed the kitten’s head as she had her eyes clothes, enjoying the caress. Such a small thing.

 

“Since you created Nala, does that mean she has her own special ability?” Izuku asked. One thing he asked about his friend’s Quirk is that if whatever creation he made had their special abilities. Salomo confirmed they did, but their abilities were their own and not coming from him, so that’s a good thing. But its amazing how his creations have their own abilities that don’t draw from him and use their own energy. He can however end their existence if he felt like it, but Salomo was far too kindhearted to do something like that.

 

“Yep. But as for what they are, you’re going ot have to figure that out for yourself.” He said.

 

“I thought so.” Izuku reached over, grabbing one of his Medical Books off the table.

 

Salomo was flat on his back, staring up at the bedroom ceiling, “There’s a sense of comfortness whenever I’m in this room.”

 

“Good.” Izuku said.

 

Blue eyes looked over at the teen on the bed, “Icchan, I never asked before and feel free to ignore what I’m about to ask now if you want.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Hesitation creeped within him but he pressed on, “About your dad...” He noticed Izuku had all but abandoned the book he was reading, his attention completely on Salomo.

 

“What about him?” Izuku’s voice was so calm and devoid of emotion that it almost scared Salomo. Izuku was kind, always smiling, and didn’t have a hateful bone in his body.

 

“No, nothing.”

 

It was best not to ask after all. Since both his aunt and Izuku hadn’t mentioned him before, he also hadn’t seen a single picture of the man either.

 

“Overseas.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Izuku sighed and put the book down, “When I was four years old I was declared Quirkless. Three days later, he said he had to go on a long business trip overseas.”

 

Salomo didn’t interrupt and listened.

 

“I would sometimes try and call his workplace but his assistant kept telling me he was in a business meeting,” Izuku continued, “For father’s day I made him a card and when I called his secretary to confirm he got it she told me that instead of opening the envelope I sent it in...he said he had no interest in looking at it.”

 

Salomo was about to start yelling but the look on Izuku’s face told him he wasn’t done yet, so he kept it in.

 

“I remember standing there shaking as I held the phone to my ear. It was at that point I got his hidden message, “I refuse to acknowledge I’m related to you in any way.” Izuku said calmly.

 

Salomo had remembered a time where Bakugo had made fun of the fact that Izuku‘s father wasn’t around. Izuku hadn’t heard the comment of course, which was a blessing in disguise but if he had...then what would his reaction be back then?

 

“I stopped trying to contact him after that and asked mom if she could cut his face out of some photo’s we had of him,” Izuku said, “She didn’t even question me as to why I wanted her to do that.” He stopped talking not wanting to continue the conversation anymore. Arms wrapped around him in a comforting embrace and he leaned his head on his friend’s shoulder. He felt Nala lick his fingers as if trying to cheer him up in her own way. He appreciated the gestures from both of them and considered himself lucky to have met Salomo.

 

Very grateful.

 

* * *

“She agreed to see you?” Salomo questioned.

 

“Yeah, Recovery Girl is willing to see me and see the extend of my Quirk.” Izuku explained.

 

Salomo beamed, “See? Told you she’d see you.”

 

Izuku refused to look back and see a smug look on the blonde’s face. He absolutely refused.

 

“By the way, where’s Nala?”

 

As if summoned by his voice said cat popped out of Izuku’s hair and made a cute sound just like all kittens do.

 

In his defense, Salomo tried every hard not to laugh and was doing a pretty good job. His shoulders were shaking so much Izuku wondered if his desk would start shaking right along with him.

 

“Stop laughing,” Izuku pouted feeling Nala move around in his hair, “I tried to leave her at home many times but she just kept following me, so I had no choice but to take her with me.”

 

Salomo‘s shoulder’s stopped shaking as he calmed down from his laughter, “Th-This is just too cute...”

 

“Oh, whatever.” Izuku turned his head away as Nala retreated back into the safety of his soft hair.

 

“So...” Salomo said, leaning forward in his seat.

 

Izuku raised a brow, “What?”

 

“Don’t “what” me! When are you supposed to meet with Recovery Girl?”

 

“In three days.”

 

Salomo rubbed his head, being mindful of Nala, “I’m so proud of you, Icchan.”

 

Izuku blushed, “Don’t pet me like I’m some kind of dog!”

 

“There, there.” Salomo said playfully.

 

Izuku slumped, “Just do whatever you want...” he resigned.

 

“I intend to.” Salomo said with a cheeky grin.

 

Their conversation did have an eavesdropper though. And said eavesdropper was glaring at them with red burning eyes as he heard everything. Bakugo had heard the name Recovery Girl before and even met the short woman a long time ago, back at the hospital he and some other people were in. He didn’t know what Deku was trying to get in touch with the woman and didn’t really care. The only possible reason the nerd would even need to see the short hag was probably because of the annoying blonde. He overheard the old hag talking to Aunt Inko about the blonde, something about how powerful his Quirk is and how his body was too weak to handle it, and that he got his Quirk at age 3 instead of 4. He refused to believe that. He refused to believe that the blonde was stronger than him, especially with a weak body. And the fact that he was hanging around the nerd of all people made his blood boil even more. Two two of them together really pissed him off.

 

** Later **

“And there we go.” Salomo placed the last of the gym equipment in the equipment room before walking out and locking the door behind him. With a sigh he moved his arm around in circular motion to get some stiffness out. He hadn’t told Izuku yet, but he wasn’t feeling as much pain as he did back when they were kids. If he was careful enough that also meant he would be able to use his Quirk to its fullest in due time, but he couldn’t go wild just yet. He was starting to get impatient actually. He needed to get stronger so he could protect Izuku and his parents. Izuku was still his hero, but he wanted to be his hero too, not just have it completely one-sided.

 

His eyes became determined, _‘Soon...soon, I’ll be able to carry all of your burdens.’_

 

“What’s with that look?” A familiar voice questioned.

 

Salomo sighed inwardly as he heard the familiar voice of Katsuki Bakugo. There was just something about this boy that for the life of him he just couldn’t understand. His desire to be a hero was there, but that sheer arrogance he exuded was less to be desired, and his hatred for Icchan was also less than pleasant. Reluctantly he turned to the angry teen with neutral look while sending an SOS signal to Izuku.

 

“Oh, you.” He said.

 

Apparently Bakugo didn’t like that response and instantly got angry.

 

“Why the hell is someone like you trying to be a hero?” Bakugo demanded.

 

“I could say the same to you.”

 

“I asked you first, bastard!”

 

Salomo sighed, “Your yelling is really unpleasant.” He said rubbing his ear.

 

“You little-!”

 

“Can you get to the point as to why you waited here for me,” Salomo interrupted, “Surely you have a reason, right?”

 

Bakugo sneered at the blonde teen, “You’ve been hanging around that damn Deku since we were brats. What the hell for?”

 

Salomo raised a brow at such a question. Was Bakugo Katsuki truly so foolish?

 

“What a stupid thing to ask.” He stated.

 

“What was that?!” Bakugo growled.

 

Salomo crossed his arms, “As far as I’m concerned my relationship with Icchan is of no concern of yours or any one else’s. You’ve made it quite clear you don’t consider him as your friend and he feels the same way for he hasn’t even thought about you in years.”

 

“I don’t give a damn about what that nerd thinks about!”

 

“Then why are you so annoyed?”

 

Bakugo had nothing to say to that and Salomo merely sighed. Whether it was jealousy or just pure hatred, the way Bakugo feels about Izuku would always be strained.

 

“If that’s all I need to go now.” Salomo said walking past the teen.

 

“Oi! How strong is your Quirk?” Bakugo questioned.

 

Salomo stopped dead in his tracks, “That’s something you don’t need to know.”

 

“Hah?! You looking down on me?!”

 

“Hardly,” Salomo said calmly, “I will only show my Quirk to one person, and that person is not you.”

 

Bakugo’s hand lit up, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He demanded in a low tone that sounded dangerous and promised pain.

 

“Salomo!”

 

Said boy saw Izuku running right towards him and had to give a small smile at seeing his friend’s worried face. He looked a little mad too. Izuku reached him rather quickly and grabbed his hand, “Let’s go.”

 

“After you.” Salomo smiled.

 

Izuku didn’t even bother to look back at Bakugo and simply dragged ther blonde off. Bakugo stared as they left and grit his teeth before slamming his fist into the wall.

 

“Deku that fucker...!”

 

* * *

Salomo yelped as Izuku practically tried to tear his jacket off his body, “Icchan, what are you doing?!”

 

Izuku’s face was completely focused as he answered the blonde, “Checking you for burns. Bakugo wouldn’t hesitate to use his Quirk on someone simply because they got on his nerves.”

 

As sad as that fact was, it was still true. Bakugo Katsuki was well known for his temper and his use for using his Quirk on people. Salomo honestly didn’t understand why the boy wanted to become a hero with his personality and believed he was more suited for the villain role than anything.

 

He removed Izuku’s hands from him with a smile, “I’m fine, Icchan. He didn’t do anything to me, we just talked.”

 

Izuku raised a brow, “Talked? About what?”

 

Salomo thought back to their conversation, “Why I want to become a hero, you, and how powerful my Quirk is.”

 

To anyone else those questions may seem like normal questions but Izuku knew from his experience with Bakugo that his questions were more like gathering information. Bakugo was trying to weed out the competition by demanding answers and Salomo wouldn’t budge. As much as he didn’t want to believe it, he couldn’t deny Bakugo’s true nature. He saw everything as a competition, when he got his Quirk first, when he declared he was going to U.A. everything was just a competition to him and nothing more. But it seems his drive has only gotten worse with the appearance of Izuku’s own “Quirk” and Salomo coming into the picture with is own powerful Quirk. Bakugo would either see them as a threat or stepping stones and nothing more, which explains his more hostile tendencies towards the two of them. Izuku wasn’t the the type of person to get angry at someone or rage out at them but Bakugo was really testing his patience, and now he was trying to have a one-on-one with Salomo? If _anything_ should happen to his friend because of Bakugo there will be hell to pay. He wasn’t the weak “Deku” anymore, he was Midoriya Izuku!

 

Hands touched his face and blue eyes peered into his with concern, “He didn’t do anything to me, so don’t show such a scary face.”

 

Izuku blinked before getting his anger under control, “Sorry...its just...I want him to leave us alone already.”

 

Salomo smiled, bumping their foreheads together, “You know what I think? I think he’s jealous that I’ve become your “best friend” instead of him.”

 

A snort escaped Izuku’s lips, “Him? Jealous?”

 

“Don’t believe me?”

 

“He would rather use his Quirk on me and leave me in a ditch somewhere than be jealous.” Izuku doubted the ash haired blonde even knew of such a word.

 

Salomo moved his forehead away from Izuku’s, “He asked how powerful my Quirk is and why I want to be a hero. My guess is the reason he asked that is because he knows my Quirk is powerful, but too much on my body.”

 

“I’m not surprised he knows,” Izuku stated, “My mom still talks to Aunt Mitsuki but she wouldn’t tell him about your condition, so he probably eavesdropped on their conversation.”

 

“In other words, he sees me as a threat.” Salomo deduced.

 

“That or he sees you as a pebble to step over.” Izuku said.

 

“Hmmm, then the same can be said for you too.” Salomo said.

 

Izuku looked frustrated, “I’m not interested in being his rival or anything else.”

 

“I feel the same way,” Salomo told him, “Don’t worry, I doubt he’s the type to do anything drastic to get what he wants. Like wanting to see my Quirk for example.”

 

“Yeah...” Izuku said, not sounding too sure about that. He feared Bakugo would try something to make Salomo show his Quirk to him.

 

Two days later, Izuku’s uneasy feeling about Salomo and Bakugo’s first encounter...was realized.

 

* * *

There was this uneasy feeling in his chest that just wouldn’t die. Since Salomo’s one-on-one encounter with Bakugo yesterday he had this uneasy feeling that wouldn’t disappear. Nala had been getting restless herself and that had only made him even more nervous than before.

“Izuku.” The voice of his mother called out to him.

 

“Huh?”

 

Inko had just gotten off the phone apparently and was now addressing him, “That was your grandfather. He said a package will be here for you after school today.”

 

“Package? He sent me something?”

 

“Yep.” She smiled, “Says it would suit you. Hasn’t told me what it is though.”

 

Izuku was curious as what his grandfather would have sent him. Both grandparents are from his mother‘s side and both loved him very much even when he was diagnosed as Quirkless. His grandmother, whose looks resemble his mother was just as sweet as can be. Now he knew where his mom got her kind and loving personality from. He looked up to his grandfather as father figure in his life and respected the man deeply, hell he wanted to be just like him when he became a hero. His grandfather was a professional hero back in the day but retired when grandma was pregnant with mom. Grandfather told him that he had his own hero name even though he said he didn’t want one. His hero name was “Edge,” the reason they called him that is because he fought with dual blades.

 

Wait a minute.

 

Dual blades...

 

That means...that means his grandfather was going to send him his dual blades! Excitement bubbled in his chest! His grandfather was entrusting him with his swords, the same swords he used to protect people and put fear into the hearts of villains! He got up from the table quickly but not before giving his mother a kiss goodbye, heading right for Salomo’s place to tell him the good news.

 

After about 10 minutes he met up with Salomo and told him what his grandfather had sent him.

 

“He really sent you his dual blades? That’s great!” Salomo smiled.

 

“I know, right?!” Izuku agreed, “I’ve been in love with his swords since I first laid eyes on them!”

 

“Did you ever tell your grandfather you were thinking of using a sword for your Quirk?” Salomo asked.

 

Izuku nodded, “Yeah, I told him a long time ago and I guess he remembered.”

 

“I’m glad your grandfather is giving you his swords,” Salomo said, “It means he’s passing on his legacy to you.”

 

Izuku grinned unable to wipe it from his face. That bad feeling he had been getting was nothing more than a dull ache, but it was still there. Just what is about to happen?

 

Today was just like any normal day at school, but Izuku still felt like something bad was about to happen. Nala had been on edge all day herself and wouldn’t stop moving in his hair even though the teacher didn’t notice which he wasn’t surprised about in least. Bakugo wasn’t helping, what with his intense stare directed at Salomo all damn day. Salomo assured him that it was just Bakugo being Bakugo and to think about those swords he was getting when he got home from school today. He tried...he really tried to listen to Salomo and think positive, but couldn’t.

 

After school that bed feeling reared its ugly head in a vicious way.

 

And he’ll never forget it.

 

** After School **

Izuku sighed as he retrieved his shoes from his locker and about to head off to wherever Salomo was. Salomo had told him his forgot something back at the classroom and to wait for him but he couldn’t. As he stepped away from his locker he suddenly felt a warning signal from Salomo.

 

_“Icchan!”_

He didn’t even think about it. His legs were already moving, running to where he believed Salomo was. He guessed it was his Haki that allowed him to sense people which he practiced with frequently. His heart was pounding in his chest as he kept running, praying that whatever was going on with Sacchan he would get there in time.

 

 _‘It can’t be because he’s in pain from his Quirk, so then...’_ his eyes widened, _‘Bakugo!’_ He grit his teeth, eyes flashing with anger, _‘Why are you doing this, Bakugo?!’_

 

Salomo meanwhile kept dodging Bakugo’s explosions as he ran outside behind the school. Bakugo Katsuki was certainly persistent he’d give him that, but to the point where he would force someone who didn’t want to use their Quirk against him? Just why in the world was Bakugo so insistent in him showing his Quirk in the first place? Was it so that he could assume some male dominance? If so, then how foolish. He jumped again to avoid another explosion as he arrived behind the school. Panting a little he put a hand to his chest to calm down his beating heart. He wasn’t used to this much adrenaline, nor running as fast as he did. Hopefully Izuku got his SOS message and was heading towards their location.

 

He gripped his chest feeling slight pain and cursed, _‘Not good! My Quirk is trying to act out of pure instinct! This is bad! Hurry, Icchan!’_ Another explosion got his attention as he saw Bakugo walk out of the smoke with a menacing look.

 

“Nowhere to run now.” He said menacingly.

 

Salomo stood up slowly from his hunched position calmly, “Honestly, what do you gain from trying to make me show my Quirk?” He was trying buy himself some time to keep his Quirk from activating.

 

Bakugo stopped in his tracks, “You’re holding back.”

 

“Obviously.” Salomo countered tiredly as the pain was starting to get worse, _‘Hurry and come, Icchan!’_

“Why does someone like you with a weak body have a strong Quirk?” He demanded.

 

Salomo let out a huff, “Who knows? But I’m grateful.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Taking slow steady breaths he elaborated, “While having a weak body does hinder me in using my Quirk at its fullest, I don’t curse myself for having it. If I hadn’t had this Quirk, if I hadn’t come here, if I hadn’t met Icchan...I never would have understood what happiness is.”

 

“Happiness?” Bakugo scoffed, “Don’t fuck with me! Stop fucking around and show me just how strong you are!”

 

The pain was getting worse. The last time he felt pain like this was back when he and Icchan were kids and he went too far with his Quirk that landed him right in the hospital. It was happening right now, only this time he could feel this will be worse than the last attack he had.

 

As his vision was starting to blur he gave a shaky smile, “I think...I’ll pass...”

 

“Bastard!” Bakugo was gearing up for an explosion.

 

Salomo expressed a calm smile, _‘I can’t hold it anymore...I’m sorry...Icchan...’_ his chest glowed brightly as he let out a scream when the bright light from his chest bursts free. The light reached the sky as the color matched the bright light Salomo was emitting.

 

Bakugo was sent flying as a result of the released light, but didn’t have time to get himself together as Izuku knocked him out of the way and went towards Salomo.

 

“Sacchan!” Izuku hugged the boy as the last of the light vanished and the sky returning to its orange like hue. All was quiet as Izuku held his best friend in his arms, “Sacchan, can you hear me?”

 

Salomo slowly opened his half-lidded eyes as he looked at Izuku with a faint smile, “Icchan...”

 

“I’m sorry! I came too late!” Izuku apologized frantically, “Try not to talk!”

 

Salomo chuckled softly, “I’m okay...just tired...”

 

“No! You need to stay awake! Do not close your eyes!” Izuku told him. A pale hand touched his cheek as Salomo kept his kind smile.

 

“I’ll be okay...I feel warm...but I’m very...tired.” Salomo said as his eyes were slowly closing.

 

“Sacchan! You have to stay awake, Sacchan!” Izuku pleaded as tears streamed from his eyes.

 

The blonde’s vision was getting more blurry as he tried to keep them open, “Don’t cry, Icchan...I’m just going to sleep for a little while...I’ll see you when...I wake...up...” his eyes fully closed as he went limp in Izuku’s arms.

 

“Sacchan?” Izuku called out shaking the blonde a little, “Come on, wake up...please wake up, Sacchan!” He leaned his head down on Salomo’s chest and was relieved to hear a heart beat. Quickly Izuku put the blonde on his back as he took off running, his destination the hospital his parents had been taking him to since he arrived here in Japan.

 

 _‘Please! Please let me get there!’_ He could feel power in his legs as he moved fast but not too fast where he would drop his friend.

 

** Location: Musutafu General **

Izuku burst through the door scaring the living hell out of the receptionist and some nurses that were still on duty. He fell to his knees as they gave out due to his adrenaline running out, as he finally got his breathing under control he spoke.

 

“Help...please...” he lifted his head as his tears showed, “Please...help...him...” he fell to his side as he passed out, he could faintly hear some footsteps coming towards him as one of the nurses shouted for the doctor to arrive.

 

Slowly green eyes came back to reality and Izuku shot out of his bed and looked around in a panic, but stopped when he felt someone hug him. He stopped all movement as he sensed it was his mother.

 

“Its okay, Izuku. I’m here.” Inko told him softly.

 

There was a hiccup before cried in his mothers arms as he returned her embrace. He had arrived too late. Had he’d been faster, then Salomo would be okay. He should have went with Salomo when he went back to the classroom to get what he left behind.

 

Why?

 

Why was he too late?

 

He was supposed to be Salomo’s hero!

 

So, why?!

 

Inko said nothing as she rubbed her son’s head with soft soothing strokes, letting him cry his eyes out. She had been scared out of her mind when the hospital called, informing her that Izuku had burst into the hospital with Salomo on his back. She had immediately notified Salomo’s parents and they met her at the hospital. Inko went to see her son first while Sofia and Asahi went to see their son, Salomo. She had no idea what happened but judging by her son’s crying, it can’t be good. The greenette had finally stopped crying and reluctantly removed himself from his mother’s comforting embrace. Nala who had popped up out of nowhere landed on the boy’s lap and meowed.

 

“I want to see him...” Izuku said.

 

Inko nodded and helped her son out of bed as she led him to where they were keeping Salomo. Nala had retreated back into Izuku’s hair during their walk, since animals aren’t allowed in hospitals she had hide in his hair to avoid detection. Izuku heard the distinct sound of crying and knew it had to be coming from Sofia, his aunt and Salomo’s mother. As they arrived to the room where the crying was he saw Sofia was being held by Asahi as they heard the doctor explain what happened. His heart nearly froze when he saw the state Salomo was in. His friend was hooked up to wires on his arms and he was hooked up to an EEG, a device they use to monitor brain activity. He slowly approached the bed blocking out all sound within the room as he stared down at his friend. His skin looked so pale, almost like he was a ghost. His chest was moving up and down as his breathing was steady, the only sign that showed he was still alive.

 

“Your son is in a coma which was caused by his Quirk,” the doctor explained, “We’re using the EEG to monitor his brain activity and from what I can see your son’s brain is active. We did some more tests and his health doesn’t appear to be in any danger, though his body is probably experiencing some pain.”

 

Izuku touched his friend’s cheek feeling just how soft it was. He truly did feel cold. Almost like a corpse. Shaking his head from the negative thought he focused back on his friend.

 

“I will be back to check on your son’s condition shortly.” The man bowed as he walked out of the room.

 

Sofia hugged her son’s still form as her tears stained her cheeks, “My baby...who...?”

 

Izuku clenched his fist and Asahi noticed it.

 

“Izuku?” The man called out to the boy softly.

 

Said boy turned his attention to the man with the most angry expression he could muster, “Bakugo...he was trying to get Sacchan to show his Quirk...and then this happened!” In the past Izuku was too scared of Bakugo to speak out against him, but that was in the past. It was one thing to go after him, but to do this to Sacchan?! Unforgivable!

 

Sofia seemed to agree with his inner thoughts because she stopped hugging her son, her face becoming enraged, “How dare he...” her voice trembled with pure rage as she was trying to keep her Quirk from hurting those in this hospital, “He’ll pay!”

 

Asah grabbed her immediately, “You can’t, Sofia!”

 

“After what he did to our son how can you tell me not to?!” She yelled.

 

“I understand! I’m just as angry as you are and so are Izuku and Inko,” He told her, “But using our Quirk’s on a mere child will make us no better than him!“

 

Sofia seemed to calm down after that, but she will never forgive Bakugo Katsuki for doing this to her son.

 

Inko was angry too. She had known the boy since he was little and saw his outgoing personality, yet that personality soon became one filled with arrogance and anger. She won’t cut off her friendship with Mitsuki though, but she fully intended to tell the woman what her son had done and would allow her to pick a suitable punishment for him.

 

Izuku was done with Bakugo Katsuki. After meeting Salomo he was content to just avoid the ash haired blonde, but now? He was done. He wanted nothing to do with him and if it was confirmed that the two of them would indeed be going to U.A...then that was fine. Both will go to the same high school, but Izuku had no intention of being any sort of rival or anything else. Something in Izuku’s eyes changed that day, and the one responsible for that change will forever live with the consequences of his actions.

 

* * *

As soon as they got home, there was a delivery man waiting outside for them holding a package in his hands. Izuku took it from the man noticing he was having a hard time carrying it. His mom signed for the package and thanked the man for waiting for them with a bow making him smile and say it was his job. Once they got inside Izuku opened the package calmly as his blank expression didn’t change. As he opened the box there before him were two swords. The very same blades that made his eyes sparkle, the same blades his grandfather used. Th scabbard was beautiful to look at it, with its black color and gold symbols etched all over it. He took one of the blades within in his hand, staring at it before unsheathing it to get a good look at the blade that was inside. As he pulled the sword all the way out he marveled at how beautiful it was.

 

His grandfather’s swords...

 

Seigi (Vanquish) and (Seifuku-sha) Conqueror.

 

He sheathed the sword and grabbed the other one before going to his room, closing the door behind him Nala jumped out of his hair and landed on the bed. The blades in his hands were both placed on the bed right next to him as he pet Nala. His eyes looked completely dead as he stared off into nothing. He closed hie eyes remembering Sacchan’s smiling face.

 

_“That’s why...you’re my hero!”_

Opening his eyes he placed Nala back on the bed with a new found determination.

 

_‘I am and always will be your hero, Sacchan!’_

* * *

“Ah, Izuku-kun you’re here.” The receptionist smiled.

 

“Yeah, you said there was someone here to see me?” He inquired.

 

“That someone would be me, dearie.” An elderly voice got his attention.

 

Looking down he noticed a short, elderly woman with grey hair styled into a bun that has a syringe looped through it. She was wearing a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt. She also sported pink boots and has a helmet on her head. In addition, Izuku noticed she walked around with a cane designed like a syringe. He knew who she was.

 

“Recovery Girl.” He said.

 

She smiled, “That would be me, yes. And you are Midoriya Izuku, the young man with an interesting Quirk I’ve heard about.”

 

He nodded.

 

“Well follow me then, dearie.” She walked away from the receptionist, followed closely by Izuku. The two of them arrived at a patients room and Izuku noticed it wasn’t a hero but a civilian. The man looked like he was sleeping, so maybe she was just checking up on him and wanted to drag him along.

 

“This patients has been complaining of stomach problem’s lately,” she explained, “I want you to see if you can find the cause as to why that is.”

 

He said nothing and simply unsheathed one of the swords he brought with him, “Room.” a blue circle surrounded them both much to Recovery Girl’s surprise, “Scan.” Imbuing his sword with energy he scanned the patient like an x-ray. He remembered Law-sensei telling him this could be use to see if an enemy had any weapons or other objects on them and this move could be used to swipe those object away from them. He noticed something in the patients stomach and found what the cause was for the lack of appetite. Sheathing his sword back he gave her his report, “He has a tumor in his stomach. He should get it removed before it becomes a problem.”

 

Recovery Girl smiled, impressed by the display. She already knew the patient has a tumor in his stomach and was just testing the boy, and he passed with flying colors.

 

“Very good, Midoriya-dear.” She praised, “You’ll make a good apprentice.”

 

Well that wasn’t what he was expecting.

 

“Don’t look so surprised,” she told him, “With an impressive Quirk like yours it would be a waste not to have you for an apprentice. I look forward to working with you, dear.”

 

“Likewise.” He said.

 

She brought out a clipboard, “Now if you don’t mind me asking. While you do indeed have a Quirk, you are still listed as Quirkless.”

 

“Because I’m a late bloomer. I didn’t get my Quirk until I turned six and didn’t bother to re-register myself.” It was true. He and his mom didn’t bother to go back to the scientist who told him he was Quirkless and should give up being a hero.

 

“I see. Would you mind if I registered your Quirk?” She asked.

 

He shrugged, “Do whatever you want.”

 

“Very well, now then what’s the name of your Quirk?” She asked.

 

The word came to him instantly.

 

“Operation.”

 

* * *

“Oh, Izuku you’re here.” Sofia smiled.

 

Izuku bowed, “Sorry I’m late, Aunt Sofia.”

 

She shook her head, “Don’t apologize, sweetie. I heard Recovery Girl was here and that she wanted to see you. How did it go?”

 

Izuku closed the door behind him as he sat next her, “I’m her apprentice now. She’s also going to register me as having a Quirk since I’m still labeled as Quirkless.” He told her as he kept his gaze on Salomo’s sleeping face. His skin was no longer pale and there was no longer a need to keep him hooked up to the EEG. There was still a possibility he was in pain but they won’t know for sure until he shows signs of it.

 

“That’s good! Congratulations dear.” She hugged him and returned it.

 

“How are you holding up?” He asked.

 

She sighed, “I’m getting there. Its just...he’s never been in a coma before so I don’t know how long he’ll be asleep like this. All we can do is wait.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Inko called me not too long before you came here,” she informed him, “We’re going to have a meeting with Mitsuki and Masaru.”

 

Izuku showed no emotion. So they were all going to have a meeting, huh?

 

“Are you okay with that?” He asked.

 

Sofia gave him a smile, “I agree with my husband that its best to handle this peacefully. I bear no ill will against Mitsuki or Masaru for I don’t know them as well as Inko.”

 

That gave Izuku some relief. As much as he couldn’t stand Bakugo, he didn’t bear any ill will towards Aunt Mitsuki or Uncle Masaru. They were far too kind to him.

 

“Oh, you must Midoriya Izuku.”

 

He turned to face the new voice that called out to him. Standing at the door was a woman with long magenta hair, her bangs covering her left eye. She was wearing the standard doctors uniform with the exception of the red heels she had on. Her right eye, which he noticed wasn’t covered up was orchid colored.

 

“Ichika-sensei.” Sofia smiled.

 

Ichika gave a smile of her own as she closed the door behind her, “I came to check up on Salomo-kun. And you must be Midoriya-kun.”

 

“Yes.” He nodded.

 

“Nice to meet you,” she said, “I’m glad you’re both here actually.”

 

“Is there something wrong?” Sofia asked worriedly.

 

Ichika-sensei shook her head, “No, nothing so serious. I wanted to ask permission to monitor your son’s Quirk through a machine.”

 

Izuku raised a brow, _‘Machine?’_

 

“What kind of machine?” Sofia asked.

 

Ichika stopped her check-up on Salomo and faced them, “Its a machine I’ve developed a long time ago. By hooking up the individuals brain to the machine it will allow me to monitor not only brain activity, but how much the individual’s Quirk effects the body.”

 

Izuku stood up suddenly taking the two women by surprise, “Then...you can tell if he’s in pain or not, right?!”

 

“Izuku...”

 

Ichika gave him a straight face, “Yes.”

 

Izuku saw this as an opportunity to see if his friend was in pain and another opportunity to do something about it, but the decision rested with Aunt Sofia.

 

Sofia saw the look on his face and smiled, “Please hook my son up to your machine.”

 

Ichika bowed, “Thank you, ma’am.”

 

Izuku grabbed Salomo’s hand, _‘If this machine can tell me if you feel any sort of pain while you’re unconscious then I’ll get rid of it no matter what!’_

 

The nurses moved Salomo to a special room where Ichika’s machine was. Once Salomo was all hooked up brain waves immediately appeared on screen.

 

“Okay, this Brainwave pattern is what we call-Delta The Deep Sleep Wave,” Ichika explained, “He has a Detached Awareness but that just means he’s in a Healing Sleep.”

 

“So he’s in the process of healing himself?” Sofia questioned.

 

Ichika nodded, “This also clarifies that he’s in a deep sleep, which is very important for the healing process because its linked with deep healing and regeneration.”

 

Izuku gripped Salomo’s hand gently, _‘So he’s trying to heal some of the damage his Quirk caused.’_

 

“And his health?” Sofia asked.

 

“Actually his health has shown great improvement from what it once was,” Ichika reported happily, “While that is good news, its best if hedoesn’t try to use it at full power unless absolutely necessary.”

 

Sofia‘s sigh of relief made him feel just as good.

 

A beeping sound brought them out of their good mood as they looked at the screen and Ichika-sensei was typing something franctically, “Looks like there’s been some Quirk after effects from your son!”

 

“What does that mean?!” Sofia asked.

 

Ichika-sensei stopped typing to answer the question, “When your son released his Quirk in the form of a burst of light, he unknowingly left some after effects.”

 

“After effects?” Sofia questioned.

 

Izuku got what she meant though, “Meaning that after he unleashed his Quirk the way he did, some after effects were left behind...like some of his creations.”

Sofia gave him a surprised look.

 

“His Quirk is classified as “Alteration, correct?” Ichika inquired.

 

“Y-Yes.” Sofia stuttered.

 

Ichika nodded in thought, “Then the after effects must be your son’s creations, and from what I see here this one is having negative effects on your son.”

 

“Is he in pain?!” Sofia demanded.

 

“Only a little, but that’s enough to effect your son.” Ichika told her.

 

Izuku stood before her, “Where is it?”

 

“Izuku!”

 

“I promised!” He yelled, “I promised him a long time ago...that I’d get rid of his pain!”

 

Sofia could say nothing to stop him and simply told him this instead, “Be careful. I’ll let Inko know what’s going on.”

 

“Thank you!” Izuku thanked her.

 

Ichika held out an earpiece for him to take, which he did, “I’ll be speaking to you through this. I’ll track its location from here and tell you where to go. Also take this,” she gave him a silver phone that looked similar to the iPhone, but much more advanced, “Its best you have two separate cell phones for this. My phone is already programmed in there, if another one of these after effects occurs I’ll contact you immediately.”

 

Izuku took the phone from her, placing it in his pocket, “I’ll be going now!” He ran out of the hospital and Ichika got ready.

 

Sofia meanwhile contacted Inko to let her know what was going on.

 

* * *

Izuku ran as fast as he could while listening to Ichika-sensei’s voice through the ear piece.

 

**_“You’re very close! There was a police report not too long ago about a strange creature going on a rampage! They think its someone misusing their Quirk, get there quickly!”_ **

 

“Got it!” Izuku yelled as he kept running. Actually, he could get there much faster.

 

 _‘I won’t make it there at my current speed! In that case!’_ He got ready, “Sukai Wōku (Sky Walk)!” Izuku shot off like a bullet as he kicked the air to jump higher as though he were flying. His speed increased dramatically as he arrived at his destination quickly and landed on the roof of a building to get a better look. The creature looked like something Salomo could create but in all of the pictures he’d seen, this wasn’t one of them. Which means this must’ve come from some sort of nightmare Salomo had and stuck with him.

 

**_“Izuku, are you there yet?!”_ **

 

“I’m here,” he responded placing two fingers on his ear piece, “There’s some man down there dressed like a detective trying to talk to it.”

 

**_“That’s Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi of the Police Force. I can’t believe they still think its a person hanging lost control of their Quirk.”_ **

 

Izuku agreed with her, “I’m gonna try and lead it away from them.”

 

**_“Be careful.”_ **

 

“I will.” He jumped down from the roof and used his Armament Haki on his legs and landed directly on the creature’s head, slamming it head into the ground. The policemen behind him were sent flying, including the Detective as he stood before the creature.

 

**_“Did you get it?”_ **

 

“Not yet.” He said grimly.

 

The creature’s head shot up and Izuku finally got a good look at it. It looked like a chimera only much more twisted and ugly looking, and oozing some purple substance.

 

Just what the hell kind of nightmare was Salomo having to have made this thing up?

 

“You! Get away from there!” Naomasa yelled.

 

Izuku ignored him and focused on the creature who was doing the same. Just as he was about unsheathe his swords his movements froze.

 

**“WhErE...?”**

 

His eyes widened as the creature spoke.

 

_‘It...spoke...?’_

 

**_“What’s wrong, Izuku?”_ **

 

The creature moved closer.                                                                                         ** _“_ WhErE...Is...AlIcE...?”**

 

 _‘Alice?!’_ Was this creature...talking about Sacchan?! But is it calling him...he suddenly remembered the storybook he and Sacchan had been working on since they were kids! If this creature was here, that means other characters from Sacchan’s storybook were here, too!

 

 ** _“WhErE...Is...ALICE?!”_** The creature roared as it sent its claw at him, but Izuku jumped out of the way and started running in order to lure the creature away. Like he predicted the creature started following after him, ignoring the Police Force as they yelled after him and that Naomasa guy tired to follow them but the creature knocked him away with its tail. Luckily the man was okay but he won’t try to follow after him and the creature.

 

**_“Izuku, what’s going on?!”_ **

 

Izuku cursed as he dodged another swipe, “The creature demanded to know where Alice was!”

 

**_“Alice? Who is that?”_ **

 

“Sacchan!” Izuku told her, “When we were kids Sacchan wanted to make his own picture book that was similar to Alice in Wonderland! He made himself as the main character, a male who was named “Alice!”

 

**_“So then this creature, is from the picture book he created?”_ **

 

“That or it came from a nightmare he had and didn’t tell me about it! He was also thinking of creating his own Wonderland as a means of having our own secret hideout!” Izuku informed her.

 

**_“I see. But, why is the creature so fixated on you then?”_ **

 

Izuku stopped running and turned to face the creature, “Because I’m close to Sacchan!” that was his guess and it wasn’t a wrong guess, but then again the creature could just go to where Sacchan was, which was the hospital. He unsheathed Vanquish, as he glared at the thing, _‘But there’s no way in hell I’ll let you anywhere near him!’_

 

The creature roared again as it charged fully at him. Before Izuku could try and attack it himself Nala jumped out of his hair and glowed brightly making him close his eyes. He only opened them back up when he heard what sounded like a ‘yelp’ and saw Nala wasn’t so small anymore. She was about the same height as the creature but she was standing on two feet, had two muscle like arms, her two tails were bigger too.

 

What...the...hell?

 

Sacchan never told him Nala could transform. Either that or he himself didn’t know. Nala looked at him and let out a “meow” so Nala was still her. He gave her a nod, “Toss it in the air, Nala!”

 

Nala obliged and grabbed the creature by the tail as she spun it around before sending it hurling in the air and Izuku was right in front of it. Both hands on his blades.

 

“Nanajūni Pondo Hō (72 Pound Phoenix/Cannon)!” Holding the two swords horizontally above the shoulder, he performed a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the creature, splitting it in half. He landed back on the ground safely as did the corpse of the creature. Sighing he sheathed both blades as he walked over towards it and saw purple blood oozing out.

 

He placed two fingers on the earpiece, “I killed it.”

 

**_“And Salomo’s condition is safe again. Good work.”_ **

 

He sighed in relief and rubbed Nala’s head, “You did good, too.”

 

“Meow.” Nala mewled.

 

“We should get out of here.” he told her.

 

Nala seemed to agree with him as she picked him up and jumped away from the area, leaping from building to building. Not too long after they got away the Police Force showed up and Detective Naomasa looked down at the creature and noticed the purple blood.

 

“So it wasn’t someone who’d lost control of their Quirk?” He wondered, bending down to inspect the creature only to back away quickly as its split in half body disintegrated along with the purple blood.

 

“It disintegrated...? What’s going on?” He questioned. The only real clue he had to go on now was the boy that was being chased by the creature but he was nowhere to be found.

 

“Sir! We looked around but couldn’t find that young boy! Should we continue to search for him?” An officer asked him.

 

Naomasa shook his head, “No, I’ll submit a report about what happened to day to the chief. The rest of you go home.” He will also be telling Yagi about this, maybe he could find the boy and get to the bottom of this.

 

* * *

Ichika sighed as she leaned back in her chair, “Good work.” She told Izuku.

 

Izuku sat down in the chair before Salomo, “Me and Nala worked together to get rid of the creature. Where’d Aunt Sofia go?”

 

“She left after contacting your mother and letting her know what happened,” Ichika-sensei explained, “You should call her and let her know you’re alright.”

 

“I will.” He said, standing up.

 

“You intend to keep killing those creatures, right?” She asked just to be sure.

 

Izuku faced her, “I made a promise...and I intend to keep it.”

 

_‘That’s right, I made a vow that I intend to keep.’_

 

* * *

He placed his whole All Might collection before the Sister of the orphanage making her smile at him.

 

_‘I’ll keep pushing myself to become stronger.’_

 

* * *

Recovery Girl observed him as he scanned another patient carefully.

 

_‘I’ll keep moving forward.’_

 

* * *

His second phone vibrated while he was in class. Gathering his things he left the classroom, ignoring the teacher and not seeing Bakugo’s eyes on him as he left.

 

_‘I’ll keep fighting.’_

 

* * *

He sliced the bat-like creature in half to prevent it from killing a boy with white and red hair who he got to safety. Once that was done he and Nala left the area immediately, he stayed behind to make sure the boy didn’t say anything and sure enough the boy couldn’t get a good description of him since it was night.

 

_‘I won’t stop.’_

 

* * *

A local beach that used to be full of life, he was cleaning it up by himself and was almost done with the help of Nala.

 

_‘No matter what...’_

 

* * *

The city at night was beautiful to look at, especially when the city lights made it more appealing. He stood on top of a building, looking down at everyone as they walked around unaware.

 

_‘I’ll keep my promise!’_

 

* * *

**Entrance Exam**


	4. Entrance Exam

The sound of an alarm sounded throughout the room of Midoriya Izuku who groaned at the sound. Turning off the alarm, which was set for 5:00 a.m. he dragged his feet out of bed, stretching his arms above his head hearing some of his bones crack. As he was stretching one could obviously see his muscles and abs as the boy had decided to sleep without a shirt nowadays. The boy’s height had increased from what it once was, now standing at 177 cm he was no longer short. Feeling something brush up against his leg he bent down to pet Nala who had grown quite bigger, now about the same normal height as a cat. While she was a normal sized cat she could still hide in his hair, something he gave up trying to understand. With a sigh he stood up and left his room to wash up and do it daily work-out routine before heading off to school. He was now in his last year in Chūgaku and couldn’t be more happier about it. After the incident with Sacchan, he his attitude around school had changed and everyone noticed it. Izuku was the top student of the school, getting number 1 every time on exams and good at sports. The teachers and principal were loving it, always praising him for being the number 1 student of their school making him want to vomit. He wasn’t doing it for them. He owed them nothing. Students noticed his change in demeanor and of course there were bullies but Izuku took care of them like they were nothing. An example of when he got number 1 again and some three idiots thought they could make an example out of him, but once he took them all down in an instant and threatened to sell their organs off they never bothered him again.

 

The girls, not only in his class but in whole school were looking his way which he really didn’t care for at all. To be honest, he blamed himself actually because after another one of Sacchan’s creations was spotted one of his classmates just so happened to be there at the time. A girl whose name he didn’t know and didn’t care to know. He killed the thing easily and left without looking back. After that she had been giving him glances every once in awhile, and after that all of the girls were looking his way. She must’ve told them how he saved her and probably overdramatized it too.

 

Typical.

 

As he wiped his face he noticed another thing, and that was how Bakugo would always look at him during class. Izuku had been flat-out ignoring him since he caused Sacchan’s accident and wanted to beat the living hell out of him but his mom merely shook her head. He didn’t know what happened at the meeting between the five adults, but Aunt Mitsuki had hugged him tightly and apologized over and over then Uncle Masaru. Aunt Mitsuki told Sofia she was within full rights to sue them for what her son did, but Sofia shook her head at the woman and told her that her apology was enough. Aunt Mitsuki also told them how she beat the hell out of him for what he did and that he had been silent ever since, she wanted to pull him out of school or demand the school expel him. He remembered his mom telling her that he could still remain in school and Aunt Sofia and Uncle Asahi agreed. An education was important after all, even if it was at their crappy school. Izuku noticed how whenever when he would leave class after getting another call from Ichika the Explosion Quirk user would always stare at his retreating back. It was annoying.

 

Having finished washing up she went back in his room to get his work-out clothes on. It consisted of a black undershirt, black athletic pants and his red shoes. Placing on his BeatsX in both ears he was ready to go. All set go he left the house, not even bothering to leave his mother a note for she knew of his schedule. Looking down at his phone he tapped on his work-out playlist and selected a song.

 

**[Song: Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz]**

 

Leaving the house he began his jog, his destination the beach he had cleaned up with the help of Nala. A person had saw him cleaning up the beach and had gathered up some people to help get rid of the junk. After that was done he was thanked repeatedly, to which he told them was no big deal. He had been going to his beach ever since and saw some people walking by here to enjoy the scenery, but this place mostly became his private place to train and work-out. Sacchan was still in a coma but he didn’t give up hope of his friend waking up. For now, he’ll just continue what he’s been doing, training and getting stronger. As he ran on the sandy beach his eyes trailed off towards the clear clean water as he kept running. Maybe he’ll come back here and just stand in the middle of the water while watching the waves moves around calmly. Jogging here always seemed to put him at ease, even more than when he watched the city lights at night.

 

As he was lost in thought he noticed it was already 7:00 a.m. time to head back to home. Running all the way back home he slowed down before walking inside the apartment he shares with his mother.

 

“I’m back!” He announced.

 

“Welcome back, Izuku!” His mother greeted back. She was in the kitchen probably preparing him some breakfast, “Do you wanna eat before getting in the shower?”

 

He shook his head, “Shower first then food.”

 

She smiled, “Okay, then.”

 

Having to coerce Nala out of his hair was a choir in it self but the cat finally left the safety of his hair so he could get in the shower. There were scars on his back and arms from when he got careless and those creatures got him a few times. His mother was understanding as to why he was staying out late at night, and supported him just like always. The Police Force had been persistent in trying to catch him, so persistent in fact they had been asking some Pro Heroes to be on the lookout for a teenager that walks the streets at night carrying two swords.

 

They were starting to get on his nerves. It’d be better if they just left him in peace and let him hunt and kill those creatures. Luckily Nala and Ichika always made sure he got away in time before they showed up. But he almost got caught a few times by both Eraser Head and All Might. Being pursued by one of them would be bad enough, but both of them? He didn’t need anymore headaches.

 

Turning off the shower he dried himself off before leaving the bathroom to go change into his school clothes. After that was done he went into the kitchen to eat breakfast with Nala following right behind him. He gave Nala her food first before eating his.

 

“Last year of Chūgaku are you excited to finally be leaving that school?” She asked.

 

“I’ve been ready to leave since my first year.” He told her.

 

She huffed in amusement, “I believe it.”

 

He finished his food first and headed off to school, but not before going back to his room to get his swords and giving his mom a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the door.

 

“Hang in there for a little bit longer, Izuku.” Inko encouraged.

 

He gave her a wave goodbye as Nala went inside his hair, “I’ll try my best.” he promised, leaving the house.

 

* * *

Looking out the window of his classroom he ignored the people around him as they chatted with each other, discussing what they were planning on doing after leaving this place and going off to whatever High School they were planning on going to. As he looked out the window his eyes were staring at the blue sky, watching the clouds move about so freely. Salomo loved looking up at the sky, and sometimes he would stretch his hand out as though he were about to touch the blue sky. It always fascinated Izuku when he did that. The sky reminded him of the blonde’s eyes that were the same color. He would always watch his friend who had a clear fascination with the blue sky.

 

Izuku had tried it himself one time and found it relaxing and wondered if the reason he friend did this was because it made him feel relaxed and free. It made him feel like he was in his own world and nobody else was around, just him. The teacher was quieting the class down, preparing to make some sort of announcement if the stack of papers were anything to go by.

 

“Alright class, listen up! You guys are all third-years now. It’s time to start thinking seriously about your future!” the teacher told them, holding the stack of papers in hand then grinned before the class, “I would hand out these future career forms, but...” he tossed the papers in the air, “I assume you **_all_** want to be heroes!”

 

There was a roar of approval from the class as everyone showed off their Quirks. Izuku was ignoring every last one of them as he kept his gaze outside the room, his mind more preoccupied about how many more of those creatures will show up.

 

“Yes, you all have wonderful Quirks,” the teacher praised them, “But you know that it’s against the rules to use them in school!” He reminded them.

 

“Sensei! Don’t lump me in with these losers!” Bakugo made his voice heard, “As if I had anything like their crappy Quirks. Heh.” He said with his feet on top of his desk.

 

Izuku eyed him an unimpressed look before looking away. Yeah, Bakugo hadn’t changed and never will.

 

“Get over yourself, Katsuki!!” The class yelled giving him a thumbs down before booing him.

 

“Shut up! Extras should act like extras!” Bakugo told them.

 

“Ah, Bakugo you of course must be aiming for U.A. High School.” The teacher said.

 

Everyone in the class gasped.

 

“That national school?! The cutoff score this year is 79, right?!”

 

“I hear they barely accept anyone!”

 

Izuku closed his eyes in annoyance, _‘Annoying.’_

Bakugo jumped on his desk, “Ah, the stupid chattering of you extras! I aced the mock exam! I’m the only one here with the stuff for U.A.! I’ll even surpass All Might and become the best hero out there! Not to mention I’ll be one of the richest people in the world!”

 

One word came to Izuku’s mind.

 

Delusional.

 

“Oh,” the teacher spoke again, “You’re also going for U.A., aren’t you, Midoriya?”

 

Silence.

 

The whole classroom became silent as they turned their attention over to the silent Midoriya Izuku who was ignoring them all, even the teacher’s question.

 

“If I’m not mistaken,” the man continued with a smile, “You got a recommendation from Recovery Girl who heals Pro Heroes all the time. Congratulations, Midoriya! I’m so proud to have two of my students apply to U.A. High School!”

 

Izuku was still ignoring everyone, _‘Granny didn’t need to let the school know but her heart was in the right place, so its fine.’_

“No way...”

 

“He knows Recovery Girl?! How the hell did that happen?!”

 

“I can’t believe he got a perfect score on the mock exam!”

 

“Congrats, man!”

 

If Midoriya felt like it, he could tell them all right here and now that he didn’t give a damn what they thought, and didn’t need their congrats either.

 

But of course a certain someone had to throw a temper tantrum.

 

“DEKU!!” Bakugo sent an explosion towards his desk, sending it flying backwards and smashing into the wall behind him. Yet despite all that, Izuku made no response, he didn’t even flinch when Bakugo yelled, just kept staring out the window.

 

“You think you can stand next to me as an equal, huh?!“ Bakugo yelled his hands giving off tiny explosions.

 

Izuku still sat in his seat saying nothing even as his second phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking it out he noticed it was a text, putting it back in his pocket he gathered his things and got out of his seat heading for the door.

 

“Oi, I’m talking to you!”

 

Opening the door he slammed it closed, causing cracks to appear on the ceiling, making everyone wince.

 

“He-He made the ceiling crack...” one student stuttered in fear. The students not only in class but the whole school knew not to make Izuku angry for it wasn’t a good idea. Ever since Salomo was hospitalized, Izuku’s personality did a complete 180. He rarely showed emotion, ignored people, and if someone picked a fight he would ignore them until they threw the first punch, then it was a different story. Izuku showed no mercy to bullies, evident when he sent three of them to the infirmary and since it was self-defense the school didn’t punish him.

 

Bakugo stood there, his mouth half open before clenching his fists. He noticed Deku had been getting random texts in class and left just like that. When he tried to confront the boy, Izuku would already be gone.

 

Just what the hell was that damn nerd up to?

 

Izuku started calling Ichika just like the text requested and after just two rings, the woman picked up.

 

 ** _“Hey Izuku, sorry to bother you while you’re in the middle of class, again.”_** She apologized.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” he assured her, “The teacher was spouting about how _proud_ he was to have two students from his class apply to U.A. High School.”

 

She huffed, **_“What pathetic staff members that school has.”_**

****

“This school is pathetic as a whole,” he corrected her, “Anyway, what’s wrong? Was there another creature sighting?”

 

 ** _“No, not this time. I’m calling you to let you know Salomo‘s condition is improving. When I did another cheek up on him last night his fingers twitched. There’s a possibility he might wake up soon.”_** She told him.

 

There was a spark of hope in is eyes at the new information. Showing even the slightest bit of movement was enough for him. This was good news, very good news.

 

“Are you sure...?”

 

**_“Positive. The more of those creatures you kill the closer he is to waking up.”_ **

****

_‘And I’ll continue to keep killing them. I won’t let anyone interfere!’_ He vowed.

 

* * *

“Stop! Somebody stop that thief!”

 

The people within the vicinity turned towards the noise to see a humanoid grotesque pile of sludge with red eyes and sharp teeth running away with what appeared to be a purse.

 

“Think you can catch me?! Go ahead and try!” He cackled.

 

Watching the sludge villain run away was a blonde haired man with a skeletal and frail appearance. He had just walked out of the supermarket and spotted the situation.

 

“Someone’s coming to deal with him, right?”

 

“Totally!”

 

Someone did show up to deal with the Sludge Villain, and that someone was...

 

**“I AM...HERE!!!”**

“No way!”

 

“Its him!”

 

* * *

Izuku rolled his eyes as he read the latest report on a Sludge Villain and how he was captured by All Might. He put his phone back in his pocket as he walked away from the school. He got out of his All Might fan phase a long time ago, proof of when he donated all of his All Might merchandise to the orphanage and the sister was all too happy to have them there for the kids were fans of All Might. The Sister asked him to come back and he did, the kids had latched onto him like leeches and wouldn’t let go until he stayed and played with them, told them stories, and sang for them on a few occasions. It was a pleasant place and probably the only pleasant orphanage here in Japan. There was another girl there that should be the same age as him now, speaking of which he better go and visit again to check on them.

 

“Oi Deku, where do you think you’re going, huh?!” Bakugo yelled right behind him.

 

Izuku’s eyes became cold as he turned to Bakugo, “Haō-shoku no Haki (Conqueror’s Haki).” He muttered glaring at the boy as he made Bakugo freeze in place and take a step back. Students that were still hanging by the gates and saw what happened had their mouths wide open. Seeing Bakugo was frozen in place he walked away.

 

“Better head to the book store first, then hospital, then home.” He said to no one in particular. The students backed away from him as he left the school, no one brave enough to ask what the hell did he just do? Bakugo was finally able to move and clenched his teeth in anger as he remembered this feeling from before. Only this time was different. When Deku used it on him this time, it felt much colder.

 

“Damn...!”

 

* * *

“Please come again!”

 

Izuku left the bookstore and was now on his way to the hospital to tell Sacchan about how his day was. Ichika-sensei said that hearing familiar voices would motivate him to try and wake up, sometimes Izuku swore he saw his friend twitch a little in his sleep as he talked to him. That was a very good sign. The more he talked with his friend the closer he is to waking up, killing those creatures was helping too.

 

He stopped dead in his tracks before jumping out of the way, seeing what looked like sludge come out of a sewer. Landing back on the ground safely he noticed he didn’t have the book he just bought on him. That’s when he looked back at the moving sludge and saw it was wedged in it.

 

Son of a-!

 

“Heh, got away from him pretty easily,” the Sludge Villain bragged moving a little and Izuku noticed the book that was still in the bag was sinking inside of it a little, “Oh, you’ve got a nice bo-” a kick to the face sent him flying backwards as the book was finally wedged free from the Sludge Villain. Izuku grabbed it quickly before checking its contents and noticed it wasn’t damaged, just the bag. With a sigh he put it in his school bag before turning his attention back to the Sludge Villain.

 

“You little brat! How the hell are you even able to hit me?!” The Sludge Villain yelled sending tentacles at him. Izuku avoided every single one, moving around calmly as he predicted the movements of the tentacles, “Hold still!”

 

 _‘Like I would, moron.’_ He thought, still avoiding the tentacles.

 

 **“Fear not, kid! For...I AM HERE!”** All Might declares as he bursts out of the sewer.

 

The Sludge Villain stopped its assault on Izuku and focused on All Might, “You-!”

 

Izuku frowned, _‘Took him long enough.’_

All Might wasted no time in attacking, “Tekisasu Sumasshu (Texas Smash)!” Placing a great deal of power in his fist, he then threw a right punch that sent enough wind pressure to send the Sludge Villain flying. Izuku got out of the way as the humanoid sludge flew right past him.

 

 _‘Now that he’s out of the way.’_ He thought.

 

All Might watched as the Sludge Villain was down for the count, **“Are you alright, young man?”** He focused his attention back on Izuku and noticed the boy was gone, **“Eh? He’s gone!”**

** Location-Musutafu General **

The receptionist smiled when she noticed Izuku walk in, “Midoriya-kun, I was starting to get worried. You always come straight here after you get a book from the book store, did something happen?”

 

“Something like that,” he told her, “That Sludge Villain tried to attack me.”

 

“Oh no! Are you okay?!” She asked, already checking him over for any injuries he might have.

 

“I’m fine. Are Sacchan’s parents here yet, or is it just me this time?” He asked.

 

She sat back in her chair, seeing that he was okay, “His father is already here. You can go see him now.”

 

“Thank you.” He blowed politely.

 

This was normal for him. Wake up, work out, go to school, get a book from the store, go to the hospital, then go home. On the weekends he visits the orphans at the orphanage. This was his schedule and that damn Sludge Villain almost ruined it. All Might better have a tight leash on that humanoid sludge. Noticing Sacchan’s room, which was Room 302 he opened the door and noticed Uncle Asahi was talking to Sacchan before seeing him and smiling.

 

“Good you’re here,” the man smiled, “I was about to call you.”

 

“Sludge Villain.” Izuku told him plainly.

 

Asahi gave him a worried look before relaxing seeing he had no injuries, “Did you beat him?”

 

“All Might showed up and took care of it,” Izuku told him as he sat down in the chair across from the man, “I left afterwards.”

 

“I see. What book did you bring this time?”

 

Izuku showed it to him, “Hansel and Gretel.”

 

“Ah, another one of Salomo’s favorite books. Never understood why though.” Asahi admitted with a smile.

 

Izuku did, but he decided to keep it to himself.

 

“How was school?” He asked.

 

“The usual.”

 

“Bakugo Katsuki?”

 

Izuku’s eyes became cold. That was the only answer the man needed.

 

“Where does all of that hateful nature in him come from?” Asahi wondered why Bakugo was the way he was.

 

“He’s not just an angry tyrant,” Izuku pointed out, “Arrogant, prideful, foul-mouthed, and constantly irritated.”

 

Asahi stared at him, “And the two of you used to be friends?”

 

“ _Used_ to be friends. And I prefer to keep it that way.” Izuku made his point very clear on the matter.

 

The man huffed, “You and your mother seem to agree on that one.”

 

Izuku opened the picture book, _‘I could care less about him. If he steps out of line I’ll deal with him myself.’_

* * *

Bakugo crushed the can in his hand as he kept his glare, “That arrogant little shit!”

 

One of his lackeys sighed, “Hey Bakugo, you should really just leave Midoriya alone.”

 

“Hah?!” Bakugo snarled.

 

“For real,” the second lackey agreed, “I mean the guy’s strong. Did you see how he slammed the classroom door closed and caused cracks to appear? I’ll never mess with him again. And those swords he always carries around, I’ll be damned if I end up getting killed.”

 

“Shut the hell up!” Bakugo yelled, “There’s no way in hell Deku’s stronger than me!” He crushed another can, “I’ll tear him down before he can reach the top!”

 

“If you say so, but still what happened to him?”

 

“Its because of what happened to Salomo.”

 

“Hey yeah, something happened when he stayed after school that day. Speaking of which Bakugo, didn’t you stay after school that day too?”

 

Bakugo didn’t respond. There wasn’t a curse, or a demand he shut the hell up. The ash haired blonde just looked away.

 

“You’ve got a pretty nice body yourself.”

 

Bakugo looked behind him, “What the fuck...?”

 

And before he knew it, he could no longer move.

 

* * *

Izuku just left the hospital with a sigh, but was satisfied nonetheless because Salomo’s condition was improving even if just a little bit. He left the hospital first, having needed to get home. Before he left the hospital though he made sure to visit Ichika-sensei and greet her like he always did. The woman was more helpful than she realized and he will always be grateful to her.

 

Nala popped out of his hair with a small hiss.

 

“What is it, Nala?”

 

His answer was an explosion that wasn’t too far from him. He could simply ignore it and walk straight home, but his instincts told him to check out what was going on.

 

With a sigh he ruffled his own hair and went to see what all the commotion was about. When he arrived he saw all these annoying bystanders and Pro Heroes running around like headless chickens.

 

“A Single-Lane street? I can’t get there!” Mt. Lady exclaimed.

 

“Explosive fires are my weakness! Someone else has to take this one!” Kamui Woods yelled.

 

“Thanks, but I’ve got my hands full too! How’s it looking over there?!” Backdraft said.

 

“He’s too slippery to get hold of. But his hostage with the Explosive Quirk is resisting! It’s like a minefield out here, but we can’t do anything against him!” Death Arms stated, gritting his teeth.

 

The Sludge Villain, still having possession over Bakugo’s body sent another explosion towards the crowed, making them take cover.

 

“Someon help that boy!”

 

Izuku knew who the boy was the woman was yelling about. It was Bakugo Katsuki. So he got caught by the villain, huh? More importantly, why the hell did All Might let that lump of sludge escape again? He wanted to leave the blonde to his fate, but...when he thought of what faces Aunt Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru would make if the blonde ended up dying it made him feel sick inside.

 

_‘As much as I despise him, there’s a part of me that can’t let him die here.’_

All Might who was in his normal form in the crowd was cursing himself for letting the villain escape again.

 

 _‘It’s all my fault! I wasted too much time looking for that boy that he escaped me again! I’m pathetic!’_ He cursed himself, while gripping his stomach.

 

“Hey, that villain...isn’t it the one All Might was chasing?”

 

“All Might?! No way! He’s really here?!”

 

“Yeah, I saw him earlier.”

 

“Then what’s All Might doing now?!”

 

Izuku rolled his eyes at these morons before turning his attention back over towards Bakugo in the clutches of the Sludge Villain and saw that pathetic look in his eyes that screamed, _‘Help me!’_

 

 _‘Better get this over with.’_ He sighed, as he walked over calmly towards the Sludge Villain ignoring everyone from behind, tell him to come back, including the Pro Heroes.

 

All Might recognized the boy and gasped, _‘What is he doing?! This is a serious situation, he’s going to get himself killed!’_

The Sludge Villain noticed him and smirked, “Its you again, looks like I’ll be adding two for today!” He sent his tentacles at Izuku who avoided them calmly as he kept his walking pace shocking everyone there.

 

“Holy-!”

 

“He’s avoiding them like its nothing!”

 

“Go get him, kid!”

 

All Might looked on impressed with the boy’s calm demeanor as he walked right into danger. He was also doing well in avoiding the villains attacks, almost like he was predicting the movements of the villains tentacles.

 

 _‘Is it his Quirk that allows him to predict the villains movements? If so, then its impressive!’_ He thought.

 

The Sludge Villain was getting really annoyed, “You annoying little pest! I’ll blow you straight to-!” A kick to the eye shut him up real quick.

 

“Busō-shoku no Haki: Ashi (Armament Haki: Leg).” Izuku’s right leg was covered in black armor and while no one could see it, they did see steam coming off from the boy’s leg. The Sludge Villain spit out some sludge from his mouth for some reason, disgusting.

 

“He kicked him?!” Kamui Woods exclaimed.

 

“I thought his body was immune to physical attacks?!” Death Arms stared in shock.

 

“That doesn’t appear to be the case with this boy.” Backdraft

 

“What a handsome looking boy!” Mt. Lady gushed.

 

“He’s too young for you!” Death Arms exclaimed.

 

Since the Sludge Villain was busy spitting up Izuku decided to get Bakugo out of there. He stretched his arm out, “Busō-shoku no Haki: Ude (Armament Haki: Arm).” Everyone in the crowd watched as the boy’s arm became coated in black armor, then watched as he grabbed the blonde boy by the hair and pulled him out that way. Izuku saw Bakugo was still conscious, stubborn moron probably refused to pass out.

 

Bakugo glared at him as he was set free, “Deku, why the hell are you doing this?”

 

Izuku answered by freeing Bakugo completely, then kicked him far away from him and the Sludge Villain and near the Pro Heroes closest to them, which were Death Arms and Backdraft. Both Pro Heroes helped the boy up as he coughed a few times before he refocused his attention on Izuku, glaring at him and waiting for an answer.

 

So Izuku gave him one.

 

“My body moved on its own.” He answered, looking back at the villain.

 

All Might felt as though lightning as striked him tenfold at the boy’s answer. He found him...after all this time he finally found a successor.

 

 _‘I found him! The one who will be the ninth bearer of One For All!’_ He thought as he stared at Izuku.

 

The Sludge Villain got his bearings back together and glared at Izuku, “YOU DAMN BRAT!! YOU’VE INTERFERED FOR THE LAST TIME!!” Before he could do anything he felt cold all of a sudden and noticed Izuku was no longer in front of him. The sound of footsteps echoes throughout the whole street as people in the crowd and the Pro Heroes saw Izuku was now standing behind the villain.

 

Izuku had his hand on Seigi’s handle as he kept his gaze forward, “Feel that? Cold, isn’t it?”

 

The Sludge Villain slowly looked behind him but didn’t say a word.

 

“You want to know what else is vile and disgusting?” Izuku asked, “Cockroaches. And I just put down a big one.”

 

“Y...You...” The Sludge Villain stuttered.

 

“Payback for almost staining the book I bought. Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri (Song of Scratches: Blizzard Slice).” Sheathing his sword from top to bottom, ice cold circles slash the Sludge Villain vertically making him shiver a bit before he fell forward landing on the concrete ground, his eyes completely white.

 

Izuku sighs and walks away from the downed villain, “Looks like I was able to put Brook-sensei’s move to good use.” He said to himself, as he kept walking away acting as though he didn’t just take down a villain all by himself.

 

The crowd grew silent before they started cheering loudly for the mysterious boy and his amazing Quirk.

 

“That was freaking awesome!”

 

“Did you see when his arm turned black?! That was so cool!”

 

“Are you kidding me?! The awesome part was when he finished the villain off with that badass sword!”

 

“That was so beast!”

 

Death Arms went over by the Sludge Villain, touching the body and shivered slightly as the villain was cold to the touch, “He’s cold...but I think he‘s still alive.”

 

Backdraft watched the boy’s retreating back, “Incredible...is that boy someone’s apprentice? If so, then I’d like to know who.”

 

Bakugo meanwhile stared at Izuku’s retreating form with his own sense of shock. When Izuu started bringing those swords to school he scoffed and believed the only reason he brought them was to show off, only to now realize Izuku brought them because he knew how to use them.

 

“Oi Deku, I didn’t need your help, got it?!” He yelled after the boy’s retreating form, furious when Izuku ignored him.

 

But Izuku did hear him though, _‘Trust me when I say this will be the last time I help you.’_ He swore. Nala popped out of his hair again and hissed a little and Izuku already knew why.

 

He was being followed.

 

Spotting a corner in an alley he went through it quickly to lose the person following him. When he was faraway enough he jumped high in the air and landed on the roof of a nearby building and looked down to see it was a skinny male with blonde hair. The guy was panting like crazy as he looked around, probably looking for him, but whatever the man wanted to see him about he had no interest in finding out. He backed away so the man wouldn’t see him and started jumping from building to building in order to get more distance between them.

 

 _‘But still...why does it feel like I’ve seen him before?’_ Shaking his head at the thought of the blonde being familiar he kept jumping from building rooftops to her further away. Besides, its not like he’ll end up seeing the man again...

 

Right?

 

Speaking of said man, he was still looking around for Izuku whose name he believed was really ‘Deku’ because of that blonde boy who he also recognized. What were the odds of all of that searching he would not only find a possible successor to One For All, but also the same person that might know what happened to all of those people who were all knocked unconscious years ago. With a sigh he gave up the search for now but if the boy was thinking of applying to U.A. High School then he could probably get him alone to speak with him.

 

Hopefully.

 

Meanwhile back with Izuku he jumped down from the rooftop of a nearby building, landing in an alley before walking calmly. Man what a day, first having to deal with Bakugo, then that Sludge Villain, and to top it all off being followed by some weird skinny blonde.

 

Well, hopefully he could get home without anything else going wrong.

 

The feeling of something small slamming into him and grasping his pants threw that thought out of the window completely. Looking down at the small body attached to him he saw it was indeed a child. She had bandages all over her body, wearing white, tattered, and dirty short sleeve dress and has a small horn on the right side of her forehead and has white, long, choppy, unkempt hair. She also has red eyes. His eyes narrowed down at the bandages on her arms and legs, not to mention the ‘dress’ she was wearing if you could even call it that. Bending down slowly so as not to frighten her he spoke to her softly, “Hey there, what’s wrong?” He asked. She buried her face in his chest as a response and shivered slightly, prompting him to wrap his arms around the small frightened child.

 

“Its alright,” he assured her, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, okay?” He felt her relax as he rubbed the back of her head softly, but soon tensed when he sensed someone else was coming, and he didn’t get a good vibe from them either. Picking the child up, he used Sky Walk to jump back in the air and landed on the rooftop of a different building and looked down below. Soon enough a man came into the clearing and his appearance can only be described as occult like. From what Izuku could tell, the man looked to be in his 20’s with short, brownish hair, eyes that looked bloodshot, and several ear piercings. He was wearing a green coat with a furry collar as well as a pair of medical gloves. But what Izuku noticed was the most distinctive feature of the man was the orange, beak-shaped mask reminiscent of a plague doctor.

 

Everything in Izuku’s bones told him this man was dangerous. The girl in his arms was shaking like a leaf, proving the danger this man holds. Backing away slightly and making sure not to make any noise he kept his gaze on the man.

 

 _‘He’s not a hero, but I don’t remember seeing him in the villain database, meaning he’s not registered as an official Villain.’_ He observed the man’s every movement like a predator would watch its prey before pouncing. The man kept looking around the area, determined to find something he lost and from what Izuku could guess, it had to be the girl he was holding. The mysterious beak-shaped masked man stayed there for a little while longer before cursing something under his breath and leaving the area quickly. Izuku stood there for a little while longer before sighing and turning his attention to the little girl, “He’s gone now.”

 

She slowly removed her face from his shoulder and looked at him unsurely, “R-Really?”

 

He nodded, “Yeah.” This girl had to be about 5-6 years old. The bandages on her arms were bothering him, not to mention her lack of proper clothes and nonexistent footwear. There’s no telling how long she must’ve been running away from that guy, and the fact she ran barefooted suggested he was either some underground doctor or some sicko who takes pleasure in experimenting on children. Banishing that sick thought from his brain he focused on the girl who had been staring at him the whole time he’d been lost in thought.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

She seemed hesitant at first but seeing the kind look in his eyes told him, “E-Eri...”

 

He gave her a small smile, “Eri, what a pretty name.”

 

Eri looked down with a small blush. It was cute.

 

“My names Midoriya Izuku.” Izuku introduced.

 

Red eyes looked up at him, “Izuku...”

 

God this kid‘s adorable.

 

“Eri, I want to take you to the hospital to make sure you’re okay.” He told her.

 

That was apparently the wrong thing to say as Eri started to panic, “No! I don’t want to go!” She hugged him tighter, burying her face in his shoulder trembling.

 

Doesn’t like hospitals, huh? Rubbing the back of the girls head in order to calm her down he elaborated, “Its okay, I’ll be with you the whole time. If there’s something you don’t like I’ll tell them to stop immediately, promise.”

 

Those seemed to be the magic words as she calmed down again but still looked a little scared. Just what the hell did that sick prick do to her?

 

“Hold on tight to me, okay?”

 

She nodded and did just that as he took off to the hospital where Sacchan was. Hopefully granny would be there too, he really needed her help with this one.

 

* * *

Chiyo Shuzenji also known as Recovery Girl had seen many things in her life as both a Pro Hero and a Nurse. But never had she‘d seen anything like this before. This small child that her apprentice brought in had bandages on both arms, wore tatty clothes, and no shoes was a prime example of something she’d never seen before.

 

The young girl whose name is Eri was far too calm when Chiyo did a physical examination, almost as though she were used to it. It was a different story when she tried to take blood from her though.

 

“No!” Eri flinched away, burying her face in Izuku’s chest when she saw the needle. Izuku rubbed the girl’s back as he heard a whimper from the girl. So needles are a no go, huh?

 

“You won’t be able to take her blood.” Izuku stated the obvious as he felt Eri calm down a little, but still didn’t let him go.

 

Chiyo put the needle away, “So it seems. Its not uncommon for children to hate needles, but to hate them this much? Someone must’ve been using them on her all the time for her to have such a strong reaction like this.”

 

Izuku said nothing to that, “How old do you think she is?”

 

Chiyo turned to him, “While I was giving her a physical examination, which I report she is a very health girl, I examined her teeth as well.”

 

“And?” He pressed.

 

Chiyo showed him an X-ray of the girl’s teeth, “Judging be these X-rays I took, this young girl is 6 years old.”

 

Izuku stared at the X-ray in the healer’s hand and did indeed see the evidence that Eri had to be about 5-6 years old, and lo and behold the girl was indeed 6 years-old.

 

“Speaking of teeth, how did they look?”

 

She put the X-ray away, “Good condition from what I saw.”

 

Perfect health and healthy teeth.

 

Something about that felt odd to him.

 

Chiyo then gave Eri a grandmother smile, “Eri-dear, there are a few questions I want to ask you. Are you up to answering some?”

 

Eri looked up at Izuku, as if asking for permission. Izuku gave the girl a nod, telling her it was okay. She looked back at the short woman and gave a tentative nod.

 

“Excellent,” Chiyo smiled, “Now then, can you tell me what year you were born?”

 

Eri shook her head slowly.

 

“How about your birthday?”

 

At that question Eri started thinking before answering, “December...um, twenty-one?” she held up her fingers making ‘two’ with one hand and ‘one’ with the other.

 

“So December 21st.” Izuku said.

 

Chiyo wrote that down, “Do you know the names of your parents?”

 

Eri’s grip on his Izuku’s shirt tightened as she shivered slightly, “I...don’t know...”

 

Izuku rubbed her back again, “That’s a no go, granny.”

 

“Okay, can you tell me about your Quirk?”

 

Eri‘s eyes widened in fear as she gripped Izuku’s shirt tightly again, her breathing became uneven as she struggled to breath.

 

_“You cursed child!”_

Warm arms wrapped around her small body calming her down slightly as she made eye contact with Izuku. His eyes were warm and kind but also filled with worry.

 

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” His tone was filled with such love and care that it made Eri‘s eyes water. He wiped her eyes gently as he shook his head towards Recovery Girl who understood.

 

She hopped off the stool she was sitting on with a smile, “Eri-dear, I need to borrow my apprentice for a little while.”

 

Eri didn’t want Izuku to leave, the look on her face was proof enough of that.

 

Izuku got up from the examination table and placed her down on it. The scared look on the little girl’s face almost made him give in, but he needed to talk to Recovery Girl in private.

 

“I won’t be long,” he promised her, “Just stay here until we’re done talking.”

 

She gave him a hesitant nod, earning her a pat on the head in return. Izuku and Recovery Girl left the room to talk about Eri.

 

Recovery Girl spoke first, “You said this girl was running away from a strange man, correct?”

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t dark yet so I got a good look at him. He looked to be in his 20’s, short brownish hair, bloodshot eyes, and several ear piercings. He was also wearing a beak-shaped mask on his face, the same mask that plague doctors used to wear.” Izuku explained.

 

Chiyo looked grim, “Its possible the man you saw is either her abductor or caretaker. In any case, you did well to get her away from him.”

 

“He was wearing medical gloves on his hands, too. I think he might be an underground physician.” He told her with a disgusted tone.

 

Chiyo narrowed her eyes, “I see...as much as it loathes me to say this, that man you saw may have experimented on her.”

 

Izuku’s eyes showed silent fury, “Her arms...”

 

“My guess is she’s hiding scars that were left over from whatever that man did to her.” She said.

 

So he was right about the possibility of her being experimented on, unfortunately.

 

“What now?” He asked.

 

The dark mood soon became a little lighter with her answer, “Simple. You take her home with you and keep her in your custody.”

 

“Huh...?” Izuku said dumbly.

 

“Don’t give me that look, that girl has become completely attached to you. If we even think about giving her over to the police and they report her as ‘missing’ then there’s a possibility that man you saw will try to take her back, and by force.” She told him.

 

He couldn’t argue with her on that. If the guy ended up seeing Eri reported on the news then he’d bust into the police station, kill everyone there before taking Eri away.

 

Morbid imagination but he’s not wrong.

 

He looked away, “I don’t know how to take care of a kid...”

 

Chiyo gave him a patient smile, “Midoriya-dear, no one is an expert when it comes to taking care of children. What that young girl is looking for right now isn’t some perfect parent, but for someone to give her love and affection. And the person to do that...is you.”

 

His heart clenched remembering the look in Eri’s eyes. There was nothing but fear in those young eyes.

 

_“You’d make a great ‘nii-san.”_

Sacchan’s words from that time came at him, hitting him hard like a ton of bricks. He doubted his best friends words back then, but now? Maybe...he‘s right.

 

He gave Recovery Girl a serious look, “I’ll take care of her.”

 

The old healer smiled, “That’s what I’d like to hear.”

 

** Location: Midoriya Residence **

“I’m home.” Izuku announced.

 

There was noise coming from the living room and he saw his mother run towards him with a worried look, “There you are! Its almost midnight, I was so worried about you! I saw what happened on the news and called you immediately, but you didn’t answer your phone!”

 

Crap. He forgot to turn his other phone on after he left the hospital.

 

“Are you...al...right...” she trailed off as she spotted the little girl in her son’s arms, “Who...where...?”

 

He sighed, “This is Eri. Due to some...circumstances, I decided to bring her here and was wondering if she could stay here permanently.”

 

Inko gushed over the little girl, “SHE’S ADORABLE~! Of course this little angel can stay!” she squealed at the perplexed child.

 

“Thanks, mom.” He smiled.

 

“I’ll go and make some dinner, both of you wash up.” She said, skipping towards the kitchen as she left a trail of flowers in her wake.

 

Eri blinked before looking at Izuku, “I saw flowers.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” He told her instantly as he carried her to the bathroom. Putting her down, he looked around to see if they had any spare toothbrushes around. Managing to find a pink one he showed it to Eri, “This will be your toothbrush.”

 

Eri grabbed it from him and stared at it, “Its pink.”

 

“You don’t like it?” If not he could buy one she’d might like.

 

She shook her head, “I like it.”

 

“I’m glad.” He took it from her and put it in another mug before lifting her up in front of the sink, “Lets wash your hands.” Dabbing some soap on her hands he instructed her to put them under the warm water and wash them. She was very obedient for a 6 year old, but considering everything that’s happened to her she might not have had a choice. Drying her hands off the two of them left the bathroom. Izuku felt her grab his hand and tensed for a second before allowing her to keep holding his hand. She probably never even held another human beings hand before, so he’ll let her do whatever she wants.

 

As they went into the kitchen his mom was already waiting for them with a table full of food that made him give her a deadpanned look.

 

 _‘Yeah, Eri will be staying here permanently.’_ He sat Eri down first before sitting down himself. Izuku noticed her eyes sparkled mouth was watering slightly. What the hell did that prick feed her?

 

“Eat as much as you like, Eri-chan!” Inko smiled.

 

Eri looked at Izuku for permission and he gave her a nod, “My mom’s cooking tastes better than mine, you’ll love it.” He promised her.

 

Inko gave him a knowing look, “Trying to butter me up, rival?”

 

“Don’t be jealous of your own son.” He sighed.

 

She pouted, “I can’t help it! I taught you too well!”

 

“Yes, yes you did.” He admitted as he took a bite out of his katsudon. Eri was having a hard time with her chopsticks so he showed her how to hold them properly. She took her first bite of a smaller bowl of katsudon his mother made for her, her eyes lit up and she made a pleased sound as she took her first bite.

 

“Yummy!” She smiled.

 

He had to look away, with his cheek tinted pink. That was just too damn cute!

 

His mother was no better.

 

“Aren’t you just the cutest little thing~!” His mother gushed at the little girl.

 

Izuku just went back to eating his katsudon, trying not to gush himself. There was movement in his hair as Nala jumped down and gave him a look.

 

“Meow.”

 

“I know, you’re hungry,” Izuku got up from his chair, “I’ll feed you now.” As he was busy getting Nala’s food, Eri stared at the cat with a mixture of fear and curiosity. He noticed this as he filled up Nala’s cat bowl.

 

 _‘Judging by her reaction she’s never seen a cat before.’_ He thought. They must’ve been educating her on things they believed were necessary for her to learn.

 

“This is Nala.” He introduced the cat to the girl.

 

Red eyes went from the cat to Izuku, “Nala?”

 

He sat back down, “That’s her name. She was given to me by someone very precious to me.”

She tilted her head, “Precious?”

 

He chuckled, wiping some sauce some from her mouth, “It means someone who I care about.”

 

Eri kept her gaze on Izuku as Inko spoke this time, “So Eri-chan, where are you from?”

 

The small child was hesitant to answer but with an encouraging look from Izuku she spoke, “A place with white walls.”

 

The older woman looked taken back by the reply and turned to Izuku who just shook his head. Best not to force her. Let her decide to tell them all on her own.

 

“Anyway, you can stay here as long as you like sweetie!” Inko smiled.

 

Eri’s eyes widened, “R-Really? I can stay?” She looked at Izuku again.

 

He rubbed her head, “You can stay here with us. I won’t let anyone take you away from me.”

 

Red eyes were soon stained with tears, tears that Izuku wiped away from her eyes gently. Nala jumped up on the girls lap, making Eri tense as she stared at the feline.

 

“Its okay, Nala’s harmless.” He assured her, _‘To us anyway.’_

 

Eri still looked unsure, so Izuku took the initiative and caressed Nala’s head gently, “See? She likes to be petted just like this.” He removed his hand and gestured for Eri to try it.

 

She was hesitant but slowly she stretched her hand out to the cat and placed it on the female feline’s head and began to rub it gently. When she heard the cat purr and lean into her hand she smiled.

 

“She likes it.” Eri said.

 

Izuku nodded, “She does.”

 

The two of them finished their dinner finally and Inko decided to make a bath for Eri and asked Izuku to find her some pajamas she could wear. He still had some All Might pajamas in his room, which he was planning to give to the kids at the orphanage. Taking one out of the drawer he held it in front of her with a nod, just the right size. Perfect.

 

“The bath is ready!” Inko peaked her head into the room. Izuku convinced Eri to go with his mother so she could bath her, but Inko told Izuku that he needed to come along for practice much to his confusion.

 

“Practice for what?” He was afraid to hear her answer.

 

Inko gave him a motherly smile, “Simple, for when you make me a grandmother.”

 

No words.

 

He had absolutely no words for that.

 

Eri looked in between with an innocent look, “Is she going to be a grandmother?”

 

“Bath, now!” Izuku ordered.

 

Inko giggled as she took Eri into the bathroom. He rubbed his temples as he followed behind them, he wasn’t even thinking that far about his future yet. Not to mention he doesn’t even have a girlfriend. His back was turned away as his mother washed the small child, all the while having added some bubbles to the mix.

 

“Eri-chan, I need you to take off the bandages so I can wash your arms.” He heard his mom say gently. She wasn’t wrong though, those bandages looked filthy and needed to be removed so her arms can be inspected. The last thing he needs is for them to be infected. Eri pulled both arms close to her at the mention of the bandages needed to be taken off, so Izuku decided to reassure her.

 

“I’ll wrap some new bandages on your arms,” he promised, “These are too dirty to keep wrapped around your arms, you’ll get sick.” She looked him right in the eye as she thought about what he said and slowly held out both arms to him. Gently, he unwrapped the bandages and had to reign in his rage when he saw scars and what looked to be incision caused by a needle on both arms. His mother gasped when she saw them and couldn’t blame her, only a sick bastard does something like this to a child.

 

“Mom, can you get the first aid kit from the kitchen while I wash her arms, please?” He needed her to leave the bathroom to collect herself.

 

“Y-Yes.” She left the bathroom quickly but Izuku heard her release a choked sob.

 

With a deep breath he took the cloth and dabbed both arms, but he did it gently. Scars like these are tender and needed to be treated as such. Once he was done the next part to wash was her hair, which looked slightly dirty. Putting some shampoo in her hair, he washed it and made sure to get some tangles out but did it gently, not wanting to pull her hair. Satisfied, he washed the shampoo out of her hair and dried her off. Just as he finished his mom came in with the first aid kit and volunteered to wrap fresh clean bandages on her arms. Izuku left the bathroom as his mom did what she needed to do. He didn’t have to wait long as the bathroom door opened, revealing Eri in his old All Might pajamas.

 

It really did look cute on her.

 

“Izuku, are you planning on staying up to study?” Inko asked.

 

“No...” he eyed Eri who was holding his hand, “I’m going to bed earlier than I usually do.”

 

“Okay.” She said.

 

Izuku brought Eri inside the bathroom and made her stand on the stool he used to stand on when he was her age. The two of them finished brushing their teeth and left the bathroom. Eri yawned and lifted both arms up, wanting to be picked up. He did so without hesitation and felt something warm inside him as she wrapped her little arms around his neck, gripping the back of his shirt and putting her head on his shoulder. He couldn’t blame her for being exhausted, hell he felt a little tired himself after everything that happened today.

 

Leaving the door to his room cracked open he went over by his bed and tried to lay her down first, key word **_tried_**. She had a strong grip for someone so small. With no other option, he lay on the bed with her still in his arms, pulling the cover over them both. He moved her on her back though so he could sleep on his side, but she kept her sleepy gaze on him.

 

“Get some sleep. I’ll be right here.” He told her, but she still had her eyes open.

 

Okay, think.

 

Aside from telling stories, what else puts kids to sleep? His eyes widened slightly.

 

Lullabies.

 

Only problem with that was...he didn’t know any lullabies.

 

 _‘Think Izuku, think! There has to be a song that me and Sacchan would sing sometimes that would count as a lullaby.’_ He and Sacchan would hum and sing sometimes when they slept over at each other’s house. Watching some anime and playing video games helped out, too. The insert songs of some of the anime they watched or songs from some of the video games they played would be stuck in their heads for so long they had no choice but to sing about them.

 

Wait a minute...

 

That’s it! He could sing a song from an anime they watched.

 

Only problem was where to choose from? They had watched soo many from old school to new school anime, but old school anime were Sacchan’s favorite because it had more soul and story depth to it. Izuku preferred both. There has to be a song that...wait, there was a song he could sing to her.

 

Voices by Akino Arai.

 

In his opinion she had the most beautiful singing voice and her songs would make you feel like you were on a journey with no known destination.

 

If he liked the song...then maybe Eri will, too.

 

He placed his hand on her stomach, “Would a lullaby help you sleep?”

 

She blinked slowly, “Lullaby?”

 

“A soothing song you sing to people,” he explained, “Lullabies are mostly used to help a person sleep.”

 

He could see her thinking about it and soon enough she agreed.

 

“I want to...” she yawned, “To hear one.”

 

“Alright then.”

_‘Let’s just hope she likes the song.’_

_Hitotsume no kotoba wa yume_

_Nemuri no naka kara_

 

Her eyes started to droop a little, but she was hanging in there.

 

_Mune no oku no kurayami wo sotto_

_Tsuredasu no_

 

As he closed his eyes while he sang, he saw Sacchan smiling at him.

 

_Futatsume no kotoba wa kaze_

_Yukute wo oshiete_

 

Sacchan was had his eyes closed with a smile as he listened to him sing.

 

_Kamisama no ude no naka e_

_Tsubasa wo aoru no_

 

His best friend telling him what an amazing singing voice he has.

 

_Tokete itta kanashii koto wo_

_Kazoeru you ni_

_Kin'iro no ringo ga_

_Mata hitotsu ochiru_

 

This song was special because it held such precious memories of both him and Sacchan. Memories that were precious and special only to them and no one else.

 

_Mita koto mo nai fuukei_

_Soko ga kaeru basho_

_Tatta hitotsu no inochi ni_

_Tadoritsuku basho_

 

As he finished singing, he opened his eyes and saw Eri was fast asleep, clutching his hand as she let out the tiniest cutest noise he’d ever heard. With his other arm he stroked her head gently smiling a little as he saw her relaxed face. Hopefully she liked the song and would tell him so when she wakes up, but for now...its time to sleep.

 

* * *

_The sky was pitch black. There wasn’t a cloud nor star in the sky that was painted black. White petals danced around as a lone person stood in the middle of the pitch black sky and white petals._

_Their back was turned so the face isn’t shown, only the long blonde hair that swayed in the wind._

_A hand reaches out towards the figure, a voice tries to call out but no sound is heard._

_Slowly the person turns around with a small smile._

_“Icchan.”_

* * *

Green eyes shot open, staring up at the ceiling as a bead of sweat trailed down the side of his face. Taking a deep breath he tried to sit up but couldn’t as Eri seemed to have change sleeping positions. The girl was now sleeping on top of him, peacefully he might add. As he sat up successfully this time while holding onto Eri, she moved a little but didn’t wake up. Looking over at the clock he realized he got up earlier than planned, in green numbers it said 4:39 AM. Looking back down at Eri he decided to hell with his normal workout and had his alarm set for school instead. With that done he lay back down on the bed, going right back to sleep but not without wondering what sort of strange dream was that.

 

Inko looked over as she heard her son wake up. She almost laughed when she saw his sleepy face, while holding onto Eri with one arm. A part of her wondered if the little girl was awake as she still clung to her son, but tossed that thought out the window.

 

“Good morning.” She smiled.

 

“Morning...” he replied back, still a little tired and not completely awake yet. He tried many times to pry Eri off of him but after the third unsuccessful time he gave up and decided to carry her. He sat down and decided to eat breakfast while still carrying Eri in his arms.

 

Inko giggled, “This is just too cute. I should take a picture and send it to Sofia.”

 

“You two need a new hobby.” He deadpanned.

 

“Nope.” She stuck her tongue out playfully.

 

He just finished his breakfast before standing back up with a sigh, “I need to get ready for school, can you...”

 

“I already know.” She smiled, gently prying Eri away from him and holding the little girl.

 

Izuku washed up, got dressed and headed out the door, but not before giving Eri one last look before he left. Hopefully she wouldn’t give his mother a hard time while he was at school. Truth be told, he could just skip school and stay home but his mom wouldn’t allow that so he had to go. As he left the house he made sure to use Sky Walk as he went to school, not in the mood to walk through the streets and having to deal with people or more particularly his neighbors. It was disgusting with how two-faced they were, when they found out he was diagnosed Quirkless they would whisper things behind his mother’s back. Now that they somehow know he does have a Quirk they started trying to talk to him.

 

Humans are truly pathetic.

 

He arrived earlier than the rest of his class and sat in his seat, staring out the window. Even when other students came in, including the teacher arrived he still kept his gaze out the window. Bakugo had been quiet all day, which was a blessing and didn’t try to say anything to him or try to antagonize him to a fight. Izuku wasn’t complaining though, and prayed Bakugo would stay that way and stay the hell away from him.

 

When classes were over he went straight home to check up on Eri and his mom. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted with his mother giving him a pleading look and Eri looking depressed and not saying anything.

 

“What’s going on?” He stared at the odd situation that greeted him.

 

Eri‘s head shot up when she heard his voice and practically tackled him in a hug as he barely had enough time to close the door. Hugging the girl back he gave a confused look to his mom, who simply smiled nervously.

 

“As soon as she woke up she started crying because she couldn’t find you,” she explained, “I explained to her that you went to school and that you won’t be back until later. She understood but was still sad you weren’t here.”

 

He mentally slapped himself.

 

Of course Eri would make a fuss with him not being here, she probably thought he was leaving her and never coming back.

 

Crouching down he rubbed her head, “Sorry, If I had my way I’d never go back to that place but I have to. The place I went to is school and its mandatory that I go there and we don’t get out until later, I was coming right back here.”

 

Eri sniffled a little and nodded her head slowly in understanding.

 

A thought came to Izuku, “You need some clothes.” She couldn’t keep wearing his old All Might pajamas, well she could but not all the time.

 

“She does! Then lets go shopping!” Inko smiled as she went to get ready.

 

“Mom, do you still have your hat from when you were little?” He asked.

 

She peaked her head out of her room, “As a matter of fact I do. I was saving it.”

 

_‘I’m not even going to ask.’_

 

“Let Eri wear it when we’re out in public.” He told her.

 

She gave him a questionable look but then nodded seeing the look on her son’s face. Izuku knew the guy who was chasing Eri that night was still looking for her, or would send someone else to search for her. Best to hide her face while out in public until he could deal with the guy himself.

 

“Shopping?” Eri questioned.

 

“That’s right, we’re going to buy you some clothes or anything else you’d like.” He explained.

 

The way she tilted her head slightly was truly adorable beyond words. After waiting on his mom for what didn’t seem like very long they went shopping.

 

** Location: Department Store **

 

“What about this one?” Inko showed an adorable black frilly dress.

 

Izuku inspected it, “Its not bad, but see what Eri thinks.”

 

“Eri-chan, do you like this dress?” Inko smiled at the girl.

 

Eri blinked at the dress then responded, “I like it.”

 

“Excellent! Then we’ll be getting this one, too!”

 

So far they had a total of 10 dresses for Eri, well 11 if you count the one they just added. They got her five pairs of stockings and shoes, too. Now they needed to get her some night clothes to wear. Izuku himself picked them all out with bunny patterns on them. He figured out real quick that Eri liked bunnies, and he had to admit the patterns were cute. Satisfied with the clothes they got for her he took her to the toy store and told her she could pick out any toy she wanted. Eri didn’t hesitate to pick out a white rabbit with cartoon cute eyes, wearing a green dress, and about 90cm tall. He got it for her and they left the toy store to go find his mother who was waiting outside for them.

 

“Did you find something nice for her?” Inko asked.

 

“There was a bunny stuffed animal in a green dress she really liked, so I got it for her.” He said.

 

“Oh, show it to me when we get home.” Inko smiled, wanting to see it.

 

“Yes, yes.” Izuku said.

 

* * *

As soon as they got home his mother squealed at the cuteness of the stuffed animal and Eri had plain refused to let it go as she held it tightly to her chest. He was just happy she liked it so much.

 

Having finished dinner and washing up he and Eri went to bed together, and she was still holding her bunny.

 

“Do you wanna give her a name?” He asked.

 

“A name?” She was facing him as she held her bunny.

 

“Yeah a name, anything that comes to mind.”

 

She looked at her bunny then at Izuku and held it out, “Izu.”

 

He blinked a few times. “Izu?” Oh, short for “Izuku.” So she wanted to name the female rabbit after him, huh? That’s okay then.

 

“I see.” He smiled.

 

To get her to sleep this time he rubbed the front of her head gently and slowly she went into a deep sleep he thought about the Entrance Exams that were coming up.

 

** Location: U.A. High School Entrance **

Izuku was dressed in one of his many hoodies as he walked through the entrance of U.A. High School. It was a black hoodie with a skull in front of it. He had trained all these months, while making sure to spend some time with Eri and visit Sacchan. He introduced her to Sacchan’s parents and told Bakugo’s parents about her, too. They swore they wouldn’t tell Bakugo about her. He even took her to go visit Sacchan, she stared at his face before sitting down on the stool and touching his face. He didn’t understand why she did that, but didn’t question her about it. U.A. was something else that’s for sure. The place was big just like the picture in the brochure showed it to be, but that was outside. The inside was probably just as big, too. He had his two swords strapped to his back and got curious looks from other students around him, but he wasn’t paying attention to them.

 

“Piss off, Deku!”

 

Izuku didn’t even bother to turn around and acknowledge Bakugo, not in the mood to deal with him right now. As he kept walking forward he saw a girl with short brown hair trip and fall so he grabbed her arm and pulled her up until her face came against his chest.

 

“You good?” He asked.

 

She looked up with a small blush before responding, “Y-Yes...”

 

He let her go, “You look nervous.”

 

She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head, “That obvious, huh? What about you?”

 

He shrugged, “Not really.”

 

“Whoa! I wish I was as calm as you!” She exclaimed.

 

Izuku thought this girl was pretty interesting even though this was their first meeting.

 

“Nice to meet you, my names Uraraka Ochako!” Ochako introduced herself finally.

 

“Midoriya D. Izuku.” He greeted back. The reason for the “D” was because he decided to become a member of the D clan since he was trained by both Law and Luffy who are both carriers of the “D” name. Another reason why is because, well...it just felt right.

 

The two of them decided to walk the rest of the way together, Izuku not minding her personality at all. He noticed she was eyeing his choice of attire but waited for her to say something first.

 

“How come you’re not wearing your school uniform?” She asked.

 

“Because I don’t care for the school.” He told her bluntly.

 

“I-I see.” She sweat-dropped at his response.

 

“Besides, they didn’t say it was required to wear your school uniform.” He stated.

 

“Oh, you’re right!” She said, “By the way, is the “Deku” person you?”

 

A dark look overcame his features before he erased it so Ochako wouldn’t see it, “I’m not. But that blonde decides to call me that anyway, its used as an insult.”

 

“Oh...well I don’t think of it that way at all! To me, “Deku” means “ _Dekiru_ ,” meaning “You can do it!” She said, trying to make things right and raising her fist in the air.

 

His eyes widened as he remembered something from a long time ago.

 

_“Deku can mean more than an insult,” Salomo smiled, “Because to me it sounds like Dekiru, which embodies you. You can do it, Icchan!”_

 

Those words...Sacchan said something similar to him. The fact that this girl, Ochako said the same thing made him smile a little.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Her whole face became red as she saw his smile. It was the most handsome smile she had ever seen.

 

“Then, only you can call me Deku.” He told her.

 

“I-In that case, you can call me Ochako, if you don’t mind?” She said hastily.

 

“That’s fine.”

 

Ochako breathed a sigh of relief, “So does the “D” in the middle of your name have anything to do with your nickname?”

 

“No, it holds special significance.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Not telling.”

 

“Eh, why?”

 

“Because I feel like it.”

 

She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms much to his hidden amusement. Maybe this exam wouldn’t be a waste of time after all.

* * *

 

Before parting ways, Ochako insisted in exchanging numbers so they could keep in touch with each other. Seeing no reason to deny her request he gave her his number and she gave him hers. This was the first time he had exchanged numbers with anyone, not seeing a reason to make any friends since he had Sacchan. She was different for some reason, but he didn’t dislike this feeling in his chest, in fact it felt...warm. Ochako was somewhere else, since they go by school, which meant that he would be forced to sit next to Bakugo. It was bad enough he had to sit behind him in school, but now he has to sit next him now? He didn’t say a word as he sat next to the scowling blonde who also kept his mouth shut and prayed it would stay that way.

 

He leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed as he waited for the whole thing to get started. He will pass this exam for both him and Sacchan. He and the other candidates didn’t have to wait long as a man walked in. He was tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. The man was wearing a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sports a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker. Izuku knew who he was right away.

 

The Pro Hero Present Mic-real name Hizashi Yamada.

 

So he was going to be explaining the exams, huh? He was hoping for someone else, like Eraser Head.

 

Why you ask would he prefer someone else other than Present Mic to speak? Simple.

 

Present Mic coughed into his fist before bellowing out, **“WELCOME ALL OF YOU TO MY LIVE SHOW!!”** The students, including Izuku flinched at his loud voice. This is why he wanted someone else to explain the exams other than this guy.

 

He’s too damn loud.

 

**“I’LL BE THE ONE TO GIVE YOU ALL THE RUN-DOWN ON WHAT’S GOING ON! ARE YOU READY?! CAN I GET A “HEEEEEEY?!”**

 

Izuku’s eyebrow twitched. This guy puts Bakugo to shame.

 

 **“PAY CLOSE ATTENTION LISTENERS,”** Present Mic continued, **“FOR WE’LL BE TESTING YOUR MIGHT BY HAVING YOU ALL DO THE PRACTICAL PART OF THE EXAM! FOR A TOTAL OF TEN-MINUTES YOU’LL ALL BE SENT TO A REPLICA CITY-DISTRICT THAT U.A. HAS CREATED! YOU’RE ALLOWED TO CHOOSE WHICHEVER ONE YOU LIKE, SO ONCE THIS PRESENTATION IS OVER GATHER YOUR THINGS AND GET TO IT, YA HEAR?”**

 

Izuku looked over at the amphitheater and spotted his name and saw he was at Battle Location B and Bakugo was assigned to A. Good. He heard the ash haired blond make a sound but said nothing.

 

“So they don’t allow those who go the same school to cooperate, huh? Probably have it that way so I don’t crush you.” Bakugo muttered enough for Izuku to hear.

 

Izuku ignored him by yawning and keeping his eyes forward. The screen changed again, the way it was designed reminded him of the Mario series fans wondered if that was what they were going for.

 

 **“WE’LL BE THROWING A LARGE NUMBER OF VILLAINS AT YOUR DIFFERENT BATTLEFIELDS, EACH OF THEM HAVING THEIR OWN VARIETIES AND POINT VALUES ACCORDING TO DIFFICULTY!”** He explained while the images on the screen showed a villain being killed and the points being earned for the kill, **“USING YOUR OWN INDIVIDUAL QUIRKS, DISPATCH AS MANY AS YOU CAN BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT. LISTEN TO THIS CAREFULLY LISTENERS, FOR YOUR GOAL IS TO RACK UP A HIGH SCORE. OH, AND DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT ATTACKING ANOTHER CONPETITOR EITHER DIRECTLY OR ANY OTHER ANTI-HERO STUFF OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED, YA HEAR ME?”**

 

Izuku said nothing as Bakugo made a noise that displayed his displeasure at not being able to hurt someone. Izuku was more focused on the fact that there were four robots, but only three had a point system attached. So either its an error, or they purposely put it there as some sort of test since it had a “0” point system.

 

“Excuse me, may I ask a question please?” One of the competitors spoke up. The one who spoke was a tall and muscular young man. He has black hair and wears rectangular half-rim glasses, which go with his serious attitude. His jaw is somewhat rectangular, as are his eyes. Izuku could tell right away this boy was nervous with the way he was moving his arms like a robot, that or he was just naturally stiff.

 

“On the handout here there are clearly four types of villains that are listed here!” The guy spoke, “To have such an error would be a complete embarrassment for a top national Academy such as U.A!”

 

Izuku closed his eyes, _‘Before saying all that why don’t you let the guy explain why its there in the first place.’_

 

Present Mic grinned mischievously, **“THANKS FOR BRINGING THAT UP EXAMINEE 7111! I’M ABOUT TO EXPLAIN WHY THAT IS RIGHT NOW! YOU SEE, THE FOURTH VILLAIN IS DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER THREE! WE CALL THEM “ARENA TRAPS” IF YOU EVER PLAYED THE ORIGINAL MARIO BROS. YOU’D UNDERSTAND!”**

 

Izuku opened his eyes, _‘That look...’_ he turned his attention back to the pamphlet, staring at the “0” that was next to the Arena Trap villain, _‘Unlike the other that are worth points, the Arena Traps are worth 0 points. Meaning if any of us attacks it we won’t get any points, and since we get points for destroying these things they would count as “Villain points.”_

 

 **“THE FOURTH VILLAIN WILL START TO GO ON A RAMPAGE WHEN THERE’S A CROWD, MEANING THE PENALTY FOR CONFRONTING IT WILL TAKE ALL THE POINTS YOU’VE RACKED UP BACK TO ZERO. MAKE SURE YOU AVOID IT!”** Present Mic grinned.

 

Izuku gave the man a hard stare before finally understanding the meaning of this part of the exam. His instincts were telling him that he was right on the money about the fourth villain.

 

 **“I THINK YOU GUYS GET THE PICTURE! BEFORE YOU GET TO SMASHING, LET ME GIVE YOU THESE PARTING WORDS,”** he said, **THE GREAT HERO NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID...‘TRUE HEROISM CONSISTS IN BEING SUPERIOR TO THE ILLS OF LIFE. PLUS ULTRA!! BREAK A LEG, EVERYONE!!”**

 

* * *

Izuku and the other examinees were ready for the gates to open so they could get started. Some were fidgeting in place as they waited in anticipation. The training ground were Impressive, so the boasting U.A. did hold some truth. They were allowed to bring weapons with them, so no one gave him any problems with his dual blades but he probably won’t even need to use them. He spotted Ochako taking deep breaths, in order to calm herself down from the nerves she was feeling. Present Mic was looking down at them from some tower from what he could see.

 

He memorized the point system for each villain robot:

 

1 Point - Easy Villains

2 Points - Medium Villains

3 Points - Hard Villains

0 Points - Arena Traps

 

The gates finally opened and Izuku wasted no time, activating Armament Haki on his legs he took off, leaving a trail of dust as he did so, earning some gasps from the other examinees.

 

“H-Hold on!”

 

“Did he just...”

 

“But the guy didn’t even say “go” yet!”

 

 **“WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING THERE FOR? I DIDN’T SAY THERE WOULD BE A COUNTDOWN, REAL BATTLES DON’T HAVE THAT SORT OF THING! IF YOU GUYS DON’T HURRY THAT KID WILL RACK UP ALL OF THE POINTS!”** Present Mic’s voice boomed.

 

“Say what?!”

 

“Crap!”

 

“Gotta get moving!”

 

The rest of the examinees hurried in themselves, after cursing Izuku for jumping the gun or themselves for not taking the lead. Izuku meanwhile was destroying the villain robots, kicking them like they were nothing. He decided to use Black Leg Style on the 1, 2, and 3 pointers, not seeing a reason to get serious.

 

“Furanbāju Shotto (Flambage Shot).” He kicked a 3-pointer in the side as the heat from his leg heated it up as it was sent flying towards some 2 and 3-pointers that were trying to surround him, watching as they all exploded. Done kicking them for now, he decided to punch some with both arms covered in black armor. This was very therapeutic as he massacred these robot after robot without mercy. He stopped momentarily as he spotted a 3-pointer trying to sneak up on Ochako, so without hesitation he sent it flying with a kick, satisfied as it hit other robots that were starting to crowd around like ants.

 

Ochako was surprised but sent him a grateful look, “Thank you, Deku!”

 

He nodded then took off, finding more villain robots to get rid of.

 

** Observation Room **

Unknown to the examiners their progress was being watched by Present Mic and some other individuals that will be teaching at U.A.

 

Present Mic grinned, “WOW! Look at ‘em go!”

 

An annoyed groan was heard next to him, “Do you have to be so damn loud?”

 

Next to him was a woman that was dressed rather...provocatively as she watched the progress of the examinees.

 

“We have some good ones this year.” She said.

 

The person next to her was Toshinori Yagi who wasn’t in his All Might persona. He was watching a certain green haired teen as he tore through the robots by just kicking them. Some even exploded as he kicked them mercilessly.

 

“That young boy there has some impressive kicking abilities.” Toshinori commented. Looks like his hunch was right about the boy taking the exam. He had searched for him all that time since the Sludge Incident and now here he is.

 

His chosen successor.

 

“You’re right,” the woman next to him agreed, “He’s even making some explode, too! Such a sadist way to fight, I love it!”

 

“You would, Midnight.” Toshinori sweat-dropped at her.

 

“Huh? Hey, I knew I saw that kid somewhere before! He’s from the Sludge Incident!” Present Mic exclaimed.

 

“Oh my, that is the same boy, right Aizawa?” Midnight said, finally recognizing Midoriya.

 

Aizawa was eyeing Izuku as soon as the gates opened and he took off ahead of everyone else.

 

“The kid used his sword at that time.” Aizawa commented.

 

“But he’s not using it now, wonder why?” Midnight wondered.

 

“Oh! He kicked another one that was trying to sneak up on another examinee!” Present Mic grinned.

 

The one watching everything was a possible combination of several different animals including a dog, mouse or a bear. But mostly resembles a standing humanoid mink but possesses dog-like paws and a bear-like face. He has black eyes with a large scar going across his right one. He has a long tail and sports an elegant suit with large orange sneakers.

 

This little animal...is Nezu.

 

Nezu was smiling as he observed everything, “We certainly have an interesting crop this year, but...the real test begins now!” He said, pressing a button

 

** With the Examinees **

A 3-pointer fell to the ground and was about to get up, but Izuku stepped on its middle, preventing it from moving ever again. He removed his foot as he looked around the carnage he created, the destruction was impressive in his opinion.

 

With a sigh he calculated in his head how many points he racked up, once he was done he opted to just walk around for a little bit.

 

“88 villain points,” he said to no one in particular, “Think that’s enough for now.” He needed to leave some for the other examinees, not wanting to take all of the villain robots out.

 

**BOOM**

He stopped in his tracks and turned his attention upwards as he saw a 0-Point Arena Trap villain. The thing looked menacing up close that’s for damn sure, hell it was even destroying some buildings too.

 

“Menacing looking.” He commented.

 

As he moved forward he heard some examinees screaming their heads off as they spotted the large villain bot.

 

“It’s the 0-pointer!”

 

“Run!”

 

“Dammit!”

 

He rolled his eyes at them being so damn dramatic, _‘Stop yelling like idiots and run then.’_

“Kyaa!”

 

Ceasing all movement he spotted Ochako who was trapped under some rubble as the 0-Pointer was closing in on her. He watched as none of the other examinees tried to help her and scoffed, wasting no time he shot off towards it his legs already on fire.

 

“Diaburu Janbu: Purumiēru Asshi (Diable Jambe: Premier Hachis)!” Performing a running jump he kicked the arm of the 0-pointer with both legs, watching as its whole arm glowed before exploding. He jumped down and kicked the rubble that trapped Ochako’s legs, preventing her from moving.

 

“Can you move?” He leaned down checking on her.

 

Ochako‘s mouth was wide open as she saw him kick the 0-pointer in the arm, causing it to explode. All he did was kick it and its arm was no more. He was truly strong. Realizing she hadn’t said anything she blushed and responded, “N-No, I can’t move my leg...I think I sprained my ankle when I fell.”

 

Izuku gently touched her red and swollen ankle, true enough she wouldn’t be able to move it even a little bit. He needed to get her to granny. There was a noise behind him and he sighed realizing the 0-Pointer was still here. Standing back up and grabbed his blades, “Annoying.” Using Sky Walk to get high in the air he glared at the thing.

 

“Annoying bot,” he said, “Nigiri: Toro Samon!” Izuku used his two swords in an upward diagonal slash to send a double air-based projectile attack that cut the 0-Pointer, destroying it completely. Sheathing his blades he used Sky Walk to get down and in front of Ochako so he could get her to granny.

 

“Now that that’s out of the way, lets get you to granny.” He put the flabbergasted girl on his back and started walking.

 

“D-Deku...just now...” She stuttered.

 

“Hm? Oh, that annoying thing? I cut it down.” He said nonchalantly.

 

“I-I know that, but!” She wondered how he was able to keep calm about the fact that he just cut down that huge 0-Pointer like it was nothing! Looking around she saw the other examinees had the same looks on their faces and were probably thinking the same thing.

 

“Holy shit...”

 

“He cut it! He actually cut the damn thing!”

 

“That is so badass!”

 

 **“AAANNNDDD TIMES UP!!!”** Present Mic’s voice was heard throughout the area.

 

Izuku spotted Recovery Girl and walked over, “You didn’t waste time getting here.” He told her.

 

She gave him a grin, “A healer’s job is never done. You appear to be okay, not that I had any doubts.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He sat Ochako down gently, “She has a sprained ankle.”

 

Recovery Girl gave him a look, “What?”

 

“My, my, you have a taker already? Good work.” She teased.

 

Ochako‘s whole face became red but Izuku had a tick mark on his head and walked away, “I’m going home.”

 

Recovery Girl let out a laugh as she successfully embarrassed her apprentice. He was just too fun to tease sometimes.

* * *

“I’m back.” He announced walking through the door and was immediately hugged by Eri. Returning the hug he held her hand and smiled when he saw she was holding “Izu” her favorite stuffed animal.

 

“Welcome back, so how did it go?” Inko asked.

 

He sat down on the couch, bringing Eri up to sit next to him. She leaned into his side as he responded, “It wasn’t all that bad.”

 

“That’s good,” she smiled, “Did you meet any interesting people while you were there?”

 

He thought back to Ochako and smiled slightly, “You can say that...”

 

U.A. Academy should prove to be pretty interesting.

 

* * *

**Quirk Apprehension Test**


	5. Quirk Apprehension Test & Battle Trial

A week had gone by since the entrance exam to U.A. and Izuku spent that week with his newly adopted sister Midoriya Eri. Aunt Mitsuki had managed to get the adoption papers to officially adopt Eri into the family. Eri was really happy about officially being a Midoriya and smiled happily for the very first time. It was still a work in progress for her, but at least she started smiling earnestly now.

 

That's some progress at least.

 

Ochako called him and apologized for messing up his chances into getting into U.A. Instead of letting her wallow in guilt about ruining his chances into getting into the school, he told her the true purpose of the exam. After hearing his explanation she vowed to get back at Present Mic for making her worry for no reason.

 

Have fun with that.

 

He almost spent everyday talking to Ochako, finding her cheerful personality somewhat welcome. There was also her always positive attitude, too. She was the complete opposite of Sacchan, but it was still welcomed.

 

It was the weekend now, so he decided to bring Eri to the orphanage so she can make some friends her age, or in her age group anyway. The children at the orphanage are a good start on that path.

 

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

 

Eri nodded as she clutched 'Izu' in her arms. The little girl was wearing one of the dresses they got her, but this one was a black sun dress with long sleeves. She was still self-conscious about her scars, but that was okay. There are just some things that just take time, and her being comfortable with her scars was one of them.

 

"Mom, we're leaving now!"

 

"Okay, be careful!"

 

The two siblings left the apartment complex and headed to the orphanage Izuku's been visiting. He was wondering how the kids were anyway, so going to see them at this time would be just right. After a long train ride they finally arrived at their destination.

 

 **Ahmya**   **Orphanage**

 

In Japanese it means 'black rain.' He asked the Sister once if she named this place after someone she knows. The woman gave him a smile that was full of melancholy, but didn't confirm or deny it. He never asked again after that.

 

"Ah, its Izu-nii-chan!"

 

Looks like he's been spotted.

 

All at once little rascals came running at him with huge smiles on their faces. Its always nice to see these kids happy, even if the world they live in has its dark moments. There are happy moments, too.

 

"You guys act like you haven't seen me in a long time." Izuku commented.

 

"But we haven't!" A boy with rabbit ears pouted.

 

"We really missed you, Izu-nii-chan!" Said a little girl with draconic features.

 

"Where did you go?" Asked a shy boy.

 

Izuku shrugged, "I've been really busy lately, sorry."

 

"Are you here to play with us again?" A girl with cat like features asks hopefully.

 

He shook his head, "Unfortunately, no I'm not. But I did bring someone special to meet you all."

 

"Who?" One of the kids asked.

 

Izuku looked down at Eri, the shy girl peaking out from behind him shyly.

 

"This is Midoriya Eri, she's my little sister." Izuku introduced.

 

All at once the kids started asking the girl questions, overwhelming her a little. As much as Izuku finds it cute to see Eri acting shy like this, he decided to intervene.

 

"Eri's really shy so don't overwhelm her too much, also her Quirk has to remain a secret so I can't tell you, okay?" He told them gently.

 

"Okay!" They all said in unison.

 

"Hey, hey, would you like to play with us?" The girl with the draconic features asked.

 

Eri looked to Izuku, asking permission. With a nod of his head she let the girl grab her hand and drag her off with the others to play. What a cute sight.

 

"She's adorable." A woman who appeared out of nowhere said. The woman was wearing the standard nun uniform, but you could still see her pale blonde hair. What draws the attention are her orange eyes that always have a soft gaze in them.

 

This woman is Tsugumi Noemi. She's of mixed heritage, part Italian and Japanese. Her features aside, its her Quirk you need to be cautious of, should you make her upset.

 

Quirk: Smite

 

Enough said.

 

Sister Noemi smiled at Eri, "Such an adorable child. Where on earth did you find such an angel?"

 

Angel, huh? Well, Eri is cute enough to be one.

 

"I'd like to discuss that with you inside if you don't mind?" He asked.

 

"Of course," Sister Noemi said, "Remember that you can tell me anything."

 

"I know."

 

Once the two were inside they had tea together and began talking about many things. From how he met Eri, to how Sacchan was doing in the hospital, and how he did in the Entrance Exams.

 

She set her cup of tea down gently, "You've experienced quite a lot in your young years, Izuku-kun."

 

He huffed, "I don't know if I'd say that."

 

"But, its true. The world of heroes is riddled with danger and death, but I have faith you will not allow yourself to fall no matter what life throws at you." She said.

 

Something in his chest tightened at her complete faith in him. Sometimes he wondered what did he do to deserve such people like Sacchan, Sister Noemi, and his mother. Always supportive and expressing their faith in him. He won't fall. He has a promise to keep after all.

 

"I came here to see how she's doing." He said, standing up.

 

"She's been waiting for you for awhile now," Sister Noemi said, "If I recall, she said something about giving you a fitting punishment for not coming to see her often as you should."

 

He rolled his eyes and left for the stairs, "Is that so? Better not keep her waiting then."

 

Out of all of the kids here in the orphanage there was only one of them that was the same age as him. She was just born a different month. The girl in question rarely goes outside, but that doesn't make her a shut in. She does go outside and takes online classes, she's also very smart. He finally reached the girl's door and stared at the name plate.

 

**Ahmya**   **Tsumugi**

 

Her last name, 'Ahmya' was given to her by Sister Noemi. According to the Sister, Tsumugi's been here since she was a baby and was raised here along with the other children. They look up to her and call her 'Tsu-nee-chan!' It was cute. With a knock he opened the door and the first thing he noticed was that it was pitch black in here.

 

He clicked the light on, "How many times have I told you not to have the lights off in here. You'll ruin your eyesight."

 

Tsumugi turned to him with a pout. When you first look at the girl, you are immediately drawn to her features. Her long black hair with crimson streaks, heterochromatic eyes, right eye Amethyst, left one Turquoise. She was wearing a white dress, with white stockings, holding a human sized black skull bunny he'd gotten her. She even gave it a name.

 

Cassius.

 

Roman for 'hallow.'

 

Fitting.

 

Her Quirk was also impressive, one was inherited from her mother, the other from her bastard of a father.

 

Quirk: Half-Black Ice, Half-Black Fire

 

He already knew who here parents were, and so did she. Another reason she was here at the orphanage was to keep her safe and make sure her bastard of a father didn't find out about her.

 

"My eyesight is perfectly fine," Tsumugi protested, "Your concern is unnecessary."

 

"That's where you're wrong," he countered as he sat down in front of her on the floor surrounded by pillows, "The last thing we need is for your eyesight to get so bad to the point where you can no longer see straight."

 

She huffed, "Utter nonsense. I'm not so foolish to let my eyes get that bad."

 

"So you say." He said.

 

"Enough about me, I demand to know why you haven't been visiting me as often." Tsumugi changed the subject.

 

_'Changing the subject, are we?'_

 

"I've been busy, in case you forgot I did have to take the entrance exams for U.A." He reminded.

 

"Yes, you did mention that."

 

"See?"

 

"You should still visit me." She insisted.

 

"Pushy, aren't we?" He said dryly.

 

Her face became serious, "Is that ruffian going to the same high school as you?"

 

The 'ruffian' in question, was Bakugo Katsuki. When he first told her about the boy she had a look of utter disdain that didn't match her soft, pale skin features. He also told her about Sacchan, too and expressed a desire to meet him formally very soon.

 

"Yes." He managed to make his voice sound as though he was uninterested.

 

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't give in."

 

Easier said than done. But he'll try.

 

"I know..."

 

He knows.

 

He knows he shouldn't, but sometimes...its not that easy.

 

**Location:**   **U**. **A**.  **High**   **School**   **Front**   **Entrance**

Time really does fly.

 

That's what one would say in a situation like this, but Izuku wasn't like most people. He didn't even stop to stare at the impressive tall building and simply walked right through in the early morning. He'd always been an early morning person and this is no different. He was just glad he didn't have to keep going to his pain in the ass Middle School anymore. After he and Bakugo were called in and got their results, the ash haired brat was furious that Izuku got number one on the Entrance Exam for both the written and practical part of the exams. Izuku didn't really care and simply left the office with Bakugo right on his heels. As usually he ignored the boy he once called friend. Once called friend. He didn't give a damn if he made any friends in this school so long as he stays the hell away from him.

 

Finding his class was simple enough. While the place was big, he had the advantage so he wouldn't get lost. Granny gave him a map of the whole school, so Izuku knew where to go. Here it is, Class 1-A. Opening the door he saw no one else was in the room but him. Perfect. He sat in his assigned seat and pulled out a medical book he brought with him. Wasting no time, he began to read while ignoring his surroundings like he always does.

 

But not sooner had he opened his book to read another student had come in. He gave the person a glance and noticed it was a boy. The boy looked to be about the same height as him with longish hair, evenly split between white on his right-side and crimson on his left. One thing Izuku noticed was the burn scar over his left eye, another observation were his eyes, heterochromia, one eye was grey, the other was turquoise. He knew from first glance that this boy was the son of the Number #2 Pro Hero Endeavor. With his observation of the boy over with he went back to reading his book, even as the boy took his seat without saying a word. Izuku didn't care. He liked the silence, yet he could feel eyes on him. Probably staring at the swords, he's used to it by now.

 

Without giving it much thought, he decided to focus on his book, taking mental notes as he read along. Hopefully this silence will keep on going and he won't have to interact much, but you know the saying...

 

All good things must come to an end.

 

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU FUCKING NERD!" A loud yell was heard.

 

Izuku knew it was Bakugo shouting his head off, but he didn't bother to acknowledge him, having grown used to ignoring him. He sensed there were other people in the room now, he must've been reading for awhile now. Closing his book in satisfaction he put it down on his desk, sensing eyes were all on him, but didn't pay attention and set his sights on the same glasses wearing boy from the exam.

 

The glasses wearing boy saw he was staring at him and introduced himself, albeit a bit stiffly.

 

"Nice to meet you! My name is Tenya Iida! Pleasure to meet you!" Iida introduced.

 

 _'Ah, Sacchan would be calling him a robot right about now. Not to mention, this guy's still a stiff. Like a robot.'_  He thought, "Midoriya Izuku, likewise."

 

"If you don't mind me saying, Midoriya-kun," Iida began to say, "You saw the true purpose of the exam from the very start did you not?"

 

Izuku have him a dry look. Is this guy serious?

 

"I did, but even if I didn't I still would have destroyed the thing." He responded, "There was more to the exam than Villain Points, heroes are supposed to help those in need. Simple as that."

 

Although, there are some heroes that don't give a damn about saving others and are only interest in fame or getting to the top. Endeavor comes to mind.

 

"Ah? What rescue points are you talking about, Deku?!" Bakugo yelled again.

 

"Such heroism!" Iida said, "I can see why you placed first!"

 

"Wait, I remember you! You're the one that cut that Zero Pointer in half like it was nothing! That was totally manly!" A boy with red spiky head and sharp teeth grinned.

 

Before anyone else could say anything the classroom door opened and in came Ochako who was looking around the classroom before spotting Izuku, "Ah, Deku-kun! We're in the same class!" She exclaimed happily.

 

"Looks that way." He said with a slight smile.

 

"Mou, Present Mic is so mean!" She pouted, "I did all that and you were going to get in anyway, that jerk!"

 

Izuku blinked before looking down, spotting something from behind the girl, "By the way, you've been followed by a yellow sleeping bag."

 

"Eh?" Ochako said looking behind her and noticed there was indeed a yellow sleeping bag behind her. As it moved she shrieked and hid behind Iida, while everyone else was just staring at the thing. it finally stopped moving, revealing a man with black hair and dark circles under his eyes. All was still until he brought out a juice box and took a sip. Izuku already knew who the man was. The Underground Hero, Eraser Head. Guys got blood shot eyes, he could sympathize with that.

 

"If you plan on hunting for buddies, then do it somewhere else," he spoke as he stopped drinking from his juice, "This is the Department of the Hero Course!" He declared as everyone soon took their seats. The man eyed Izuku for a minute, 'The kid was still able to sense me even though I didn't make a single sound.' He got out of his yellow sleeping bag, revealing his messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He was also sporting a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature scarf, "Took you brats all of eight seconds to quiet down. That alone tells me you kids lack common sense."

 

 _'Basically if he were a villain, we'd all be dead.'_  He could see the logic in that.

 

"I'm Shota Aizawa, and I'll be your home room teacher. Pleasure to meet you." Aizawa introduced himself in a flat tone. He sounds unmotivated to even be in this class. Aizawa reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out blue and white track suits. Wonder what else he could fit in there? "Put these on then get outside to the P.E. grounds."

 

Izuku wondered what the guy was up to said nothing as he took a blue and white track suit and headed outside with everyone else.

 

This will either be a pain or interesting.

 

Probably both.

* * *

"What do you think that guys gonna make us do?" A boy with blonde hair with a black lightning-shaped streak and small, thin eyebrows wondered.

 

"Who knows? The guys kinds creepy." Said a tall, young man with dark hair with spiked ends. He has black, almond-shaped eyes and very large teeth that usually dominate his grin.

 

"You think so? I don't think he's that bad, just manly." The same red haired boy with sharp teeth said.

 

"Yeah, yeah." The grinning boy said.

 

"You two! You mustn't say such ill words about our Sensei!" Iida lectured.

 

The two boys laughed, "Lightened up, robot man!"

 

Iida squawked, "I am no such thing!"

 

This made the two boys laugh harder while the other boys around them were quietly changing. Izuku had finished putting his pants on and was about to take off his shirt.

 

"Hey, Midoriya..." the red headed teen trailed off as he stared at Izuku's back as did the other boys who noticed how quiet it gotten. Izuku of course wasn't paying any attention to them as he finished taking off his uniform, revealing his many scars that he got from fighting those things created from Salomo's nightmares. The scars on his back weren't that bad but it was enough to get everyone in the changing rooms attention. Without a word he put on his blue and white track suit shirt and headed for the door.

 

"Ah, Midoriya-kun!" Iida called out.

 

"Stop chatting and change." Izuku said as he left the room.

 

The boys looked at each other with nervous glances, except for Bakugo, who didn't give a damn and left the locker room, and the both with red and white hair who stared at Izuku's retreating back.

 

All of the students were lined up and listened as Aizawa explained the reason as to why they were outside in the first place.

 

"A Quirk Assessment Test?" Ochako questioned, "But what about the Initiation Ceremony?" She asked.

 

"If you plan on being heroes then you don't need to bother with such frivolities," Aizawa stated harshly despite his laid back demeanor, "U.A. has a reputation for the amount freedom that's given on campus...that also goes for us teacher, too." He said it in such away that it sent shivers down their spines.

 

Izuku was interested in how they were going to do this. If Sacchan were here right now he'd be smiling and asking all sorts of questions.

 

"50-meter dash, Grip Strength, Standing Long Jump, Repeated Side Steps, Ball Throw, Upper Body exercise, and Seated toe-touch. You should know all of these from middle school. Physical tests in which you are forbidden from using your Quirks, as you already know this," he said, pulling a tablet out of nowhere, "Midoriya, since you placed first you'll do the Ball Throw first. How far could you throw it middle school?"

 

"95 meters." Izuku answered plainly.

 

Aizawa gave a hum of acknowledgement as he pulled out a ball and tossed it at the boy who caught it with one hand, "Try using your Quirk this time. Anything you do is fine, so long as you stay within the circle. Oh, and I suggest you not hold back."

 

Izuku raised a brow at this but sighed and hoped Granny wouldn't blame him if he ended up breaking or damaging the equipment here. Before he went into the circle though he gave his swords to Iida, "Hold these." He tossed at the boy who scrambled to catch both blades and sighed in relief when he did. He then turned to Ochako and reached into his hair pulling out Nala, who followed him to school again. The class was dumbfounded by the simple fact that he managed to hide a freaking cat in his hair, "Hold her, make sure you got a good grip on her. She's slippery." He told her as the brown haired girl held the adorable cat in her arms.

 

Without wasting anymore time he went within the circle. The only reason Aizawa was telling him not to hold back is probably because he saw him destroy that Zero Pointer back at the exams.

 

 _'Have it your way then.'_  Izuku thought as his throwing arm was covered in black, activating his Armament Haki. He wasted no time and sent the ball flying, and almost sent half the class flying, too. They all watched as the ball was sent flying through the air and literally disappeared in the sky. The green curly haired boy gave Aizawa a side eyed look as his arm was back to normal and ground beneath his feet had cracks, "How's that?"

 

Aizawa looked at the results, "2048.6 meters."

 

"T-Two thousand and forty-eight meters?!" The red headed boy exclaimed.

 

"Look at him, he's not even tired." The boy with blonde hair and black streaks stared.

 

Ochako shouldn't be surprised since she saw him cut down that Zero Pointer, but she is. And from the looks of it, he doesn't look like he's suffering from any drawbacks either. 

 

Bakugo seethed in anger as he saw Izuku throw that ball like it was nothing and didn't even look tired. This whole time that damn nerd had been holding back, mocking him right to his face.

 

The boy with red and white hair on each side stared intently at Izuku, having felt something from the boy. There was also this feeling he'd seen him somewhere before, but what got his interest was the fact that despite throwing the ball that far he didn't look tired. Midoriya Izuku, this is someone he would need to keep an eye on.

 

"That looks like fun!" A girl with pink skin, hair, yellow horns protruding from her head, with black and yellow eyes declared with a grin, looking excited.

 

After Izuku stood back in line with the others after taking back both his swords and Nala, who Ochako didn't want to give back, Aizawa turned to the other students, "It looks fun...you say?" He whispered menacingly, making the students stiff in place, his bloodshot eyes adding to the effect of his sudden mood swing, "So, you think that you'll be spending your three years here just having a good time? Guess you lot don't plan on becoming heroes then?"

 

Izuku rubbed Nala's head as he felt the mood of his classmates become one of fear and nervousness, well...for some anyway. He could understand where Aizawa was coming from though, this is the Hero Course, meaning that unlike the other courses they have here this one will be putting them to work and they needed to be prepared for the horror's of the outside world.

 

"If that's how it is then how's about this," Aizawa continued, "New rule, the student who ranks last will be expelled!"

 

Izuku narrowed his eyes at that declaration. There was something in the man's eyes that told him he wasn't kidding. He was dead serious. Not surprising since Granny told him that this very same man expelled an entire class last year. Looking over at his classmates he noticed some of them were now scared and horrified at the prospect of getting expelled.

 

"The freedom of us teachers means we can expel any student we please. Welcome..." Aizawa lifted up his bangs revealing red glowing eyes with a menacing grin, "To the Hero Course!"

 

"You've gotta be kidding me..." the grinning boy who wasn't grinning now muttered, "The one who ranks last gets expelled?"

 

"That's unreasonable! Its only our first day here!" Ochako protested.

 

Aizawa gave her an uncaring look, "Natural disasters, Massive accidents, Ego-mad villains. There are all kinds of calamities out there, and can happen when we least expect them. This whole country is up to its neck in unreasonable, and as heroes its our job to restore reason," he lectured, giving them a hardened gaze, "If you were expecting on having friendly chats with your friends and hanging out together at a burger joint, then too bad. I'm sorry to tell you... that for the next three years... U.A. will run you through the wringer," his expression changed, one that was a little soft as he spoke the next words, "That's "Plus Ultra." Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it."

 

Izuku closed his eyes, ' _Three years through the wringer, huh? Sounds like what Law-sensei and the others put me through when I was learning to control Haki and Law-sensei's Devil Fruit.'_  It they wanted to put him through the wringer then fine. He'll take all of it, for both of them. Him and Sacchan.

 

_'Watch me, Sacchan. Until you wake up, I'll take anything they send at me. Anything.'_

 

As he scanned the expressions of his classmates he noticed they looked pumped and determined to prove themselves, instead of feeling nervousness and fear.

 

Aizawa smirked beneath his scarf, "Then...let the tests begin, yes?"

**First**   **Test** :  **50** - **Meter**   **Dash**

 

For this test, they were required to run fifty meters straight while using their Quirks to improve their mobility. The first two to go up were Iida and the green haired girl who looked like a frog Tsuyu Asui. Iida's Quirk was known as 'Engine,' meaning his Quirk allowed him to run fast, so this was right up his alley. Question is, how will Asui use her Quirk? The two of them were off and the whole class got to witness Iida running like the wind thanks to the Engines in his calfs. Asui used her 'Frog' Quirk to move just like a frog, which was pretty impressive. Iida reached the other side first of course followed by Asui.

**Tenya Iida: 3.04 seconds**

**Tsuyu Asui: 5.58 seconds**

 

"Wow, now I'm nervous to do this test. And its only the first one!" Ochako, who was standing next to Izuku said.

 

"Relax, you'll do fine." He told her honestly with Nala perched on his head, "Here, hold Nala. She'll make you feel better."

 

"Gladly!" She quickly took the cat and rubbed her head, "She's just adorable! Where did you get her?"

 

Izuku smiled a little, "My best friend gave her to me as a present."

 

"You have the most awesomest friend ever!" Ochako grinned.

 

Izuku looked back over to the test, "Yeah..."

 

The next pair were Ochako ironically and a boy with a Tail Quirk, Mashirao Ojiro. It was interesting to see how they both used their Quirks. Ojiro used his Tail to help him in the test, while Ochako used her 'Zero Gravity' Quirk to make her clothes weightless as she made it to the finish line after Ojiro did.

 

**Uraraka Ochako: 7.15 seconds**

**Mashirao Ojiro: 5.49 seconds**

 

Ochako breathed a sigh of relief, "I did better than I did back in Middle School. I beat my record!"

 

"Told you." Izuku told her.

 

"Yep!"

 

"You did very well, Uraraka-san!" Iida congratulated stiffly.

 

 _'Enough of that already.'_  Izuku thought.

 

"Thanks, Iida-kun!"

 

Up next were Yūga Aoyama and Ashido Mina. Aoyama used his 'Navel Laser' Quirk (which was an odd name to Izuku) to propel himself backwards as reached the finish line. He then fell to the ground and clenched his stomach. Mina didn't even need to use her Quirk for her physical strength was just as good.

 

**Yūga Aoyama: 5.51 seconds**

**Ashido Mina: 5.20 seconds**

 

"Mina-chan didn't even need to use her Quirk." Ochako said, but Izuku could hear the awe in her voice. He could understand why she didn't use her 'Acid' Quirk for it wouldn't have helped her much in this test.

 

Then, by some unfortunate force up in the sky. It was his and Bakugo's turn. After giving his swords to Iida, while Ochako was still holding Nala he lined up next to the boy. Izuku decided to stretch his legs a little before starting. Iida did it, so why couldn't he?

 

"Stretching those weak legs of yours won't help you, Deku." Bakugo said.

 

Izuku ignored him of course as he finished stretching. Standing up straight, he cracked his neck a little then got ready. His legs heated up, signaling that his Diable Jambe had activated. There were murmurs going on around him but he wasn't paying attention to any of it. When it was time to start running he shot off like a bullet, kicking up dust as he ran, and before he knew it he had reached the finish line. Bakugo trailed in after him.

 

**Midoriya Izuku: 2.10 seconds**

**Bakugo Katsuki: 4.13 seconds**

 

Huh, so that's what he got.

 

The heat around his legs cooled off as he took his place right next to Ochako who gaped at him, "What is it?"

 

"Deku-kun, that was amazing! You were so fast!" Ochako exclaimed in excitement.

 

"Indeed! As much as I hate to admit it, you're much faster than me, Midoriya-kun!" Iida said with a smile.

 

Izuku doesn't see it as anything impressive but whatever. Of course Bakugo was glaring at him murderously, but he couldn't care less. He had a goal and there's no way in hell he'll let Bakugo interfere.

 

**Second**   **Test:**   **Grip**   **Strength**

 

For this test all they had to do was grasp a hand-held device that reads the force of their grips, exhibiting into kilograms

 

"Holy crap, dude! You're a beast!" Sero grinned at Shoji.

 

"..."

 

The boy he was talking about was very tall and muscular, with hair that swoops down in front of his face. He wears a mask that covers all his features below his eyes. He has 6 arms. Izuku saw that his grip strength was 540.0 kg. Not bad.

 

"Holy shit! Look at this guy!" Kaminari the blonde haired boy with black streaks exclaimed suddenly.

 

Izuku noticed his fingers had dented the hand-held device he was holding before noticing his grip strength. 731 kg. He still put a dent in the thing though, which was to be expected since he was using Armament Haki on his arm.

 

**Third Test: Standing Long Jump**

 

In this test all they had to do was clear the sandbox that was designed for the standing long jump.

 

Izuku cleared it of course as did the others without much difficulty.

 

**Fourth Test: Repeated Side Steps**

 

Turns out the star of this test was surprisingly Minoru Mineta, the little pervert who Izuku would love to cut down. The only useful about the little creep was his Quirk 'Pop Off.' One wrong move and he'll cut the little bastard down without mercy.

 

**Fifth Test: Ball Throw**

 

Since Izuku already did this one the others had to do it now. He watched as all of them either used their Quirks or just their physical strengths to throw the ball. What impressed him was Ochako as she got an Infinity symbol as she sent the ball floating without any signs of falling from the sky.

 

Needless to say, Ochako had gotten first place in this test.

 

With the tests over and done with, Aizawa had them all gather around him as a large screen was right behind him.

 

"With that out of the way, here are the results." Aizawa said, pressing the button as the placement and scores appeared on screen.

 

**1st Midoriya Izuku**

**2nd Yaoyorozu Momo**

**3rd Todoroki Shoto**

**4th Bakugo Katsuki**

**5th Tenya Iida**

**6th Tokoyami Fumikage**

**7th Shoji Mezo**

**8th Ojiro Mashirao**

**9th Kirishima Eijiro**

**10th Asido Mina**

**11th Uraraka Ochako**

**12th Koda Koji**

**13th Rikido Sato**

**14th Asui Tsuyu**

**15th Aoyama Yūga**

**16th Hanta Sero**

**17th Kaminari Denki**

**18th Kyoka Jiro**

**19th Hagakure Toru**

**20th Minoru Mineta**

 

Looks like Mineta was placed last. He would feel sorry for the boy, except he doesn't and neither do the girls, judging by the looks on their faces.

 

"Oh, by the way," Aizawa spoke suddenly, "That whole expelling the dead last was a lie."

 

Silence. Everyone just stared at him. It was s quiet you could hear a pin drop as everyone spoke in unison, "Huh?"

 

As Momo was about to say something, Izuku decided to burst her bubble, "That's a lie." He said, getting looks from his classmates and teacher, "You were serious when you said you would expel the student that got last place. You've done it before, last year to be exact. But instead of expelling just one student, you expelled the entire class, isn't that right, Underground Pro Hero Eraser Head?"

 

"Eh, he's Eraser Head?!" Ochako exclaimed.

 

Iida fixed his glasses, "Since Eraser Head is underground and not well known its a surprise to know that he's standing right in front of us."

 

The rest of the class began to murmur as Aizawa let a smirk appear, "You've done your homework, kid. Yeah, I expelled an entire class last year because they had zero potential to make it as heroes, and I wasn't lying when I said I would expel the dead last either."

 

Momo's eyes widened, "Y-You were serious...? I thought it was an elaborate ruse to push us to our limits."

 

The man's face became serious, "It wasn't. I was dead serious about expelling the person who got last place," he then eyed Mineta, "You got lucky this time. The only reason you're still standing here is because your Quirk has its uses but that's it. Either start improving of transfer to another Department, you won't get a second chance so consider this a warning."

 

"Y-Yes, sir..." Mineta said, shaking in place.

 

"That goes for rest of you! If I see any of you slacking off I'll kick you out of this course without hesitation!" He warned the rest of the class before eyeing Izuku for a second before leaving, "We're done here, the handouts are in the classroom. Go and take a look at them when you arrive." With those parting words he left the students standing there, thinking to themselves.

 

Izuku tapped Ochako on the shoulder, "Let's go change."

 

She nodded with a smile of relief, "Yeah..."

* * *

Aizawa walked down the halls and ran into his least favorite person.

 

" **Aizawa** ,  **you**   **liar!"**  All Might appeared with his signature grin.

 

The black haired man gave the blonde a barred look, "I didn't lie. The kid said so himself."

 

 **"Speaking of which, what do you think of him?"**  All Might's demeanor changed suddenly.

 

Aizawa thought back to how the kid was able to sense him, even though he was pretty sure he erased his presence. Then there's the fact that his Quirk was more than just 'Operation' like it says. To top it all off, the brat knew he meant what he said and knew who he was.

 

"He's sharp."

 

All Might was confused,  **"What do you mean?"**

 

Aizawa looked at him seriously, "Since I first laid my eyes on the kid I've felt like I've seen him before. Also, I think the kid's Quirk is more than just 'Operation."

 

All Might suddenly became tense then serious,  **"Explain."**

 

"For example, during the ball throw his whole arm became incased black armor as he threw the ball. Then during the 50 meter dash his legs were incased in what appeared to be a fire Quirk and ran faster than Tenya Iida. Another thing that's bothering me are those dual blades he carries around. Similar to a mysterious kid that kills those monsters at night, while also wielding dual blades." Aizawa explained.

 

 **"And you think...Young Midoriya is that very same boy?"**  All Might was hoping the man's instincts were wrong.

 

"Do you know of any other kid that walks around carrying two swords?" Aizawa questioned dryly.

 

All Might hung his head low. It would appear that Young Midoriya has just become the prime suspect in being the mysterious boy that stalks the streets at night. When you think about it, his actions could be considered as 'Vigilantism.' He truly hoped the boy had a good explanation for his actions.

 

 **"What should we do?"**  All Might asked.

 

"Keep an eye on him," Aizawa said, "I'll talk to the principle about my concerns, but something tells me he'll say the same thing."

 

 **"I see."**  All Might was all he said

* * *

Izuku walked home with Ochako and Iida as they left campus. Originally he was just planning to walk home alone, but these two had other plans it seems.

 

"What an elaborate way for us to use our Quirks to the fullest!" Iida said, with wild arm movements, "As expected of U.A!"

 

 _'It's not as simple as you think. Things are about to get a hell of a lot harder from now on.'_  Izuku thought.

 

"My heart was literally beating so fast I thought I was gonna pass out!" Ochako said in exasperation.

 

"Just goes to show that the Hero Course isn't all fun and games," Izuku said, "This course is teaching us that we shouldn't let out guards down and always be prepared."

 

"Yeah, oh, by the way Deku-kun, why was Todoroki-kun staring at you? Do you know him?" Ochako asked out of wonder.

 

"I've noticed it as well!" Iida commented.

 

He raised a brow. The son of Endeavor was staring at him? What the hell could he have done to get the boy's attention?

 

"I've never spoken to the guy."

 

"Really?" Ochako looked really surprised by that.

 

"Really."

 

"Todoroki-kun wasn't the only one staring at you," Iida told him, "Bakugo was also staring, even though he looked murderous."

 

"Oh, yeah! I noticed that, too! It looked like he really hated you." Ochako noticed.

 

"That's because he does."

 

The two looked uncomfortable hearing Izuku admit it with a detached tone, "If you don't mind me asking, why is so hostile towards you? And why does he and Uraraka-san call you 'Deku?' Is that not a derogatory name?"

 

"From one's point of view it could be, but like Ochako said, it also means 'dekiru,' meaning you can do it. And as for his hostility, I don't really give a damn. Not back then, and not now." He said with a hint of hatred in his own tone.

 

Iida and Ochako decided not to ask anymore questions on the matter and simply enjoyed the walk home. Izuku wondered why Todoroki was staring at him though. He's pretty sure he's never met the guy before until today.

 

Well, whatever.

 

Chances are whatever he was staring at him for today he won't do it again tomorrow.

* * *

The next day he was reading another medical book, but this one was different from the one he read yesterday. This one talked about the human heart, which is considered a muscle. He still plans on becoming a doctor if he decides to retire from being a hero at some point, or it could become a stable job. Since he was studying under Recovery Girl he was learning a lot. Sacchan was going to be his very first patient as soon as he woke up from the hospital and his health started improving.

 

"Whoa, that looks complicated! Is that a picture of the heart?!"

 

Twitching his eyebrow a little he looked up and saw the owner of said loud voice was Kirishima Eijiro. Getting a closer look, he did notice the boy's teeth did look sharp like a sharks.

 

With a sigh he closed his book. Why is it that in this class he can never get any reading done?

 

"Sorry, was I bothering you?" Kirishima rubbed the back of his head nervously.

 

"Its fine, I was done reading anyway." Izuku said, putting the book away.

 

"But seriously though," Kirishima continued, "That looked like some complicated medical stuff. You planning on being a doctor?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Dude, that is so manly!" The red head grinned.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Its a stable career, too." Momo added herself into the conversation, "Have you taken the Junior Medical Exams by any chance?"

 

Huh, so she knows about that? Somehow he's not surprised.

 

"Not yet, my master says I need to study some more before I even think about trying to take the exam." He said.

 

"Junior Medical Exam, what's that?" Kirishima asked.

 

"Its for young prodigies to take a chance in the medical field to become full licensed doctors." Momo explained.

 

"For real?! That's awesome!" Kaminari said, having been listening in.

 

Izuku didn't really see what the big deal was. There were others taking the exam aside from him.

 

"Its not as impressive as you may think." He said honestly.

 

"Don't be so modest, Midoriya-kun," Iida said, "The fact that your Master believes you will soon be ready is proof enough of your accomplishments."

 

Izuku blinked. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was always just him and Sacchan because the other people around him would either whisper things behind his back or avoided him outright. Interacting with his classmates in such a way was a new experience for him.

 

Averting his eyes, a small blush dusted his cheeks, "Sure."

 

"Ah, he's blushing!" Kaminari teased.

 

A book slamming into his face was Izuku's response to the teasing. He watched without any remorse as the boy fell on his back, twitching slightly.

 

"Midoriya-kun, such violence is not permitted!" Iida lectured.

 

"I don't know," Jirō smirked down at Kaminari's twitching form, "I think the idiot deserved that one."

 

Izuku placed his book back in his backpack, "Better take her out before she gets bored," he muttered, "Nala." He called out to the cat hiding in his hair.

 

Nala popped out of the green haired boy's hair and landed on the desk, stretching a little, "Meow~"

 

"Kyaaa, she's soo cute~!" Mina squealed, picking Nala up, "Where did you get her?"

 

Izuku made a mental note to let Nala out during school since the girls seem to like her so much.

 

"My best friend gave her to me as a gift, her name is Nala." He said.

 

"Nala? Like the movie Lion King?" Hagakure exclaimed, petting Nala on the head, or at least he assumed she was.

 

He shook his head, "I named her that because of its meaning."

 

"What does the name mean?" Ochako asked.

 

Momo put a finger to her chin, "If I recall, the names meaning is African for "beautiful," yes?"

 

"You got it." Impressive. She's a lot smarter than he gave her credit for.

 

"Well, I like the name because she is beautiful! Did you name her?" Mina asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

Nala jumped out of Mina's arms and back on the desk, before going over to Koda. The silent teen stared at the cat, who stared back for a minute before snuggling up to him. Koda didn't hesitate to pet her.

 

Izuku huffed in amusement, "Looks like she's settled herself in the class."

 

Kirishima grinned, "She really is a cute cat, but why did you bring her here though?"

 

"I didn't. She follows me regardless of how many times I try to leave her at home," he said dryly, "So after the 20th time, I gave up and let her follow me everywhere, even school."

 

"Even followed you to school, huh? Talk about loyalty." Sero said.

 

Tsuyu stared at Nala intently, "She looks like an iriomote cat, kero."

 

"Mixed breed." Izuku lied smoothly.

 

"I see."

 

Nala went over by a silent Todoroki and simply stared at the teen who stared right back.

 

Stare.

 

Stare.

 

Stare.

 

**STARE.**

 

"Oooh, its a stare down!" Mina said.

 

Jirō raised a brow, "With a cat?"

 

"Its possible!"

 

"I don't think so."

 

Izuku sighed and grabbed the cat, "That's enough, stop staring at him like that. What do you think you're going to do, fight him?"

 

"Meow."

 

He rolled his eyes before addressing Todoroki, "Sorry."

 

Heterochromatic eyes stared at him with hidden intensity but it didn't make Izuku uncomfortable, "Its fine." He finally spoke.

 

"He speaks!" Mina and Kaminari exclaimed.

 

"When did you wake up?" Sero wondered.

 

"I wonder what we're doing today?" Ochako wondered.

 

"Something that involves either basic combat or a battle trial." Izuku guessed. This was the Hero Course so pretty much anything could happen.

 

Iida nodded his head in acceptance, "I see, as expected of the prestigious school in all of Japan."

 

Izuku gave him a dry look,  _'If I didn't know any better I'd think this guy acts like this on purpose.'_

 

What the students did next was take an English class with Present Mic. Momo and Izuku enjoyed the class though. Izuku got into English ironically through Salomo who was interested in the language himself. Next period was Modern Literature taught by Cementoss. This was another class Izuku had taken a liking to for Modern Literature was his absolute favorite. He was interested to see what Cementoss looked like without his hero costume but lost interest in that quickly. So far the classes here are far more interesting than his old classes back at his middle school, which he did not miss at all.

 

It was time for lunch and he got another pleasant surprise to see another Pro Hero working here, Lunch Rush. Not only was he a Pro Hero, but he was an actual chef, too. And damn was his food good. His katsudon was incredible! Maybe he should kidnap the man and make him their family's personal chef. Too bad he couldn't eat more than one bowl, but it is what it is.

 

When lunch ended, everyone in class 1-A went back to the classroom. They were really excited for this period though. The reason? Because All Might was going to be their teacher. Having the Number #1 Pro Hero teaching your class was enough to make anyone excited. Izuku, who used to be a fan of the Pro Hero didn't really feel all that excited as he once did when he was a child. Just the mention of the man's name would be enough to throw him in a fit of excitement and constant muttering, but he wasn't like that anymore. That part of him is no longer around. He shed that fanboy part of him and dedicated himself to becoming a hero that would protect his loved ones, including Sacchan. His chest began to hurt when he thought of his best friend. Those things are still out there for him to kill and will keep killing them because it'll help wake up his friend.

 

He might be getting more scars because of his encounters with the creatures, but it was a small price to pay in his opinion.

 

 **"I AM..."**  there standing before the class was none other All Might himself in all his muscular glory. He was wearing a skin tight silver costume with a red symbol on it, red cape, yellow cuffs and boots,  **"...coming through the door like a normal person!"**

 

Izuku sighed inwardly,  _'And I used to be a fan of this guy? I'm kinda glad Law-sensei and the others beat that out of me when I was training with them.'_

 

Everyone else in the class was excited though.

 

"No way! Its really All Might! He's really teaching our class!" Kaminari grinned.

 

"That design," Kirishima spoke, "Its from the silver age! Those clashing colors are giving me good vibes!"

 

All Might struck a flexing pose before the class,  **"For this class, we will be doing an exercise that will test your skills! A trial if you will, for this class is the most important!"**

 

Izuku paid close attention.

 

All Might continued,  **"And with that in mind..."**  he trailed off to be more dramatic before showing the a piece of paper with the word 'BATTLE' on it in bold red letters,  **"Let's get right into it by doing the Battle Trial!"**

 

Izuku closed his eyes,  _'Battle Trial. I'm not surprised in the least.'_

 

Bakugo smirked at the mention of a battle trial and it wasn't hard to see why. He was eager to fight and prove something, but as to what that was, Izuku didn't care to know anymore. This battle trial might actually be a good thing for Izuku and since this class was predictable it was best to keep his guard up.

 

All Might saw some students were excited,  **"Indeed! For the Battle Trial you will need..."**  he pressed another button and what appeared were metal suitcases that were labeled with the students initials on them,  **"Your special gear that goes well with your Quirks just as you requested! You will be allowed to wear them during the Battle Trial!"**

 

"Awesome, we get to wear our battle gear!" Sero grinned.

 

"Alright!" Kirishima said.

 

Izuku was actually glad they got his battle gear ready.

 

 **"You may change into your gear by using the changing rooms we have available to you,"**  All Might told them,  **"We will head to Ground Beta where the Battle Trials will take place. Remember this, boy and girls...you are officially heroes!"**

 

**Location: Ground Beta**

The students of Class 1-A gathered before All Might wearing their hero gear and started complimenting each other about how cool they looked. Each of their costumes worked well with their Quirks and looked easily mobile.

 

"Wow, Deku-kun you look amazing!" Ochako complimented.

 

Izuku's hero gear was colored dark green, silver, and black, with his shoulder areas colored dark green, the overall appearance of the exoskeleton made him look a little masculine but not too much. It was basically an exoskeleton like armor that had two holders for him to keep his dual blades in. (Think of Raiden's design from Metal Gear). He moved around a little and hummed in satisfaction. Looks like his movements won't be restricted, just like he requested. The Support Department had some promising people in their class. Now that he thought about it, some girl named Hatsume Mei was the one responsible for making his hero gear just as he requested. He made a mental note to thank her.

 

"I have to agree with Uraraka-san!" Iida spoke through the helmet on his head, "It suits very well and doesn't look like it'll get in the way of your mobility."

 

"Yeah, the Support Department got everything right down to the T. I need to thank them later." Izuku said, "By the way, your design is obvious." He said to Iida.

 

"It is?!" Iida exclaimed.

 

"Of course it is." Izuku said.

 

Ochako looked confused, "Huh? What do you mean?"

 

Guess she didn't get what he was talking about. Iida's brother Ingenium has a similar design to Iida's costume, yet there are still some obvious differences.

 

"Don't worry about it," Izuku told her, "Speaking of design, not bad."

 

She blushed, "R-Really? I'm kinda embarrassed actually, maybe I should have been more clear about how I wanted it to look."

 

"There's really nothing wrong with is." Izuku told her honestly.

 

"You really mean that?" She asked.

 

"Yes, I mean it." He assured her.

 

She grinned, "Thank you!" She hugged him happily.

 

He rubbed her back, "Yes, yes, you're welcome."

 

It was then he felt the same slimy disgusting presence that was known as Mineta Minoru, who might have the worst hero costume in the class. The little grape midget was wearing a freaking diaper as part of his costume. Seriously, like what the hell?

 

"The Hero Course," he gave a thumps up, "Is without a doubt, the best course ever!"

 

Izuku was slowly inching towards one of his blades,  _'I will kill this little grape midget, that's a promise.'_  He then felt someone feeling up his chest and saw it was Mina.

 

"Can I help you?" He asked her in an unamused tone.

 

Mina grinned, "Don't mind me, just feeling you up!"

 

"Why?"

 

"How could I not? You've got like, the  _best_  abs in the whole class!"

 

Izuku didn't really care about that and would very much appreciate it if she would stop touching him.

 

"You shouldn't be touching him in such an inappropriate way!" Momo lectured Mina but even she was blushing slightly, "I-Its rude!"

 

 _'You say that, yet I don't see you trying to stop her.'_  Izuku thought dryly.

 

Ochako gave Mina a stare as she kept touching Izuku's abs. For some reason she wanted to touch them, too. She put a hand to her chest, what was this feeling?

 

All Might coughed into his hand, getting their attention and nodded at them,  **"Very interesting hero gear I see here!"**

 

 _'How the hell can you say that?'_  Izuku couldn't believe All Might just said that considering Mineta was wearing a freaking diaper. Was this guy blind?

 

 **"Its time to see what you all are made of! I'm looking forward to seeing how you all fair in the Battle Trial!"**  All Might grinned with a thumbs up.

 

Iida raised his hand, "All Might-sensei, regarding the training ground we are currently going to use for the Battle Trial, isn't it the same training ground we used for the Entrance Exams?"

 

 **"Good observation, Young Iida! You are correct in the fact that we are using the very same training ground you used for the Entrance Exams! However, instead of taking place outside the Battle Trial will take place indoors!"**  All Might said, then began to explain,  **"Imprisonment, house arrest, and the black market. In this society filled with Quirks, with heroes being backed up by the government, any villain with superior intelligence could be lurking anywhere within the shadows! So, with that in mind, for this test you will be paired up by drawing lots and split into teams of "Heroes" and "Villains," that will fight two-on-two team battles!"**

 

This took the class by surprise. So they will be paired into groups of two, and one group will play the "Heroes" while the other group will play the "Villains."

 

Tsuyu raised her hand, "What about the foundational training that we're supposed to do?"

 

All Might grinned at her,  **"This is part of the training! Except for this part of the training there won't be any robots to destroy!"**

 

Momo asked a question this time, "How do we determine who wins and who losses?"

 

"Is it okay to just make them explode until they're dead?" Bakugo asked menacingly while sending a glare Izuku's way who just stood there silently.

 

"Um, is there a threat of expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei's test?" Ochako asked nervously.

 

Iida raised his hand robotically, "Since we will be separated into different groups, what would be the best solution in doing so?"

 

Aoyama didn't even ask a question that was related to what the others were asking, "Does this cape look fabulous on me?" He asked twirling around in place.

 

Izuku rubbed his temples in annoyance,  _'Annoying.'_

 

All Might meanwhile was sporting a sweat-drop at the back of his head due to all of the questions being thrown at him all at once,  **"I can't answer all of your questions if you all come at me at once like that!"**  He managed to get the class to settle down,  **"Ahem, for this training exercise we will have the villains hide within the building while guarding a dangerous weapon! The heroes must find the villains and either secure or defeat them within the time limit! The villains will attain victory should they manage to successfully protect the dangerous weapon or capture the heroes!"**

 

 _'So that's how it works.'_  Izuku thought, curiously.

 

With the explanation over and done with, All Might pulls out a box from out of nowhere and presented it to everyone,  **"Both your teammates and opponents will be chosen at random!"**

 

"That's how we're going to do this?!" Iida exclaimed.

 

Izuku, decided to explain why it should be random, "In real life, heroes will have to partner up with someone they're not all that familiar with. Even if you can't stand that person to the point if expressing your disdain for them outwardly, working together is still important. If you can't do that, then those around you suffer. Pro Heroes have to do this all the time, like All Might here and that flame brain Endeavor."

 

All Might choked on his spit as Izuku just plainly called Endeavor a 'flame brain' without any sort of remorse.

 

 **"Y-Young Midoriya..."**  he said weakly.

 

"I see, we should always have our eyes on the future..." Iida bowed to All Might, "I apologize for my ignorance, All Might-sensei! Also, Midoriya-kun you shouldn't call a Pro Hero a name such as 'flame brain!"

 

"A flame brain is a flame brain," Izuku said again without any remorse, "Besides, being surrounded in your flame doesn't make you look intimidating, but idiotic not to mention its the most stupidest thing I've ever seen a flame user do. Its a wonder his brain hasn't turned into a lump of charcoal."

 

"Such brutal honesty!" Kirishima and Kaminari exclaimed.

 

"Pfft...charcoal...he said ch-charcoal...!" Mina giggled uncontrollably.

 

Sero was laughing his ass off, "Oh, man Midoriya you are a riot!"

 

The rest of the class were either trying to hold in their laughter or was outright laughing. A certain boy with white and red hair had turned his head to the side as his shoulder were shaking uncontrollably.

 

All Might sweat-dropped at the blatant disrespect Izuku had for Endeavor but didn't comment on it anymore,  **"A-Anyways, lets begin, shall we?"**

 

Everyone did the draw and got paired up with someone random. They did this to see who they would be teamed up with. Half the girls were hoping they wouldn't be paired up with Mineta, but knew one of them would. Once everyone had finished drawing lots the teams were as followed:

**Team A: Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako**

**Team B: Todoroki Shoto & Shoji Mezo**

**Team C: Yaoyorozu Momo & Mineta Minoru**

**Team D: Tenya Iida & Bakugo Katsuki**

**Team E: Aoyama Yūga & Ashido Mina**

**Team F: Sato Rikido & Koda Koji**

**Team G: Jirō Kyōka & Kaminari Denki**

**Team H: Tokoyami Fumikage & Asui Tsuyu**

**Team I: Hagakure Toru & Mashirao Ojiro**

**Team J: Kirishima Eijiro & Sero Hanta**

 

Ochako grinned happily and cheered, "Yosh, we're on the same team, Deku-kun!"

 

"Yeah, look forward to working with you, Ochako." He said with a small smile.

 

"Mm!"

 

Iida was as still as a statue and it wasn't hard to see why. He was paired up with Bakugo Katsuki of all people. Izuku wouldn't wish the temperamental boy on anyone, not even his worse enemy.

 

Bakugo didn't seem too happy with the pairing either but then again the only thing that makes him happy is getting to use his Quirk on others with that sick grin on his face.

 

All Might then pulled out two more lottery boxes out of nowhere then showed them one that was labeled "Heroes" and "Villains" in bold letters,  **"The first two pairings to do combat are Team A and D, with A being the "Heroes" while D will be the "Villains!"**

 

Bakugo had a savage grin on his at the thought of going up against Izuku and utterly defeating him.

 

Izuku meanwhile had a dark look in his eyes when Bakugo's name was mentioned, but said nothing.

 

 **"The first ones to go inside the building first will be the Villain team! After five minutes have passed then the Hero team will go inside the building as well! Those of us out here will be watching through the surveillance cameras! Doing this will allow both Young Bakugo and Young Iida to get into that villain mindset! While this may be just a training exercise you are free to go all out, so don't be afraid to hold back! However, if I feel things are going too far I will step in if needed to..."**  He was deadly serious about this. The last thing he needed was for his students to give each other serious injury,  **"Understood?"**  When he saw all of the students nod their heads he gave the four that will be going first four earplugs and paper,  **"This is the layout of the building, commit every detail to memory the best you can. Use these earpieces to keep in touch constantly with your teammates. As said before, the Villains will go inside the building first while the Heroes will go in after five minutes. As for the rest of you, follow me to the Control Room so that we may observe how the battle goes!"**

 

And with that, it was time to start the Battle Trial.

* * *

The Villain team, Iida and Bakugo decided to place the Nuclear Weapon on the floor of the building they were in. Placing it at the top would give them the advantage, which was Iida's idea.

 

"I know this is just a simple training exercise, but it pains me to play the role of a villain," Iida lamented, "Although, this will be good experience, plus I will do my best to defend this weapon, despite it being fake. But even so, I have to admit that its very well made."

 

Behind him Bakugo was glaring at the wall in front of him, "Always looking down on me...you think you're better than me, Deku?"

 

Iida still had mixed feelings about being paired up with Bakugo Katsuki of all people, especially since he has some hostile feelings towards Midoriya. He might as well try and go over a plan with his partner, "Bakugo, we need to go over what we're going to do when Midoriya-kun and Ochako-san come in here."

 

"Shut up, four-eyes!" Bakugo snarled with his intense glare, "This is between me and Deku so stay out of it!"

 

It was official.

 

Tenya Iida did not like Bakugo Katsuki at all.

* * *

With the Hero team, both Izuku and Ochako were going over the blue prints of the building carefully. While they were given five minutes before entering the building, that didn't mean they wouldn't take full advantage of the limited time they have.

 

"I think we're ready, Deku-kun." Ochako said with a grin.

 

"We've pretty much memorized the layout of the whole building," Izuku said, "Though, I'll have to do some remodeling the moment its time to start."

 

"What do you mean?" Ochako asked.

 

He smirked, "You'll see. Anyway, I already know how this is gonna play out. Bakugo will abandon his partner and come at me himself."

 

"Would he really do that?"

 

Izuku snorted, "He will. That's the sort of person he is."

 

"Oh."

 

"Enough of that though, its almost time. You ready?" Izuku asked.

 

Ochako gave him a determined grin, "Definitely!"

* * *

All Might and the rest of the class were observing the battle by watching it through the many monitors. The blonde hero was curious to see Izuku's Quirk first hand, as well as the boy's combat skills.

 

 _ **'I wonder what sort of Quirk "Operation" truly is? It doesn't go into detail from the file Aizawa presented me, but wh** **at had me baffled is the fact Young Midoriya was diagnosed Quirkless before he suddenly got a Quirk. I don't there's ever been a case of late bloomers before either.'**_  All Might thought.

 

 **"Five minutes have now passed! The hero team may now enter the building! Begin!"**  He announced.

* * *

Izuku and Ochako stood before the building as All Might gave them the all clear to go inside.

 

Izuku held his arm out before Ochako could take a step forward, "Remember when I told you I had some remodeling to do?"

 

"Yes..." She said, unsure as to what he really meant by that.

 

He smirked, "Wanna see?"

 

"Eh, but how are you going to..." She trailed off seeing him lift his hand.

 

"Room," a blue sphere surrounded the whole building where Iida and Bakugo where located, "I already know their location, but it wouldn't hurt for this place to have less floors, right?"

 

Ochako didn't comment, too busy being in awe about how Izuku made a large blue sphere surround the building where Iida and Bakugo were.

 

"Takuto (Takt)." With just a wave of his finger, Izuku lifted the whole building off the ground much to the astonishment of the rest of the class, Ochako, All Might, Bakugo, and Iida.

 

Ochako's eyes widened as her mouth was hung wide open,  _'A-Amazing...! Is this Deku-kun's Quirk?!'_  She looked over at her partner, ' _He's lifting the whole building with just his finger! Amazing!'_

 

**Inside**   **the**   **Building**

Iida and Bakugo's backs hit the wall as the building moved upwards.

 

"Wh-What in the world is going on?!" Iida exclaimed.

 

Bakugo grunted, "The hell?!"

 

**Observation**   **Room**

_**"HOLY SHIT!"**_  Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero exclaimed.

 

"Th-That's impossible...!" Mineta said, shaking in place, "He literally lifted the whole freaking building with just a wave of his finger! What the hell is he?!"

 

Jirō had a trail of sweat roll down her face, "This isn't funny...what kind of strength is that?"

 

"Incredible..." Momo whispered.

 

"Awesome! This is seriously awesome!" Mina grinned, even though she was trying to process what she was seeing just now.

 

"What an incredible display." Tokoyami commented.

 

Todoroki kept his eyes on the monitor.

 

"Unbelievable..." Aoyama stared.

 

"His Quirk is really cool!" Hagakure said cheerfully.

 

All Might was speechless. He'd seen many Quirks, but in all his life of being the Number #1 hero he'd never witnessed a Quirk with capabilities such as this!

 

 ** _'Is this...Is this what Aizawa meant?'_**  He thought as he was just as speechless as everyone else in the room right now. A Quirk that manifests out of nowhere and with abilities such as this! They would have to look into more of Young Midoriya's background after this was over.

 

Something doesn't feel right.

* * *

"Now then," Izuku grabbed one of his swords, unsheathing it, "Let's get rid of some unwanted floors, shall we?"

 

"Eh, you were serious?!" Ochako exclaimed in shock.

 

"Of course I was." With two swings he cut two floors off of the building then sheathed his sword. He was aware that Ochako had her mouth wide open like a gaping fish but didn't really care at the moment. He moved the two cut floors of the building out of the circle, not even flinching when they fell to the ground. Then he set the floating building back down on the ground as the blue circle disappeared. With a sigh he turned to his partner, "I made it easier for us to get to them, lets go."

 

Ochako seemed to snap out of it when he spoke, "R-Right!"

 

"By the way, think you can use your Quirk on two people? We're going right through the window." He told her.

 

"I can." She said.

 

He smirked, "Good."

 

**Inside**   **the**   **Building**

Iida stood up slowly, his legs a little wobbly, "What in the world...is going on out there?"

 

Bakugo used the wall behind him to help keep him standing, "Deku...that bastard!"

 

Before Iida could ask him what he meant by that the window in front of them was broken into, revealing Izuku and Ochako. Izuku moved first, kicking Bakugo hard in the stomach that sent him flying, hitting his back hard against the wall behind him.

 

"Gah!" Bakugo cried out.

 

"Bakugo!" Iida yelled, distracted for a second to check on his partner, which is all that Ochako needed to make a move herself. The Engine Quirk user was suddenly sent floating midair, high enough that he couldn't get back down and use his Quirk, "Damn, I let my guard down!"

 

Izuku and Ochako both touched the Nuke as the timer buzzed, signaling their victory.

 

 **"HERO TEAM WINS!"**  All Might announced.

 

Ochako grinned at Izuku, who gave her a smirk in return.

 

Mission accomplished.

 

With the exercise over and done with, Ochako released Iida from her Quirk and watched him land on his two feet.

 

"I'm ashamed to have let my guard down for even just a second!" Iida said, shaking his fist in embarrassment.

 

Ochako patted him on the back, "Don't worry about it, Iida-kun. There's always a next time so don't look so down."

 

Iida straightened up stiffly, "You're right! Now is not the time to despair about my shortcomings! I shall learn from this experience and better myself!"

 

"That's the spirit!" Ochako smiled.

 

Izuku huffed in amusement at the display. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bakugo was getting up from his position slowly with a menacing aura, but didn't do anything. He was more than welcome to try though.

* * *

All Might had the four of them standing before him in the observation room where they will now be evaluated on their performance by him and their peers. He wasn't oblivious not to notice the looks the students were giving Young Midoriya, who just stood there as though he didn't just lift up a whole building with just his finger!

 

Truly frightening.

 

He observed the faces of the other three, Ochako was looking at Young Midoriya with astonishment in her eyes, as was Iida. Young Bakugo on the other hand...he looked like he wanted to jump the green haired boy and beat him senseless. Not a very healthy thing to do when one loses.

 

 **"Ahem, so who are the VIP's?"**  All Might asked.

 

Momo was the first one to speak, "Izuku-san and Ochako-san."

 

All Might was expecting that,  **"Explain!"**

 

"Both Izuku-san and Ochako-san stuck together, even when Izuku found their location," Momo explained, "Once they found their location and caused...quite a big distraction, they both stormed the building and quickly incapacitated the enemy. Izuku-san quickly put Bakugo out of commission while Ochako-san used Iida's distraction to her advantage and made him unable to either help his partner or try to fight both Izuku-san and Ochako-san."

 

All Might grinned, flexing his muscles,  **"Good explanation, Young Yaoyorozu! That's not to say there still can't be any room for improvement! For example, Young Midoriya, in real life situations when coming up against a villain I don't think its wise to move the whole building, especially if there are hostages inside. Though I must say, the power you displayed was very impressive."**

 

Izuku simply stared at him but he understood where All Might was coming from. Although, he could do it again as a way of distracting the villains or catching them off guard long enough for the heroes to step in.

 

 **"Young Iida, showing concern for your partner is important, but you must never let your guard down for even a second. The moment you do, your opponent will use that to their advantage."**  All Might told him.

 

Iida stood up rigidly, "Yes! I understand and will do better next time, All Might-sensei!"

 

All Might nodded with a hum,  **"Young Bakugo, letting a personal grudge cloud your judgement is a dangerous thing and can lead to either personal injury or death. Do you understand?"**

 

Bakugo was still inwardly seething as he had been soundly defeated by Izuku of all people. Someone who he saw as just another pebble in his way to becoming the Number #1 hero, yet he lost. For the first time...he lost. And it felt disgusting.

 

"Yeah..." he said.

 

With a nod All Might grinned,  **"And now for the next pair!"**

 

Izuku sat down next to Ochako and Iida sat on his other side. Sensing he was being stared at he addressed those that were staring, "What?"

 

Kirishima got in his face, "Dude, just what is your Quirk?! It was awesome!"

 

"For real, the way you lifted up that building with just your finger was totally badass!" Kaminari said.

 

"How the hell did you do that?!" Mineta questioned.

 

"You're a hell of a lot stronger than you look!" Sero commented.

 

"Oh, most definitely!" Mina gave him a knowing smirk.

 

Izuku gave her a dry look, 'What...the hell?'

 

"I must admit," Iida spoke this time, "I was quite surprised to know that it was you who lifted the whole building, Midoriya-kun. But it was indeed impressive."

 

"I know! My mouth was wide open when I saw him do it!" Ochako said.

 

Izuku felt the urge to blush a little at the praise everyone was giving him about his Quirk, but refused to do so. If he was the old, shy, timid him then he would be doing just that, but he wasn't.

 

That Midoriya Izuku died years ago.

 

When he first met Law-sensei and the others.

 

And he was never coming back.

 

 **"Here are the next pair!"**  All Might's voice silenced the chatting students,  **"The next teams are, Team B who will be the heroes and Team I who will be the villains!"**

 

Izuku paid attention to that,  _'Team B are Todoroki Shoto and Shoji Mezo, while Team I are Hagakure Toru and Mashirao Ojiro.'_  He eyed the four teens, seeing Todoroki was covered in half of his ice. As for Shoji, those arms of his are powerful and from the looks of it can replicate parts of his body, like ears, mouth, and eyes. Meanwhile Ojiro is the close combat type who probably doesn't have that much experience in dealing with long range fighters like Todoroki. Hagakure can use her invisibility to move stealthily, but with those waving gloves and shoes she'll give herself away easily. Unless she takes them off.

 

 _'Which is probably what she might do for this training exercise.'_  He leaned back in his chair and watched as Ojiro and Hagakure went in first while Todoroki and Shoji waited for five minutes.

 

Izuku as already predicting how this was going end. Either both Todoroki and Shoji end up taking out both Ojiro and Hagakure or Todoroki ends up taking the two out by himself. Ojiro would be able to handle his own against the two, but only if they engage in hand-to-hand combat and I doubt Todoroki will give them that chance or Shoji for that matter. Hagakure could move around stealthily and quietly so she could sneak up on either boys, but its unknown if she can hold her own in a one-on-one fight.

 

All in all, it looks like this will go to Team B.

 

The timer buzzed.

 

_'Here it goes.'_

 

**Inside**   **the**   **Building**   **with**   **Ojiro**   **and**   **Hagakure**

Since Izuku had remodeled the last building they used, All Might decided to place the four teams in another building. Ojiro and Hagakure were on the fourth floor of the building where they placed the Nuke.

 

Ojiro looked over at his partner, "Are you ready?"

 

"Yep! Just leave it to me! I'm gonna do my best to get a win for us!" Hagakure promised as she proceeded to take her gloves off.

 

Ojiro blushed and turned away quickly, "Wh-What are you doing, Hagakure-san?!"

 

"Ah, make sure you don't look over here okay?" Hagakure told him, "I'm taking off my clothes so I can move around without them seeing me!"

 

"I-I see..." Ojiro said, scratching his cheek with a small blush still dusting his cheeks,  _'Being in a room with a completely naked girl is the strangest thing ever!'_

 

**Somewhere**   **in**   **the**   **Building**   **with**   **Todoroki**   **and**   **Shoji**

Shoji was using his Quirk "Dupli-Arms" to try and find both Ojiro and Hagakure. He transformed his arms into ears so he could hear better and sure enough he was able pinpoint where they were, which was on the north side of the fourth floor. There was some movement detected there.

 

The ears disappeared as soon as he got their location.

 

"Well?" Todoroki inquired.

 

Shoji told him what he found, "Movement detected on the north side of the fourth floor of the building. Both of our opponents are barefooted, also Hagakure is trying to ambush us."

 

Todoroki's expression remained stoic, "You should exit the building for your own safety."

 

Shoji blinked in confusion, "Why?"

 

"Team I is trying to fight on the defensive," Todoroki told him, "But its pointless because we've already won."

 

**Monitor**   **Room**

Izuku, like the others couldn't hear what the two of them were saying, but saw Shoji exit the building as Todoroki stayed behind. Izuku immediately knew what the boy was going to do.

 

"This goes to Team B." He said.

 

"Eh, what do you mean? Nothing's happened yet." Ochako said.

 

"I agree, why would you say they are victorious when neither of them has made a move yet?" Iida questioned.

 

The rest of the class, including All Might gave him confusing looks, but he decided to elaborate anyway.

 

"Watch and see." He told them.

 

**Back**   **with**   **Todoroki**   **and**   **Shoji**

Todoroki placed his hand on the wall and instantly the whole building was covered in a solid layer of ice, much to the astonishment of his partner as well as everyone else that was watching in the monitor room. It was just like what happened with Team A, except Todoroki froze the whole damn building instead of lifting it in the air.

 

So far the whole class has deemed both Izuku and Todoroki the strongest of their class.

 

Shoji, who walked back into the building blinked in astonishment,  _'He covered the whole building in a layer of ice just like that! He's strong!'_

 

**With**   **Ojiro**   **and**   **Hagakure**

"Kyaa, I can't move my feet!" Hagakure said, as her teeth were chattering because she was completely naked and exposed to the cold.

 

Ojiro didn't show he was cold outwardly but make no mistake he was cold, "This is...Todoroki's Quirk...its so strong..."

 

Footsteps could soon be heard as Ojiro saw it was Todoroki as he waltzed right through the entrance with the same stoic expression.

 

Ojiro takes up a fighting stance, ready to engage Todoroki even though his feet were incapacitated.

 

"Don't bother," Todoroki told him, "If you try to pry your feet from the ice the skin on your feet will rip off, can't imagine you'll be able to fight like that."

 

"Kuh!" Ojiro grunted.

 

**Monitor**   **Room**

Izuku called it.

 

Team B won just like he said.

 

"Not a bad way to get to the weapon while at the same time incapacitating the enemy." Izuku commented.

 

"Whoa! He's totally strong, too!" Eijiro commented.

 

Bakugo looked on in horror as he witnessed another powerhouse. Clenching his fist he wondered just how many people in this class were above him in strength. First Deku, now this Half and Half bastard.

 

**With**   **Todoroki** ,  **Ojiro** ,  **and**   **Hagakure**

Todoroki walked past Ojiro and touched the Nuke. The buzzard goes off securing a victory for his team.

 

 **"HERO TEAM WINS!"**  All Might announced.

 

Todoroki simply used his left side to melt the ice away from the building slowly before addressing Ojiro.

 

"This was a case of bad luck on your part," Todoroki told him, "The two of us are simply on a different level." And with those parting words he exists the building along with Shoji, leaving Ojiro standing there in stunned amazement.

 

**Monitor**   **Room**

"As expected of someone who got into this school on recommendation." Momo commented.

 

 **"Yes, there are three students in this room who got into this school on recommendations."**  All Might revealed.

 

Izuku's brow twitched in annoyance,  _'Did he have to tell them that?'_

 

"Eh, who are they?" Ochako asked.

 

All Might coughed into his fist,  **"Yaoyorozu Momo, Todoroki Shoto, and Midoriya Izuku."**

 

Everyone looked over at Izuku as he simply closed his eyes in annoyance,  _'Again, why was I a fan of this guy again?'_

 

He chalked it up to just being a naive child who knew know better and left it at that.

* * *

Once school was over Izuku as the first one out the door. He promised Eri he would go to the market and pick up some candy apples for her. Maybe he should get her something else besides candy apples, like some cake perhaps? In that case he'll have to get some for mom, too.

 

"DEKU!"

 

He stopped in his tracks having known Bakugo was following him the second he left the classroom ahead of everyone else. just what the hell did he want now?

 

His back was still facing Bakugo, not even wanting to acknowledge him, but he might as well hear him out just this once. There was still a bubble of resentment and anger towards the ash haired blonde, but now was not the time to make a scene.

 

"What the fuck was that?" Bakugo demanded.

 

What the hell was he going on about now?

 

"What are you babbling about?" His voice was cold.

 

"You know what the hell I'm talking about!" Bakugo yelled, "I thought your Quirk was that black stuff and whatever it is you did to knock me and everyone else out when we were brats! Just what the hell is your Quirk?!"

 

So that's what the tracked him down for...information about his Quirk.

 

Too bad though.

 

"None of your damn business." He responded coldly again.

 

Bakugo's hands lit up with mini explosions, "Don't screw with me you damn nerd! I'm sick of you acting like you're above me when you're nothing but a pebble in my way!"

 

The aura around Izuku grew cold and murderous, just as he was about to reach for his swords a familiar voice entered the scene.

 

 **"I AM...HERE!"**  All Might appeared before the two boys.

 

Izuku's murderous aura disappeared in an instant with the presence of All Might. He even took his hands off his swords, there's no telling what he would have done had All Might not shown up.

 

All Might turned to Bakugo,  **"Young Bakugo, no one likes a sour loser."**

 

"What?" Bakugo glared.

 

All Might placed a hand on his shoulder, " **You lost the battle today, true. But that doesn't mean you still can't learn something from your loss. Taking your anger out on others is** **not the way to do things."**

 

"Shut up!" Bakugo slammed the muscle man's grip on his shoulder away, "You don't know a damn thing about me! I'll be the number #1 hero and surpass you!" He then turned his attention to Izuku, "Deku, we're not done, not by a long shot."

 

Izuku gave him a cold expression as a response but said nothing as Bakugo left the school with both hands in his pockets like some thug. The old Bakugo he used to know was long gone. All that remains now, is a prideful fool with a short temper.

 

Now he was in a foul mood.

 

Great.

 

As he was about to leave himself All Might called out to him,  **"Young Midoriya, could you stay back for awhile?"**

 

"No."

 

**"Eh?"**

 

Izuku turned to him, "Whatever it is you have to say can wait. I'm not in the mood to talk right now, later." He walked off, still in a foul mood no thanks to Bakugo.

 

_'Keep pushing me Bakugo...and see what happens.'_

* * *

**U.S.J Incident & U.A. Sports Festival Begins**

 


	6. U.S.J Incident & U.A. Sports Festival

It was quiet again.

Something about that put him on edge, making him unable to calm down.

The reason he was feeling like this is because Izuku hadn't gotten a call or text from Ichika-sensei about any of Salomo's creations. Normally they would just show up every night, but now? They've gone strangely quiet. From what he observed, the creatures weren't very smart and were driven by only their desire to see Sacchan, or "Alice" as they call him. Which is why he got up earlier than normal to see Ichika-sensei and talk to her about the strange lack of activity.

"I've noticed it too." Ichika-sensei said, scanning Sacchan's brain waves, "Its strange, but...activity from the creatures just suddenly stopped. I don't know what's causing it either. There's been no change in Salomo's condition so I don't believe that's causing it."

Izuku looked at the brain waves and sure enough, Salomo's brain waves were still showing it was normal. Then what the hell is going on? Are the mindless creations meeting up secretly to try and jump him or something? No way these things are that smart, maybe a more intelligent creation has appeared on the scene and is trying to gather the simple minded ones for some assault? Theories aside, there's nothing he can do until one of those creatures shows up.

"If you see anything abnormal..."

"I'll contact you immediately," Ichika promised him, "For now, just enjoy your first year of high school. Also, try to be a little bit more open with your classmates. You're not in middle school anymore, now's the time to widen your world with your new classmates."

She's right.

He knows she's right.

He's not in middle school anymore. Plus, Sacchan would want him to connect with other people besides just him and not isolate himself like he did in middle school.

Thinking about it, his classmates were interesting. Ochako had a habit of lifting her arms in the air whenever she gets excited, Iida moves his arms stiffly, Mina likes to gossip with a mischievous side, Momo is a little bit naive but is very sharp. All of his classmates have their own unique personalities and traits that make them who they are.

And he really liked that about them.

He smiled, "You're right. My classmates...have a way of making you like them without even doing anything."

She returned the smile, "There you go. Remember to smile and talk more. The isolation you've become used to is no more, besides I doubt your new classmates will let you close yourself off anyway."

She had no idea how right she was.

* * *

This...was a dilemma.

Why does he say that? Simple. His sister Eri wants to come to school with him today, instead of going to work with his mother. She went his mom to work before, but now she wants to go to school with him. What brought this on all of a sudden?

"Eri, why do you want to come to school with me today?" Izuku bent down to her eye level and asked.

Eri was clutching 'Izu' in her arms, wearing a white and red dress they bought for her, "I want to be with Izuku-nii today, can't I?"

His will was wavering.

Why in the world did this girl have to be so damn adorable?

With a pat on the head he just decided to give in, having figured out the sudden impulse all of a sudden, "Got lonely without your big brother around, huh?"

She gave him a small nod in confirmation.

So he was right.

Well...he wasn't sure if was allowed to bring her to school with him but she really missed him. And he can't forget that she still has some emotional scars that will take awhile to heal, so this might be the right thing to do.

"Okay, I'll take you with me to school today." He told her.

That bright smile was worth it.

It was always worth it.

His mom was smiling at them too. Guess she didn't mind.

"Sorry mom, but it looks like I'll be stealing Eri for today." He said.

"Its okay, she always with me and not the other children when I bring her to my job. I could tell right away she missed being with her "Izuku-nii!" Inko smiled.

Whatever did he do to get such an amazing mom like her?

Izuku put Eri's hat on her before taking her hand, "We're leaving now!"

Eri waved back at Inko, "Bye...mommy..." she was still getting used to calling mom that.

Inko waved them away, "Take care you two, and be careful!"

"We will!"

Izuku closed the door and left their apartment along with Eri. For some reason he felt today was going to be a real pain, not mention he was starting to get a bad feeling. The same feeling he got when Sacchan was suddenly attacked by Bakugo.

What hell is going to happen today?

**Location U.A. Front Entrance**

He was right.

Today was already starting off to be a real pain.

Outside in front of the gate were the press. They were practically blocking the entrance way to the entrance of the school. He saw them as soon as he and Eri were close enough to the school and stopped immediately to hide. Luckily they didn't see them hide and were bothering other students instead. Three of them from his own class, they were Ochako, Iida, and of course Bakugo, who was asked if he was the same kid from the "Sludge Incident." His response?

"FUCK OFF!"

As expected.

He looked up at the tall gate and made a decision. Jump over it.

"Eri, ready to jump?" Izuku asked.

She nodded happily. For some reason she really loved it when he carried her and jumped high in the air, so he does it every once in awhile just to make her happy.

He picked her up and jumped over the high gate where he spotted Aizawa telling off the reporters with his usual aloofness. The man didn't see him jump over the gate so he just walked right in the building. But before he goes to class, he should let Granny know Eri's here.

**Recovery Girl's Office**

"My, hello there little Eri." Recovery Girl smiled.

Eri gave her a shy smile, "Hi, Recovery Girl."

"How are you doing today, dearie?" She asked.

"I'm okay."

"That's good to hear," Recovery Girl then turned her attention to her apprentice, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Izuku looked away from the window, "I wanted her to see you first before going to class."

Recovery Girl chuckled, "Well I'm glad you did." She gave Eri a pat on the head, making the little girl smile.

Izuku looked back outside, "I'm guessing those reporters outside are here because they heard about All Might teaching here?"

"You guessed it," she sighed, "Someone here must have loose lips."

"Either that or someone from the outside somehow found out and leaked the information to the press. Or another option..." Izuku trailed off.

"Hm, what do you mean?" Recovery Girl wondered.

"No, its nothing." There's a possibility that this school has a spy in here somewhere. It could be a student or faculty member. He had no proof, but that's another option to consider.

"Anyway, we're heading off to class. Don't want to be late." Izuku said, picking Eri up, "See ya, granny."

The elderly woman waved him goodbye, "Have fun on your first day, Eri."

Eri waved her goodbye before putting her head on Izuku's shoulder as the two siblings left the office.

Chiyo chuckled to herself at the reactions the students and Aizawa will make once they see little Eri. It should be entertaining, too bad she wouldn't be there to see their reactions.

Oh, well.

**Classroom 1-A**

"Deku-kun sure is running late, where is he?" Ochako wondered.

"It is odd for him of all people to be late for he's the usually the first one here out of all of us." Iida shared her worry.

"Do you think he had an emergency and that's why he's running late?" Momo inquired with a worried tone.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon." Asui assured them.

As if to prove her right the classroom door opened and in came their not early for once classmate.

"Ah, Deku-ku-!" She stopped abruptly seeing her friend was carrying a little girl in his arms.

The little girl was possibly the most cutest thing in the whole world. She was even cuter clutching that adorable stuffed rabbit! Who was this little cutie?!

Izuku saw his classmates, save for a few turn completely white and lightning strikes could be heard in the background as they all stared at him.

He was expecting a reaction, but not one like this.

"D-Deku-kun...?" Ochako was the first one to find her voice.

"Yes?"

"Wh-Who..." Ochako pointed a shaky finger towards Eri, who blinked at the attention before hiding her face a little in her brother's shoulder.

"She's my little sister." He told her.

Silence.

He mentally counted down...3...2...1

"LITTLE SISTER?!" Half the class exclaimed.

"Yep, her names Midoriya Eri," he introduced her, "She's shy so be nice to her."

Eri showed her face a little to his classmates and he instantly saw hearts in the girls eyes, even some of the boys blushed a little.

"So...so...SO CUTE~!" All of the girls said in unison before swarming the two siblings.

"She has the cutest eyes I've ever seen!" Ochako cooed.

"Look at the dress she's wearing!" Momo squealed.

"Horn! She has a horn like me!" Mina said.

"So small and cute." Asui added.

"Can I hold her?!" Hagakure asked.

Jiro simply blushed at the little girl.

Eri, not used to getting so much attention hid her face in her brother's shoulder again out of shyness.

"Ah, she hid her face!" Ochako said.

Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "She's really shy, please be patient with her. She's not used to be being around so many people."

Kirishima grinned, "Its fine, she's still really cute though."

"Yeah, bet she'll be a looker when she grows up." Kaminari teased.

"A real hot babe! Maybe I'll look her up in ten years." Mineta added.

Izuku was then surrounded in a murderous aura at his words and turned to the little creep,  _ **"What was that?"**_

Mineta, sensing the danger he was in didn't say another word.

 _'Perverted grape midget.'_  Izuku thought.

"Midoriya-kun, not that I don't mind some family bonding, but is it really okay for you to bring her here?" Iida questioned.

He shrugged, "It couldn't be helped. My mom has to work and I don't trust anyone to look after Eri, so I brought her here. Besides, she gets lonely when I'm not around."

"Awww~" all of the girl cooed.

"Deku-kun, that is so sweet!" Ochako told him.

He blushed a little and looked away, "She's my sister. I'd do anything for her."

"That is so manly!" Kirishima proclaimed.

The classroom door opened again and in came Aizawa, "Shut up and sit down."Everyone sat down in their seats as Aizawa stood before the class, "Took you even longer to sit down and shut up. No common sense."

 _'He said it again.'_  Everyone thought.

Aizawa then spotted Eri sitting in Izuku's lap, "Midoriya, what is this?"

Izuku knew he would ask and told him what he told Iida, "This Midoriya Eri, my little sister. My mom has to work and I don't trust babysitters so I brought her here with me."

Aizawa kept his gaze on him a bit longer before letting it go, "For today's lesson..."

 _'He's letting it go just like that?!'_  Everyone in the class thought.

Once the lesson started no one could focus on what was being taught as they kept looking over at Izuku and Eri. The green haired boy was writing notes with his sister in his lap with ease, while little Eri watched her brother write down notes in notebook.

 _'So Cute~'_  they thought in unison.

When Aizawa was done with the lesson the students stood up and practically swarmed Izuku's desk. Bad idea as Eri hid her face in her brother's chest making him sigh.

"Guys, stop crowding us, I told you she's shy." Izuku said, making them back off a little, "Eri, do you wanna say hello to everyone?"

She didn't move for a little while but soon enough the little girl lifted her face to look at his classmates, "Hello..." she greeted shyly.

Ochako smiled, "Hello, my names Uraraka Ochako."

Eri blinked at the girl with a small smile, "Nice to meet you, Uraraka-san."

Ochako felt as though an arrow shot through her heart at the little girl's polite greeting and the way she said her name.

 _'She's just so adorable!'_  She thought with a squeal.

Eri eyed the rest of his classmates and stilled when her eyes locked onto Tokoyami and hid her face right back in his chest, shivering a little.

"Eh, what's wrong, Eri-chan?" Ochako asked.

The little girl said nothing as she kept her face hidden, but Izuku knew why she was suddenly so scared. He was so stupid, of course he forgot about Tokoyami who has a bird shaped head. The man she was running from had one of those plague masks so of course she'll be afraid of Tokoyami when she sees him.

Gently rubbing the back of her head he spoke in a gentle tone, "Eri, Tokoyami is from a clan that protects children from the bad birds."

Tokoyami looked confused as to why Midoriya was saying such things, but didn't say anything because he knew the boy had a reason.

Eri lifted her head up to look at her brother with small tears in her eyes, "He is...?"

He wiped her eyes with his sleeve, "Yep. Their clan loves children and punishes those who hurt or make children cry."

Eri's eyes widened before turning her attention to Tokoyami with a sparkle in her eyes, "Nice tori-san..." she said, looking at him in awe.

Tokoyami didn't know how to respond but a nod from Izuku allowed him speak, "That's right, the banquet of darkness can't get to you while I'm here."

Eri gave him a kind smile, "Thank you, tori-san."

Tokoyami for the first time he's been in the class smiled back, "You're welcome."

"Ah, Tokoyami smiled!" Mina said.

"You should smile more often," Asui told him, "It makes you more appealing."

"Mm." Tokoyami had a small blush that dusted his cheeks but Izuku noticed he didn't try to say anything back to her.

"Oi, we're still not done yet." Aizawa called out them, getting their attention, "I heard about your Battle Trial results yesterday," he eyed Bakugo, "Bakugo, grow up. Being a sore loser doesn't get you ahead in life."

Bakugo clenched his fists, gritting his teeth before responding, "Yes, sir..."

Izuku knew that even if Aizawa told him all of this it would still go over Balugo's head. Bakugo's pride won't allow him to take that lecture to heart.

"Your grades aside, there's another thing you lot need to do..." the aura within the class became tense. Did Aizawa get a rise out of doing this? If so then that would make him a sadist, "You need to pick a Class-rep and Vice-rep."

"So normal!" Everyone exclaimed.

Well they are in high school. While they're learning how to be heroes, true, this is still a high school. Of course electing a Class-rep and Vice-rep would be considered normal, its what high schoolers do.

"I nominate myself!" Mina raised her hand.

"Vote for me!" Hagakure said.

"I'm in!" Kirishima raised his hand.

Izuku saw his classmates volunteer for the position of class rep and vice rep. Truth be told, both positions aren't exactly as good as they think. Both positions require both of the rep's to do a lot of work and go to scheduled meetings, something he can't do. He has the orphans to see and Eri to take care of.

Iida stood up, "That's enough of this shameful behavior! We will settle this by abiding a democracy and take a vote!"

Good suggestion, except for one problem.

"But if we do that then everyone else will just vote for each other, right?" Kirishima said.

"Also, we don't know each other that well either, kero." Asui voiced her thoughts.

"That's right!" Mina said.

Aizawa yawned and went inside his sleeping bag, "I don't care how you do it, just decide already."

Eri blinked at Aizawa in his yellow sleeping bag, "What is he doing, Izu-nii?"

"Sleeping apparently." He said.

Anyway, the class can settle this out for themselves. So long as he wasn't nominated then everything will be fine, right?

Wrong.

**Midoriya Izuku: 3**

**Yaoyorozu Momo: 2**

**Iida Tenya: 1**

Damn.

"Guess it's decided who the Class-rep and Vice-rep are." Kirishima grinned.

"One vote...I got one vote...?" Iida was shaking in place but looked happy that someone voted for him.

"WHO VOTED FOR DEKU?!" Bakugo yelled in rage, making Eri flinch and cover her face again.

Izuku rubbed her back, glaring at Bakugo and promised to cut him for scaring his sister.

"Ah, you scared Eri-chan!" Kaminari accused the explosive user.

"You meanie!" Sero teased with a grin.

"SHUT UP!"

Ochako was one of the people who voted for Izuku, but didn't say anything because she didn't want to deal with Bakugo's attitude.

Izuku wasn't exactly thrilled with the position either and found that Iida was more suited for the position than him, that's why he voted for him in the first place.

* * *

Lunch time rolled in quickly and Izuku wasted no time in getting a large bowl of katsudon. Why a large bowl? Simple, so he and Eri could share it together. Izuku watched as his sister picked up her chopsticks and took the first bite, beaming at the taste. After seeing her eat first, he took a bite out of his lunch and hummed at the taste of Lunch Rush's katsudon. Maybe he'll re-think about kidnapping the man and making him their personal chef back home. Someone poked him making him stop eating. Looking down he saw Eri held out some meat for him to eat. His heart clenched at the cuteness and didn't hesitate to take a bite, and fed her, too.

Ochako smiled at them surrounded by flowers.

Eri blinked then turned to Izuku, "Ochako-san is surrounded by flowers."

"That she is." Izuku said.

"I can't help it," She cooed, "You two are just so cute~!"

He sweat-dropped,  _'Only Ochako.'_

"By the Iida-kun, why are you still down?" Ochako asked the stiff boy.

"Ah, I'm not down just surprised that someone in the class voted for me." Iida said.

"Oh, that was me." Izuku revealed.

"What?! You were the one that voted for me, Midoriya-kun?" Iida questioned.

"That's right, when you stop and think about it, you're the only one that can really handle the position of Class-rep. You're responsible, organized, and look like the type that can put people in line." Izuku said honestly, "I'm more curious who voted for me."

"Oh, I voted for you!" Ochako revealed herself to be the first one to vote for him.

"I-I voted for you as well." Iida said, still blushing as the positive compliments Izuku gave him.

"That's two, but whose the mystery voter?" He wondered.

"It must be someone from the class that wanted to remain unknown," Ochako guessed, "By the way, Iida-kun. I notice you talk like a rich boy."

"I do?!" Iida exclaimed.

Izuku chuckled in amusement, "That's because he kinda is."

"Eh?"

"I kinda figured out who he was thanks to that hero costume of his," Izuku said, "Iida's related to Ingenium."

"You are?!" Ochako was taken back by the information.

"Indeed I am, I'm not surprised you know that Midoriya-kun!" Iida said.

Just the a blaring alarm went off that everyone around then jump. What the hell? Why's the alarm going off? All around them students panicked and started getting up from their seats and running towards the exit. He immediately grabbed onto Eri before looking around for any potential threats but sensed nothing.

"What's going on?!" Iida questioned a student near him.

"That's alarm! That means an intruder somehow got in here and we have to evacuate!" The student said, running.

Izuku was looking around,  _'Okay, its obvious there's no real threat here but these guys are so freaked out that they can't see that.'_  Still holding onto Eri, he jumped high in the air and landed safely on the balcony, "Ochako, use your Quirk on Iida!"

"Right!" Ochako used her Zero Gravity Quirk on Iida and watched as he floated up on the exit sign next to Izuku.

Izuku got straight to the point, "Its the press that's causing all this chaos."

"Then we need to get their attention, but how?!" Iida questioned.

Izuku set Eri down, "Cover your ears okay? I'll hold onto 'Izu."

Eri nodded and gave her bunny to her brother as she covered her ears. Izuku took a deep breath before bellowing,  **"QUIET!"**  Just like that, everyone that was running towards the exit and panicking suddenly got quiet and looked over at Izuku and Iida. Izuku gestured for Iida to handle it.

Iida got it and coughed into his fist before speaking, "Everyone, there is nothing to panic over for it is just the press that is causing the trouble! Please evacuate in a single file line towards the exit!" Like a single organism all of the students got into a single file line and evacuated towards the exit.

Izuku placed a hand on Iida's shoulder as they both were back on the ground, "Nice work, Class-rep."

"Eh, me? Are you sure about this Midoriya-kun?" Iida asked.

Izuku gave Eri her bunny back and held her hand, "Trust me when I tell you that there's no way I would be able to handle being a Class-rep. You can though, so good luck." He smiled.

Iida beamed and bowed, "I won't let you down, Midoriya-kun!"

"Pfft, you're something else you know that?" Izuku chuckled and only just realized its been awhile since he's had this much fun with someone else other than Sacchan.

Meanwhile outside the school Aizawa and Present Mic had just got done threatening the press, making them run with their tails between their legs. Aizawa went over by the gate and noticed some of it has completely decayed, could it be someone's Quirk? He doubts it was one of the press.

"What do you think?" Present Mic asked, walking over to him.

Aizawa turned to him, "Completely gone, this was done by a Quirk but it wasn't one of the press. Someone must've been pretending to be one then did this when no one was looking."

"Damn, now what?" Present Mic wondered, scratching the back of his head.

"Report our findings to the principal." Aizawa told him as he walked away but still couldn't squash this bad feeling in his gut.

He had a feeling this would turn out to be a bad day.

**Classroom 1-A**

"Yo, exit sign Iida!" Kirishima and Sero cackled.

"Stop that at once! I am not a robot, nor am I an exit sign!" Iida protested with a small blush.

"Come one Class-rep, we're just messing with you." Jiro snickered.

"That's our Class-rep for you!"

"The other classes will be so jealous of us!"

Izuku chuckled as Iida got teased in good nature by their classmates as Iida announced that he was given the position of Class-rep by him. When was the last time he felt so relaxed just by being near his classmates? Never, now that he thought about it.

Aizawa walked in the room and everyone went to their seats immediately.

"Today, you will be doing something different than what you did at the Battle Trial," he told them, "This is considered a special case."

Sero raised his hand, "Sensei, what are we going to do?"

"The Trial of Rescue," Aizawa answered, "This lesson will take place in U.S.J also known as the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Facility. Its a practical hero training area that was designed to simulate any kind of accident or disaster. That's what you will be doing, rescue training."

"So its like a study trip?" Hagakure said.

"If you wanna think of it that way." Aizawa shrugged.

Izuku was getting a bad feeling all of a sudden. He looked down at Eri who was sitting in his lap and decided to leave her here with Recovery Girl. There's no way in hell he'll expose her to any kind of danger.

"You can wear your hero costumes for this trial, but make sure they don't hinder you while you're wearing them." Aizawa told them.

Good suggestion because he plans on wearing his.

**Location: U.A. Parking Lot**

As soon as he dropped by the Support Course to make sure the modifications on his costume were done, he went right to Recovery Girl's office and told Eri she was staying here until he got back. The look she gave him was heartbreaking, but had to do this. Something didn't feel right and he couldn't risk putting her in danger. He won't let her end up like Sacchan. He gave her a hug and promised that he'll come right back and just behave for granny, and if she did he'll give her a candy apple on their way home. She seemed to accept that and gave him another hug, which he returned before leaving granny's office.

Now here he was, standing in the parking lot along with his classmates as they waited to get on the bus.

"I'm excited, this is gonna be a fun trip I just know it!" Ochako the ever positive girl she was said. Only this time, Izuku didn't really share her sentiments.

**Pweet! Pweet! Pweet! Pweet! Pweet! Pweet!**

Izuku saw Iida blowing a whistle which is so like him. Hadn't even known the boy for long but already knows him well enough that he knew Iida would do something like this.

"To ensure you board the bus smoothly, please form two lines according to student seating arrangement!" Iida said.

Just like Iida.

"Hate to burst your bubble like this Iida, but there's no need for us to do that seeing as how the bus is big enough to hold all of us." Izuku told him.

Iida looked over at the bus before taking a quick look inside and came right back out, "You're absolutely right, Midoriya-kun! Forgive me for my oversight!"

"No, you're good." He sweat-dropped, _'More importantly, why do you feel the need to apologize to me?'_

**On The Bus**

Midoriya watched his classmates converse with each other as he sat in between Asui and Ochako. He thought about taking a nap actually, but no sooner did that thought occur to him Asui decided to strike up a conversation.

"Midoriya-chan."

 _'Chan?'_  He blinked, "Yes?"

"I'm usually the person that always says what's on their mind." She told him.

"Right, Asui-san."

"Call me Tsuyu." She insisted.

"Tsuyu-san then." He could call Ochako by her first name because they got to know each other before and after the Entrance Exams.

"I'll take that then," Asui said, "Your Quirk is an odd one. I've never seen it before."

 _'I'd be surprised if you did.'_  He thought as the voices on the bus suddenly quieted down, "My Quirk is called "Operation." As you saw yesterday I can create a blue sphere that allows me to control anything that's within that blue sphere. I can cut through flesh and bone just like that, switch myself with objects or people, and other abilities. Lifting up buildings like I did yesterday is no big deal to me. I have other abilities besides the ones I just named but it would take too long to explain."

Asui put a finger on her cheek as if in thought, "Then, is that black armor and the heat in your legs also part of your Quirk?"

Black armor and heat in his legs.

She was talking about his Armament Haki and Diable Jambe. It was best to just tell her that it was part of his Quirk, too. He'll probably explain everything when the time comes for it.

"Yeah, but I rarely use it unless I have to though." He said.

"I see." Asui said.

"So hey, why do you need the swords though? Do you need them?" Kirishima asked.

"I know how to fight with swords thanks to my gramps," Izuku said, "Plus they go well with my Quirk."

"Makes sense, I mean you did take two floors off a building by cutting it twice." Kaminari commented.

Actually he's surprised Aizawa hadn't said anything to him about that. Must not care all that much.

"Man, when you stop and think about it your Quirk is flashy just like Bakugo and Todoroki." Kirishima said.

Comparing him to Bakugo in anything is enough to make him go out and cut something. He doesn't know much about Todoroki though since he's never interacted with him all that much but maybe being compared to him isn't all that bad.

"Your Quirk sounds more useful than my Hardening Quirk," Kirishima kept going, "I bet you'll reach the top of the popularity polls easily!"

"Flashy Quirks aren't all that good as some Pro Heroes make them look," Izuku told him, "Quirks like yours are more useful for offense, defense, and rescue. Sometimes flashy Quirks can lead to collateral damage, but a Quirk like yours is good for protecting others."

Kirishima blushed at the compliment, "Thanks man!"

Asui spoke up again, "If we're talking about popularity then Bakugo-chan will never be popular. He's too temperamental and his Quirk can cause a lot of damage."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, FROG-FACE?!"

Asui simply pointed at him as a response, "See?"

She's not wrong.

"We haven't even known you long enough, but we already know your personality is as bout as pleasant as a dog turd." Kaminari snickered.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME KIND OF DEATH WISH, PIKACHU?!"

Why does he have to be so damn loud?

"Quiet you brats, we're here." Aizawa told them.

* * *

**Location: U.S.J Front Entrance**

The front entrance of the building was...impressive to say the least. It was a dome-shaped building on the outside that really big, but the inside was probably just as impressive. Standing in front of the building was the Space Hero Thirteen, who's gender is unknown because people always see Thirteen wearing his hero costume.

"Hello everyone, and welcome! I am the Space Hero Thirteen, and this is the USJ facility where I oversee the progress of young heroes in training as they prepare to face accidents and natural disasters." Thirteen explained.

With the introduction of Thirteen out of the way, everyone walked inside the building, but Izuku wasn't as relaxed as everyone else was. He still had that bad feeling that just wouldn't go away. Whatever is lurking in the shadows he hopes they come because this time...he won't be too late to do anything.

**Inside the Building**

The inside of the building was huge, too. There was a large red dome, a blue one, destroyed buildings, rocky terrains. Just about anything you can think of that would be considered a natural disaster or accident is here. They really thought this through.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again," Thirteen spoke, "Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, also known as...USJ!"

Aizawa walked over to Thirteen, speaking in hushed voices, "That guy isn't here?"

"No, I'm afraid All Might had an emergency to deal with so he couldn't come." Thirteen whispered back.

"Troublesome hero."

Izuku could hear them though. Are heroes that unreliable that they need All Might for every single little thing?

"Its really Thirteen! I can't believe it!" Ochako's eyes were full stars as she stared at her most favorite hero.

"How does it feel to see Thirteen up close and personal?" Izuku asked.

"Amazing!" Ochako grinned.

"Good for you, Uraraka-san!" Iida congratulated.

Thirteen addressed the class, "Now then, Quirks have two sides like the two sides of every coin. It can be used for good purposes and bad. For example, my Quirk is known as "Black Hole." While I use it for rescue purposes it can still be used to kill."

The class seem to go deathly silent at Thirteen's words. Quirks can be cool and all, but when you stop and think about the kind of damage your Quirk can do to the human body or public property, you realize just how dangerous your Quirk is if you just use it to show off. The consequences that come after it...are devastating.

"My Quirk allows me to suck and disintegrate any matter at the atomic level," Thirteen continued, "Its useful for removing debris, but also the potential to kill living beings or cause collateral damage if not regulated properly."

Izuku knew that his abilities could be used to kill, but he refused to stain his hands with the blood of someone else, unless there were no more options.

"Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope that you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people." Thirteen concluded the speech, "Thank you for listening, now shall we-"

Izuku grabbed one of his swords, "Something's coming." The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up as he felt a flood of malicious energy.

Aizawa looked behind him too as he saw a a black portal appear out of nowhere and a pale hand comes out of the portal, revealing a man with blue hair wearing an actual hand on his face. The man walked out and Izuku saw the man had more than one severed hand, and had plenty of them all over him. What the hell kind of weirdo has severed hands all over his body? It wasn't just him though, there were other individuals coming out of the portal right along with him, all of them had smirks or grins on their faces. These guys must be villains, small time villains from what he could tell. Finally the black portal was gone and a man wearing three metal plates around his neck, with a body made completely out of black mist, and glowing yellow eyes.

The other smaller villains aside, the guy with blue hair and the one with the full mist body was the most dangerous along with...whatever the hell that bulky figure next to the blue haired man was.

"Huh, what's going on? Is this part of the exercise?" Kirishima asked, leaning in closer for a better look.

Izuku held him out out so he wouldn't get any closer, "Its not, those are real villains down there." He hissed.

"W-What?" Ochako stuttered.

"Real villains...? You've gotta be kidding..." Kaminari stared.

Aizawa was prepared, "Thirteen, protect the students!"

"Yes!" Thirteen said, "Everyone, huddle together!"

The blue haired guy with the many hands scratched his neck, "Ah? Where's All Might? He's supposed to be here according to the curriculum we got yesterday."

"Hmmm, it is odd that the Symbol of Peace would not be here as the schedule says," the mist villains said, "Could there have been a schedule change?"

Aizawa's eyes narrowed,  _'So they're the ones that caused that damage to the gate and infiltrated U.A.'_

The blue haired man stopped scratching his neck and looked up at the students, "So he's really not here...I wonder if we kill some children he'll show up."

Izuku's spine tingled, alerting him just how dangerous this guy is.

"Thirteen, evacuate the students now!" Aizawa told the man as he got ready to fight, "Try to contact the school!"

"Understood!" Thirteen said.

"Wait, sensei! You can't fight them all by yourself!" Ochako protested.

Aizawa gave her a side glance, "No hero is a one trick pony."

That's true.

"Sensei," Izuku called out to the man, "Watch your back around the blue haired guy and that monstrosity he's got with him."

The teacher seemed to take his warning to heart as he put his goggles on, his scarf covering his neck as he jumped down handle the villains. Izuku left with his classmates and Thirteen as Aizawa decided to handle them.

Aizawa jumped down and met the villains head on making some of them snicker.

"Huh, what's with this guy?" A female villain sneered.

"Who knows?" a guy next to her shrugged.

"But it he thinks he can come at us from the front by himself..." one of the villains had his fingers pointed at Aizawa to try and use his Quirk on him but found out his couldn't, "Huh? My Quirk..."

Aizawa wasted no time in wrapping all three villains in his path up with his capture weapon and slamming their heads together, knocking them out.

"Idiot, he's Eraser Head! He can erase Quirks just by looking at them!" Someone exclaimed.

Aizawa didn't care that they know he can erase their Quirks simply by looking at them and proceeded to fight them in hand to hand combat, combining his moves with using his capture weapon.

"Who cares if he's Eraser Head! With this many of us, we can still beat him!"

Aizawa heard that and smirked, "True, with this many of you I would be at a disadvantage," he punched a villain in the face and used his capture weapon to grab one who was in mid air, "But the skills of guys like you..." he ducked backwards as a villain tried to sneak up and punch him from behind, "...are statistically more likely to manifest in close combat..." he kicked the guy who was trying to attack him from behind in the face, making him slam into some villains behind him. Then he pulled the villain he caught in mid air and pulled him towards the ground where the villain landed painfully.

The blue haired man that was watching Aizawa fighting these small time villains with ease had a thought, "When he fights against a group, that makes it harder for them to work together," he thought out loud as Aizawa kicked a female villain in the face and wrapped his capture weapon around the one standing next to her and punched him hard in the face, "I see."

Aizawa was still fighting the large group of villains then noticed something out of the corner of his eye, the blue haired guy and that thing standing next to him haven't moved once, not only that...his eyes widened as he noticed the mist guy was no longer there!

 _'As soon as I blinked the most troublesome one got away!'_  He was about to go and help Thirteen with his students but the group before him refused to let him do so, guess he has no choice but to hope Thirteen managed to get the kids to safety.

**With Thirteen and Class1-A**

"Everyone, stay close to each other!" Thirteen told them as they ran towards the exit.

"This can't be real! Villains appearing trying to kill us!" Mineta yelled, frantically.

"Obviously this isn't a dream but reality, Mineta!" Iida lectured.

 _'No shit.'_  Izuku thought as he ran next to Ochako. This was way too organized to be just some random attack. These guys brought a lot of villains with them, and then there's that guy with the blue hair and severed hands, along with that bird faced thing with them. It can't be human, that much he knows. When Aizawa gets done taking those villains out he'll have to fight those two, not to mention that guy with the Warping Quirk.

"Why didn't the sensors go off?" Momo asked.

"Pretty sure those no longer work now," Izuku told her, "They've probably jammed it using a Quirk."

"Damn!" Kaminari swore.

The exit was about ten meters up ahead from Izuku could see but then he sensed a familiar presence, "Stop!" He yelled, and as one everyone stopped running, even Thirteen when they saw the same portal as earlier and out came the mist villain with yellow eyes.

Izuku put his hands on both blades as he eyed the villain with wariness, _'This guys Quirk is troublesome!'_

"Greetings. We are the League of Villains. My name is Kurogiri. Forgive our audacity, but...today, we've come here to U.A. High School—this bastion of heroism...to end the life...of All Might, the Symbol of Peace." The man's polite voice just made the current situation even worse. Its his type that are the most misleading and have a hidden malice inside of them.

"K-Kill All Might...? That's impossible!" Mineta exclaimed, his legs shaking showing his obvious fear.

"He wouldn't be saying that if it were." Izuku pointed out. All Might was powerful sure, but even he had his limits and can be killed. The guy is human after all.

"But I must admit that is quite odd that All Might is not here," Kurogiri went on to say, "Was there a schedule change?"

Thirteen pointed his finger at the man, "All Might is not here!"

"As I see, well...he will more than likely appear if we dispose of the golden eggs of the new generation of heroes." Kurogiri spoke as though he were talking about the weather. Like he said, hidden malice.

Izuku wanted to charge at him with his swords but that wasn't the smart thing to do right now. Hopefully, his classmates wouldn't even think of trying to attack the guy.

But he was wrong.

Of course he was.

Bakugo and Kirishima, like the idiots that are being right now, decided to attack the man head on.

"Don't!" He yelled.

Both Bakugo and Kirishima's attacks had no effect on the man, just like Izuku thought they wouldn't. The man's body is made completely out of mist, physical attack have no effect on him.

"My, my, that was dangerous," Kurogiri said as Bakugo's Explosion Quirk blasted the metal door behind him, "Now then...shall we begin the massacre? Scatter and be killed."

Izuku saw the smoke spread out towards them menacingly, "Don't just stand still! Grab whoever's next to you!"

Ojiro grabbed onto Hagakure. Momo, Jiro, and Kaminari grabbed onto each other, Iida who was in a group with others in the class also grabbed each other. Asui grabbed onto Mineta with her tongue, Bakugo and Kirishima were already engulfed in the smoke as they were the closet ones to Kurogiri.

Dammit! He was so going to punch those idiots later once this whole thing was over! That was his thought as he was engulfed within the smoke.

**Landslide**   **Zone**

There's one thing Izuku will say though, he's glad he wasn't teleported to the Flood Zone, otherwise he would have been screwed. Thankfully, he landed in the Landslide Zone, but he was still pissed off at those two morons for attacking that villain Kurogiri. The concept of  _'Think before you act'_  really doesn't apply to certain people.

Dammit!

Okay, calm down. He can get angry later, right now he needed to calm down and analyze the situation calmly. Closing his eyes, he tried sensing if he was alone or he got transported here with someone else, and if there were any villains near him. A sound from behind him made him grab his blade, unsheathing it and having it at the persons throat. He stopped suddenly when he saw it was Todoroki who seemed to have made a blade of ice, pointing it at him. They stared at each other before Izuku sighed and put his blade back.

"Just you then." He said, a little relived he stopped his blade when he did.

"Yeah," Todoroki said, getting rid of his ice blade, "I saw you get sent here along with me and came over."

Izuku looked up, "So its just us two that got sent here then."

"So it seems." Todoroki said.

 _'Well, guess that's fine. Hopefully the rest of the class got sent somewhere that will give their Quirks the advantage.'_  He thought, walking forward as Todoroki walked right beside him, "Those damn idiots!" He hissed, okay he was still a little angry and Bakugo and Kirishima and needed to take his anger out on something.

"By those, "damn idiots," do you mean Bakugo and Kirishima?" Todoroki inquired.

"Who else? That villain, Kurogiri's Quirk allows him to Warp not just himself but other people, too. Not only that, but his entire body is made out of mist, meaning physical attacks against him are useless." He explained.

"That's true." Todoroki acknowledged, "Thirteen could have handled the villain, but instead those two..."

"Screwed everything up." Izuku finished.

"Exactly."

Izuku stopped walking suddenly, "And wouldn't you know it...that mist villain dropped something else off here right along with us."

Todoroki looked forward and spotted some villains before them, "If he did the same to us then we have to assume he did the same thing to the others."

"That would be my guess, yes." Izuku said, getting ready to fight.

A villain stepped forward, "Heh, just a bunch of kids! Easy pickings!"

Izuku's eyes grew malicious, "You think so, do you?" He pulled his swords out, "Perfect timing actually, I'm pretty angry off right now and need to take my anger out on something. Guess I'll thank that mist villain when we're done with you."

Todoroki gathered his ice, "I agree."

The villains sensed the murderous aura of the two teens and backed away slightly.

Izuku attacked first, "Sanjūroku Pondo Hōō (36 Pound Phoenix/Cannon)!" Izuku used the air itself to slash the villains from a distance, Izuku first holds one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the villains before him, sending some flying and hitting the ground hard. They didn't get back up, but they did groan in pain while withering on the ground.

"What the hell?!" One of the villains tried to move but found his leg was covered in ice, "W-What?! My leg!"

Todoroki wasted no time in freezing the villains before him without hesitation. He huffed, his breath coming out cold, "Scatter and be killed, huh?" He huffed again, "I hate to say this," he said to the ice covered villains before him, "but you just look like guys with Quirks they didn't know what to do with."

The villain groaning on the floor before Izuku tried to move, but Izuku stomped on his hand. This was out of the ordinary for him, but like he said before he was a little pissed off right now and didn't really mush for the trash lying before him, "Underestimating us because we're high schoolers, bunch of morons."

Todoroki walked over by Izuku casually surrounded by ice.

"Th-These guys...the instant we warped here..." one of frozen villains spoke.

"Are they really kids?" Another one spoke.

"O-Ow..."

Izuku rolled his eyes, "What? Were you expecting us to be scared and freeze up the moment you got here? You really are simple minded idiots."

"Ngh!"

Todoroki stood next to Izuku, thinking about that blue haired man and him wanting to kill All Might. These small fry couldn't do it, but...that thing that was standing next to the blue haired villain. There was something about it that didn't feel human.

"Behind you." Izuku said calmly.

Todoroki casually side stepped out of the way, grabbing the handle of the weapon, freezing the man behind him instantly.

Izuku grinded his foot into the hand of one of villains he took down, "That guy, he said he gathered all of you here to kill All Might, right?"

"Guh!" The villain below him grimaced.

While Izuku was interrogating the villain, Todoroki was thinking about something,  _'At first glance, I thought they had gathered all their elite and would overpower him by numbers...but a closer look shows that the pawns they prepared for us were nothing but a ragtag bunch of thugs.'_  Todoroki thought, yanking the weapon out of the man's hand, watching impassively as he fell to the ground painfully.

Izuku huffed at the downed villain,  _'As I thought, out of all of them only three are truly dangerous. That blue haired villain, Kurogiri...and...'_  he eyed the incapacitated villain below him, "Hey, what's the name of the blue haired guy that's leading all of you?"

"Ngh...as if we'd just tell you...brats..." the man grunted painfully.

Izuku raised a brow. Trying to act brave when its clear you've lost doesn't making you look cool. He applied more pressure on the man's hand making him cry out in pain, "Then how about this? Since you don't feel like talking, I can just dissect you right here and now. After that, I'll take your organs and sell them on the black market. Pretty sure I can get a lot of money if I sell the organs of Quirk users." He threatened. Normally he wouldn't resort to something like this, but he wasn't in the mood to play nice right now.

"Heek! A-Alright, I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Smart choice."

"T-The guys name is Shigaraki Tomura! He gathered all of us to kill All Might!" The man sang like a canary.

"We already know that, I just wanted the guys name." Izuku said before looking over at Todoroki, "You wanna ask any questions?"

Todoroki blinked before nodded and turning to the frozen villain before him, "Hey, at this rate, your cells will slowly die."

The man's eyes began to shake in fear.

"I want to be a hero," Todoroki said to the man as he approached him, "I would like to avoid something so cruel if possible," he had his hand in front of the man's face, "On what basis do you think you can kill All Might? What's your plan?" He demanded.

"W-Wait, I'll tell you! Its that thing!"

Todoroki raised a brow, "That thing?"

"Y-Yeah! That giant thing...its called "Nomu!" Supposedly its strong enough to kill All Might! That's what that Shigaraki guy said, that's all I know I swear!" The man confessed.

Todoroki's eyes narrowed as he removed his hand from the man's face ignoring his sigh of relief, "Nomu..."

"It doesn't feel human to me." Izuku said.

"T-That's because its an A-Artificial Human that was created to kill All Might! Shigaraki said it can take any hit All Might throws at it, making it invincible!" The villain told them.

"There is nothing in this world that is invincible." Izuku quoted, "Anyway, thanks for your co-operation, have a nice nap." And with that he slammed his foot in the guy's gut, instantly knocking him out, "You could just leave them like that." He told Todoroki.

"No, I'll set them free. They provided us with the information we needed, but they will be in a lot of pain." He said.

"Not our problem." Izuku shrugged.

 _'These two...they're ruthless!'_  Some of the conscious villains thought.

The two boys left the villains there, either to search for their classmates or to check up and see how their sensei was fairing.

"Aizawa-sensei is where Shigaraki and that thing, Nomu are," Izuku said, "He can handle those low level thugs, but against Shigaraki and Nomu..."

"He won't last very long." Todoroki stated.

Blunt, but true.

Artificial human or not, that thing still wasn't human no matter how you look at it. It probably was human at some point, but not anymore. Its a just a walking doll with no purpose except the one that was given to it once it was created. How sad. He glanced at Todoroki's face and had a thought. His dual hair color looked really familiar, had they met somewhere before? No, he would have remembered if that were the case. Must be his imagination, but deep down the feeling wouldn't go away. Who cares about that right now, he needed to focus on what's going on right now. From what he gathered by those villains they dealt with facial expressions, they had no idea about their Quirks. And if that was the case...

"Todoroki."

Said boy turned to him as they kept walking.

"Those villains back there, what did you notice when we took them down?" He asked, wanting to see what the boy would say.

Todoroki looked like he was thinking about it, "They seemed surprised about our Quirks, almost as if they..." realization hit him then, "They don't know about our Quirks."

"That's right," Izuku was impressed he noticed that, "Kurogiri warped us to different areas, but its obvious they don't know what our Quirks are. I didn't even use my Quirk, but they were surprised I attacked them anyway with just my swords, and were taken off guard by your ice. Whoever their informant is didn't do a very good job of giving them accurate information."

"That's true," Todoroki agreed, "So you really think U.A. has a spy hidden amongst them somewhere?"

"Its a possibility, but something tells me I'm not wrong."

 _'Though I really wish I was.'_ If U.A. has a spy that's infiltrated the school and doesn't know about it, then its obvious things are about to get even more complicated.

"Possibility of a spy aside, the fact that these villains don't know about our Quirk puts me at ease. That means our classmates should be able to handle themselves." These villains were complete idiots and nothing but pawns to that Shigaraki guy. He was still worried for his classmates but knew they would be okay.

"They won't go down to a bunch of who have Quirks that they don't know how to use." Todoroki stated bluntly.

Izuku gave him a look, 'Is he trying to assure me or just state the obvious? Hard to tell with him.' He thought, "Then we should heard over to where Aizawa-sensei is and see if we can provide some back up until the heroes arrive."

"I was planning on suggesting that."

"Guess I saved you the trouble."

They resumed their walk, with Izuku using his senses to make sure there weren't anymore villains skulking around. So far, so good. They hadn't run into any of their classmates yet, either but he knew they were okay.

"You're strong."

Izuku thought he was hearing things when Todoroki just suddenly said that out of the blue.

He blinked as a response, not really sure what to say, "Thanks, I guess...? You're pretty strong yourself with that ice of yours."

Todoroki gave him a serious look, "During the Battle Trial, you displayed your Quirk with fine concentration and didn't look tired afterwards."

 _'Neither did you.'_  Izuku countered inwardly.

"And now, with those thugs from earlier," Todoroki continued, "You displayed impressive swordsmanship that it caught me off guard."

Izuku scratched his cheek, looking a little uncomfortable, "Well...its like Aizawa-sensei said, "No hero is a one trick pony." I can't exactly rely on my Quirk all the time, so I would either use my swords or hand-to-hand combat. Relying on your Quirk all the time will only get you into tough situations."

"That's also true, but there's something about your power that feels different from the others." Todoroki continued.

 _'He's still talking about this?! I'm not used to holding a conversation with stoic types like him, what the hell am I supposed to do?!'_  Izuku thought inwardly. Todoroki is usually so quiet but now all of a sudden he's so talkative.

Thankfully a loud noise from somewhere got their attention. Question is, which area did it come from? It doesn't matter right now anyway, hopefully that's where Aizawa-sensei is.

* * *

"Die...!" Bakugo hollered, using his Explosion Quirk to send some villains flying.

Kirishima used his Hardening Quirk to knock a villain out cold, "That's the last of them. All right. Let's hurry up and go save the others! I feel bad because we're the reason we all got separated. Also, if we're here, then everyone else should be inside USJ, too."

"Screw that!" Bakugo scoffed.

"What are you saying?! Aren't you worried about everyone?" Kirishima questioned.

"Keh, if you want to go, then go by yourself," Bakugo told him, "I'm gonna kill that warp gate."

"What? You're gonna act like childish at a time like this?" Kirishima said in disbelief.

"You're surprised?" A new voice questioned from behind the duo. Turning around quickly, getting ready to use their Quirks they stopped when they realized it was Izuku and Todoroki.

"Midoriya! Todoroki! Man, are we glad to see you guys!" Kirishima sighed in relief.

Bakugo sneered at them, "Why the hell are two here?"

Izuku and Todoroki walked in the room and surveyed the defeated villains on the ground, "Like we thought, that guy Kurogiri did warp villains to every area they sent us to."

"We were right it seems." Todoroki said.

Izuku then turned his attention to Bakugo and Kirishima, "Of course...we wouldn't have been separated if two certain hot-headed idiots hadn't attacked the warp villain in the first place." His tone sounded menacing and a little angry.

"I'm very sorry!" Kirishima immediately apologized then turned to Bakugo, "Come on, you too!"

"HA?! Why the hell do I have to apologize to Deku and fucking Half and Half bastard?!" Bakugo yelled.

"Don't worry, we're not expecting anything from you." Todoroki bluntly said.

"What was that, asshole?!" Bakugo yelled at him.

Izuku sensed movement behind the two. Soon enough, a sword was coming at them.

"Stop your chit-chatting! Since you've left your guard down-" Izuku wasted no time in using one of his blades to cut the villain down without mercy. The man fell to the ground, his eyes completely white.

Kirishima stared at the chameleon featured like villains downed form and gulped, "Did you..."

"No, he's alive," Izuku said, sheathing his sword, "I used the back of the blade to knock him out."

"I-I see...but still that reaction time was amazing." Kirishima complemented.

Bakugo wasn't impressed, "I don't need your help, Deku!"

"From the looks of it you did." Todoroki countered.

A tick mark appeared on Bakugo's head, "SHUT UP, I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!"

Izuku walked past Bakugo, "We need to find the others to make sure they're alright then go and help Aizawa-sensei. The villains that tried to attack us gave us some useful information about the guy with the blue hair, warp villain, and that thing with the bird beak."

"Seriously, they told you just like that?" Kirishima was kind of surprised the villains would tell them anything.

"No, we had to interrogate them first before getting the information." Todoroki said casually.

"You guys did what?! Are they even still alive?!" Kirishima knew how strong these two are and hoped they at least didn't kill them.

"Relax, Kirishima we left them beaten and bruised, but alive." Izuku assured him.

The red head breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good then. You guys can tell us on the way."

"Like hell I'll go with you morons!" Bakugo said.

Kirishima gave him an exasperated look, "Dude, come on...we need to find our classmates and see how they're doing. I'm really worried about them."

"Then go by yourself! I already told you...I'm going to kill that warp gate."

Izuku wasn't in the mood for this.

"If you want to go and get yourself killed then by all means go right ahead." Izuku told him as he left with Todoroki following his lead.

"H-Hey, Midoriya!" Kirishima called out for the green haired teen before looking back at Bakugo, flinching when he saw the murderous look on the blonde's face, "B-Bakugo...?"

Bakugo said nothing as he followed after the two, but on the inside he was furious and vowed to get payback for this.

Kirishima meanwhile wept inwardly as he followed after them, _'I hope we find the others soon or there'll be a bloodbath between these two!'_

Meanwhile in Recovery Girl's office, All Might was currently there. Although, when he first arrived he was surprised to find a young girl there, too. She hid under the covers as soon as she saw him and refused to come out. Now while he was used to children having this sort of reaction to him, her's seemed a little too much which had him worried.

He asked Chiyo who the girl was and she told him her name was Midoriya Eri, Young Midoriya's little sister. That was news to him, from what he saw in the personal file, Young Midoriya doesn't have any siblings to speak of. So where did this little girl come from? The child still refused to show herself because he was still in the room. Did he really scare her that much?

"She's not scared of you," Chiyo told him, "Eri-dearie is just a really shy girl. A little lonely, too."

"Lonely?" He inquired.

The old woman huffed, "Of course she's lonely. Her big brother's not here with her so she's all by herself."

Yagi back at the still hiding Eri, _'Lonely...'_ he walked a little closer to the bed but stopped a few feet so as not to scare her, "Young Eri, my name is Toshinori Yagi. I'm one of your brother's teachers."

There was some movement as Eri peaked from under the covers to stare at Toshinori but still made no attempt to come out of the bed completely.

"Izuku-nii's teacher?" She questioned quietly.

He smiled gently, "That's right. Nice to meet you."

Slowly, Eri moved out from her hiding spot from under the bed, holding Izu in her arms and greeted him shyly, "Nice to meet you..." she mumbled.

Toshinori felt as though an arrow stabbed him in the chest at the girl's cuteness.

_'Adorable!'_

Chiyo already knew the man becam smitten with the little girl. Eri's cuteness should be her Quirk, seeing as how she can reduce a Pro Hero to his knees like this.

"Don't think talking with Eri-dearie will get you off the hook." She reminded him of th reason why he was here in the first place.

Toshinori flinched, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he turned to the older woman, "I-I know..."

She sighed, "You've been going overboard lately. When are you going to hurry up and find a successor already? You can't keep this up forever."

She's right. He knows she's right, and he's aware that time is running out for him but he had a solution.

"I've already found my successor."

Chiyo was surprised. When did he find a suitable candidate?

"Who is it," she asked curiously, "And I pray that you'll at least teach them how to control your Quirk when you start training them."

He coughed into his fist, "He's a student here in the Hero Course. You might know him, his names Midoriya Izuku."

Time seemed to stop as he mentioned her apprentices name. Well now...this was certainly interesting, so his chosen successor just so happens to be her apprentice. While she feels pride her apprentice was chosen to be the new successor of One For All, she still feels she should put her foot down.

"Toshinori, while I feel honored you've chosen my apprentice as your successor," she started telling him, "I still need to lay some ground rules when it comes to you."

"I know that I've become reckless lately, but..." he trailed off as he fully took in what she just said, "Wait, apprentice?!"

If they weren't having a serious conversation she would be laughing at his shocked and surprised expression right now.

"You heard me. Midoriya Izuku is my apprentice and as his mentor I am worried for his health," she narrowed her eyes at him dangerously, "Am I going to have to worry about him breaking bones or being reckless? Don't lie to me."

Toshinori had never felt fear before in his life as he did right now, no that wasn't true. He did feel fear like this before, but it came from another elderly individual with a sadistic streak.

The elderly...are truly terrifying.

"N-No...not really...not if he trains himself and make sure not to go overboard with One For All," Toshinori stuttered, "I-I'll make a sure of it!"

Chiyo stared his squirming, nervous form and decided to stop scaring him.

"As long as you make sure he doesn't necessarily injure himself then I suppose I'll allow you to transfer your Quirk to my apprentice." Chiyo resigned.

"Thank you very much!" Toshinori bowed.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you contact with Thirteen and Shota?" She questioned, "Make sure the students are okay?"

"Oh, you're right!" Toshinori did just that, or at least tried to anyway, but for some reason the signal wasn't getting through, "What?"

"Hm, what is it?" Chiyo asked.

He suddenly got a very bad feeling, "Its strange, but for som reason I can't seem to get into contact with them."

"What?" Chiyo said.

Behind them Eri blinks, but can tell something is wrong, "What's wrong?" she asks.

Toshinori gives her a reassuring look, "Nothing's wrong, Young Eri! Or at least I don't think there is, but I am going over at USJ just to make sure." He was about to leave when Nezu appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait, Toshinori." Nedzu halted the man from leaving, "I'm sure they're just fine so just relax."

"But principal..." Toshinori tries to argue.

"Its fine." Nedzu assures him.

Toshinori doesn't feel very assured at all.

Eri meanwhile stared at the principal in slight awe and thought he was a talking stuffed animal. Chiyo saw the way Eri was looking at the principal and chuckled inwardly, 'She looks like she wants to hug him, so cute.' But even she was beginning to worry for the students, teachers and her apprentice.

_'Be safe out there, Izuku-dearie.'_

* * *

Jiro, Momo, and Kaminari were fighting off the villains that were warped to their area just like the others. Jiro and Momo were able to hold their own against them, as for Kaminari...not so much.

"Scary! Seriously, what the heck is up with these guys? What's going on?!" Kaminari questioned frantically.

"How about you stop whining and actually help us fight these guys off," Jiro told him, "You're the electric guy, aren't you? Hurry up and take care of them!"

Kaminari turned to her, "You saw during the combat training, didn't you? We were paired up! I can only cover myself with electricity!" He reminded as electric sparks came out from the palm of his hand, "I can discharge electricity, but it's not like I can control it!"

Jiro gave him an annoyed look, "You're a guy, aren't you? Stop whining."

Kaminari didn't have time to say anything back as a villain with a metal mask almost got him, as he nimbly dodged out of the way.

"Then, I'll use you as a human stun gun!" She said, kicking him in the back towards the villains.

"Seriously? Idiot-" As soon as he made contact with the villain right in front of him, he shocked the man, "Oh, it's working." He said dumbly at Jiro.

"Obviously." She deadpanned before sending sound waves towards a villain that was about to throw a large rock at Kaminari. As the sound waves made contact with the rock, it exploded and an outstretched arm was headed right for the still being electrocuted villain, and got that villain, too, "That takes care of two of them. Now for the rest!" She sent her sound wave at some more villains, making them cover their ears and fall to the ground, groaning in pain. She stopped using her Quirk on them when she saw they were passed out.

"Done!" Momo said, getting in front of Jiro.

"Huh?!"

The back of Momo's clothes started glowing as something started to take form, "It takes some time...to create something big." She said, covering the two of them in what appeared to be a sheet.

"A sheet?!"

"Is it supposed to be a shield?"

Kaminari's body then became surrounded in electricity with a grin on his face, "So its just you guys left, huh? In that case, I can show you my trump card!" He declared, shocking them all with a powerful electric attack that left them all on the ground and unconscious. Smoke soon covered them but dissipated, revealing both Momo and Jiro still under the electric proof sheet.

"Now then, I am worried about the others. Let us join them quickly." Momo said from under the sheet.

"Wait, your clothes got super punk!" Jiro said to Momo.

Momo, oblivious to her almost lack of clothing in the front area smiled, "I can make them again!"

Jiro gave her a look as she stared at her boobs, "Violent growth..." she muttered. Then saw Kaminari walking their way, "Kaminari, don't look this way!" She hugged Momo in the front to cover her up. She didn't have to worry though for Kaminari was walking around like a brain dead idiot.

Jiro walked out of the sheet along with Momo, "What? He's acting like an idiot. No need to worry then."

"I think we've defeated all of them," Momo observed the defeated villains, "But, I'm worried about the rest of our classmates."

"Same here, we need to get out of here and go find them." Jiro said before looking around, noticing Kaminari had disappeared, "Huh, where did that idiot go?"

"Now that you mention it..." Momo was wondering the same thing. Just where in the world did he go?

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Both girls turned around sharply and saw it was the very same villain that Kaminari had first electrocuted. The muscle man was holding Kaminari by the back of his shirt as a hostage.

"Kaminari-san!" Momo cried out.

"Damn!" Jiro cursed.

"Hands up." The man demanded, "No Quirk allowed. If you use your Quirks," he held Kaminari up by the back of his shirt, "I'll kill this guy."

"Kaminari-san!" Momo's voice was laced with worry.

Jiro clicked her tongue, "He got us. We let our guard down completely."

"Don't make any sudden movements," the man warned them, "I don't wanna kill someone who's an electric-type, like me," he emphasized this by lifting up his other hand that sparked electricity, "but I guess I have to, huh?"

Seeing he wasn't joking, both girl reluctantly held their hands up.

"An electric-type..." Momo said.

Jiro decided to try something, "Electric-types like you and Kaminari are born winners, right?"

Momo gave her a confused look as the villain who started walking towards them stopped suddenly, "Huh?"

"What are you-" Momo was cut off by Jiro.

"I mean, even if you aren't a hero, there are a tone of jobs you could do." Jiro kept on talking.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just wondering, why is someone like you a villain? Its fine if you don't wanna answer." She said as one of her earphone jacks crept slowly towards the man foot.

"Give it up." The man told her, his electric hand moving closer to Kaminari, making both girls gasp, "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Jiro cursed as she recalled her earphone jack.

"A kid's naive thinking only works on dumb adults. If you two don't put up a fight, I'll let this idiot go." the man told them.

Jiro and Momo were trying to figure out what to do but came uo with nothing. Is this really the end?

"Now. Don't move." He told them as he walked closer to the two girls.

"DIE!"

Bakugo shot down from out of nowhere, slamming both palms into the man's back, forcing him to let Kaminari go as he was slammed into the ground.

"Bakugo?!" Jiro exclaimed.

"You two alright?!" Kirishima came running over to them along with Izuku and Todoroki.

"Kirishima-san, Izuku-san, and even Todoroki-san?!" Momo was both surprised and happy to see them.

Kirishima stopped running when he reached them, "We saw lightning coming from over here and figured it had to be you guys."

"You guys saved our asses." Jiro told them.

Izuku looked over at Kaminari, "He okay?"

"Ignore him." Jiro said.

Momo was happy to see they were okay, "I'm glad none of you are hurt."

Kirishima grinned sheepishly, "It was touch and go for a minute there, but we came out okay."

Bakugo scoffed, "I didn't have trouble taking those canon fodder down."

Todoroki addressed them, "Its just you three that got warped here?"

"Yeah, we don't have a clue where everybody else is." Jiro said.

"They got warped to different areas, me and Todoroki landed in the Landslide Zone, while these two hot heads landed in the Ruins Zone." Izuku told them.

Kirishima visibly deflated at the 'hot head' remark, "Hey, Midoriya, are you still angry?"

"I'm not angry." Izuku denied.

"Liar! You're definitely still angry!" Kirishima didn't believe him for a second.

Izuku gave him a look, "I'm only at 10%"

"That means you're still angry!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Jiro and Momo sweat-dropped, "What?" Jiro had no idea what they were talking about and needed an explanation.

Todoroki decided to elaborate, "Midoriya is upset that the two hot heads decided to attack the villain with the Warp Quirk that caused all of us to get separated."

"Got ya." She said, now understanding why he was angry.

Bakugo yelled at them, "Shut up! I didn't do shit wrong!"

"Sure you didn't." She said dryly.

Momo raised her hand, "Um, shouldn't we be trying to find the others?"

Before anyone could comment there was a loud piercing roar like sound that was coming from a different direction. Izuku and Todoroki shared a look with each other. That had to have come from the Nomu.

"W-What the hell was that?" Jiro had never heard that kind of sound before. It didn't even sound human!

Izuku's eyes narrowed, "That must be where Aizawa and the Nomu are."

"Aizawa-sensei...and the Nomu?" Momo questioned.

Izuku went on to explain what the villains told him and Todoroki when they interrogated them ("You two did what?!" Jiro exclaimed, "I know, that's what I said!" Kirishima said, but Izuku ignored their commentary). The man with the blue hair is named Shigaraki Tomura, while the villain with the Warp Quirk is named Kurogiri, and the giant thing that was standing next to Shigaraki was called Nomu. An artificial human that was created for the sole purpose of killing All Might.

"Kill...All Might?" Momo couldn't beleive what she was hearing.

"Yeah, I didn't want to believe it either, but they wouldn't bring the thing here if they were lying." Kirishima said grimly.

"I don't believe it, no, I don't want to believe it." Jiro said.

Izuku looked over at the unconscious villains, "Its not impossible. Remember, All Might is still human, so he's not un-killable. But to think they actually created something like that Nomu, an Artificial Human." Just the thought of it still made him feel sick.

"So now what?" Jiro questioned.

Izuku stared at the villain with the electric Quirks unmoving form, "First thing we need to do is get in contact with U.A. since I'm pretty sure this guy was using his Quirk to jam the signal. Hopefully the school will get our signal and send backup. Another thing we need to do is find our classmates and regroup with them, then check up on Aizawa-sensei."

Jiro was in thought, "We can regroup with the others, but as for trying to contact the school..." she looked over at Kaminari's still dumb look, "That's only possible if this idiot comes back to reality, or if Thirteen manages to contact the school."

Momo agreed with the idea, "Those options sound reasonable."

"Fuck that." Bakugo scoffed.

Kirishima sighed at the boy's behavior. Now was not the time to be acting like a child, especially in their current situation, "Bakugo..."

"Shut up! I'm going after that hand freak, the rest of you can do whatever the hell you want." Bakugo walked away from them in a different direction.

"Is he serious right now?" Jiro stared at his retreating back.

"I don't find his personality very heroic." Momo frowned.

Kirishima gave Izuku a pleading look. The red head was probably the only one that would worry about Bakugo's safety. If their roles were reversed he'd be having the same expression on his face, too.

With an annoyed sigh, he turned to the girls, "We'll go after Bakugo. You two, or three (Kaminari was still out of it), should go find the others and give them some help."

Given the situation it was best to split up. Izuku had no choice but to go after Bakugo, not because he was worried, but because the explosive moron would end up getting himself killed and Aunt Mitsuki would be in tears.

"Are you sure?" Momo didn't like the idea of splitting up.

Izuku couldn't blame her for being uncomfortable, but they had no choice.

Bakugo you self-centered, arrogant son of a bitch.

"Don't worry, I don't sense anyone hostile at the moment, so now would be right time to start finding the others and re-group." Izuku said.

Jiro nodded, "Got it," she then whacked Kaminari on the back of the head, "Come back to reality, idiot."

Kaminari blinked and looked around confused, "Huh? What happened?"

Jiro sighed.

After they survive this she was going to stay in her room and listen to her punk music all day long.

* * *

This was not good.

This was not good at all.

Thirteen, along with some students stayed where they were as the rest of their classmates were warped to other zones. All Thirteen could do now was pray that the other students were okay and not harmed in any way. Not only that, but the villain, Kurogiri still had his Warp surrounding them just waiting to strike.

Thirteen couldn't let the students get hurt.

"Class Rep." Thirteen said to Iida.

"Yes?"

"I have a job for you," Thirteen told him, "Run to the school and tell the faculty what's going on here."

Iida was shocked by the request.

"Even though Eraser Head is cancelling people's Quirks left and right, we're still completely sealed off from the outside world." Thirteen explained.

"With all do respect Thirteen-sensei, I can't just leave and abandon my classmates!" He protested.

"You're not abandoning your comrades, but simply using your Quirk to save others, just like a real hero." Thirteen told the boy.

A haunting laugh got their attention, "Interesting speech, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to call for backup, so its appears you will have to die here."

Thirteen lifted a hand up, pointing a finger at Kurogiri, "I won't let that happen! Burakku Hōru (Black Hole)!" The purple fog that was once surrounding them was now being sucked up by Thirteen.

Kurogiri wasn't worried however, "Black Hole, the Quirk that sucks up matter and turns it to dust, such an astounding power. However, you're a rescue hero Thirteen, skilled in saving people from disasters. Consequently, that means you have little fighting experience or battlefield awareness."

Thirteen knew the villain was right, but refused to give in. No student shall die here on Thirteen's watch.

That's a promise!

**Location: Central Plaza**

Aizawa was getting sick and tired of this.

These damn pests just keep coming at him no matter how many times he knocks them out. Well, at least their numbers were dwindling down, so he could finally face the leader.

And that's exactly what he was planning on doing...if not for the fact the leader came charging at him, himself.

"23 second." Shigaraki said to no one in particular.

Aizawa stood up from his crouch, "The last boss?" He threw his capture weapon at the man, who caught it easily with one hand.

"24 seconds."

Aizawa also charged at him, "20 seconds."

"17 seconds."

Aizawa grabbed the cloth Shigaraki still had in his hand and elbowed the man in the gut. Shigaraki stilled for a second before leaning his face towards Aizawa, "It's hard to see because you keep moving around, but there's an instant when your hair falls."

Behind his yellows goggles, Aizawa's red eyes widened.

How the hell did he know?

Shigaraki had his hand on Aizawa's elbow, "That's when you've finished an action. I've been watching you very closely, so I know..." Aizawa's elbow started to corrode, alerting him that the blue haired man has just activated his Quirk. The fabric had been disintegrated away, even his skin was slowly corroding away.

"Tch." Aizawa punched the man away with his other arm and jumped away, holding his damaged arm,  _'My elbow's crumbling!'_  He ducked, punching a villain away that tried to sneak up on him. Seeing as how he could only fight with one arm, he decided to end this quickly. He wasted no time taking the rest of the small time villains out before turning his attention back towards Shigaraki.

"You're so cool..." Shigaraki complimented with both arms out, "...but, I'm not the last boss."

Aizawa sensed something behind him and turned around. There stood the same hulking figure that was no longer standing next to Shigaraki, but was now behind him.

Next thing he knew, his goggles were sent flying as blood appeared. Another thing he knew was that he was pinned to the ground with the damn thing above him, along with a broken arm.

Shigaraki's eyes behind the hand mask on his face shone with glee, "I'll tell you, Eraser Head. He's the anti-Symbol of Peace, the bioengineered "Nomu."

Nomu twisted Aizawa's arm, making the man cry out in pain.

"You can erase Quirks. That's wonderful, but it's nothing impressive." Shigaraki said.

Aizawa tried erasing the Nomu's Quirk but that didn't work. Not only that but it used its other arm to break Aizawa's pinned one. The pain was too much as he cried out again.

 _'It's like he's breaking a twig...'_  he thought, as the Nomu grabbed his head and lifted it up,  _'He's as strong as All Might...'_  the Nomu slammed his down hard on the ground.

Shigaraki watched this in amusement which was replaced with confusion as Aizawa suddenly disappeared.

"What?"

Aizawa was a little disoriented, but was also confused as to how he just teleported away from the damn monster, but soon got his answer as he landed in someone's arms. Forcing his eyes open, he saw it was his designated "Problem child," Midoriya.

"M-Midoriya..." he grunted in pain.

Izuku looked down at his sensei, "Its not just me."

He was right, Aizawa could see Bakugo, Todoroki, and Kirishima were here also.

When did they...?

"Sorry to just cut into your battle, but it looked like you could use some help." Izuku told him, calmly.

The man couldn't even say anything smart to him right now. He was in too much pain.

"Also, didn't I warn you to watch your back? You should listen more, sensei." He added.

Cheeky brat.

Shigaraki scratched his neck in both confusion and anger, "Why are you brats still alive? You should be dead."

Bakugo sneered at him, punching his fist against his palm, "That's what you get for sending useless pieces of shit who can't even fight!"

Todoroki gathered his ice, "They were disappointing, but they gave useful information."

Kirishima got ready to fight, "We're really doing this, right?"

Izuku slowly placed Aizawa down on the ground. He couldn't fight anymore and shouldn't even try. He took out Nala, placing her next to the man just in case he needed her to either guard him or help them.

One thing's for sure though...

This is gonna be one hell of a fight.

* * *

Back with Thirteen and Kurogiri, the space hero was trying to suck the villain up but that was easier said than done.

"Such a valiant effort, and yet..." A warp portal appeared behind Thirteen all of a sudden, taking the space hero by surprise but it didn't last long as Thirteen was incapacitated with the hero's own Quirk and fell to the ground, "...all for naught."

The students behind Thirteen were horrified by what happened to their sensei, but now wasn't the time to be scared. They had to get backup.

"Iida, get out of here!" Sato yelled at the Class Rep, getting his attention, "Go, now!

Iida was about to protest but stopped when he remembered Thirteen's words.

"You're not abandoning your comrades, but simply using your Quirk to save others, just like a real hero."

"I...I understand." Iida said reluctantly, using his Quirk to run off towards the exit.

"I think not," Kurogiri said getting in front of the boy, "Doing that will greatly hinder us to put an end to All Might."

Iida tried skidding to a stop as he was almost warped away, but didn't need to worry as Shoji jumps into Kurogiri, allowing Iida to continued towards the exit. Which is exactly what we did.

 _'There's the exit, looks like I'll be able to make it! But wait, what if its locked?! Will I be able to pry it open in time?!'_ He thought as he kept running towards the exit.

"I have no time for this!" Kurogiri's voice came looming from behind the running boy, "Play time is over!"

Out of nowhere, Ochako grabbed the metal that was around the villains neck, stopping him, "I don't know what his Quirk is, but he's wearing some kind of weird armor! So he must have a physical body inside here somewhere!" She tossed the villain into the air, as she used her Zero Gravity Quirk to make sure he stayed up there, "Keep going, Iida!"

Iida didn't need to be told twice as he kept running and managed to pry the door open, running out of the building and heading towards U.A.

_'I'll come back with help! I promise I will!'_

Kurogiri saw the boy leave the building,  _'He's going to call for backup.'_  His eyes narrowed,  _'I need to warn Shigaraki.'_  And with that he warped away.

Ochako and the other students looked around cautiously, wondering if the villain was still around here somewhere, but thankfully he wasn't.

"He's gone..." Ochako finally spoke.

Mina fell to the ground, "W-We're alive..."

"This isn't funny...I think I saw my love flash before my eyes." Sero said, placing a hand on his chest.

"Hey, you guys!" A voice called out to them.

Running towards the students were none other than Momo, Jiro, and Kaminari.

"You're okay!" Ochako was relieved to see them.

The three stopped running and stood before them, "Yes, we somehow came out unharmed."

"We would have been in serious trouble if Midoriya and the others hadn't shown up." Jiro told them.

"Others?"

"Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kirishima." Kaminari listed off who helped them.

Shoji, who was still with them and hadn't teleported anywhere far raised a brow, "Bakugo was with them?"

"Yeah, but it looked like he didn't want to be there willingly." Jiro shrugged.

"Are we missing anyone?" Momo asked.

"Iida went to get help, that Kurogiri villain warped away as soon as he left to go get help." Ochako said.

"Seriously, we just contacted the school not that long ago after the villain with the electricity Quirk got knocked out." Jiro said.

"Eh, then the communications are working now?" Mina questions.

"Yes." Momo confirmed.

Mina and Sero both sighed, "Then we didn't need him to leave if we'd known it was working..." they both said.

"What's done is done," Shoji said, "Right now, we need to find the others."

"Midoriya and those three went to go help Aizawa-sensei." Momo said to them.

"Then we should go find the others quickly, then help Deku-kun and the others." Ochako declared.

"I agree." Momo said.

"Then, let's go!"

The half gathered class of 1-A went off to try and find the rest of their classmates. Hopefully the Pro Heroes would be here soon.

 _'Be safe, everyone!'_  Ochako silently prayed.

* * *

The Shigaraki guy was silently fuming. Izuku could tell from where they were standing. None of them made a move yet. It would be stupid to do so, and he knew Bakugo and Kirishima wouldn't dare think about it after jumping in like idiots already against Kurogiri. Observe your enemy, and attack when the time is right.

That was one of the rules.

He eyed the thing called "Nomu" that was still in a crouched position. If you look real closely, you could see a small pebble that replaced where Aizawa once was. Good thing he picked some up back at the zone where Kirishima and Bakugo were, otherwise Aizawa would probably be dead right now.

A purple mist soon stood next to Shigaraki, revealing it to be Kurogiri. Why the hell was he here? Did something happen to Thirteen and the rest of his classmates?

Shigaraki turned to the mist man, "Kurogiri, did you kill Thirteen?"

Kill Thirteen, god he hoped the hero was still alive.

"I put Thirteen out of action, but there were students that I was unable to disperse, and one of them was able to run away." Kurogiri reported.

Kirishima's eyes widened in fear, "Thirteen-sensei was taken out, too...?"

Izuku's eyes narrowed,  _'I'm not surprised Thirteen didn't last very long against this guy. Thirteen's a rescue specialist, combat isn't really a strong point for the Pro Hero. The only good thing about this is that Thirteen wasn't killed, just incapacitated. And I'm guessing the student that was able to runaway must've been Iida. His Quirk is based on speed so out of all of us, he's the only one able to get to U. A. and tell the Pro Heroes what the hell is going on here.'_

Shigaraki started scratching his neck with both hands, a sign of irritation and anger, "Kurogiri, you..." the scratching noises were getting louder, "If you weren't a warp gate, I would've crushed you to pieces."

To say the four students before them two villains were disturbed would be an understatement. Just what the hell is wrong with this weirdo?

"What the hell is with this freak?" Bakugo finally said what they were all thinking.

Who knows?

"Man, it's game over," Shigaraki slumped, "Let's go home."

Silence.

Kirishima blinked a few times, wondering if he'd heard right, "What...?"

Izuku had the urge to stab this hand weirdo somewhere painful.

"Midoriya, I know what you're thinking, but don't act on it." Todoroki said.

If Todoroki could tell what Izuku wanted to do by just his facial expression alone, then that tells you he's annoyed.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Bakugo roared.

Unfortunately, Izuku understood just how Bakugo feels right now.

And that made him feel even worse.

"Well...a lot of Pro Heroes are going to start showing up," Shigaraki complained, "When they show up, we won't stand a chance against them."

This guy...

"Don't let your guards down." Izuku warned them. Unpredictable individuals like Shigaraki were dangerous and needed to be taken seriously, and this guy's childish nature is extremely dangerous.

Just as Shigaraki turned to leave he stopped, "Oh, yeah. Before we leave," he faced Izuku, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Bakugo, "let's smash some of his pride as the Symbol of Peace!" There was a gust of wind as Kirishima saw an outstretched hand come towards his face. He stood there completely frozen as he didn't have time to react, but Izuku did. A swift kick to the gut was enough to send Shigaraki flying back and away from the red head.

"Kirishima, you alright?" Izuku asked the still frozen stiff boy.

Hearing Izuku's voice snapped him back to reality, "Y-Yeah...I'm good."

"Pay attention, you dumbass!" Bakugo told him.

Todoroki eyed Shigaraki, "As I thought, he is dangerous."

"All three of them are." Izuku said.

Shigaraki got up slowly, "That hurt..." he turned his gaze over to Izuku, "You...who are you?"

 _'Like hell I'll tell you my name.'_  Izuku thought, "A hero in training." He said.

Shigaraki's gaze lingered on Izuku even though you could barely see the man's eyes behind that hand face mask of his. It was starting to creep him out.

"Cool..." the man said.

Izuku wondered if this guy was just simply insane, "What?"

"Hey, Kurogiri, I should be angry that he kicked me, but I'm not," Shigaraki said, "Why is that?"

Kurogiri hummed, "Out of all of the students, this young man feels different."

"Is that so?"

Bakugo was getting angry at Shigaraki, "Oi, what the hell are you talking about?!"

For once, Izuku agreed with Bakugo on something for once.

"He's an unknown NPC, but...that makes him interesting," Shigaraki kept on speaking, ignoring the explosive boy, "Nomu, capture him."

Nomu moved just as it was ordered to and came at the four students quickly, but its only target was Izuku. Kirishima and Todoroki stood in front of him, acting as shields, but that wasn't necessary.

"Nala." Izuku called calmly.

Nala, the normal looking cat started running towards Nomu, her body beginning to glow as she kept her pace towards the fighting doll.

"Hey, Midoriya," Kirishima sounded worried for the cat, "You can't really expect Nala-chan to fight that..." he trailed off when Nala's whole body began to grow and a furry fist hit the Nomu right in the face, sending it away from them, "...thing."

Todoroki seemed surprised himself, blinking a few times in astonishment, "A Quirk?"

"You got it." Izuku said.

Nala stood at the same height as Nomu. She stood there growling at the artificial being as it tried to take her master away.

 **"ROAR!"**  Nala roared.

Kirishima covered his ears, "Man! Even her roar is manly!"

"She's a girl." Todoroki pointed out.

"You know what I mean!"

Bakugo said nothing as he stared at the giant cat that once used to be small. There is stood as a battle cat ready to start fighting and beating the hell out of the three villains. Deku said that guy Salomo gave the cat to him as a gift, so where the hell did he find this feline rat from?

Shigaraki was amused by the whole transformation of Nala, "So cool...that was so cool...the small cat can transform. He really is an unknown NPC that's different from the rest." He sounded excited to see Nala in one her transformations, not only that but judging by his tone, it sounds like he'd taken a liking to him now, too. Lovely.

Wait a minute.

Where's Kurogiri?

"He's gone." Todoroki stated the obvious.

"Yeah, he must've hidden after Nala transformed and punched Nomu in the face. He's probably still around here, though." Izuku said.

"If he's still around then find out where, dumbass Deku!" Bakugo told him.

Izuku's senses are good, but not good enough to track someone with a Warp Quirk. If he senses a small fragment of the villain using his Quirk then he could sense him.

Wait...

"Three o'clock!"

Bakugo's reflexes were impressive to say the least, as he was able to pin Kurogiri down by the two metal braces around the man's neck. That's one down...for now.

"Kirishima, help Bakugo deal with that guy just in case he tries to escape. Aim for the metal braces around the neck." Izuku told him.

"Got it!" Kirishima wanted to stay and help them deal with Shigaraki, but agreed that keeping watch over Bakugo was more important.

"Make any movements and I'll blow you straight to hell!" Bakugo threatened.

Yeah, better to help watch over both the villain and Bakugo.

Izuku grabbed both blades, "You don't mind fighting with a partner again, do you?"

"If its you, no." Todoroki got ready to use his ice.

"Don't let his guy touch you, his Quirk pretty much almost disintegrated Aizawa-sensei's elbow," Izuku warned him, "He'll probably do the same thing to your Quirk, but its best if you don't engage in hand to hand combat with him."

"You're right, engaging him in hand to hand combat isn't smart. My ice should still be able to do smoke damage to him, what about the Nomu?" Todoroki asked.

"Nala should be able to handle it for a little while, she'll know when she's hit her limit." Izuku explained.

Todoroki merely nodded.

Shigaraki laughed, "I like you! Someone like you is wasted on U.A. Those heroes don't deserve someone as interesting as you."

Okay, seriously he just met this guy, so why is he showing interest in him all of a sudden?

"What the hell, Deku?! You've got his fucking weirdo crushing on you?!" Bakugo yelled.

Izuku's eye twitched, "How about we just use Bakugo as a human shield against the Nomu instead?" He suggested.

Todoroki looked like he was actually considering it, "If you're willing to go that far..."

"DO YOU TWO WANT TO DIE?!" Bakugo yelled.

Kirishima sweat-dropped, "Is now really the time to be fighting?"

No, its not.

"Todoroki, get ready."

"Yeah."

Shigaraki acted first, running towards the two and Todoroki didn't hesitate to send a wall of ice at the man. Like Izuku had predicted, Shigaraki used his Quirk to disintegrate the ice coming at him, but that allowed Izuku to act next.

"Taka Nami (Hawk Wave)!" Izuku created a powerful gust of wind that knocked Shigaraki over.

Todoroki used that chance to attack him again with his ice, but the Nomu appeared out of nowhere and shielded the man.

"Tsk." Todoroki clicked his tongue.

Izuku stood next to him, "Looks like it follows his orders and no one else's."

"Attacking him will just make that thing go on the defense." Todoroki said.

"Let Nala handle it, since Nomu is a powerhouse that acts like his shield then so will Nala." Izuku said as Nala landed right in front of them.

"Can she really handle it?" Todoroki wasn't trying to say the feline was weak but was merely interested in knowing if she can handle her own against an artificial human.

"Don't underestimate Nala, she can a few hits here and there and her punches are nothing to scoff at." Izuku said with a slight smirk.

Todoroki eyed him before looking back at Shigaraki and Nomu, "Then, I'll take your word for it."

The Nomu came at them again, but just like last time, Nala interfered, grabbing its fist, swinging it away from them before going after it again.

Todoroki once again sent another wave of ice at Shigaraki who simply used his Quirk to disintegrate it and charge towards Todoroki. Izuku appeared before him, "Sai Kuru (Rhino Revolve)!" Izuku holds his swords in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly, nailing Shigaraki.

Nala's punch made contact with Nomu's over and over again. This proved Midoriya was right in Nala being able to hold her own against the artificial human being. There were cases of animals having Quirk, and Nala was no different, but he had to admit that it was impressive she was able to hold her own against the thing.

"Thanks." Todoroki thanked Midoriya.

"Don't mention it." Izuku said.

The sound of flesh being torn off got their attention. Nala had managed to rip the Nomu's arm clean off, by using her mouth. Todoroki was caught off guard, having not expected that at all. For a cat, she was really vicious.

"Vicious as always." Midoriya said with a hint of amusement.

So he knows about the feline's vicious nature.

Shigaraki chuckled, "The cat tore Nomu's arm off with its mouth...so cool...but..."

Izuku and Todoroki's eyes widened when they saw its arm was regenerating.

"A regeneration Quirk?" Izuku questioned.

"That's right," Shigaraki said gleefully, "Nomu has two Quirks...Shokku Kyūshū (Shock Absorption) and Chōsaisei (Super Regeneration). Its the ultimate weapon to kill the Symbol of Peace All Might!"

Shock Absorption and Super Regeneration?

Not to mention the damn thing is already a powerhouse, but with Quirks like the ones Shigaraki just listed off that makes killing it all the more difficult.

Wait, maybe not.

With a pebble in hand he switched places with Nala as he saw Nomu was about to punch the cat in the face.

"Room!" A blue circle surrounded the two of them and Izuku barely managed to move to the side of the Nomu's outstretched arm, "Rajio Naifu (Radio Knife)!" Izuku charges his sword with electricity his sword with electricity, the result was Nomu's outstretched arm being being separated into several pieces, while also suffering from an electric shock. He jumped away from the Nomu back towards Todoroki and Nala.

Todoroki stood there dumbfounded, "Just now...what did you do?"

"Radio Knife, its an advanced version of another special attack of mine," Izuku explains, "I can separate the target into several segments but I only aimed for the arm because I wanted to test something first. It also helps that this special attack shock the opponent, too."

"You counter shocked it?"

Izuku stood up from his crouch, "You heard what Shigaraki said, right? It has a Shock Absorption Quirk that can absorb physical blows, but if I shock it with Radio Knife then it should have some effect."

"I see." Todoroki was taken off guard when Izuku suddenly switched places with Nala all of a sudden then used that special attack of his to cut the Nomu's arm off, as well as shock it.

 _'Midoriya...just what kind of Quirk do you posses that allows you to do such things?'_  He wondered.

"That won't work, Nomu can just regenerate its arm back again." Shigaraki reminded.

That was supposed to happen, but it didn't. The arm that Izuku cut off with Room combined with Radio Knife didn't regenerate, much to Shigaraki's confusion.

"What's wrong...? Why aren't you regenerating, Nomu?"

Izuku decided to explain, "My Quirk is special, its arm won't be regenerating back anytime soon." The reason why? Simple, because Izuku didn't actually cut the things arm off. If he had simply cut the things arm off with his sword normally then it would be regenerating right now, but since he used his "Quirk" on its arm that was a different story.

Shigaraki started scratching his neck again, "You...why aren't I angry at you for doing that to Nomu?"

"How should I know?" Izuku countered.

The man cackled, "Cool...you're so cool...why are you so cool? Your Quirk is better than All Might's."

Again with that. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that there were a lot of villains out there that hated All Might's guts, but this guy...his hatred runs deep. So deep in fact that he could never escape from it. Hatred like this doesn't just come out of nowhere, Shigaraki has been festering his hatred for All Might for a long time.

Shigaraki let out a sound that sounded like he was amused instead of angry, "You're amazing...a wild NPC with his own way of doing things. So cool..."

This childlike mindset really is unsettling and dangerous. Just what the hell happened to this guy for him to act like this and have such a strong hatred for All Might? A mind child with a strong Quirk

"You two are fast, but can you say the same thing about them?"

Them? Wait-!

"Shit-!"

Nomu zooms right past them and towards both Bakugo and Kirishima who both froze when they saw the thing come at them. Just as Izuku was about to tell them to move, the dome to the building was broken through and in came none other than All Might.

 **"I AM..."**  All Might punched Nomu in the face, sending it far away from Bakugo and Kirishima, **"HERE!"**

Izuku smirked, "Nice timing."

All Might stood before the four boys,  **"I'm sorry for being late. I already know the situation thanks to Young Iida!"**

"So he was able to make it to U.A. and warn the teachers." Izuku already new the person that escaped was Iida. He owed the boy for this big time.

"Nala, go get Aizawa-sensei." Izuku ordered.

Nala was instantly by the teachers side and picked him up, bringing the man towards him, Todoroki, and All Might. Izuku bent down and inspected the man's injuries. Good thing Nala had him on his back.

"Two broken ribs, a concussion, and two broken arms," Izuku reported, "Its best we don't move him again until the medical team eventually gets here."

All Might grinned,  **"As expected of Recovery Girl's apprentice."**

This took the three boys by surprise.

"Wait, you're seriously Recovery Girl's apprentice?!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Izuku gave him an annoyed look, "Is that really important right now?"

"Uh, no...sorry." The red head said sheepishly.

"By the way, Kurogiri's gone again."

Kirishima and Bakugo looked and indeed the warp villain was gone, "Eh, where did he go?!"

"That bastard...!" Bakugo swore.

"He must've escaped from Bakugo's hold when All Might showed up." Todoroki theorized.

Kirishima heard some noises and saw some villains were headed their way, "What the hell? More villains?"

Bakugo gave the gathered villains a heated glare, "Just perfect. I can kill them all right here and now."

"Do you have to say it like that?!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Izuku didn't mind dealing with the small villains. Now that All Might was here he could handle Nomu...hopefully.

"Nala, keep Aizawa-sensei safe."

Nala nodded, bending over the man's still form protectively.

"All Might, that things an artificial human called "Nomu." It has two Quirks, Shock Absorption and Super Regeneration, but like all Quirks it has its limits. Don't let your guard down." Izuku warned. He'd already warned Aizawa-sensei and look what happened. The last thing they needed was for All Might to end up in the same predicament as their black haired teacher.

All Might just gave him a grin. The same grin that makes others feel a sense of hope, while villains feel a sense of dread. But even so, Izuku knows that grin wasn't very reassuring.

 **"Everything will be alright. Just stand back and let me protect you."**  All Might told him.

It didn't show on Izuku's face but he was still worried. But...All Might and Nomu are on the same power level, so its bets to let the man handle it. Nala did well to hold her own, but her transformation Quirk has its limitations.

"Seriously...don't die." Izuku said to him again before turning his attention towards the charging villains, "We'll deal with them. They'll just get in All Might's way."

"Right." Todoroki headed towards the villains along with Izuku while All Might was left to deal with Nomu.

"I've been waiting for you, hero." Shigaraki said eagerly, "You trash of society."

The villains that were running towards them stopped cold turkey when they saw All Might had appeared.

"I-Its him!"

"All Might.

"He looks so intimidating..."

"Idiots, don't hesitate! If we kill that, we'll..." He was shut up with a kick to the head, courtesy of Bakugo.

"Oi, All Might shouldn't be what you fuckers are looking at!" Bakugo told them.

Kirishima had already taken some of the other villains down, Todoroki froze them in place, and Izuku cut them down without mercy. Let it go down in history that a group of small time villains were taken out easily by a bunch of heroes in training.

And just kids at that.

Just like that it was over.

All Might was impressed with the display before turning his attention towards Aizawa,  **"Sorry, Aizawa. I was late, but at least your students protected you. You should feel proud."**

Shigaraki made a sound as he stared at All Might, "How many more villains we have here that you took out easily? Not good. It's no good...he probably took them out in seconds. He's fast, as expected. I won't be able to follow him with. my eyes. But not as fast as I thought he'd be. That means Sensei was right..." behind the face mask was a sinister grin, "that he's getting weaker."

All Might said nothing as he runs towards Shigaraki while keeping his hands in a cross position,  **"Carolina..."**

"Nomu." Shigaraki called out.

Nomu stood before Shigaraki as it took the full brunt of the attack,  **"...Smash!"**  The water behind them split in two, but Nomu was comepletely unharmed.

"In that case-" All Might punched Nomu in the face, but it didn't do any damage, so he kept punching it, but nothing seemed to damage it.

"That won't work," Shigaraki told All Might, "it would be most effective to slowly gouge out his flesh."

 **"If that's true, then it's easier for me."**  All Might said, grabbing Nomu by the waist, using a suplex move on it that caused smoke to appear due to the sheer power of it.

Kirishima covered his face with his arm so dust doesn't get in his eyes, "Amazing...All Might really is on a whole different level."

Bakugo said nothing to that.

 _'Something's wrong,'_  Izuku narrowed his eyes and saw a purple portal beneath both All Might and Nomu, "A warp gate!" what really got his attention was the fact that the Nomu dug its fingers into All Might's side, causing blood to appear.

"You can't defeat Nomu," Shigaraki said, "Because Nomu is as strong as you are."

All Might said nothing as he grit his teeth in pain as Nomu still had its fingers dug in the man's side,  _' **Ouch! That's my weak spot! Stop it!**_ **'**  He let Nomu go and tried to dig the things fingers out of his side but it wouldn't budge,  _'What power!'_

"Would you mind not resisting? I do not want blood and guts overflowing within me," Kurogiri said, "but I would be happy to take in someone as great as you. And then, when your body is halfway in, to close the gate..."

"You talk too much, dumbass!" Bakugo yelled, using his explosion Quirk to hit Kurogiri, slamming him down by the metal plates on his neck again. Then, Ice covered Nomu's feet, and All Might found himself switched with Izuku, who jumped away from the thing to stand next to Todoroki.

The boy gave the man an angry look, "You...didn't I tell you not to let your guard down? What, "Everything will be alright?" Its obviously not alright, you stubborn fool."

All Might sweat-dropped,  ** _'It's almost like I'm talking to Recovery Girl. He's definitely her apprentice.'_**  He stood up and held his wound.

Kirishima attacked Shigaraki but the blue haired man jumped out of the way, "Damn, he's fast!"

Bakugo gave Kurogiri a menacing grin, "Stop acting so stuck-up, foggy nobody!"

"Acting like a villain again," Todoroki sounded annoyed with Bakugo's explosive personality, "Why is someone like you trying to become a hero?"

"Fuck off, Half and Half bastard!"

"Idiot." Izuku said, keeping his gaze forward.

Shigaraki stared at them and said nothing.

"The fog gate covered your actual body, right?" Bakugo said to Kurogiri, "If I feel like you're moving suspiciously, then I'll blow you up."

Kirishima gave him a nervous grin, "His behavior isn't very hero-like..."

Shigaraki chuckled, "Kids these days are amazing. They make the League of Villains look bad."

Nomu tore its frozen arm off as it moved, but it soon regenerated, much to All Might's astonishment.

"That's its regeneration ability," Izuku told him, "I mentioned it before, it can regenerate whatever's done to its body."

 **"I see, but wait. I can clearly see its other arm is no longer there, what happened to it?"**  All Might was curious about it for awhile now, but didn't think to ask until now.

"I cut it off with my Quirk and it hasn't regenerated back, in fact," Izuku motions over to Nala and Aizawa where the severed arm was, "Its still over there."

 **"It is!"**  All Might just noticed this.

"Ah...I don't know why it won't heal, but its fine. Hey, All Might, did you know? Nomu has been modified to take you at 100%. He's a super-efficient human sandbag." Shigaraki said as his tone was filled with amusement.

"Nomu, go get our warp gate back." Shigaraki ordered.

Nomu was a blur as it closed in on Bakugo and Kurogiri,  ** _'He's fast!'_  **All Might thought. Just as All Might was about to intervene, Bakugo was no longer there and was now on the ground next to Kirishima, taking the Number #1 hero off guard,  ** _'What? When did he...?'_**

Izuku sighed, getting their attention and letting them know he was the one that just prevented Bakugo from getting killed, "That was too close a call..." he had his Haki training to thank for allowing to him follow speedy opponents, and damn was this thing fast. Any later and Bakugo really would be dead right now. Actually should he not have made it in time then no doubt All Might would get the blonde out of harm's way himself.

"Bakugo, you okay?!" Kirishima asked.

Bakugo sat there on the ground, eyes still wide open but snapped out of it when he heard Kirishima's voice, "Shut up, scum!" His eyes then narrowed at Izuku, ' _I didn't...see anything...'_  but Deku did.

He didn't see a damn thing...

But Deku did!

Shigaraki cackled gleefully, "That was so cool! You teleported the kid away from Nomu! Your Quirk is amazing!"

Hearing that didn't make Izuku feel flattered at all.

"All Might...you're so greedy...where have you been hiding this hidden character? I want him!" Shigaraki said.

"What the hell? Midoriya's not some thing to posses!" Kirishima's arms hardened.

Todoroki didn't appreciate it either, "Don't you dare refer to someone as a tool in front of me."

Izuku grabbed both blades, "Treating me like some kind of object, I'll slice you."

Bakugo stood up angrily, "Deku ain't nothing special, you hand freak!"

"All Might, we'll back you up!" Kirishima said.

 **"No!"**  All Might held his arm out,  **"Stand back. Just watch as a pro gives it everything he's got."**

"Nomu, Kurogiri. Get him." Shigaraki ordered, "I'll deal with the children, also once All Might has been killed, Kurogiri, grab the green haired kid."

"Understood."

All Might wanted to punch the living daylights out of Shigaraki for targeting the students, and he's even more angry that Young Midoriya has now become a target. He won't let that happen.

 ** _'It's true that I barely have a minute left. My power has been declining faster than I expected. But, its fine. Why? Because I am...the Symbol of Peace!'_**  All Might declared as he went full power and charged at Nomu who met his punch, despite having only one arm. There the two of them met blow for blow, sending waves of power that threatened to send everyone flying.

 **"Since your Quirk is Shock Absorption,"**  All Might spoke, still sending punches,  **"then there's a limit to it, right? If you can withstand me at 100%,"**  he said, pushing Nomu back as he kept sending punches at it. Finally, he sent it flying away from everyone and All Might went right after it,  **"A hero...can always break out of a tough spot!"**  He said, slamming Nomu to the ground before sending it airborne then grabbing its leg and sending it to the ground, creating cracks,  **"Hey villain, have you ever heard these words? Go beyond!"**  his arm was steaming as he was preparing to end this with one last punch,  **"Plus..."**  he slammed his fist right into the Nomu's gut that made the middle half of its body to heat up,  **"Ultra...!"**  With that final punch, he sent the Nomu flying right out of the USJ to god knows where. All around the USJ zones the students saw something fly through the air and just knew it had to be All Might.

The Symbol of Peace.

"His brute strength is crazy." Kirishima said in awe.

"What insane power..." Bakugo sounded almost speechless, "Does this mean he rushed at him so fast he couldn't regenerate?"

Izuku turned his attention to All Might,  _'It normally wouldn't take him too long to deal with something of Nomu's caliber. He's getting slower...'_

Shigaraki meanwhile looked pissed. Extremely pissed, "No...no...he wouldn't lie to me about All Might getting weaker! Yes, he cheated! The dirty heroes cheated!"

All Might's attention was now on Shigaraki, "Surrender, now! The battle is over!"

"Shigaraki Tomura, calm down now!" Kurogiri hissed at the man child.

Surprisingly, Shigaraki calmed down, "Its not game over yet, we can still drop some unnecessary players, right?"

"Yes, we have to avenge Nomu, and as an added bonus," Kurogiri's yellow eyes narrowed in on Izuku, "We will obtain the hidden treasure."

Gritting his teeth, Izuku prepared to fight and was taken by surprise when Todoroki and Kirishima got in front of him.

"Stay away from Midoriya!" Kirishima warned.

Todoroki gave them a frosty glare.

A warp gate appeared before Izuku as Shigaraki's hand reached out for him.

"Midoriya!"

**"Young Midoriya!"**

**BANG!**

A gun shot was heard and Shigaraki's howl of pain could be heard as he pulled his outstretched arm back. Someone had got a good shot at him.

"Are they here?" All Might turned his attention towards the exit and saw Iida there, along with the other Pro Heroes.

Principal Nezu was even there, riding on another Pro Heroes shoulder, "Sorry we're late. Is everyone alright?"

"Is that..." Kirishima said.

"Principal Nezu." Izuku said, "Back up finally came."

Nezu chuckled, "My, my, it looks like you lot gave our students a hard time, but if you think you'll escape here alive then you have another thing coming, you punks! Ha ha ha!"

"That's our principal?! He doesn't sound as friendly as he looks!" Kirishima wasn't expecting their principal to be like...this.

"Shigaraki, we need to retreat, we'll kill All Might next time." Kurogiri saw they were outnumbered and determined now would be the right time to retreat.

Shigaraki was still gripping his injured arm tightly, "That's right...we'll kill him next time."

A portal appeared below the two getting everyone else's attention, "Next time...we'll kill you, All Might," red eyes then turned to Izuku, "I like you, lets meet up again." And with that the two were gone.

Izuku closed his eyes, making sure the two of them were actually gone and not still hanging around somewhere, but it looks like they're really gone.

"They're gone." He said.

Kirishima breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god..."

Bakugo scoffed.

Todoroki said nothing as he trusted Midoriya's judgement.

Izuku felt tired, both physically and mentally.

This really did turn out to be a bad day.

**Elsewhere**

Shigaraki and Kurogiri appeared in what appears to be a bar. There were drinks on the shelves and a computer monitor not too far from them.

"Ah...how dull." Shigaraki said, rubbing his arm.

Kurogiri went over by the bottles, "I will get the first aid kit."

The computer screen soon lit up and a voice was heard, _"Kurogiri, where is Nomu?"_

"My apologies, but I was unable to locate it after All Might send it flying from the USJ." Kurogiri reported.

 _"Its not a problem. We can always make another. What troubles you Shigaraki?"_ The voice on the screen asked.

Shigaraki looked at the screen, "Sensei, there was someone interesting there."

_"Oh?"_

"He was so cool, unlike the rest of those heroes with their lame Quirks his was amazing! He cut Nomu and it couldn't regenerate its arm." He said, sounding like an excited child that just saw a new toy and wanted it badly.

"Its a young boy that's training to become a hero." Kurogiri informed.

 _"I see, you've seem to have a taken a liking to this boy. What is the name of the one that has you so interested?"_ The voice inquired.

"I don't know...he wouldn't tell me his name, but I like his green hair and eyes," Shigaraki said, "I like him better than those other heroes. He different."

 _"Green hair and eyes, I will look into an individual with such features, for now rest."_ The screen then went black. On the other side of the computer screen there was a man hooked up to some tubes, his face not being shown. He grabbed the files of Class 1-A their spy sent them and found the boy in question. What he saw made his eyes widen and his mouth parted a little at the boy's full name.

**Midoriya D. Izuku**

D...the boy is related to that man?!

A laugh soon erupted from the man as he never would have guessed he would see someone with the initial "D" in their name ever since his first encounter with one years ago. Before he met Shimura Nana, before he met her apprentice turned Number #1 and The Symbol of Peace, All Might.

His laughter subsided as he kept his gaze on the boy's profile picture, "Midoriya D. Izuku...Shigaraki, you truly are my successor. You've encountered one who holds the name of D, no..."

 

**The Blood of D**

**Back at USJ**

"You guys are okay!" Ochako smiled as their class was gathered together again.

"Yes, is anyone injured?" Momo asked.

"We're okay." Asui assured her.

Mineta was just relieved to be alive, "We're alive...we're really alive..."

"If All Might and the Pro Heroes hadn't shown up when they did we'd be in real trouble right now," Kaminari said, "Thanks, Class Rep."

Iida couldn't bask in the praise as him being able to leave the USJ facility to get help came at a price, "Even so...Thirteen-sensei..."

"Will be just fine, dearie." Recovery Girl assured, walking over to them.

"Recovery Girl!"

"Thirteen will be just fine, and so will Aizawa. Me and my apprentice will make sure of it." She said.

"Apprentice?" Ochako questioned.

"Oh, she's talking about Midoriya." Kirishima revealed.

Silence.

"HE'S RECOVERY GIRL'S APPRENTICE?!"they all yelled.

Recovery Girl chuckled in amusement, "That he is, he just got done tending to Aizawa and Thirteen, and is now spending time with his sister."

"Eri-chan's here, too?" Hagakure said.

"Indeed she is, in fact they're right over there." She pointed towards the boy who was walking over to them with Eri in his arms.

"You look tired." She observed.

He didn't even bother to try and deny it, "A little. After getting Aizawa and Thirteen stabilized those annoying police guys kept asking question after question. I'm just glad its over and done with so now I can take Eri, go home and take a nice long nap."

"You lazy teenager." Recovery Girl chided jokingly.

"Welcome to the world to teenagers who enjoy doing the simplest things in life, granny." Izuku told her with less bit, showing just how tired he is.

"Midoriya Izuku?" Naomasa called out to him.

He was starting to get irritated, "What, now?"

Kirishima sweat-dropped, "He's so tired that he's getting angry at a cop."

"Do you have a ride home?" Naomasa asked.

"I was thinking about taking the train, but I don't think that's a good idea." he said.

"I agree, which is why I was asked by a friend to escort you home." The man smiled.

"Friend? Who?"

Naomasa rubbed the back of his head nervously, "He just left actually, so I'm sorry he couldn't stay long enough to introduce himself properly."

"Its fine, lets just go...I'm tired and so is Eri." He gestured towards the girl who was now fast alseep.

"Right."

"Wait, Deku-kun! You'll text later to let us know how you are, right?" Ochako asked.

"I will."

He bid one last farewell to his classmates before leaving in Naomasa's police car. This...has been one hell of a day. Getting attacked by villains at the USJ wasn't on his list today, he made the right call keeping Eri with Recovery Girl and not bringing her along with the rest of his classmates. Nala was knocked out, sleeping in his hair. Needed to remember she was in there so she doesn't stay asleep in there. Leaning his head back against the back seat he eyes slowly closed.

_'God, I'm tired...'_

Unknown to Izuku, the police car he was in was being watched closely by a pair of eyes that were perched on top of a roof. This individual had long blonde-silver hair, that were tied in two long pigtails that were tied in two blue ribbons, piercing blue-red eyes. This individual was wearing what appeared to be a uniform with hearts on it, as well as wearing a hat with a heart symbol on it. The girl was also sporting black boots and gloves.

She smirked, "As expected, of the Knight of Alice."

A mysterious girl knows of Izuku's activities, but what does she plan on doing?

* * *

Back at the school Naomasa appeared in the infirmary where Shota, Thirteen, and All Might were. The detective came out of the infirmary with Toshinori who was in his normal form.

"They'll be just fine," Naomasa assured him, "Recovery Girl and her apprentice worked on them before they were brought here."

"Thank goodness." Toshinori breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he'd do if something were to happen to both Aizawa and Thirteen.

"Those children are lucky, if you and the other Pro Heroes hadn't shown up then those kids would have been in trouble." Naomasa said.

Toshinori chuckled, "No, on the contrary, the students fought bravely and made the villains look like fools. If anything, I owe them for saving me."

"Those four boys, Todoroki Shoto, Bakugo Katsuki, Kirishima Eijiro, and Midoriya Izuku." Naomasa listed off.

"All of them will become great heroes, and those four managed to work together despite their different personalities." Toshinori said.

"Speaking of which, one of them, Midoriya Izuku fights with two swords, doesn't he?" Naomasa asked.

He knew this was coming. Nothing escapes Naomasa's trained and observant eyes. First Aizawa, now his old friend? Looks like he'll have to speak to Young Midoriya at some point.

"He does, Aizawa believes that Young Midoriya is the very same boy that has been killing those strange creatures that we've been seeing around lately." Toshinori said to the man.

"What a coincidence, I feel the same as Aizawa-san does." Naomasa said.

Toshinori figured as much, "When I first fought one of those creatures, my punches had no effect, but then that mysterious boy came out of nowhere and able to kill it with no problems. Do you think that if it is Young Midoriya, he knows whose causing these creatures to appear?"

"If it is him and if he does know, then why take them on by himself? Its almost as though he feels like he has an obligation to kill those creatures." Naomasa guessed.

"I have a feeling you're right, my friend."

"What will you do now? I know you've already made your decision to make him your successor, but I think you need to sit him down and talk to him about this." Naomasa told him seriously.

"I know. I plan on doing just that."

Something big was about to happen, and for some reason he could sense it had something to do with Young Midoriya.

Like he was the center of it, or at least close to it.

He didn't know.

* * *

Classes were back in session the next day, and Izuku felt well rested than he did yesterday. It was to be expected really, with the villains appearing out of nowhere, having to keep themselves from getting killed, and then the aftermath when it was over is enough to make anyone tired. Once he woke up from his nap yesterday he texted Ochako as soon as he woke up. She gave him Iida's cellphone number so he could text him, too.

He, like everybody else was back in class, and he once again brought Eri with him. The reason he brought her here is because she was really worried about everyone and wanted to see how they were feeling today. The girls thought it was cute and gave her a hug for her consideration, as did some of the boys. Not Mineta though. He threatened to castrate the little grape if he so much as tried to touch his sister.

"Man, as soon as I woke up they were talking about what happened at the USJ on the news this morning." Kaminari said.

"They were talking about it last night, too." Jiro added.

"My mom was really worried about me," Ochako said, "So worried that she asked if I wanted to sleep in the same bed as her."

 _'I know my mom was a mess when the police told her about what happened. She looked like she wanted to bite someone's head off.'_  Izuku thought with Eri in his lap.

"I'm surprised they're even letting us have class today." Mina said.

"Yes, you would think they would let the students have time to rest after what happened yesterday." Momo agreed.

"Guess that's the Hero Course for ya." Kirishima said.

Bakugo scoffed, "Only weaklings need a day off."

Not surprising those words would come out of your mouth.

"But still, we heard you guys kicked some serious butt yesterday with that Nomu guy." Kaminari changed the subject suddenly.

"Huh?" Kirishima said dumbly.

"We heard you guys were the ones that helped All Might deal with those three strong villains and forced two of them to retreat." Kaminari elaborated.

"I heard about that, too." Sero said.

Kirishima rubbed the back of his head as he remembered almost getting killed a few times, "It wasn't as cool as you guys might think, though."

"He's right, I'm just glad the whole mess is over and done with." Izuku said, playing with Eri's hair.

"I agree." Asui said.

The door to the classroom opened and in came Iida, "Everyone! Please take your seats immediately!"

"You're the only one standing, Iida." Tokoyami stated.

Iida stiffened in place, "That's right! I'm sorry for my misconduct!" He bowed before taking is seat.

"You don't have to do all that, Iida." Sero grinned.

The classroom door opened again and everyone took their seats when they saw their sensei walk through the door, looking like a mummy.

"Good morning." Aizawa's muffled voice greeted them.

"Sensei, are you okay? Should you really be here?" Ochako asked, expressing her worry.

"Recovery Girl's Quirk did the best it could, I need to recover on my own from here," Aizawa explained, "Just because I'm in this state doesn't mean I still can't teach."

"As expected of Aizawa-sensei!" Iida said.

"And on that note," Aizawa's tone became serious and the atmosphere in the class changed, "The battle hasn't ended for you yet."

"Battle? You mean more villains?" Mineta shivered in his seat.

"No, The Sports Festival."

"Sports Festival?" Ochako questioned.

Izuku decided to explain, "Its an annual event held by the school where the students, that's us, from grades and courses have the opportunity to showcase their abilities to Pro Heroes who will be watching. Its basically replaced the Olympic Games, so we'll probably be watched by the entire world."

"Seriously?!" Kaminari and Sero exclaimed.

"It sounds exciting!" Mina grinned.

"Yosh! I'm gonna show just how manly I am!" Kirishima declared.

Eri looked up at her brother, "Are you going to participate, Izuku-nii?"

"Looks like it, cheer me on?" He smiled.

She nodded eagerly.

Looks like he'll have to do his best for Eri's sake, as well as everyone else who has supported him that allowed him to get this far. He could care less about being popular, fame, or recognition. That doesn't interest him at all.

"Wait, what if the villains attack again like they did at the USJ?" Someone in class said.

"You're students training to be heroes," Aizawa reminded, "Worrying about the possibility of a villain attack at the Sports Festival when you'll have them hanging over your heads your whole life is unsightly. You're heroes in training, you should prepared for that."

The class was silent, processing his words carefully and could find no fault in them.

"That being said, there will heavy security both in and out of the stadium, so there won't be any problems." He added.

"There will be a lot of Pro Heroes who will want to scout us." Momo said.

Being scouted by heroes is a good thing, and the Sports Festival is just the thing to help with getting recognized. It puts you on the map and allows offers for you to come in droves. Truth be told, when the Sports Festival was over he was planning on getting an internship with granny anyway. Besides, its not like someone will interfere with that, right?

* * *

Elsewhere in the school, a faculty meeting was taking place about the events that happened at the USJ, and the two villains, Shigaraki Tomura and Kurogiri.

"I'm glad to see everyone is here for the faculty meeting," Nezu said seriously, "The reason for this meeting is for us to discuss the events of what happened at the USJ."

They nodded their heads, remaining silent.

"Now then, I would like to give the floor to Detective Naomasa." Nezu said.

Naomasa stood up, "Thank you, sir. First off, when I did a background check on the two villains the first thing that striked me as odd, was that I was unable to find any information on the two."

"You couldn't find out any information? Not even about their Quirks?" Midnight questioned.

"No, nothing. That in itself leads me to believe that they are unregistered in the system. We only know their Quirks now thanks to the students who went up against them." Naomasa explained, "Another thing I would like to add is that yesterday we were able to find another suspect by the name of Nomu, I believe around 400 miles away from the USJ. Which by the way, you couldn't have sent it flying a bit closer?" He directed that towards Toshinori.

The man in question gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry, but I didn't really have a choice at the time. Also, I would like to add that the team leader Shigaraki Tomura displayed a childlike mindset."

"A childlike mindset?" Vlad King said.

"Yes, the whole time he displayed the mindset of a child and referred to everything as a game." Toshinori explained.

Present Mic leaned back against the wall, "First time I've heard of a villain behaving like a child."

"From the other testimonies of the villains we've arrested, they all swore allegiance to the man because they were attracted to that childlike mindset he displayed, mostly because of the rising heroes." Naomasa's report collaborated with Toshinori's.

"Talk about a dangerous guy." Present Mic muttered.

Detective Naomasa gave everyone in the room a determined look, "I swear that I will assist the police force in order to continue capturing more criminals."

Toshinori smiled at his friend, "Good luck."

Naomasa smiled back.

Nezu went back to his cheerful self, "And on that note, this meeting is adjourned! All Might and Naomasa, stay back please, there's something I would like to discuss with you."

The two men stayed while the other teachers left the room. It was quiet for a few minutes before Nezu spoke in a serious tone again.

"In the report, two students said that Shigaraki Tomura became interested in one of our students." Nezu said.

"Midoriya Izuku." Naomasa said.

"Precisely."

Toshinori didn't understand why Shigaraki was so interested in Young Midoriya and didn't want to know. Him showing interest in the young boy was enough to make the hair's on the back of his skin crawl.

"I understand why the man has a sudden interest in our young student, and its not good." Nezu told them, passing them the boy's file.

Toshinori grabbed the file and looked at it, "Why are you passing us his file, Principle Nezu?"

"Read the boy's full name out loud."

Toshinori was still confused but did so, "Midoriya D. Izuku..." his eyes widened and blood went cold. Naomasa stood as still as a statue.

It couldn't be...

"Understand why this is so serious now?"

Toshinori felt like he couldn't breath, "His middle name...its the same as..."

"The same man that appeared out of nowhere and fought your archenemy All For One first and actually managed to send the man packing before he reappeared again and fought both your mentor and you." Naomasa only knows this because Toshinori and Gran Torino told him.

"Are you saying...that Young Midoriya could possibly be related to..." Toshinori trailed off.

"I'm not sure myself," Nezu says to him seriously, "If you are still planning on giving him One For All then I give you my full support. I fully believe Midoriya is capable of handling your Quirk at full power, but not because of his blood connection to this name, but because I know he can."

"I have to agree with the principle on this one." Naomasa said as he sat down, "I never would have thought I'd see someone with this initial in their name ever again. Right when I joined the police I was told the first person to carry the initial D in their name gave them quite a lot of trouble, but still helped them out anyway. He was an odd one, always grinning."

Toshinori believed it. He had never met the man before, but heard from both his mentor and teacher that had the pleasure of meeting him only once, and it left such a big impact on them both.

"I plan on talking to Young Midoriya about this today." Toshinori promised.

Nezu smiled, "I have a feeling the boy will be confused at first, but he'll understand and accept it anyway."

Somehow, Toshinori did, too.

If Young Midoriya is somehow a descendant of that man then he knows what impact he'll have on the world of heroes and villains. Who would have guessed, that someone else with the same initial as the man with a constant grin on his face would appear once again.

* * *

"Looks like everyone's getting excited for the Sports Festival." Izuku observed his classmates get pumped up for it.

"Are you not excited yourself, Midoriya-kun?" Iida asked with his weird arm movements.

"Not as much as everyone else, but I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't getting a little bit excited." He confessed, putting Eri's hair up in two pigtails.

"Deku-kun...Iida-kun..."

Both boys heard Ochako's voice and turn their heads in her direction and flinched slightly at her dark expression with menacing grin on her face, "Let's do our best!" She declared.

"Y-Yeah..." they both said.

Eri's innocent red eyes looked confused but she did the same pose as Ochako did.

Ochako turned to the others, "I'm gonna do my best!"

Everyone else in the room did the same thing, but you could tell by their facial expressions that they were confused by her sudden action. It was rare for Ochako to act like this and really wasn't like her at all. When fourth period ended and it was time for lunch, she decided to explain herself.

"Hey, Deku-kun, Iida-kun, why do you two want to become heroes?" Ochako asked.

Well, that was a surprise. This must have something to do with the Sports Festival.

She blushed a little before speaking again, "You see, the reason I want to be a hero is so that I can earn money."

"Money?" Iida said.

Ochako quickly defended herself, "Ah, its not for me, but for my parents! But, then again, it does sound selfish when I say it out loud, though."

"Not at all! I think your reasoning for becoming a hero is quite admirable!" Iida assured her.

"Iida's right, it doesn't sound as bad as you may think it does." Izuku said, holding Eri's hand.

She gave them a shy smile, "Thanks you guys. I've been thinking about it for a long time now, that's why I'm here. See, my parents work for a construction company, but since there hasn't been much work, we're poor." she remembered how she begged her dad to let her help with earning money, but he shot her down telling her that she should follow her dreams, "That's why...I really want to be a hero. So that I can earn money for my parents and make their lives easier."

"Truly admirable!" Iida declares.

Izuku smiled in agreement. He wants the same thing for his mom, but not just for her. The orphans, Eri, all those he cares about.

"What about you two?"

Iida went next, "I wish to become a hero because of my brother! He's an admirable hero, strong, and determined! Since I was a child my dream was to become a hero just like him."

"That sounds just like you, Iida." Ochako smiled.

It really did.

"What about you, Deku-kun?"

"Me?" He thought about Salomo, his aunts and uncles, his mom, the sister, the kids at the orphanage, and Eri. What was his reason? That's easy...

"I-"

**"Young Midoriya!"**

Izuku reacted on instinct, grabbing Eri and pointing his sword at the person who called out his name. Let it be known that you should never...never...sneak up on Midoriya Izuku.

Some people had learned that the hard way.

All Might, Ochako, and Iida blinked a few times at the reaction.

"D-Deku-kun?" Ochako called out slowly.

"Please remain calm, Midoriya-kun!" Iida said.

All Might tried to calm the boy down himself,  **"I apologize for startling you Young Midoriya, but I assure you I have the best intentions."**

Izuku knew that, but the man still shouldn't have popped out of nowhere like that and scare the hell out of him. Putting Eri down first, he put his sword away.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Izuku chided.

 **"My apologies,"**  All Might apologized before holding up a lunchbox with bunnies on it,  **"Will you join me for lunch?"**

 _'What are you, a school girl?!'_  Izuku couldn't believe the Number #1hero was inviting him out to lunch like some school girl, and looking all shy. Kinda creepy.

"He's like a school girl inviting his secret crush out to lunch." Ochako muttered in the background.

Yeah, definitely creepy.

"Sure...Eri, be good and stay with Ochako and Iida, okay?" He smiled.

"Okay." Eri said.

Izuku and All Might left the cafeteria unaware that a pair of eyes were on their retreating backs.

* * *

Awkward.

It describes what's going around the room they were in perfectly. Izuku wasn't expecting All Might of all people to call him out like this, but his was just plain awkward. What the hell was he supposed to say? He used to be such a fanboy of the guy but now? To him, All Might was just a teacher and Pro Hero. So why was he feeling nervous all of a sudden?

Trying to calm his nerves he started eating some katsudon, which was already in the room when he got here. How did All Might know he likes katsudon? Yeah, that's not creepy, not creepy at all.

All Might coughed into his fist,  **"Young Midoriya, the real reason I asked you to eat with me was so that I could discuss something very important with you."**

Swallowing some food in his mouth he gave All Might his full attention, "What is it?"

The air in the room shifted to a more serious atmosphere. Whatever the man was about to tell had to be serious.

 **"The reason I called you here is because there are some concerns about you that your home room sensei and I wanted to discuss with you in person."**  All Might started.

Concerns?

He hasn't done anything, not that he knows of. So why would they have concerns?

**"Its about your Quirk."**

His Quirk?

Why would that be...

Oh...

That's right. He told granny that he didn't care if she decided to register his Quirk or not. They must've looked into it and thought it was suspicious that Quirkless boy was suddenly registered as having a Quirk when he was in Middle School.

**"Young Midoriya?"**

"I'm a late bloomer," He finally said, "When I told granny that the doctor deemed me Quirkless she went livid and called him a quack who didn't know what he was talking about."

All Might nearly choked on his food,  **"R-recovery Girl said that?!"**

Izuku actually smirked, "Granny's vicious. Part of why I like her the most."

The blonde man sweat-dropped,  **"I-I see...well that covers that up."**

"You should have just asked her directly, she does keep all of the students medical records as well as other personal information." Izuku told him.

All Might flinched,  **"T-That's true, too..."**

Izuku went back to eating his katsudon, but nearly spit it out when All Might asked another question.

 **"Another thing I wanted to address is this...its your relationship with Young Bakugo-"**  All Might was cut off.

" _I have no relationship with that sociopath."_  The pure venom in the boys voice sent shivers down All Might's spine. Never before had he'd heard a child speak with such hatred and loathing while at the same time having such a terrifying expression.

Just what happened between these two that garnered such pure loathing?

Izuku stood up, having finished his lunch, "If that's all then I should be going now. I'm a little worried about Eri." He went towards the door.

 **"Wait, Young Midoriya!"**  All Might called out, making Izuku halt his steps,  **"Remember this, whatever problems you and Young Bakugo have with each other can be repaired, even if you don't think so. I say this not just for Young Bakugo's sake, but for your own as well."**

Izuku's back was still facing All Might, but the man could swear he could feel the boy's facial expression from just his back.

"Repair our relationship, huh? Its too far gone to be repaired." And with those parting words, he left the room.

All Might had a feeling something bad happened between the two in the past that resulted in the current relationship between the two of them now. It was just as Aizawa had feared.

Given the chance...these two will try to kill each other if left alone.

Hopefully the Sports Festival will prevent such hostility.

He hoped.

* * *

Izuku had finally calmed down when he was back in the classroom with the others with Eri asleep in his lap. Ochako told him that she was very well behaved and started smiling a lot more, which made him feel much better. Now here she was, knocked out sleep, holding her stuffed bunny tightly. Ochako said she looked tired but refused to sleep. He knew the reason why, its because Eri likes to fall asleep on him, even when they share the same bed together.

"Deku-kun, ready to go home?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah." He got up from his seat, still holding Eri.

Ochako chuckled, "She's sleeping peacefully."

"Past her nap time, but she hung in their though." He smiled at Eri's peaceful sleeping face.

"She did."

As they made it to the door they found it blocked by a crowd of other students.

"W-What?!" Ochako stuttered.

Izuku felt the urge to rub his temples, he was not in the mood for this today, "Iida, you're the clas rep, handle this."

Iida nodded and stepped forward, "Greetings, everyone! I am Iida Tenya, First Year of Class 1-A and Class Rep! My apologies for not knowing any of you, but I hope to very soon while at the Sports Festival, its a pleasure to meet all of you!" He bowed after he finished his introduction. This seemed to take the crowded students by surprise as they were not expecting it and even gave their own introductions.

"Huh, you guys aren't what I expected."

Izuku turned to the voice in the crowd and saw it was a young man with messy indigo hair which sticks out, and somewhat triangular purple eyes. His eyes have very dark bags underneath them, and he appears to lack visible eyelashes.

Wait a minute, he'd seen this boy before.

He was on granny's list of troublesome youngsters, but with potential to become a hero.

"You there, are you Shinsō Hitoshi?" Izuku asked out of curiosity.

The boy in question looked surprised and stared right at Izuku, "You actually know my name?"

"Yeah, granny mentioned you once," Izuku replied, "Even compared you Aizawa-sensei. And I'm starting to see why." Those dark circles under his eyes looked even worse than Aizawa's

Shinsō raised a brow, "Granny?"

"Oh, he means Recovery Girl! He's her apprentice, oh, my names Uraraka Ochako by the way." Ochako introduced herself.

"You are?" This took not only Shinsō by surprise, but the crowd, too.

"Indeed he is! Midoriya-kun is our classes personal combat medic!" Iida praised.

Izuku snapped his head in his direction, "Personal combat medic? Who decided that?"

"We did!" Ochako beamed.

"When?"

"Yesterday, you went home so you weren't there!" She smiled.

His eyebrow twitched, "Is that so? And who pray tell suggested this in the first place?"

"Kaminari and Mineta." Ochako said.

Izuku looked back in the classroom, "You two! If you get injured I'm not taking care of you, go see granny!"

"That's mean!" Kaminari and Mineta cried.

"I don't care." Izuku deadpanned.

"So cold!" They cried again.

The class and crowd outside the classroom chuckled at the display, easing some more of the tension that was felt earlier. Iida broke the ice while Izuku eased the tension, and broke some illusions the crowd had about Class 1-A and the hero course.

Shinsō even let a smirk show, "Yeah, you guys are definitely not what I imagined you'd be," he looks at Izuku, "What's your name?"

"Midoriya Izuku." Izuku answered.

"See you at the Sports Festival?"

Izuku smirked, "Sounds like too much fun to miss."

Both boys kept their stare down, but it was ruined by Bakugo's loud booming voice, "Enough of this sappy crap! Stop blocking the way already you cannon fodder!"

"Bakugo!" Iida snapped at him, "Don't show such disrespect towards our fellow students!"

Izuku glared at him, "And keep your voice down, my sister's sleeping."

The crowd looked back at Izuku, _'He brought his sister to school?! Is that even allowed?!'_

"Like I care!" Bakugo snapped back, "And I'll yell as loud as I want, fuc-" a kick to his side shut him up.

Izuku gave him a menacing glare,  _"If you so much as swear in front of my sister I'll cut out your organs and put them out on display."_  He threatened.

"D-Deku-kun, I don't think you can do that..." Ochako grabbed his arm, trying to calm him down.

Shinsō turned his tried eyes at Bakugo, "So you're the arrogant type that believes he's above all the others, huh? I wonder what expression you'll make when you fall off that pedestal of yours."

Bakugo sneered at him, "Like some cannon fodder like you could even reach me. I'm going to be at the top no matter what!"

Right, because that's all you care about in the end.

"Oh, haven't you heard? They say that depending on the results of the Sports Festival they'll switch some students out of the Hero Course and place them in the General Course." Shinsō gave a faint smile, "Consider this a declaration of war against you." He was referring to Bakugo.

Izuku thought about that, now that he thought about it they did mention something like that.

Bakugo scoffed and pushed some students out of the way, "Like I give a fuck about those who are beneath me."

Iida helped the student up, "I sincerely apologize for Bakugo's conduct just now!"

"You shouldn't have to apologize period, Iida," Izuku's tone was cold, "If we wants to isolate himself, then let him."

Bakugo will never change. And even if he did, there was no telling if there would be anyone around to stay by his side during that change. He saw Kirishima leave after Bakugo, following Mina, Sero, and Kaminari.

But maybe...there are some exceptions to that.

"Hey!" He saw a boy with silver hair and eyebrows with sharp teeth like Kirishima call out to them, "My names Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu from Class 1-B! We heard you guys fought some villains and wanted to find out more about you, but that arrogant asshole's attitude pissed me off! Don't look down on us!" He yelled at Bakugo's retreating form.

Izuku sighed. With all of his noise its a wonder Eri hadn't woken up, but that was fine with him though.

Another tiring day has gone and passed.

* * *

During the two weeks the class was given by Aizawa-sensei they all began training their Quirks in various ways. Izuku was one such person. Back then, Zoro-sensei put him through rigorous training that he still did to this day. He would get up early in the morning for a long run, trained in the afternoon, and spent time with Eri at night. He made sure to visit the orphans and Sacchan at the hospital and even talked with Sacchan's parents on the phone.

He trained with his Devil Fruit, too, as well as brush up on his sword skills and kicks. There was also something else was training, something Luffy-sensei taught him that he took to heart. He'd never used it once though, but he might have to in the Sports Festival. This was important and he couldn't back out of it now, not after coming this far for not just him but for Sacchan.

As he stared out into the open water at the same beach he'd cleaned up all by himself he remembered the vow he made.

"Watch me...Sacchan."

**Location: U. A. High School Sports Festival Stadium**

Today was the day.

The day of the Sports Festival.

For the location of the Sports Festival was a stadium. The stadium is an oval-shaped, open building that features a stand with three floors and several screens for the festival. The arena of the stadium itself consists of a circular space with a flat square of concrete in the center, surrounded by grass. It also has many gates that lead in and out of the field.

Class 1-A were in the changing rooms trying to calm their nerves for they will be. Izuku's mom was in the crowd somewhere while Eri was with Recovery Girl, but his sister gave him a good luck kiss on the cheek before leaving with the elderly healer. Nala was with the little girl, so as to keep her company.

He watched as Ochako did some breathing exercises he told her about and it seemed to be working. Iida was as stiff as always, while everyone else seemed to be chatting, except for Bakugo and Todoroki.

Mina was pouting, "Aw man, its not fair! How come we can't wear our hero costumes?"

"It can't be helped," Ojiro told her, "Besides, its for the sake of being fair to the other courses, so we'll have to settle for our P.E. Uniforms."

"Fine..." Mina accepted, but still didn't like it.

Izuku placed a hand on Ochako's shoulder, "Feeling good?"

"Yeah, those breathing exercises you taught me are working!" She grinned.

"They are helpful." He said.

Iida clapped his hands, "Everyone, form a single file line in an orderly fashion!"

"Sure thing, Class Rep." Kirishima grinned.

As they all lined up in a single file line. Todoroki confronted Midoriya, much to the surprise of everyone, including himself.

"Midoriya."

And he was the first to initiate a conversation.

That's a first.

"What's up?"

"Objectively speaking, you are far above me in terms of strength, control, and speed." Todoroki started to say.

Okay...now this was something he had no experience in. Was Todoroki really calling him out?

"But, I still want to fight you." He finished, "And...I will defeat you."

"A DECLARATION OF CHALLENGE?!" The class erupted.

"Todoroki going up against Midoriya?"

"I can't even imagine the damage the two of them will cause if they go at it."

Bakugo growled at Todoroki, "Oi, Half n Half bastard! Don't go challenging Deku because I'll be the one to take you down!"

"Calm down, Bakugo." Kirishima told him.

Izuku was bewildered but snapped out of it, "Where it this coming from all of a sudden?" He wondered.

Just as Todoroki was about to explain, Izuku held up his hand, "I didn't mean actually explain it, but anyway, since you've gone out of your way to to challenge me like this...I accept."

"Just like that?!" Kirishima and Kaminari exclaimed.

"But, you better now hold back on me." He smirked.

"I don't intend to." Todoroki promised.

"O-Oi, you two are friends, right? Don't just spring this up on him out of nowhere." Kirishima said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Todoroki swatted it away, "I'm not here to place nice or look for friends."

Izuku looked into the boy's eyes, the eyes that showed a layer of ice that needed to be melted. It almost reminded him of her before he broke those ice walls of hers.

What a troublesome family.

He sighed, "Troublesome, Todoroki's..." he muttered.

* * *

 **"HEEEY, WHAT'S UP EVERYONE! THIS IS YOUR COMMENTATOR PRESENT MIC AND WELCOME TO U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL!"**  Present Mic announced.

Everyone in the stadium cheered loudly as they couldn't wait to see what this years Sports Festival had to offer.

 **"SITTING NEXT TO ME IS MY CO-COMMENTATOR, AIZAWA SHOTA OTHERWISE KNOWN AS ERASER HEAD!"**  Present Mic introduced.

 **"Shut up...you're too loud."**  Aizawa voiced through the microphone.

 **"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED BY INTRODUCING THE FRESHMAN COURSES THIS YEAR! COMING OUT TO THE STAGE FIRST IS THE CLASS THAT SURVIVED A VILLAIN ATTACK...CLASS 1-A!"**  Present Mic said.

The whole class came walking out to the stadium, looking determined and ready to show the world just who they are.

 **"WHOA! LOOK AT THOSE FACES! I CAN ALREADY TELL THIS WILL BE ONE HELL OF A SPORTS FESTIVAL THIS YEAR!"**  Present Mic said.

 **"Don't swear, there are kids watching."**  Aizawa reminded.

Izuku somehow managed to tune out Present Mic's loud voice as he searched the stands for his mother, and sure enough there she was sitting next to...wait a minute. That skinny blonde guy looks familiar, but more importantly, why the hell is he sitting next to his mother?

 **"Now that we have all of the players here, its time for player's pledge!"**  Midnight announced. Also, just what the hell is she wearing?

"Is it really okay for Midnight, the R-rated hero to be here amongst high schoolers?" Tokoyami questioned.

She's already here so might as well put up with it.

**"Come up to the stage, first year representative, Midoriya Izuku!"**

Izuku walked up to the stage as his classmates behind him weren't surprised he was asked to make the pledge and shuddered when they thought about it being Bakugo. Of course he wouldn't be asked, but it was still bad to think about.

 **"During the USJ exercise, me and my classmates encountered villains for the very first time,"**  Izuku's tone sounded serious,  **"It was the first taste of the real world we had been exposed to. When we were all separated and attacked, there was a layer of fear inside of us, but we refused to just lie down and die. Mistakes were made, but here we stand alive. Our teacher protected us and almost died, as well as Thirteen. All of us...felt vulnerable."**

His classmates behind him said nothing as they listened to their classmate explain what happened at USJ and what they felt while they were there. Bakugo looked livid and looked like he wanted to make a scene, but Kirishima and Sero were on each side of him making sure he didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to.

**"That's why as the next generation of heroes, every student from different courses stand here ready to prove ourselves and surpass the previous generation of heroes!"**

_"Does he mean us?"_  Someone from the General Course whispered.

_"Yeah, I knew these guys were cool."_

_"Its just that one stuck up guy who called us cannon fodder."_

_"I feel bad for Class 1-A, they were attacked out of nowhere and did what had to so they could come back alive."_

_"Just a case of bad luck."_

**"Here we stand ready to push ourselves beyond our limits! I pledge..."**  He took a deep breath,  **"GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!"**

There was a loud applause as everyone cheered and the other courses applauded the speech of someone from the Hero Course. Their rep just went up even more.

Kirishim had tears in his eyes, "That speech was seriously man~!"

Mina patted him on the back, "Yes, yes."

Izuku came down from the stage and was immediately surrounded by Ochako and Iida.

"Such an inspirational speech, Midoriya-kun!" Iida complimented.

"Yeah, you sounded like professional out there!" Ochako smiled.

Izuku's cheeks were dusted pink, "I'm never doing a speech ever again, you hear me? Never."

Ochako and Iida laughed.

 **"What lovely speech, but now its time to get things rolling children! Let's hope you can do it~!"**  Midnight smiled.

The students sweat-dropped.

 **"Here's the first game of the Sports Festival!"**  A giant holographic screen appeared behind her.

**"OBSTACLE RACE!"**

"An obstacle race?"

"That doesn't seem so bad, right?"

"I don't know, this is U.A."

**"As the chief referee for the entire festival I'll explain about this preliminary round! This is a 4 km course around our very own U. A. Stadium, and as long as you stay on course anything you do is fine! U.A. is all about freedom!"**

"Freedom, huh? That means we're free to do whatever we want during the obstacle race." Izuku said.

"I wonder what they'll put in during the obstacle race? This is U. A. after all." Iida said.

"Now I'm nervous again." Ochako sighed.

**"Before I forget, participants are allowed to use their Quirks freely to try and win, so long as you don't leave the race course! The first forty-two competitors that finish will advance to the second event!"**

He figure they would be allowed to use their Quirks freely to try and win the obstacle race. Like they've said before many times, U.A. is all about freedom and this is just one of those freedoms that they were allowed to use. Of course he knew Bakugo couldn't wait to use his Quirk on others, including him, but he better not try it.

And as stated before...

He was more than welcomed to try.

**"Now, you poor unfortunate little children! You may weep when you fail, but for now, let's get this started!"**

Midnight had absolutely no mercy on them and didn't care about them either. Whatever, that's just how Midnight is.

The students gathered, getting ready to start the obstacle course and were itching to try and get a head start. Here's the real question though, once they get the all clear to go these guys will be scrambling to get through first. An idea then popped into his head.

Sky Walk.

And luckily, the only person who knows of his secret technique is his little sister, Eri.

This...is gonna be fun.

 **"Ready...START!"**  Midnight announced.

Izuku wasted no time.

"Sky Walk!" Izuku took to the air as everyone else was scrambling to get through, practically trampling each other. There he was running in the air, much to the astonishment of the rest of the participants below him.

 **"AM I SEEING THINGS, OR IS MIDORIYA IZUKU OF CLASS 1-A REALLY RUNNING IN THE FREAKING AIR?!"**  Present Mic's jaw was literally on the floor.

 **"Hm, looks like he was saving that as a trump card."**  Even if Aizawa sounds like he doesn't care, even he looks taken back by the display. There really was more to the kid than they originally thought.

Izuku was running in the air and could sense all eyes were on him as he continued to run. The urge to laugh at their dumbfounded faces was tempting, but he decided not to. From the looks of it Todoroki was dumbfound for a second before using his ice to help him get ahead of everyone else, and Bakugo of course was cursing because of the move Izuku pulled. His classmates were also dumbfounded but decided to focus on the obstacle race, but he was sure they would have questions for him later though.

Oh, well.

At least he could enjoy running on air until something weird gets thrown their way. Probably some giant robots for example.

**"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THIS KID IS ACTUALLY RUNNING IN THE AIR!"**

**"Its a way to avoid the others below."**

**"OH, COME ON! EVEN YOU CAN'T DENY THAT THIS TOOK YOU BY SURPRISE CAN YOU?!"**

**"I won't even comment on that."**

With the other competitors though, even they were still processing that someone was actually running on air. Actually running! Not flying. Running!

"He can run in the air, too?!" Mineta yelled.

"Dude, I'm like so jealous right now!" Kaminari said.

"DEKU! GET BACK DOWN HERE, YOU BASTARD!" Bakugo yelled.

"And there he goes." Sero said dryly.

Todoroki wasn't expecting Midoriya to suddenly take to the air and actually stay up there. His Quirk was even more confusion now than ever. From what he saw his Quirk involved a blue sphere that allowed to move a giant building off the ground and cut things cleanly off, so how was it that he was running on air? Is that also part of his Quirk? Even if he were to send his ice towards him he would just jump higher to get away.

**"THE FIRST OBSTACLE IS COMING UP FOLKS! WE'LL STARTING THINGS OFF WITH..."**

**"ROBO INFERNO!"**

In true U.A. fashion the same robots from the Entrance Exams appeared along with a freaking Zero Pointer. At this point, nothing the school does will be enough to surprise them anymore.

"What the? These are the same robots from the Entrance Exams!" Sero exclaimed.

"You've gotta be kidding me, why bring these things to an obstacle race?!" Mineta cried.

Momo was a lot calmer than her classmates, "But still, bringing them here makes things more challenging."

"That's not what you should be worried about right now!" Jiro told her.

Todoroki was impassive at the appearance of the robots. If this was supposed to be the first obstacle then it very disappointing, "Even if they have to go this far, I wish they'd prepare something better," he said to himself, "Since that damn old man is watching," he reached down, placing a hand on the ground and freezing the giant robot before running in between them.

 **"AND CLASS 1-A TODOROKI SHOTO FREEZES HIS WAY THROUGH THE FIRST OBSTACLE!"**  Present Mic grins.

Bakugo sneered at Todoroki, "Damn, Half-n-Half bastard! Don't get cocky!" He used his Explosion Quirk to take some robots out without hesitation.

**"BAKUGO KATSUKI BLASTS HIS WAY THROUGH! TALK ABOUT MERCILESS!"**

Another giant Zero Pointer appeared but this time it was Izuku who took it out in a way that no one was expecting.

His legs were lit on fire, "Diaburu Janbu: Ekusutora Asshi (Diable Jambe: Extra Hachis)!" Izuku launches a fierce barrage of flaming kicks, the light from the attack and the speed at which it is delivered made it look like one big fire blast. When he was done with the Zero Pointer it exploded, creating a giant mushroom cloud and the aftershock of the attack threatened to push everyone back. Izuku was back in the lead again, even if it was in the air.

"Did he just..."

"Kicked it?! Even made it explode!"

"Wait a minute, I remember him! He's the one that kicked some of the robots back at the Entrance Exams and made them explode!"

"That's  _him_?!"

**"HOLY COW! MIDORIYA IZUKU KICKS IT UP A NOTCH! LITERALLY! HE'S ALSO BACK IN THE LEAGUE AND AHEAD OF BOTH TODOROKI SHOTO AND BAKUGO KATSUKI!"**

Todoroki's eyes widened at the sheer display of power behind Midoriya's kick as it caused the Zero Pointer to literally explode. Just how powerful is he?

Bakugo was in absolute rage as he witnessed the display. How long...? How long has Deku been able to do things like running on air and kicking a Zero Pointer so hard it explodes?!

**"THE SECOND OBSTACLE IS COMING RIGHT UP! AND ITS..."**

**"THE FALL!"**

Izuku looked down and saw what looks like a canyon of some sort, and some tightropes, but he wasn't worried. He knew his classmates will be able to handle themselves, so with that in mind...

Kicking his speed up a notch he passed by, probably the third obstacle course and before he knew it, he was at the finish line. Descending towards the ground, he merely walked towards the finish line.

 **"MIDORIYA IZUKU SECURES FIRST PLACE OF THE OBSTACLE RACE!"**  Present mic announced.

The crowd cheered as the green haired boy sighed and sat down on the ground, deciding to wait for whoever comes in second. Actually, Todoroki getting second place in the obstacle race was a no brainer. And on that note, he laid down on his back and promptly fell asleep.

 **"EH?! HE'S SLEEPING?! WAIT A MINUTE MIDORIYA, DON'T FALL ASLEEP!"**  Present Mic yelled comically.

**SNORE**

A snot bubble was actually coming out of his nose, signaling he was really sleeping.

"HE'S ACTUALLY ASLEEP?!" The crowd exclaimed.

The Pro Heroes all sweat-dropped at the display.

"He's really sleeping..." Sniper commented.

"First time a freshman's done that in the Sports Festival." Vlad King said.

Toshinori didn't know what to say himself but somehow found himself smiling, "Quite unpredictable, isn't he?"

"Oi, Aizawa why are you teaching your students to be just like you?" Present Mic accused.

"Don't look at me. The Problem Child's a wild card." Aizawa stated with a smirk.

"I can feel you smirking!"

"You're imagining it."

"Liar!"

Izuku wasn't actually asleep for he could everything all around him. He had learned this from Luffy-sensei of all people. It comes in handy when he doesn't want to be bothered.

**"IN SECOND PLACE, TODOROKI SHOTO, FOLLOWED BY BAKUGO KATSUKI IN THIRD!"**

Just like he thought, Todoroki got second place and Bakugo got third. Now all he had to do was wait for the rest of his class to pass, but until then he would just lie here and pretend to be asleep. Someone's footsteps were coming close to him, listening carefully he sensed they were Todoroki. Had it been Bakugo he wouldn't pretend to be asleep and would attack the explosive blonde. He could sense Todoroki staring at his sleeping form and honestly it was starting to creep him out.

"Deku, get your ass up!" Bakugo yelled as he Izuku felt him walk over to them next.

Todoroki stood before his sleeping form, "Don't attack him while he's asleep."

"Piss off!"

Okay, now they were both starting to get on his nerves. Feeling annoyed his snot bubble popped and he sat up from the ground with a fake yawn.

"Finally awake, you son of a-" Bakugo started to say.

WHACK

Izuku promptly whacked him upside the head with one of his swords then hit a bewildered Todoroki.

"Assh-"

WHACK

"De-"

WHACK

"STOP HITTING ME!"

"Then stop swearing," Izuku told him, annoyed, "There are kids watching. Furthermore, shut up. I was sleeping but now thanks to you two I'm now awake."

Todoroki still looked bewildered about being whacked upside the head with a sword of all things. It was a first for him.

"Go fu—"

Izuku raised his sword up in a threatening manner, making Bakugo stiffen in place, "That's what I thought."

If words don't get through, then whacking someone upside the head will.

That's his firm belief.

 **"AND THAT'S THE END! LET'S SEE THE FINAL RESULTS!"**  Present Mic's voice suddenly sounded and got everyone's attention as a holographic screen showed who placed what in the obstacle race.

**OBSTACLE RACE RESULTS**

**1st—Midoriya Izuku**

**2nd—Todoroki Shoto**

**3rd—Bakugo Katsuki**

**4th—Vasiliev Esfir**

**4th—Shiozaki Ibara**

**5th–Honenuki Juzo**

**6th—Iida Tenya**

**7th—Fumikage Tokoyami**

**8th—Hanna Sero**

**9th—Kirishima Eijiro**

**10th—Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

**11th—Ojiro Mashirao**

**12th—Awase Yosetsu**

**13th—Asui Tsuyu**

**14th—Shoji Mezo**

**15th—Sato Rikido**

**16th—Uraraka Ochako**

**17th—Yaoyorozu Momo**

**18th—Mineta Minoru**

**19th—Ashdod Mina**

**20th—Koda Koji**

**21st—Jiro Kyouka**

**22nd—Kaibara Sen**

**23rd—Tsuburaba Kosei**

**24th—Kaminari Denki**

**25th—Bondo Kojiro**

**26th—Yanagi Reiko**

**27th—Shinsō Hitoshi**

**28th—Kendo Itsuka**

**29th—Shishida Jurota**

**30th—Kuroiro Shihai**

**31st—Kodai Yui**

**32nd—Rin Hiryu**

**33rd—Shoda Nirengeki**

**34th—Komori Kinoko**

**35th—Kamakiri Togaru**

**36th—Monoma Neito**

**37th—Tsunotori Pony**

**38th—Hagakure Toru**

**39th—Tokage Setsuna**

**40th—Fukidashi Manga**

**41st—Hatsume Mei**

**42nd—Aoyama Yūga**

**"And those are the results of the Obstacle Race, as you can see there are two people with the ranking of fourth! This year, those who reach the finish line at the same time will get the same ranking!"**  Midnight explained.

Izuku stared at the name of the one who got fourth right along with Shiozaki Ibara.

Vasiliev Esfir.

An exchange student?

His gaze turned to the girl who gave him a smile in return.

His heart froze for a second.

This girl...

She looked just like...Sacchan, only a female version of him!

Another difference is their hair color. This girl's hair was a mixture of blonde-silver hair, that was tied in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon and two strands in the front. But what really got his attention were her piercing blue-red eyes.

"Kuh, to think I would place 6th in an event that should be my specialty!" Iida said, sounding frustrated.

Izuku reluctantly tore his gaze away from the girl and addressed Iida, "Would you rather be in 42nd place like Aoyama?"

"Absolutely not!" Iida said.

He snorted.

Ochako sighed, "Kind of bummed I didn't place higher, but oh, well."

"At least you made it through." Izuku said.

"Yep!"

 **"We're not done yet, kiddos! We still have another event to get through so you can't relax just yet! The obstacle race was just a warm up, but now we're about to get really into it!"**  Midnight told them.

This got their attention. Just what was the next event? They were a little cautious.

**"The next event is..."**

**"Cavalry Battle!"**

Huh, that was...actually normal.

"Awww, I'm no good at those." Mina complained.

"Me neither." Kaminari rubbed the back of his head.

 **"For this event, participants will form a team of 4, which you should already know since its a Cavalry Battle and then get in a horse configuration! The objective for this event is to earn points by swiping other team's headbands while protecting your own! The value of a team's headband would be the sum of the points each person on the team received based on their performance in the previous competition! The person who ranked last will be worth only 5 points, and each rank above that will be worth 5 more points than the previous one, with the exception of 1st place, which was worth..."**  Midnight paused for dramatic effect.

**"10 million points!"**

Silence.

Every person looked over at Izuku, who simply yawned, not at all bothered about being made a target. He should be worried, but he's not because of depending who will team up with him he'll be able to avoid some teams for awhile before going on the offense.

"10 million..."

"Whoever gets that will get a get first place for sure..."

"Yeah, but the guy who has it is the very same that made a freaking Zero Pointer explode!"

Izuku felt the urge to roll his eyes at their obvious uncertainty, but made no comment.

Ochako spoke to him, "Are you okay, Deku-kun? You're awfully quiet."

"Hm? Oh, I was thinking about the teams that are gonna try to take the headband from me," His smirk sent chills down some students spines, "I can just use my Quirk to take off some limbs and re-arrange them into an art piece. You think if I give it to Eri she'll like it?"

Ochako sweat-dropped, "Deku-kun, I advise against that, even if you are joking."

He blinked, "Joking?"

Everyone then proceeded to step back seeing he was actually serious.

 _'There's no way in hell I'm going after this guy!'_  They all thought.

Midnight herself sweat-dropped but kept explaining the rules,  **"Also don't forget, the one to wear the headband must be the rider, and they are not allowed to wear it below their neck! If a team loses their headband or crumble as a horse configuration, they will not be eliminated! Participants are allowed to use their Quirks, but, should you attack with the malicious intention of harming another participant, you will be forced out of the game!" she licked her lips at the last part, causing some spines to shiver, "And on that note! Go find your teammates and we'll begin!"**

Ochako went to Izuku instantly, "Ready for this, Deku-kun?"

"I'm all set." He said, "We just need two more people."

"Should we ask Iida-kun?"

He shook his head, "Nah, he'll want to join another team to break out of a shadow and come out on his own."

Ochako looked like she didn't get it but understood, "Then—"

"Hey, my names Hatsume Mei and I'd like to join your team!" Mei asked with a grin, appearing out of nowhere.

Izuku gave her a smile, "Hey, Hatsume, thanks for my hero gear. It felt nice and easy to move in."

"My babies are a work of art! I'm so glad you like it!" She grinned.

"Welcome to the team, if you anymore babies you want show off then we'll be happy to oblige." He said honestly.

"I like you! And I would be glad to join your team!" Mei said.

 _'That's two, now...'_  he spotted someone else that would work well with them and went over.

Iida had decided to join Todoroki's team instead of Midoriya's.

"Huh, you didn't wanna join Midoriya's team?" Kaminari questioned.

Iida shook his head, "No, this festival is the right time for me to step out the shadows and make myself known. Also, remember this is a competition where we are all competing against each other."

"Yeah, I get it." Kaminari said.

Todoroki silently agreed with Iida's mindset. This is a competition, they were not here to make friends. His eyes traveled over towards Midoriya and his team. They already had their team set and ready to go. Going after Midoriya is risky, especially since Midoriya is considered a wild card, meaning there's no telling wha else he could have up his sleeve.

**"Does everyone have their teams ready? You do? Good!"**

**"Let the second event, Cavalry Battle...Begin!"**

Izuku's team was smack dap in the middle. His team consisted of himself at the very top, Ochako, Mei, and Tokoyami. He was about to use something he hadn't used in years since that fateful day he met Sacchan. Just as everyone swarmed towards them he got ready.

"Here they come, Deku-kun!" Ochako said.

Izuku closed his eyes before snapping them back open, "Haōshoku no Haki (Conqueror's Haki)." Just like what happened back then everyone that was charging towards them like bulls were sent flying backwards, their eyes completely white. The teams fell to the ground, looking around he noticed that he'd managed to take out quite a few teams with the exception of Todoroki and Bakugo's team, along with whoever else decided not to attack them yet. But after this little display it should keep them away for a little while.

He was aware the stadium was dead silent at his little display and the teams that were about to attack them or stayed away were just as shocked at what just happened. Even his own teammates were quiet. Maybe he overdid it a little, but this is a competition, anything is fair game.

"Tokoyami, get their headbands they won't wake up for a while." Izuku told them,  _and by the time they do time will probably be up_ , he left unsaid.

Tokoyami was shaken at what Izuku just did but somehow managed to nod and use Dark Shadow to grab the unconscious teams headbands. Seven headbands in their possession already.

 _'Knocking out this many teams all while just glaring at them, I've never felt something so...so..terrifying!'_  Tokoyami was just glad Midoriya was on their side.

The rest of the teams that saw what happened backed away quickly in fear.

"W-What...?"

"What did he just do...?!"

"Are they...okay?"

"I think so...they look knocked out to me."

Todoroki's team was just as shocked.

"What the hell...?" Kaminari forced out.

"All of these teams...just like that?" Momo's voice quivered.

"Just what part of his Quirk allows him to do this..?" Iida stared at the unconscious teams.

Todoroki felt his heart beating his chest quickly. Never had he felt such an immense sheer will of power! He thought only Endeavor displayed such a thing, and yet...what Midoriya just did was enough to make him cease movement entirely. He grabbed his wrist and saw his hand was shaking. What is this...feeling?

Bakugo's team was also freaking out. Bakugo, who thought he was used to Deku doing that, froze in place along with his team. It was just like what happened back then when they were kids. He knocked everyone out just like that.

"Holy..." Sero said, sweat falling from the side of his face.

"Scary..." Mina said.

"I didn't think Midoriya could do something like this..." Kirishima said.

The audience and Pro Heroes were just as quiet and wondered just what the hell happened? Did that boy do this? Knocking the teams out just like that?

Present Mic was for once silent until he managed to find his voice, "Okay, seriously...what the actual hell are you teaching your class...?"

Aizawa's eyes widened behind his mummified face, "This is..." Just like what happened all those years ago. He remember Bakugo was there when this fort happened but they didn't know who did it.

Until now...

Toshinori's eye widened, too,  _'Just like back then! Then...it was Young Midoriya?!'_

Midnight looked at the downed students and had to urge to go over and check on them.

"They're fine, Midnight-sensei." Midoriya told her calmly, "I just put them to sleep, that's all."

"I-I see..." She still couldn't believe this kid was capable of doing something like this. Truly terrifying.

Izuku sighed as he noticed some other teams just standing there and not moving, "If you guys won't make a move, then I will," he told them, "Room," a blue circle surrounded not just him but some teams that were close enough to the circle.

"W-What now?!"

"What's he about to do?!"

Izuku grabbed his sword, "Anpyutēto (Amputate)." With a swing of his sword, Izuku cleanly cut some teams without actually harming them. He hacked some teams in half, breaking their formation.

"He killed me!" A student yelled then realized something as his upper half floated in the air, "Wait, I'm alive!"

Izuku put his sword away, "Obviously, I don't actually have to make contact to cut you while you're in here so relax," he moved his hands and the floating body parts of the other students moved around the circle with a wave of his hands. He was moving them like they were puppets and he was the puppet master. He re-arranged the body parts of each student, giving one two chests, replacing arms with legs and legs with arms, well...you get the idea. When he was done the students found themselves looking like deformed humans, "See? Now aren't you guys more relaxed?" He smirked.

"Do we look relaxed to you?!" A student with two legs for arms yelled.

Izuku ignored him, "Tokoyami."

"Right." Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to grab their headbands, so now they four more.

Ochako was impressed, "Deku-kun...I didn't know you could do all of this..."

"Amazing!" Mei grinned.

Izuku wasn't done yet as he eyed three other teams making them flinch, bringing his sword out again they froze, "Scan," using his sword like an x-ray he scanned them and swapped away their headbands, "And that's three more."

"He took our headbands!"

"Just what kind of Quirk is that?!"

Present Mic's jaw dropped again,  **"TEAM MIDORIYA IS JUST TAKING OUT TEAMS LEFT AND RIGHT! AND NO OTHER TEAM HAS TRIED TO STOP THEM!"**

"Ochako, Hatsume, its your turn now." Izuku told them.

"Right!" Both girls said. Ochako used her Quirk to make them airborne with the help of Hatsume. This seemed to snap some teams out of it, including Todoroki and Bakugo.

"We're going after them." Todoroki finally found his voice.

"We're what?! Did you not just see what Midoriya did?!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Kaminari-san, are you sure you wish to pursue them?" Momo was unsure they should after what Midoriya just did with his Quirk.

Iida swallowed hard, "We should go after them."

"Seriously?!" Kaminari couldn't believe Iida was considering this.

"I believe we should. I admit that I was unaware Midoriya-kun's Quirk was capable to doing such things but I still wish to try and pursue them." Iida said firmly.

Momo nodded in agreement, "Very well."

"Seriously?" Kaminari sighed.

Todoroki kept his eyes firmly on Team Midoriya.

Bakugo didn't even hesitate, "We're going after Deku...!"

Kirishima sighed with a smile, "I knew you would say that..."

Sero grinned, "Let's do it then."

"Alright!"

Bakugo's heated glare remained firmly on Team Midoriya.

Tokoyami saw movement, "Midoriya, its Todoroki's team!" He saw giant ice coming right at them.

"I got it!" Izuku assured him, "Room," he summoned the giant circle again and actually cut the the ice spike headed right for them and sent the cut off part back at them, forcing them to scramble and get away.

"Damn!" Todoroki cursed, _'So he can cut my ice and sent it back?!'_

**"LOOKS LIKE THE OTHER TEAMS HAVE SNAPPED OUT OF IT AND HAVE BEGIN TO MOVE, BUT OUT OF ALL OF THEM ONLY TEAM TODOROKI AND TEAM BAKUGO ARE GOING AFTER TEAM MIDORIYA! NOT THAT I BLAME THEM THOUGH!"**

"Yeah..." Aizawa commented.

"DEKU!"

"Here come Bakugo!" Ochako warned.

"I see him!" Izuku said, "Room!"

"No you don't!" Before Bakugo could grab his headband he found Izuku switched his team out with Team Todoroki, "What the—!" Both teams managed to get away from each other, but were confused as to what happened.

"What the heck?!" Kaminari said.

"How did we switch places with Team Midoriya?" Momo wondered.

"I'm not...sure." Iida was just as confused as the rest.

Todoroki knew how, "Midoriya switched us himself using some form of teleportation."

"He can teleport, too?!" Kaminari and Iida exclaimed.

"Yeah." Todoroki was looking around for them but hasn't spotted them yet.

**"GET BACK HERE, ASSHOLE!"**

Team Todoroki saw Bakugo going after Team Monoma instead.

"Maybe we should go after some other teams ourselves..." Iida said.

That's how it went the whole time. The three to teams were either avoiding each other or trying to taking each other's headbands. Team Midoriya were still in first place it seems, no matter how close another team got, they would either switch places with another team or just plain run away. The teams that Midoriya knocked out finally woke up and realized their headbands were gone and tried to get it back, but it was all for naught.

They were doing well, Izuku observed. No head had been able to get them so far, but he knew it was only a matter of time before either Team Bakugo or Team Todoroki tried getting at them again.

"We're doing good so far." Ochako grinned.

"Its not good to jinx us just yet." Tokoyami told her.

Izuku was looking around and sensed something was coming, but what?

"What's wrong, Deku-kun?" Ochako asked.

He closed his eyes then felt someone coming at them at high speeds and saw it was Iida. And he's coming in fast.

"Reshipuro Bāsuto (Recipro Burst)!" Iida was coming at them at high speeds but Izuku could still see he was coming at them in slow motion for some reason. This is just like what happened back at USJ.

"Room!" Izuku made a giant blue circle and just as Todoroki was about to grab his headband, Izuku made the first move, "Emājenshī (Emergency)!" He teleported his whole team behind them at the right time.

They had barely made it though.

"Damn!" Iida cursed for the very first time.

 **"Times up!"**  Midnight announced.

Izuku sighed, "Its over, finally..."

"Yeah..." Ochako ceased using her Quirk and Hatsume turned the boosters off. As they landed on the ground, Ochako looked like she was about to puke, but Izuku rubbed her back.

"You okay?" He asked.

She gave him a shaky thumbs up.

"That was a banquet of darkness." Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow came out, "Aye!"

"Thanks for letting me showcase my babies!" Hatsume grinned.

Ochako was starting to feel better and saw both Bakugo and Todoroki looked mad, "They look mad..."

"They'll get over it." Izuku told her, "I'm more impressed with Iida's secret move."

"Yeah, me too!" She said.

 **"Hope you all enjoyed that, oh and Midoriya-kun, could you please put some students back to normal."**  Midnight asked.

Izuku looked over at the still deformed students, "Oh, I forgot."

"THAT'S COLD!" They all shouted

Midnight giggled,  **"And here are the results for this event!"**

**CALVARY BATTLE RESULTS**

**1st—Team Midoriya**

**2nd—Team Todoroki**

**3rd—Team Bakugo**

**4th—Team Shinso**

Tetsutetsu looked pissed, "Hey, how did we not get 4th place?!"

"I don't know! That Midoriya guy didn't get us like he did the others!"

In the background Shinso was smiling silently to himself.

**"And now we will get to the final event of the festival..."**

**"The One on One Fighting Tournament!"**

The students looked pumped for this last event.

 **"As you can already guess the final event is a one on one fighting tournament where you will all fight in single battles! The match-ups will be decided by lottery! And on that note, hm, what's wrong Ojiro-kun?"**  Midnight saw the boy raise his hand.

"I would like resign."

"You what?!" Mina exclaimed.

"Why?!" Kirishima questioned.

Ojiro clenched his fists, "Because...I don't feel like I deserve it. I'll try again next year."

"Um, I would like to resign, too." Shoda raised his hand also.

"As would I." Kodai said.

"Same here." Hagakure also resigned.

Midnight nodded her head,  **"Very well! I like your spirits so I'll let you resign! In your places will be Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki Ibara, Vasiliev Esfir, and Monoma Neito!"**

Izuku found it suspicious they were all just dropping out, especially Ojiro whose team got fourth, but it was their decision to make.

"The shuffles have been decided! Here's who will fight who!"

**First Round**

**Round One—Midoriya Izuku vs. Monoma Neito**

**Round Two—Todoroki Shoto vs. Sero Hanta**

**Round Three—Shiozaki Ibara vs Kaminari Denki**

**Round Four—Hatsume Mei vs Iida Tenya**

**Round Five—Ashido Mina vs. Aoyama Yuga**

**Round Six—Tokoyami Fumikage vs. Yaoyorozu Momo**

**Round Seven—Vasiliev Esfir vs. Shinso Hitoshi**

**Round Eight—Kirishima Eijiro vs. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

**Round Nine—Uraraka Ochako vs. Bakugo Katsuki**

**"Here is who you will be up against! We will now take a lunch break!"**  Midnight said.

Ochako shivered, "I'm up against Bakugo of all people?"

Iida put a hand on her shoulder, "You'll be fine!"

"I hope so, what do you think, Deku-kun? Eh, he's gone?"

* * *

Speaking of Izuku, after he put the students back to normal, he left the stadium to go somewhere else. That girl...Vasiliev Esfir. He's seen her somewhere before like in a picture or a drawing from a long time ago.

But where?

He leaned his head back against the wall he was leaning against, "Do you need something from me, Todoroki?"

Todoroki had walked close but not close enough to invade his personal space. There was something Todoroki wanted to ask judging by the look in his eyes.

"Midoriya...there's something I want to ask you."

"I figured."

There was silence between them now but it was broken by Todoroki.

"In the break room, you mentioned something about "Troublesome Todoroki's." Todoroki heard him mutter it quietly but he still heard it.

Izuku didn't show a reaction outwardly but inwardly he was cursing himself for the slip up. He met Todoroki's gaze.

"What did you mean by that?"

* * *

**Sports Festival Battle Rounds**


	7. Sports Festival First Battle Rounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first round of the matches start and things are about to get heated up.

Of all the times for him to open his mouth at the worst possible time in his life it would have to be now, wouldn't it? Now Todoroki wants answers to what the hell he meant what his said earlier. As he looked the boy dead in the eyes, the very same eyes that were waiting for him to answer his question he thought about lying to him. Which wouldn't be a bad idea right about now, so he'll do just that since he couldn't really tell the boy the truth about his half sibling.

 

Closing his eyes he looked away, opting to stare at the wall in front of him, "Don't worry about it...just me mumbling, that's all." If there was one thing Izuku hated it was lying to people, especially to their faces, but he has to in this case. He just hopes Todoroki won't ask anymore questions and let it go. Feeling his mismatched eyes on him really wasn't helping either.

 

"I see..."

 

Inwardly, Izuku let out a sigh of relief. For as smart as Todoroki is he can still be gullible at times. He dodged a major bullet, but he won't be so lucky this time.

 

"Was there something else you wanted to talk to me about, or was that it?" Izuku inquired, surely Todoroki had something else to say to him.

 

Todoroki stared at him for a little whole longer before opening his mouth back up, "Midoriya...are you All Might's secret love child?"

 

...

 

...

 

...What the hell?!

 

Izuku had the urge to actually bash his head against the wall. All Might's secret love child?! Like hell he was, unless there's something he and his mom need to have a serious discussion about when he gets home.

 

"Okay...where the hell did that come from?" Izuku sounded utterly tired, and they just started talking to each other.

 

"I've noticed that All Might has had his eyes on you, and has even approached you on occasion." Todoroki answered.

 

Wait...what?

 

"When you say eyes on me...you mean he's been watching me from behind my back like some kind of stalker?" Izuku felt really angry, and was about two seconds from stabbing someone, okay now he sounds like Zoro-sensei.

 

Todoroki blinked a few times at the implication, but nodded his head anyway.

 

That's it.

 

Without a word he turns his back to Todoroki, gripping his sword, "I think I need to have a little talk with our teacher about the consequences of stalking." Before he could make a move to walk away however, Todoroki stopped him by grabbing his arm.

 

"Sorry, it looks like I was wrong," Todoroki said quickly, "There's no need for you to go after All Might."

 

Izuku begs to differ!

* * *

Somewhere in the stands All Might sneezes before shivering as he felt as though someone has just marked him down for death.

* * *

Izuku was rubbing his temples trying to get rid of the oncoming headache that was trying make itself known. He had no idea All Might had been stalking him, and of all people to notice it had to be Todoroki! The boy had a point though, no sense in trying to hurt the Number #1 Hero in all of Japan. Chiyo-baa-chan can do that for him.

 

"Have you calm down?" Todoroki asked out of concern, which was new for him.

 

"Aside from feeling a headache coming on, yeah I'm good." Izuku sighed, "Forget about All Might's stalking for now, what were you saying again?"

 

Please may this conversation not try to give him anymore headaches.

 

"Have you ever heard of Quirk marriages?" Todoroki inquired.

 

The air around them felt suffocating at this point as Todoroki dropped that on him. Endeavor that son of a bitch! Not only did he do what he did to Tsumugi's mother, he had the gall to commit the forbidden Quirk marriages. Well, it's forbidden now anyway, but back then when his gramps was still in his late 20's it was legal. He shouldn't even be surprised at this point, since it is Endeavor.

 

"I know what I know from my gramps," Izuku started to explain, "Quirk marriages started popping up after Quirks began to start showing up. The purpose of the marriages was to find mates for the sole purpose of choosing or enhancing a specific Quirk to be inherited down the bloodline. Depending on the outcome, the child will either inherit the father's Quirk, the mother's, or a Quirk that's a combination of the two." The look on his grandfather's face when he told him that his old man tried to force a Quirk marriage on him almost gave him nightmares. Just remembering it nearly made him shiver.

 

Todoroki huffed as his expression was still serious, "I figured you'd know."

 

"Its been illegal for a long time now because of all the protests, but that means nothing to that flame brain, and he's probably not the only one either." Rich families who have a lot of money and influence can easily make the parties keep quiet about illegal Quirk marriages. Not that hard at all.

 

"True, I'm the product of that Quirk marriage," Todoroki clenched his fist as he brought it up to his face, "My right side is my mother's Quirk, while my left is... ** _his_**."

 

The sheer venom in Todoroki's tone was really obvious to anyone, probably even to those who don't know him all that well. Endeavor's created hate to be born within his own son, and doesn't even care just how much this guy utterly loathes him.

 

"He kept having children until one of them started showing signs of having both Quirks that came from mother and himself, hence my birth." Todoroki explained further.

 

He and his half sister are the same. Both of whom have a combination of both parents Quirks.

 

"In my memory, my mother was always crying. She couldn't bare to keep being around that man, but stayed in that house anyway for our sakes. Then one day...she snapped, and did this to my left side, because it reminded her too much of him." Todoroki said.

 

So it really is a burn mark, and by his own mother no less. Just what kind of psychological damage did Endeavor put the woman through for her to do such a thing to her son? Mental abuse came to mind.

 

"It wasn't her fault," Todoroki continued, "Endeavor would always train me once my Quirk came out, sometimes he would train me so hard I literally threw up or passed out."

 

'Training' is just a cover word for 'child abuse.'

 

"That's why I won't use it," he kept on talking, "Never using my bastard of a father's Quirk...no...by rising to the top without using it...I'll have denied him everything."

 

That's quite the declaration on his part.

 

"What I don't get is why you would even tell any of this to me in the first place," Izuku finally spoke, "Are you doing this for yourself...or because of his influence on you?"

 

Todoroki's expression was an interesting one. He looked like a confused child who didn't understand the question given to him.

 

"If you challenged me because its your own will then fine, but if not then there's no point," Izuku gets off the wall he's leaning on and starts to walk away towards the waiting room, "Don't let him control you like some kind of puppet. He may believes you to be some tool for his idiotic ambition, but that doesn't mean you have to follow that path. Its your life, Todoroki. No one, not even your father can tell you what you should do, but you."

 

Todoroki stands there as he hears those words, unsure of what he should say back.

 

"I have no intention of holding back when it's our time to fight, so I suggest you do the same," Izuku warns him before frowning in annoyance, "Did you follow everything from our conversation, you damn eavesdropper?!" Slamming his hand against the wall, cracks began to appear and someone let out a howl on the other side before footsteps could be heard in the opposite direction.

 

Todoroki blinked a few times before he stood next to Izuku who was glaring down at the stairs, "Was someone there?"

 

"Not anymore, anyway I'm heading to my waiting room since my match is first." Izuku gives him a wave goodbye as he walked away.

 

"Ah..." Todoroki stared at his back as he was walking away, his words still going through his head.

 

_**UA Sports Festival Arena** _

**"DID YOU GUYS ENJOY THAT BREAK, CAUSE ITS TIME TO GET THESE BATTLES STARTED!"**  Present Mic's voice boomed through the microphone.

 

The audience cheered as they were eager to see some good battles today. Class 1-A was no longer the only ones they were eager to see, but some of the other classes as well.

 

**"WELL ALL RIGHT! LET'S BRING OUT OUR FIRST CONTESTANTS! IN THIS CORNER IS THE ONE WITH THE TRASH PERSONALITY! FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S MONOMA NEITO! VERSUS-THE COMBAT MEDIC WITH A SADISTIC STREAK! FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S MIDORIYA IZUKU!"**

 

Monoma strode out into the arena with an air of arrogance that in matched his personality. He had a confident smile on his face as he was ready to face his opponent and win.

 

Izuku frowned as he made a mental note to cause problems in Present Mic's class the next time they have English. He was certainly no combat medic thank you very much! He was so going to get those two for this. Like Monona he walked onto the arena with a calm air around him, not nervous at all. Monoma Neito, his Quirk is known at 'Copy' from what he observed during the Calvary Battle, where he copied Bakugo's Explosion Quirk. Good strategy to use the homicidal maniacs Quirk against him, but Monoma didn't count on Bakugo's relentlessness, nor his drive to get back at others who humiliate him. This was just his guess, but Monona probably has more copied Quirks in his arsenal that he either plans to use or not. The other option simply try to copy Izuku's 'Quirk,' except he can't since its not a Quirk.

 

He'll just stand here and see what he does.

 

_**Class 1-A Stands** _

"This is gonna be good!" Kaminari said with a grin.

 

"Deku-kun's Quirk looks really complicated to use, despite it looking easy to activate." Ochako observed.

 

Tenya moved his arm rigidly, "Yes, I agree with you. From what I can tell it seems as though Monona Neito can copy the Quirks of others."

 

"Should be an interesting match, kero." Tsuyu said.

 

Kirishima nudged Bakugo, who was sitting next to him, "Hey, bro what do you think?"

 

"Like I give a shit about Deku and some random extra!" Bakugo scoffed.

 

"There you go again..." The red head sweat-dropped.

 

Todoroki was sitting off in the corner, away from the rest of the class. Midoriya's words were still going through his head, making him think about some things.

 

_**Arena** _

Midnight cracked her whip, "Okay, kiddos let's have a clean fight, okay?"

 

Monoma flipped the bangs from his forehead, "But of course."

 

Izuku said nothing as he stared at the blonde.

 

**"FIRST MATCH, START!"**

 

Now while normally Izuku would end this battle quickly, he wanted to see what his opponent will do first.

 

"Hey, that was a nice little speech you gave earlier, but who are you trying to fool? You and I both know that Class 1-A got popular because of the USJ incident, right?" Monoma taunted with a smile.

 

Okay, this guy is really unlikeable. Izuku almost had the urge to either smash his head against the floor with his foot, or just slice him to pieces.

 

"Not very bright, are you?" Izuku said with a raised brow.

 

"Now, now..." Just as Monoma said that he charged at Izuku, his right arm beginning to harden. He thrusted that arm forward, but Izuku already knew what he was trying to do, but decided to play along anyway. Blocking Monoma's weak strike with one of his swords, he allowed the boy to touch him with his other hand. As soon as contact was made, the blonde jumped back quickly with a victorious grin on his face.

 

 **"OH, LOOKS LIKE MONOMA JUST DID SOMETHING TO MIDORIYA, BUT MIDORIYA DOESN'T LOOK ALL THAT WORRIED! WHAT DO YOU THINK, MY FELLOW COMMENTER!"**  Present Mic turned to Aizawa.

 

Aizawa looked down at the arena with a bored expression,  **"Midoriya's calm because he already knows what Monoma Neito's Quirk is, and isn't all that concerned about it."**

 

He's right.

 

Izuku looked at Monoma with a bored look, "Well, now that you have my Quirk, what do you plan on doing with it?"

 

"AHAHAHA, serves you right, Class 1-A scum! Take this, ROOM!" Monoma tried activating Izuku's Quirk, only for nothing to happen, "What?! Why isn't it working?!"

 

Of course it won't work, because after all...its not really a Quirk.

 

"Dammit, why won't it work?! Work, damn you, work!" Monoma was still trying to get his 'stolen Quirk' to work, but you see the thing is...no matter what he does its not going to work.

 

Anyway, this was getting tiresome, so its best to end this now, "Room," a giant blue circle surrounded them, "Anpyutēto (Amputate)." With a swing of his sword he severed Monoma's head from his body, "Shambles." He brought his head over to him and just bounced it up and down without a care in the world.

 

"Good effort...but not good enough," Izuku said to Monoma's head, "By the way, my Quirk was never going to activate for you anyway, so I wasn't all that worried."

 

"Stop tossing me in the air like this! I feel sick!" Monoma complained, while his body meanwhile had run out of bounds as it tried to navigate itself towards the head.

 

The audience was silent at first but then cheered at the display of Izuku's Quirk again. Izuku thought the audience was quite strange, but they also probably found Monoma's current situation funny.

 

"Monoma-kun can no longer continue! Midoriya Izuku is the winner!" Midnight announced happily.

 

Izuku looked at her, "Sensei, I need someone to catch his body so I can reattach the head."

 

Midnight out right laughed at that.

 

 **"TALK ABOUT A WIN! MONOMA TRIED TO COPY MIDORIYA'S QUIRK, BUT IT WAS A NO GO, AND NOW HE'S FOUND HIMSELF IN A FUNNY SITUATION!"**  Present Mic commented.

 

 **"Monoma got arrogant, believing he fully understood how Midoriya's Quirk works. He caused his own downfall."**  Aizawa stated.

 

Izuku tossed Monoma's head over by the medics before going over to them himself and reattaching the blonde's head back to his body. Without a word he walked away from the arena to head up to the stands.

 

"Ah, welcome back!" Ochako greeted with a grin.

 

Izuku gave her a small smile, "Nice to be back." He sat down next to her, leaning back in his seat.

 

"That was very impressive, Midoriya-kun! You took Monoma off guard and achieved victory!" Tenya congratulated.

 

"Thanks, by the way its Todoroki and Sero's turn, right?" Izuku inquired as he forgot who was going up after him.

 

"Yep! They both left already, Todoroki had a strange look on his face as he left the stands, while Sero looked ready to fight." Ochako told him what happened after he was announced the winner.

 

Izuku looked down at the arena, a part of him wondered if Endeavor was around here somewhere, and if so then Todoroki won't be able to fully concentrate to the sports festival. Sure he might win against his opponent, but at the cost of his anger? Not worth it.

 

_**UA Sports Festival Arena, Stadium Halls** _

Todoroki was walking out of his waiting room as he thought about Midoriya's victory over Monoma Neito. The green haired boy was calm as he analyzed his opponent with a calm gaze, and didn't care that Monoma tried to copy his Quirk because he would have had a counter balance had it actually worked. He will admit though that when he calmly lopped Monoma's head off like it was no big deal...he did find it humorous. Since the very first day of classes he had his eyes on him, believing he had seen him somewhere before, but couldn't remember where. It was like a memory that refused to resurface itself after many years, due to trauma or the need to forget. Feeling this way really bothered him.

 

Sensing another presence in the hall he frowned when he saw it was his father of all people. The look of utter disdain would be enough to make anyone turn heel and run away, but not Endeavor. To him, this was nothing more than teenage rebellion his son was showing him, which is so far from the truth. Todoroki despised Endeavor with a passion, and wanted nothing more than to make him disappear off the face of the earth.

 

"What do you want?" Todoroki's hard voice demanded, evident he didn't really want the man here at all.

 

Endeavor scoffed at his tone, "Your display in the festival is an absolute disgrace. Coming in second in those two events, and not even using your fire. Had you used it then you wouldn't have gotten second place in both events. Stop rebelling and remember the reason why you were created, to surpass All Might. Unlike your siblings, you're my greatest masterpiece."

 

Todoroki glared daggers of hatred at him, "I'll win the whole tournament without giving you the pleasure of seeing me use my left side!" With those venomous words, he walked away from the man that had no right to call himself a father, nor a hero.

 

Endeavor was still leaning against the wall as she watched his son walk away and head out to the arena, "Even if that works for now, you'll soon reach the limit of that power."

 

It was a good thing Todoroki's back was facing the large man, otherwise he would have seen the absolute livid face his son was wearing at that statement.

 

_**Arena** _

The flames on each side of the stadium arena lit up as both competitors were already down there.

 

 **"THANKS FOR WAITING! NEXT UP IS...THESE GUYS!"**  Present Mic announced as a picture of both Todoroki and Sero appeared on screen,  **"HE'S GOOD! HE'S GOOD, BUT WHAT'S WITH THAT PLAINNESS HE JUST CAN'T GET RID OF? FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S HANTA SERO!"**

 

"That's mean." Sero commented as he was stretching his arms.

 

**"VERSUS—TAKING SECOND, THEN SECOND AGAIN IN THE PRELIMS! YOU'RE WAY TOO STRONG, KID! HE WASN'T RECOMMENDED FOR ADMISSION FOR NOTHING! ALSO FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S TODOROKI SHOTO!"**

 

Todoroki just stood there, his silent anger brewing, festering deep within his very soul.

 

_**Class 1-A Stands** _

Izuku could feel the aura around Todoroki had changed completely. Anger and hatred were very much present, that told him Endeavor was indeed here, and causing nothing but problems.

 

"Flaming bastard." He muttered.

 

Ochako and Tenya both gave him a worried look.

 

**"AND NOW, FOR THE SECOND MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND—"**

 

_**Arena** _

**"—READY...START!"**

 

"—Well, I don't feel like I can win..." Sero grunted as he stretched his muscles some more before going on the attack, wrapping his tape around Todoroki, "...but I don't feel like losing, either!" He dragged Todoroki to the side, trying to throw him out of the ring.

 

 **"A SURPRISE ATTACK AIMED TO PUSH HIS OPPONENT OUT OF BOUNDS! DON'T YOU THINK THAT WAS THE BEST CHOICE FOR THIS SITUATION?! SERIOUSLY, GET HIM, SERO!"**  Present Mic encouraged.

 

Todoroki finally looked up as the cold anger in his eyes were present for all to see, "Sorry."

 

_**Class 1-A Stands** _

As soon as those words came out of his mouth and as the ice from beneath his right began to gather, Izuku already knew what was about to happen.

 

"Everyone lean back!" Izuku warned.

 

His warning was warranted.

 

_**Arena** _

As Todoroki's ice slid towards Sero quickly, a loud booming sound was heard before the ground began to shake, as though there were an earthquake.

 

In the infirmary where Toshinori currently was with Recovery Girl, they too felt the earth rumble.

 

"Wh-What was that?" Recovery Girl wondered as she felt the whole stadium shake.

 

"What's this vibration?" Toshinori questioned.

 

Present Mic's jaw was dropped as the sheer display of power from a kid.

 

Aizawa's eyes also widened at the display, he knew the kid was strong, but damn.

 

Izuku's eye twitched as the giant icicle was literally right in his face, even though he leaned back along with everyone else. If you were to look right outside the stadium, you'd see a giant wall of ice with spikes at the end of it sticking out clear as day.

 

 

Todoroki let out a huff of ice breath, while Endeavor, who was in the crowd merely grunted. The bicolored haired boy broke free from his restraints easily as they were also frozen.

 

"Don't..." Sero said with a shiver as he was incased in his ice prison, "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

 

Even Midnight was frozen, well half of her was anyway, "Sero, can you move?" She asks with a shiver.

 

"O-Of course not...ow..." It should be pretty obvious he can't move.

 

"Sero is immobilized! Todoroki advances to the second round!" Midnight announced.

 

Izuku shook his head as the crowd had gone silent, "Room," he summoned a blue sphere around half the ice that was in front of him and the others before cutting it in half and letting it fall down the arena, "Way overboard, even for him."

 

Someone in the crowd finally spoke after a few minutes, "D-Don't worry about it..."

 

"Don't worry about it!"

 

"—Don't worry about it!"

 

"—Don't worry about it!"

 

Izuku rolled his eyes at the crowd's chant to Sero, "Like that's really helpful."

 

Ochako nervously laughed.

 

"I have to agree with Midoriya though, Todoroki did go overboard in this case." Tenya agreed.

 

"Probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for a walking flame disaster." Izuku frowned at the look in Todoroki's eyes.

 

Todoroki approached the immobilized Sero, "Sorry, I went overboard." He touched Sero's chest, using some heat to melt the ice, "I was angry." Todoroki was grateful that Midoriya cut some of the ice in half and let it fall to the arena, allowing him to melt it easier.

 

Izuku was sure now...the look in his eyes was that of sadness.

 

_'Are you looking at your half-brother right now, Tsumugi?'_

 

_**The Orphanage, Same Time** _

Tsumugi was watching the sports festival, and was impressed with Izuku's match against Monoma Neito, but when it came to Todoroki's match she was slightly concerned. She may not know the boy all that well and refused to admit that she was scared of telling him about her origins, but she hated seeing the look of anger and sadness on his face.

 

"The one who spews the fires of hell will try to corrupt my brother's soul with his flames, however...the knight will not let that happen." She said with a smile.

 

_**UA Sports Festival Arena** _

With the ice finally cleared up, the next match can now proceed. Todoroki had come back and opted to sit by himself in the corner of the stands, Izuku shook his head to everyone. It was best to just leave him alone for now.

 

The next match will pit Kaminari and Ibara Shiozaki from Class 1-B against each other.

 

Kaminari grinned, "Yosh! Its my turn now! This'll be easy!"

 

"If you really think that then you'll lose. By the way, you might want to take your fight seriously, underestimating your opponent isn't smart." Izuku warned him.

 

"It'll be okay!" Kaminari dismissed his warning.

 

Jirō rolled her eyes, "Idiot."

 

"Kaminari-kun! You need to take your battles more seriously!" Tenya scolded him, but it fell on death ears as Kaminari walked off to the arena.

 

"This is gonna be Shiozaki-san's win." Izuku said it as a fact.

 

"Why do you say that?" Ojiro questioned.

 

"During the Cavalry battle I saw her hair move slightly, she uses her hair to fight, and its probably very durable and strong, too." Izuku explained as he analyzed everyone during the cavalry event.

 

"So Kaminari's lightning..." Ochako trailed off.

 

"Probably won't even make a dent." Izuku finished.

 

Jirō snorted, "He's screwed."

 

Momo sweat-dropped, "Jiro-san..."

 

 **"SORRY FOR THE WAIT EVERYONE! NOW THAT THE ICE IS ALL GONE, LET'S GET BACK TO BUSINESS, SHALL WE? INTRODUCING THE ASSASSIN FROM CLASS B! FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S IBARA SHIOZAKI! VERSUS—SPARKING KILLING BOY! FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S DENKI KAMINARI!"**  Present Mic introduced the two students as the crowd went wild,  **"NOW, WE'LL HAVE A SUPER FLASHY BATTLE THIS TIME TOO—"**

 

"Um..." Ibara said, cutting him off from his hype, "What do you mean by "assassin?" I have only come to find victory, not to take my opponent's life."

 

 **"I-I'M SORRY!"**  Present Mic apologized.

 

"In the first place, I wished to enter UA High School not for wicked reasons, but for the salvation of others..." Ibara said as he brought both hands together as if to pray.

 

_**Class 1-A Stands** _

Izuku smirked, deciding to mess with Present Mic, "Yeah, Present Mic-san! How could be so mean and call her an assassin?! Apologize!"

 

 **"I SAID, I'M SORRY!"**  Present Mic repeated,  **"MY BAD, OKAY?!"**

 

"Deku-kun!" Ochako cried out in surprise.

 

He didn't look very sorry at all, "Payback for saying I have a sadistic streak."

 

Ochako and Tenya sweat-dropped.

 

_**Arena** _

Ibara smiled as she walked onto the arena, Kaminari was eyeing her the whole time,  _'She's got big eyes and a pretty face, but it looks like she's really strong. I've gotta discharge all my electricity here, huh?'_  His eyes looked over her again,  _'I've gotta ask her out sometime, huh? All right...!'_

 

Both students faced each other.

 

"When this is over, wanna grab a bite to eat?" Kaminari asked in an attempt to flirt with her, "I'll comfort you if you'll have me."

 

Ibara was surprised by the request.

 

_**Class 1-A Stands** _

"She should strangle him." Izuku dryly said.

 

Jirō nodded her head in agreement.

 

Satou sweat-dropped, "You two are scary."

 

"Look at that stupid grin on his face, he's about to do something really dumb." Izuku commented.

 

_**Arena** _

'Cause this match'll probably be over in a second!" Kaminari declared, and just as Izuku suspected the moron was about to do something really dumb, "Musabetsu Hōden...130-man Boruto (Indiscriminate Discharge...1,300,000 Volts)!" Charging his body with over a million bolts of electricity all around him he sent that overcharge of power at Ibara.

 

Ibara turns around just as the electric attack was about to hit her, "Feisuzu Shīrudo (Faith's Shield)." She calmly summons a thick wall of vines that sprouted out of the ground to protect her from getting electrocuted. After that she summoned some more vines to grab Kaminari as his brain short circuited, holding him in the air.

 

Kaminari was right, this fight was over in a second.

 

Midnight raised her whip over in Ibara's direction, "Shiozaki advances to the second round!"

 

The crowd cheers for the girl for her easy victory over Kaminari.

 

_**Class 1-B Stands** _

 "Good job, Shiozaki!" Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu cheered for the girl.

 

_**Class 1-A Stands** _

"That was really impressive, her vines really are durable." Izuku commented, impressed.

 

"She calmly took that idiot down, I like her." Jirō grinned.

 

"What's that? Didn't he say he'd settle this in a second?" Monoma's annoying voice butted in, "That's strange, he was defeated in a second, wasn't he?"

 

"Nala." Izuku called out the cat that jumped out of his hair, "Play."

 

Nala started attacking Monoma's face, making him cry out and fall back as he tried to get the cat off of him, but Nala was persistent and wouldn't let him off easy.

 

Class 1-A all sweat-dropped, and Class 1-B were trying to process just how in the hell did a cat manage to hide in Izuku's hair.

 

"Um, Midoriya-san..." Kendo called out to the boy who looked over at her, "Could you please call off your cat?"

 

"Sure, Nala." Izuku called out to the cat, who stopped scratching the now passed out Monoma and jumping over to him, landing in his lap, "No hard feelings?"

 

Kendo smiled with a shrug of her shoulders, "None at all, he started it."

 

"Thanks."

 

With another nod, Kendo grabbed Monoma and dragged him over to a seat. The rest of Class 1-A just stared at Izuku.

 

"Good girl, you get a nice snack when this whole festival is over." Izuku smiled down at Nala.

 

"Meow~" Nala purred happily.

 

"Deku-kun, you shouldn't make Nala attack people." Ochako said to him.

 

"He was really annoying." He defended his actions, "Anyway, its Tenya's turn to fight now, right?"

 

"Yep! Let's cheer for him together!" Ochako happily said.

 

Izuku let out a snort as he saw Mei already down in the arena with a grin on her face. Not an ordinary grin, mind you, but a grin that reminded him of the cunning Cheshire cat.

 

"I don't think we have to worry about him winning." Izuku assured her.

 

"Eh, why?"

 

"You'll see."

 

_**Arena** _

**"HERE WE GO! WE'RE BACK WITH OUR NEXT COMPETITORS! IT'S LIKE HE'S THE EPITOME OF THE MIDDLE OF THE PACK! FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S IIDA TENYA! VERSUS—FULLY-EQUIPPED WITH SUPPORT ITEMS! FROM THE SUPPORT COURSE, IT'S HATSUME MEI!"**

 

Tenya then straps something on his waist that looks like a pair of metal wings.

 

"He's equipped with some support items!" Satou exclaimed.

 

Midnight spoke out about this, "That's generally against the rules for those in the hero course."

 

Tenya's face was one of realization, "I forgot about that! Aoyama also wore a belt, so I thought it was fine!"

 

Speaking of said boy, he was calmly leaning back in his seat as he pointed at his belt.

 

"He submitted a petition." Midnight countered.

 

"I-I understand that! However, my heart was moved by my opponent's sportsmanship. She said she wanted to fight fairly. So, she gave me this equipment!" Tenya explained his reasoning, "I did not think I could ignore her fighting spirit!"

 

Wow...Izuku forgets just how passionate Tenya can be at certain times.

 

Midnight was moved by his speech and looked like she was turned on by it as she blushed and steams flared from her nostrils, "Oh, youth!" She squealed before coming back down from her high, "I'll allow it!"

 

Mei grinned as she chuckled, adjusting her microphone so everyone could hear her.

 

**"WELL, SINCE PERMISSION'S BEEN GRANTED, LET'S START THE FOURTH MATCH!"**

 

Tenya charged at her, and Mei used that opportunity to start talking about her 'baby.'

 

"Isn't that acceleration wonderful, Iida?" Mei excitedly said to the boy.

 

As Tenya was running towards her he was confused as to why she had a mic on her, "A mic?"

 

Present Mic and Aizawa were also confused, "Why?"

 

"She's wearing speakers?" Aizawa questioned.

 

Mei started explaining her babies and what they can do, "Those leg parts are helping the wearer's movements along!" She was explaining about the braces Tenya was wearing on his legs, "And I..." metal legs shot out of the metal backpack she had on her back, lifting her in the air, "...can evade easily with my hydraulic attachment!" Her eyes then left Iida as she used her Zoom Quirk to look at some sponsors who were watching the match, "Oh, they're biting! I've got 'em!" She used her attachments again to escape Tenya as she tried to get at her again, "Since I've got sensors in every direction," Tenya nearly tripped over his own two feet again as he just missed her, but then the wings on his back started to move on their own and moving him in another direction and helping to keep his balance, "It's thanks to the auto-balancer that I made!"

 

Present Mic still looked confused as to what sort of match this was, while Aizawa just looked done.

 

"—What is this...?" Present Mic questioned.

 

"—She's very good at hard selling..." Aizawa mumbled as he had his bandaged hand over his face.

 

"The leg parts detect the wearer's brainwaves to predict their movements," Tenya was spinning around in place like some kind of spinning toy, "It will be sure to keep the wearer from falling unless the wearer wants!" As he tries to come at her again she jumps high in the air, avoiding him again, "What do you think of this lightness?! These electro shoes use electromagnetic induction on both feet to allow for instant evasive action!"

 

Tenya tries to attack again but she counters by shooting a red net at him, effecting tangling him all up, "Wh-What's this?" He rolled around not he ground to try and get free.

 

"A capture gun to use against villain. Who developed all of these items? It was me, Hatsume Mei! Everyone from the support companies!" Mei stood there proudly as she announced herself.

 

One of the sponsor commented from the stands, "What is she, a politician?"

 

"And now, I will talk about the next support item!" Mei continued.

 

"There's still more?" Another one said in disbelief.

**10 Minutes Later**

 

That...had to be the most interesting, if not weird ten minutes ever in the history of UA. Never has anyone from the Support Course ever stood there and talked about their equipment with such a satisfied look, ever.

 

Mei stood there out of bounds, satisfied, "I've presented each and every last one of them."

 

Midnight, clearly confused as to what just happened decided to just call the match over to Iida, "H-Hatsume is out of bonds. Iida advances to the second round!"

 

"You tricked me...!" Tenya yelled angrily as he finally realized her intentions to the very end.

 

Izuku had to cover his mouth so as not to laugh at Tenya, but his shoulders were shaking as a result of him trying not to laugh. God, its been so long since he got to laugh like this.

 

"You shouldn't laugh, Deku-kun...Iida'a pride will be even more bruised if you laugh at him." Ochako said, trying to get him to stop laughing.

 

Mei turned her head away with a smile that told him she wasn't sorry, "I'm sorry, I used you."

 

"I hate you!" Tenya declared as he raised his hand in the air to signify just how angry he is.

 

_**Class 1-A Stands** _

That did it.

 

Izuku broke down laughing, "Gyahahahaha- ***snort***  hehehehe." He had to look away to catch his breath, meanwhile his classmates all stared at him in astonishment.

 

"He laughed..." Kirishima stared in awe.

 

"Yeah...and it sounded pretty cool." Satou agreed.

 

"Midoriya-chan has a nice laugh." Tsuyu commented.

 

Suddenly Mina stood up from her seat, "Its my turn, now!"

 

"It sure is, good luck out there, Mina-chan!" Ochako encouraged.

 

Mina grinned, "Watch me win!"

 

Izuku calmed down finally, "Hatsume Mei's good with me."

 

"Really." Ochako wasn't so sure.

 

Tenya came stomping back to the stands, sitting down next to Ochako. The look on his face told them that he was still annoyed that Hatsume used him to promote her inventions.

 

"Welcome back, did you have fun promoting Hatsume's "babies." Izuku teased.

 

"Absolutely not!" Tenya exclaimed.

 

Izuku snorted, while Ochako simply shook her head with a sigh.

 

_**Arena** _

**"WE'RE GONNA KEEP RIGHT ON GOING WITH THE FIFTH MATCH! EVEN THOUGH HE'S WEARING A BELT, HE WON'T TRANSFORM! FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S YūGA AOYAMA! VERSUS—IS SOMETHING GOING TO COME OUT OF THOSE HORNS? WELL? FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S ASHIDO MINA!"**

 

Mina snickered at Aoyama, "My first match is a piece of cake!"

 

_**Class 1-A Stands** _

"Who do you think's gonna win?" Jirō asked Tsuyu.

 

"Good question." Tsuyu wondered the same thing herself.

 

"Aoyama, get her! Beat her like in those fighting games where their clothes get ripped off!" Mineta cheered.

 

"What are you, scum?" Jirō questioned in disgust.

 

Izuku's eyebrow twitched, "Nala...fetch."

 

Nala jumped put of his lap, her eyes glowing before she grew big and had Mineta's head in her mouth, swinging him around a few times until he passed out. Once he did, she just dropped him to the ground with a bleeding head before reverting back to her normal form, and opting to sit in Todoroki's lap, probably because she thought he needed cheering up.

 

"That's another snack for you, Nala." Izuku said to the cat.

 

"Meow~" Nala snuggled into Todoroki's warm side as she was curled up in a ball.

 

"Talk about vicious..." Jirō commented.

 

"She's so manly!" Kirishima complimented.

 

"Nala's still a cat, y'know." Satou pointed out.

 

Tokoyami looked down at Mineta, "Is it wise to just leave him like that?"

 

"Leave him alone, someone from the infirmary will come to pick him up." Jirō uncaringly said.

 

_**Arena** _

**"FIFTH MATCH, START!"**

 

Aoyama's belt begins to light up, "The early bird gets the worm!" He shoots his laser at her, but Mina's agile and limber so she was able to avoid it.

 

"Whoops!" She spit out some acid then slid around the field, "I know all about your Quirk, Aoyama! So that's not gonna work!"

 

Aoyama says nothing as he tries to hit her again with his laser, but she once again dodged it, and kept on dodging his attacks with ease. The blonde was beginning to shake as he felt a stomach ache coming on, "My...My stomach..."

 

Mina took this as her chance, "Now!" She aimed some of her acid at his belt, causing the middle part of melt a little.

 

"Oh no, my precious belt!" He had to then hold his pants as they almost fell down to his knees.

 

Mina slid in front of him with a grin, "I'll finish it..." and with that she gave him an uppercut, "...with this!"

 

"Ah~!" Aoyama fell on his back, knocked out.

 

Midnight announced the winner, "Ashido advances to the second round!"

 

Mina was giving the victory sign up as she grinned to the crowd.

 

**"ASHIDO'S EASY VICTORY IS INDISPUTABLE!"**

 

_**Class 1-A Stands** _

"Mina used her nimble and athletic talents to avoid Aoyama's Quirk by also adding her own Quirk to the mix by easily avoiding it when the acid slide she created on the arena floor. Since she knows how Aoyama's Quirk works better than anyone she was able to easily take him down quickly and effectively." Izuku analyzed.

 

Ochako smiled, "Mina-chan was amazing!"

 

"She's shown great improvement! We should all be very proud of her accomplishment!" Tenya said.

 

Kirishima chuckled, "I knew she'd come out on top!"

 

Izuku looked back down at the arena, "Now its Yaoyorozu against Tokoyami."

 

"Who do you think will win this one?" Ochako asked him.

 

Izuku didn't even think about it, "In this case, the battle against these two is all about timing, but knowing Yaoyorozu she'll try to ponder Tokoyami's abilities before trying to strategize the best way to beat him."

 

Ojiro thought about what Izuku said, "Huh...so she'll try to think of what strategy to use against him before attacking?"

 

"Yeah, but then again that might be the very thing that will result in her losing this match." Izuku said.

 

"Eh?" Ochako questioned.

 

_**Arena** _

**"OFFENSE AND DEFENSE IN ONE BODY! THE DARK SAMURAI ACCOMPANIED BY DARK SHADOW! FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S TOKOYAMI FUMIKAGE! VERSUS—ALL PURPOSE CREATION! SHE WAS ADMITTED THROUGH RECOMMENDATIONS, SO HER ABILITIES ARE CERTIFIED! FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S YAOYOROZU MOMO!"**

 

Yaoyorozu eyed Tokoyami as she tried to ponder just what sort of ability does his Dark Shadow have, and what strategy she should use to beat him. But she never got the chance to think about it for very long.

 

**"SIXTH MATCH, START!"**

 

Tokoyami went on the offense first, "Go, Dark Shadow!"

 

 **"Got it!"**  Dark Shadow loomed out of Tokoyami as he came at Yaoyorozu.

 

Yaoyorozu grit her teeth,  _'Quickly create a shield—'_

 

Dark Shadow hit the shield and bounced off, but came right back to attack it again, the third time Dark Shadow hit the shield it was knocked right off of her. She quickly created another one, just as Dark Shadow came at her once more and sent her skidding backwards as it slammed into her shield really hard. Opening her eyes back up slowly, she saw as Tokoyami stopped Dark Shadow from attacking her.

 

 _'His attacks have stopped?'_  She created a staff next,  _'Now!'_

 

"Yaoyorozu! Out of bounds!" Midnight announced.

 

Yaoyorozu looked confused until she looked down and saw indeed that her foot was out of bounds without her even knowing. She sent both her shield and staff away, as she stood there in disbelief at how quickly she lost without even realizing it.

 

**"AN OVERWHELMING VICTORY! A COMPLETELY OVERWHELMING VICTORY!"**

 

Tokoyami sent Dark Shadow away before bowing to Yaoyorozu then walking off the arena.

 

Yaoyorozu was still standing there, "No...I couldn't do anything..." she looked down as he eyes were shaking, "Nothing..."

 

_**Class 1-A Stands** _

"Momo..." Jirō murmured.

 

"This is gonna bother her for quite awhile," Izuku watched as Momo left the arena, "She was a recommended student, so its probably bothering her that she didn't get the chance to show off any of her skills."

 

"That's right." Ojiro nodded his head in agreement.

 

 _'The next match is about to start...the next one's to fight are...'_  Izuku's eyes went up towards the screen to see the names, the next ones to fight were Vasiliev Esfir and Shinsō Hitoshi. He doesn't even know what their Quirks are, nor does he know who will come out on top, what still bothers him though is this feeling that he's seen her somewhere before.

 

But where, dammit!

 

"Are you okay, Deku-kun?" Ochako asks him in obvious concern.

 

He came back to reality as he saw the worried look on her face, "Yeah...I'm okay." His eyes traveled back down to the arena and saw the two were already down there. Slowly, Esfir turns in his direction with a smile, for a split second he thought he saw Sacchan's face replace her's.

 

Wait a minute...

 

She can't be...

 

_**Arena** _

**"THE SILENT BOY WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT, EXCEPT FOR THE FACT HE PLACED FOURTH IN THE SECOND EVENT! FROM THE GENERAL EDUCATION COURSE, IT'S SHINSO HITOSHI! VERSUS—THE SILENT WARRIOR WITH AN ICE SMILE, FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S VASILIEV ESFIR!"**

 

Esfir turned back towards Shinsō, still smiling, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Hitoshi wasn't paying attention to that however, though he probably should have. For if he did, then he would have realized there's much more to her than meets the eye.

 

**"SEVENTH MATCH, START!"**

 

Shinsō decided to get the ball rolling first, "Heh, I've never seen you around before. Then again, you are in the Hero Course so you probably don't bother to know the names of others you haven't met before."

 

Esfir smiled as she summoned a sword, a yellow Rapier Sabersmith sword.

 

Izuku's eyes widened as he got flashbacks from when he and Sacchan had started middle school and he was drawing a picture of a creation that looked just like him, but was a female, holding a sword in hand.

 

_"Look, Icchan! This is my—"_

 

_'No...'_

 

"What? Nothing to say?" Shinsō tried again to get her to talk as he was starting to get nervous because she brought out a sword.

 

Esfir's smile soon became not so innocent, as she appeared right behind Shinsō, her sword outstretched to the side. She was blur to others who didn't even see her move...but Izuku did. As she spoke, he stood up out of his seat, sweat pouring down the side of his face.

 

"Deku-kun, what's wrong?" Ochako was really starting to get worried now.

 

"Midoriya-kun?" Tenya was even worried about him now, even the rest of his classmates were staring at him in worry.

 

Izuku's mouth moved of its own accord, along with Esfir's.

 

**"Daiichigakushō—Tsukuru (First Movement—Construction)."**

 

Shinsō's body stiffened before he fell forward, without so much as letting out a single sound. He hit the ground, as Esfir simply walked away from the arena with a smile. Before she left though, she stopped and turned her head in Izuku's direction once again, mouthing something to him that he understood. As she left the arena and the crowd finally started cheering, he also left to head off somewhere else.

 

"Deku-kun?!" Ochako called after him before getting up out of her seat and following after him, with Tenya right behind her.

 

**"WELL THAT WAS INTERESTING! ANOTHER QUICK VICTORY! A RUTHLESS ONE AT THAT!"**

 

Ruthless was right, she took Hitoshi down with a smile on her face. While Class 1-B congratulated Esfir on her victory, the rest of Class 1-A were more concerned about Izuku.

 

_**With Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya** _

Izuku was currently in the halls of the UA stadium trying to calm down his beating heart. He couldn't believe it, but its true. She was one of Sacchan's creations, the first creation he made in his version of Alice in Wonderland. Esfir isn't even her real name, not the name Sacchan gave her anyway. Her real names is Sirius—The General. Gotta give her credit though for coming up with an alias, but how long has she been here in UA and with him not even sensing her presence? Unless she hid it carefully so he wouldn't be able to sense her.

 

If that's the case then it worked really well, almost too well.

 

 _'What is she doing here? Is she keeping an eye on me or something?'_  No, that's not it, if that were the case then she wouldn't have mouthed those words to him before she left the arena.

 

_"Hurry and awaken."_

 

 _'Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?'_  What was she even talking about?

 

"Deku-kun!" The sound of Ochako's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, as he turned towards both her and Tenya.

 

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be watching the next match?" He didn't even know they followed after him.

 

"We were worried about you." Ochako told him.

 

"She's right, you looked really pale when you saw that girl's face and even knew the name of the move she used on Shinsō-kun." Tenya spoke up.

 

Oh, yeah...he did act out of ordinary in front of them, but he couldn't help it.

 

"I'm fine, but I am going to the infirmary to check up on Shinsō though." He said.

 

"We'll go with you!" Ochako insisted.

 

"It would be unwise to leave you alone right now." Tenya was also coming along.

 

Izuku said nothing to that as he walked in the direction of the infirmary, "...I've met her before."

 

"Eh?" Ochako questioned.

 

"Esfir...I've met her before a long time ago. The reason I freaked out so much was because I wasn't expecting to see her here of all places." She hasn't tried to attack anyone from what he observed, so maybe it was best to just leave her alone for now.

 

"We're the two of you perhaps friends in the past?" Tenya inquired.

 

He let out a huff, "No...we weren't that close."

 

Not like he and Sacchan are.

 

Before they could ask anymore questions they had already arrived to the infirmary where Recovery Girl just finished going over Shinsō again.

 

"My, my, looks my apprentice has decided to come pay you a visit." She teased.

 

He rolled his eyes, "How is he?" He walked inside along with the other two.

 

"Doing just fine, aside from the slight dizziness he felt earlier there's nothing else wrong with him." Chiyo gave him her diagnosis.

 

"You sure?" Izuku wasn't doubting her or anything, but this was one of Sacchan's creations.

 

"Positive." Chiyo assured him as she hopped off her chair to head over to the desk.

 

Izuku addressed Shinsō, "Just some slight dizziness, huh?"

 

"Yeah..." Shinsō rubbed the back of his head, "She got me good...I didn't even see her move, she was like a blur."

 

"She really was fast." Ochako agreed with him on that.

 

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone move as quickly as her, not even my own brother." Tenya admits.

 

Izuku saw the heartbroken look on Shinsō's face and decides to drop the truth bomb on him, "You still made it here."

 

"Huh?"

 

Izuku decides to elaborate, "You're the only one from your course to make it to the battle rounds. Sure you got knocked out, but you made it here by your own strength. That proves you're a lot stronger than some people gave you credit for. Can't say I feel sorry for any villain that tries to piss you off."

 

Shinsō's eyes widen at the encouraging words, but deep down he knew Izuku was right. He was the only one from his course that made it here this far in the Sports Festival. Somehow, his quick loss didn't make him feel so bad anymore.

 

"Thanks..." Shinsō sincerely thanked.

 

Izuku shrugged, "Don't mention it."

 

Tenya and Ochako gave each other knowing smiles.

 

"The next match is about to start so we'll leave you here to recover." Izuku said as they were about leave.

 

"Hey, Midoriya." Shinsō called out to him before he could leave, "When you go up against her...don't lose."

 

Izuku took that to heart.

 

"I don't intend to."

 

It was true because he won't.

 

_**Arena** _

**"THE HYPE IS STILL GOING ON FOLKS FOR THE NEXT MATCH IS ABOUT TO START! FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU!"**

 

"All right!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

 

**"VERSUS—MANLY AND PASSIONATE HARDENING! FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S EIJIRO KIRISHIMA! THE EIGHTH MATCH IS A MATCH-UP BETWEEN REDUNDANT QUIRKS!"**

 

_**Class 1-A Stands** _

"Welcome back." Tsuyu greeted the three.

 

"We're back, and looks like we made it just in time, too!" Ochako said as she sat down.

 

Izuku and Tenya sat on either side of her.

 

"You feeling better, Midoriya-chan?" Tsuyu asked.

 

"Yeah, sorry about that." He assured her.

 

"What was that all about?" Mina questioned.

 

He shook his head, "Nothing important,let's just focus on Kirishima's match."

 

They left it alone for now, but they looked like they still wanted answers.

 

_**Arena** _

**"EIGHTH MATCH, START!"**

 

Tetsutetsu covered his whole body in steel as he charged at Kirishima, who responded in kind with his Hardening Quirk. Both boys met in the middle of the ring before their punches collided with one another. After that, Kirishima's punch connected with Tetsutetsu's face.

 

"That didn't hurt at all!" Tetsutetsu taunted as his own fist connected with Kirishima's face.

 

"That didn't hurt, either!" Kirishima taunted right back.

 

Tetsutetsu covered his face with both arms, but Kirishima got him with an uppercut to which Tetsutetsu responded with another punch to the face. Both boy's Quirks were equal in defense and power as they both kept punching each other to see who would give out first, but neither did as sparks were visible each time they clashed.

 

Finally they both got each other in the face, resulting in their bodies twisting in different directions before both of them fell to the ground on their backs, knocked out.

 

"The two guys with the same Quirks! Tetsutetsu versus Kirishima! Both contestants down! It's a draw!" Midnight announced as the crowd cheered, "In the case of a draw, after they recover, the winner will be determined by a simple contest, like arm wrestling."

 

"They're inspiring. I'd like a sidekick like that." A hero from the crowd commented as the person sitting next to him nodded their head in agreement.

 

**"WHILE WE WAIT FOR TETSUTETSU AND KIRISHIMA TO RECOVER, WE'LL START THE NEXT MATCH!"**

 

That meant it was time for Ochako and Bakugo to start their match next.

 

_**Class 1-A Stand** _

Izuku and Tenya said nothing as Ochako suddenly got quiet and stood up from her seat to head to her waiting room. Tenya saw that Bakugo was already gone, and wondered just how long he was gone for. Izuku got up to follow after Ochako to check up on her, with Tenya following right behind him.

 

_**Waiting Room** _

"How are you feeling right now?" Izuku asks her.

 

If Ochako were to be honest right now, not so good. She was nervous in her upcoming match with Bakugo and doesn't really know how to feel about it. Bakugo was a beast when it comes to combat, and there's no way he'll go easy on her, not chance in hell.

 

"To be honest...I'm really nervous," She admits, "Bakugo's the vicious type, that much I know, and he's got a lot of power, too."

 

"So what?" Izuku says, "He has raw power, but so what? Just because you lack that doesn't mean you don't have something else up your sleeve."

 

"Midoriya-kun is absolutely right! You have your own strength, Uraraka-san, don't take it for granted." Tenya was trying to help her nerves, too.

 

Ochako found herself smiling at their words as he gave them both a hug at the same time, "What did I ever do to deserve such awesome friends like you guys?"

 

Izuku was taken by surprise by the hug, but wrapped an arm around her, as did Tenya, "Do your best out there." Izuku said to her.

 

Now filled with confidence, she grinned at them both, "I will!"

 

Both boys left the waiting room to let her gather her nerves before her match started.

 

"Bakugo may be a vicious person like she said, but I believe he will hold back." Tenya foolishly beloved.

 

"He won't." Izuku turns that foolish belief down easily.

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

Why does he say that? Simple.

 

"Bakugo doesn't hold back against anything," Izuku said darkly, "He won't hold back against Uraraka either, and if he did then he would be insulting her pride."

 

"Insulting her pride? Why would she be insulted?" Tenya sounded confused.

 

"Would you want your opponent to hold back against you?" Izuku questioned.

 

Tenya thought about it before shaking his head in the negative.

 

"Exactly, and that's how Uraraka feels. True she feels nervous about going up against Bakugo, but at the same time she wants him to acknowledge her strength, and take her seriously." Izuku explains.

 

Tenya seems to understand now, "I understand, but I must say Midoriya-kun, you do understand Bakugo's mindset, don't you?"

 

Izuku frowns at that, "I don't...not anymore."

 

Tenya doesn't ask what he means by that as they walked all the back to the stands and took their seats. Ochako and Bakugo were already there, and were just waiting on Present Mic to start the match.

 

_**Arena** _

Ochako and Bakugo were already down there, facing each other. They were staring at each other, with Ochako no longer afraid and Bakugo just wanting to hurry up and get this over with. The two people he wanted to fight the most were Deku and Icy Hot.

 

"You're the one that makes things float, right, Round Face?" Bakugo inquired.

 

"Round...?" Ochako sputtered, obviously offended.

 

"If you're gonna withdraw, do it now." Bakugo said to her.

 

Ochako frowned,  _'I won't...I won't withdraw!'_

 

**"THIS ISN'T THE FACE OF A REGULAR PERSON! FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S BAKUGO KATSUKI! VERSUS—SHE'S THE ONE I'M ROOTING FOR! FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S URARAKA OCHAKO!"**

 

_**Class 1-A Stands** _

"Midoriya-kun, in your honest opinion, can Uraraka-san win against Bakugo?" Tenya asks him seriously.

 

Izuku become silent for awhile before responding, "Bakugo has the advantage over her in both terms of power and stamina, but if she somehow manages to touch him and send him floating out of the ring then she'll win."

 

Tenya looked back down towards the arena, "I see..."

 

All Ochako can do now...is simply fight her best.

 

_**Arena** _

**"NINTH MATCH, START!"**

 

Ochako moved first as she sprinted at Bakugo, "Withdrawing isn't a choice!"

 

Izuku watches her sprint towards Bakugo, while her charging at him seems smart at first, Bakugo can simply send her blasting away from him by using his Quirk.

 

"Then, die!" Bakugo declared.

 

Bakugo tends to start with his right hook, but...

 

Ochako saw him bring his arm back,  _'If I dodge here...!'_  Just as she was about to though, Bakugo unleashed an explosion right in her face. It sent her flying back, but she stayed standing, "This is no good. I couldn't react in time...then."

 

Bakugo saw her sports uniform and reacted, "Don't underestimate me!" He sent another explosion, when the smoke cleared he saw that it was just a jacket. His eyes widened as he realized this.

 

Ochako appeared out of the smoke from behind him, but Bakugo turned around and blasted her away, prompting her to cover her face with both arms as she was sent flying away. She rolled on the ground a few times before setting in a crouch position, then coming at him again.

 

"Too slow!" He sent another explosion at her, creating smoke and causing the ground to create some of cement from the ground to come apart.

 

Tenya looked on in horror at Bakugo's sheer brutality as he kept throwing explosion, after explosion at her. Izuku was gripping his arms tightly as he was also watching. Ochako kept coming at him, trying to do her best in this fight, never giving up. He won't look away from this fight, there's no way he'll disrespect her in such a way by looking away from this fight.

 

"Not yet!" Ochako shouted as she came at him again, only for Bakugo to send another explosion at her.

 

In the Class 1-A stands, the rest of the class couldn't even bare to watch the match going on between the two of them.

 

"Ochako..." Tsuyu murmured in worry.

 

Jirō covered her face with her hands, "I can't watch!"

 

"Don't looks away." Izuku tells them, prompting all of them to look at him as though he were crazy, "Ochako's fighting her best out there...don't look away." His voice was tense as he said this, forcing the flashback of Sacchan's unconscious face at the hands of Bakugo in the back of his mind as he watched the match. It was hard for him to watch yes, but he had to. He won't disrespect Ochako by not watching her fight her best out there.

 

Seeing the look on Izuku's face, the rest of the class also goes back to watching the match, if only for Ochako.

 

**"URARAKA KEEPS ATTACKING WITHOUT REST, BUT...THIS IS..."**

 

Present Mic was even starting to sound uncomfortable with this match.

 

Ochacko was indeed relentless in her attempts to try and touch Bakugo, but every attempt failed as he always sent her flying back each time she tried to touch him. She breathed heavy, catching her breath as she stared at Bakugo, the fading smoke and black outline with the white eyes making him look like a monster. She came at him again, and once again he sent another explosion her way.

 

"I can't watch..." someone from the crowd comments.

 

Someone from the hero stands talks to Cementoss, "Hey, shouldn't you stop this?"

 

"Isn't he going too far?" Someone complains.

 

"Her substitution earlier didn't work, so she's getting desperate."

 

From the Class 1-B stands, Monoma snorts, "What an idiot."

 

Finally, someone from the hero stands stands up and angrily points at Bakugo, "Hey! How can you say you want to be a hero like that?! If there's such a huge difference in your abilities, then hurry up and send her out of bounds!"

 

Izuku's eyebrow twitched as a menacing aura appeared around him,  _"What...did that asshole just say?!"_

 

"HEEK!" Mineta, who had come back at some point squealed in terror as he hide behind Shoji, who sweat-dropped.

 

"Kero, from the sounds of it he just insulted Ochako-chan's abilities." Tsuyu commented.

 

"Hearing that really pisses me off." Jirō scoffed.

 

"For real! Is he calling her weak?!" Mina complained.

 

"That's exactly what it sounds like!" Hagakure huffed in annoyance, prompting Ojiro to try and calm her down.

 

"Stop bullying and playing with the poor girl!" The same hero complained as he held both thumbs down, making everyone boo Bakugo.

 

Okay, that's it.

 

 **"SHUT THE HELL UP!"**  Izuku roared as the whole stadium goes quiet and looks at him, "If seeing this bothers you then go home and go be an office worker for the rest of your life!"

 

"M-Midoriya-kun...?" Tenya blinked a few times.

 

"He exploded." Hagakure said in awe.

 

Izuku wasn't done yet, "Ochako isn't some delicate flower that needs to be handled delicately, you dumbass! She's someone who tries her best and keeps on going no matter what! "Hurry up and send her out of bounds?" You sexist son of a bitch! Don't insult her pride like that! Her being a girl and different abilities has nothing to do with it, she's proving that she can stand on equal ground with her opponent and that she's stronger than she lets on! She's signifying that she's a threat, and should be taken seriously! How dare you..." Izuku stood up, "How dare you insult her in such a way, and you have the gall to call yourself a hero?!"

 

Everyone was silent as they processed his words, even Class B nodded their heads in agreement to what he said, as did the UA staff. Their comments just now not only insulted Ochako's abilities, but also therefore calling her weak by saying Bakugo should just send her out bounds, thereby insulting her pride as a hero in training.

 

Izuku was absolutely right.

 

"Whoever was the one that said that stand up." Izuku menacingly said as he unsheathed his sword,  _"I'll cut you to tiny pieces and spread your body parts all over Japan!"_  He threatened.

 

Said Hero sat down trying to hide as the other heroes around him gave him looks of pity.

 

"Midoriya-kun, you can't!" Tenya was holding the green haired boy back as he tried to get out of the taller boy's hold.

 

"Let me go, Iida!" Izuku yells, trying to get free.

 

"I will not!" Tenya refused.

 

It was at that point the whole class was trying to calm Izuku down in fear he might actually follow through on his threat.

 

Aizawa from the comment section snorted in amusement at his student's outburst, but agreed with him,  **"My student is right. If this bothers you so much, go home, and look into changing careers!"**

 

"But honestly, I also feel the sa—oof!" Present Mic started to say, only to have Aizawa elbow him in the face, "An elbow?! What're ya doing?!"

 

Aizawa ignored him and grabbed the mic,  **"Was that a pro saying he's playing around? How many years have you been a pro?"**

 

"Huh?" Present Mic dumbly says.

 

 **"Bakugo is being careful because he's acknowledged the strength of his opponent who has made it this far. Shut up and watch, you morons!"**  Aizawa said.

 

Back down in the arena, Bakugo stares at Ochako as she was still standing after the constant blasting attacks.

 

"Not yet..." he says, "She's still...not dead!"

 

Ochako's determined face proved she wasn't done just yet, "It's about time...I think..." she whispered, "Thanks, Bakugo..." after saying that she gestures above her as Bakugo looks up to see the floating rubble in the air.

 

Izuku finally calmed down, and was impressed as he saw this, "She played him the whole time. She kept her body low as she advanced, concentrating Bakugo's attacks on the ground, storing up weapons," he explains, "but it's embarrassing for a pro in the stands to start calling out without noticing."

 

"So that's what she was doing the whole time?!" Jirō exclaimed.

 

"And then, she narrowed his field of vision with relentless attacks," Izuku gestures for all of them to look up, "to keep him from noticing."

 

"I'm gonna win!" Ochako declared as she pressed her fingertips together. The floating rubble fell from the sky as they rained down and towards her opponent.

 

"A meteor shower?" Present Mic exclaimed.

 

"You should've noticed." Aizawa chided him.

 

With Bakugo's attention now on the falling rubble, she runs right towards him,  _'With this much debris, whether he's evading or counterattacking, there will definitely be an opening!'_  She watched as he raised a hand in the air then pressed her fingers together again as she was about to aim for his stomach...

 

But it was not meant to be, as Bakugo released a large explosion that not only sent the debris flying, but also Ochako.

 

"I thought you'd be up to something." Bakugo says.

 

Ochako sat up in horror at the sheer display of power, "In one shot..."

 

He sighed as his arm began to shake, "That was close..."

 

Ochako stood up, her body protesting the action, "Even so..."

 

He grinned, "All right, let's get serious then, Uraraka!" He came at her this time.

 

Ochako's back was to him as she thought about Izuku, after he said all those encouraging words to her and spoke up on her behalf, she couldn't just give up now,  _'Deku-kun...he wouldn't give up—'_  She turned to face Bakugo about to respond to the charge in kind, only for her to lose her footing, making Bakugo stop charging. Her eyes began to get foggy as she fell forward, only to feel someone grab onto her. When she looked up to see who it was, her eyes widened as she saw it was Izuku, who was smiling at her.

 

_'Deku-kun...'_

 

"You can relax now," he told her gently, "Get some rest."

 

Giving him her best smile she passes out in his arms.

 

**"URARAKA'S DOWN!"**

 

Izuku adjusts her till she as on his back, "I'll take her to her infirmary." He says to Midnight.

 

Midnight nods her head and makes the announcement, "Urakaka can no longer continue! Bakugo advances!"

 

It was silent as Izuku walked off with Ochako to take her to see Recovery Girl, then suddenly someone clapped, then another person started to clap, and then another, then another, and soon...everyone was clapping, but it wasn't for Bakugo.

 

 _"Uraraka! Uraraka! Uraraka!"_  The crowd chanted for the passed out girl.

 

Izuku heard this and huffed in amusement, "Hear that? Everyone agrees you did good." He went through the tunnel, Bakugo's eyes lingering on his back the whole time.

 

"Oh, Uraraka..." Present Mic sighed, "Oh yeah, Bakugo advances to the second round." Present Mic unenthusiastically said, he didn't even announce it into the mic.

 

"If you're gonna do it, do it properly." Aizawa chides him again.

 

"Yeah, yeah..."

 

_**Infirmary** _

Ochako groaned as she was brought back to the world of the living and saw she was staring up at a ceiling, "Where..."

 

"You're in the infirmary, I brought you here." Izuku spoke as he was sitting in front of her.

 

She turns to him, "Deku-kun...I guess...I lost..."

 

He sighs and pokes her forehead, "Yeah you lost, but at the end of it Bakugo's arm was shaking, meaning you made him exhaust his Quirk to the point that he was suffering from his drawback. Today you proved you're a force to be reckoned with."

 

Hearing those words were enough to get the waterworks going, "I just...I just wished...that I still could've...that I still could've..."

 

_Won._

 

Izuku let's her cry her heart out, and when she grabs his hand, he let's her. This is what she needed right now, so he'll support her and let her cry till she was satisfied.

 

After about a minute she stops crying and looks to be doing much better.

 

"Better?"

 

She sniffed before giving him a smile, "Mm, much better. Thank you for being here with me, Deku-kun."

 

"Of course I would, you're a good friend to me." Izuku admits.

 

Hearing that made her smile even wider, "Mm!"

 

He then looks up at the monitor, "Looks like Kirishima and Tetsutetsu are about to settle their draw."

 

Ochako looked at the screen, "Watch it with me?"

 

"No complaints here."

 

_**Arena** _

**"AFTER THE FINAL MATCH FOR THE FIRST ROUND, ITS TIME TO GET BACK TO THE EIGHTH MATCH! THE DRAW FROM THE EIGHTH MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND, KIRISHIMA AND TETSUTETSU!"**

 

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu both activated their Quirk as they were arm wrestling with each other to see who would come out on top.

 

**"THE WINNER OF THEIR ARM WRESTLING MATCH TO DECIDE WHO ADVANCES TO THE SECOND ROUND IS..."**

 

Kirishima lets out a roar as he slams Tetsutetsu's hand down, winning the arm wrestling match.

 

"Winner, Kirishima!" Midnight announces.

 

"Yes!" Kirishima yells.

 

**"THE ONE WHO WON HIS TICKET WAS KIRISHIMA!"**

 

Tetsutetsu grunts as he held his arm, "I should've eaten more iron...!"

 

Kirishima approaches him, holding his hand out with sparkles surrounding him, "It...was a good match."

 

Tetsutetsu takes his hand with a grin, "Yeah...!"

 

Midnight squeals, "Kyaa, s-so youthful!"

 

Cementoss said nothing.

 

**"NOW WE'VE GOT EVERYONE WHO'S ADVANCING TO THE SECOND ROUND! AND HERE ARE THE ONES WHO'LL BE GOING UP AGAINST WHO IN THE SECOND ROUND!"**

 

**Second Round**

**First Match—Midoriya Izuku vs. Todoroki Shoto**

**Second Match—Iida Tenya vs. Shiozaki Ibara**

**Third Match—Tokoyami Fumikage vs. Ashido Mina**

**Fourth Match—Bakugo Katsuki vs. Kirishima Eijiro**

**Fifth Match—Vasiliev Esfir vs ?**

 

 **"WHOEVER WINS THE THIRD MATCH WILL BE VASILIEV'S OPPONENT!"**  Present Mic explained.

 

_**Infirmary** _

Ochako saw who was fighting first and saw it was once again Deku-kun, looking at his face she saw he was calm and not at all worried about his match against Todoroki.

 

"So I'm up first again, huh?" He sighs, standing up from his chair, "Better get ready for it then."

 

"Deku-kun..."

 

He gives her a small smile, "Make sure to get plenty of rest." He left the infirmary to head off to his waiting room before the match starts.

 

Ochako knew he didn't need it, but she wished him luck anyway, "Good luck...Deku-kun."

* * *

**Second Battle Round & Finals**


End file.
